Free Falling: Book Two
by IVolunteerAsAuthor
Summary: It's been six years since Amber Mastiff took over as President of Panem. The country has had nothing but success and happiness since. but when tragedy strikes the First Family, and with the games just around the corner, does the country have what it takes to survive?
1. Long Live the President

**Amber Mastiff**

 **President of Panem**

"And all the other animals cheered because the tortoise beat the hare! It doesn't matter the differences you have. Because everyone has their strengths." Adela lies down in her bed as I close the book. Her long brown hair lies in locks around her face. She is two now and I can't believe how much time has flown by.

"Again, mommy!" she says, "Again!" I know she's just stalling. She always stalls right before bed. Every little excuse they can think of is thrown your way. This was the hardest part about being a mother for me, was learning to say no.

"Baby, you know I can't," I say. "Bedtime." I kiss the top of her head and walk over to the nightlight in the corner of the room and turn it on. I switch the baby monitor on and walk towards the door to leave her.

"But Mommy, the man." she says before I close the door.

I sigh, this is the newest thing that she's been obsessed over since bedtime. The first night I thought it was funny, but it's been about two weeks now. I've had the baby monitor in here the last few nights and I haven't heard anything.

"Sweetheart," I say throwing my head against the door. "There is no man that talks to you."

"Yes there is, Mommy!" she says sitting up in her bed. "He comes and he says scary things to me. Things that make me scared and feel...uh...I don't remember the word but you used it before!"

"Uncomfortable," I say reminding her of the word.

"Yes!" she says. "Uncomfortable."

With my head still against the door and a smile on my face, I look at my daughter in the eye and do my best to come up with something that will finally let me get some sleep tonight.

"You tell that man if he shows up that you're a daughter of the President of Panem!" I say. "If he wants to mess with you, he messes with the President."

She looks a little less frightened after I say that and lays her head back on the pillow. She closes her eyes and I begin to close the door when she sits up one more time. "Good night, mommy," she says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," I say as I close the door.

"You handled that nicely," says Richard as he wraps his arms around my waist as I close the door. We've been married for four years now. Running this country was a wreck after the death of Snow, but he made it a lot easier on me, and I was able to push through because he supported me so much.

"Thank you, First man," I say as I smile and twist my body to where we are face to face. We kiss, and then he scoops me up and begins to walk me to our bedroom. "Richard! Put me down right now!" I say giggling as we reach our bedroom door and open it.

We walk into the room and he walks over to the baby monitor and turns it on. I close the door behind us and begin to take off the silk robe that I was wearing and toss it on the floor. If the people of this country saw how messy I actually was they'd freak out. I just don't have it in me to stay clean in my own house when I have to do it all day.

"Sleep tight, Madame President," says Richard as he walks over and kisses me on the cheek and walks into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on and I crawl into bed and I pass out the moment I hit the pillow.

* * *

I wake up around 3:30 am and Richard is not in the bed. The sheets are messed up, so I assume that he's just in the bathroom. I hear a voice on the baby monitor and it takes me a second to process Adela's voice.

"I'm the daughter of the president!" she says with a shaky voice. "If you mess with me, you'll mess with my mommy!"

I dash out of bed and run to her door to hear what she's talking to. I put my ear to the door and right as I do I hear a deep masculine voice coming from inside of her room say, "Tell your mommy to bring it."

I barge into the room and flip on the light. I don't see anyone in the room, so I run over to the closet and begin to search there. As I open the door there is nothing in the closet but Adela's clothes, and when I turn around she sits curled up in a fetal position with her head buried in her knees.

"You're okay," I say as I run over to her and wrap her in my arms. "Mommy's got you." I run my fingers down her back soothingly and look around the room. "I don't know where you are. I don't know who you are. Let me tell you, though, you're messing with the wrong person."

"Ah," the deep voice says. "Madame President, welcome, we sure have missed you all these nights of deep conversations with your daughter."

"Adela mommy is so sorry she didn't believe you," I whisper into her ear.

"It's okay mommy," she responds. "Just make him go buh-bye."

"You need to get out of her baby monitor," I tell him. "Right now."

"Madame," says the voice. "Tell me, have you checked on your husband?"

Right as the voice says that the lights in the house click off. We hear a door open and close quietly, but there are no footsteps to accompany them. Adela clings onto me tightly as I pick her up and walk her over to the door.

"Mommy, don't," she says. "I'm scared," she says.

"We're big girls," I say. "Anything a bad man can do, we can do back. Only worse."

She nestles her head into my neck and we walk down the hallway. None of our staff works overnight, so there is no one in the house other than us, Richard, and hopefully not this baby monitor guy.

"Richard," I call into the hallway. "Richard, if this is you this is not funny. Our daughter is very scared and you're not making your life any easier right now." We finally make it to my bedroom door and I walk into the room. Inside the dresser when you first walk into the room in the top drawer is a flashlight. I pull it out and turn it on and walk over to the bed. I bend down and check under it to make sure no one is there and then set Adela down.

"Go hide under the bed, sweetheart. Stay very quiet. Don't say anything. Whatever you do."

"Okay, mommy." she says with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Mommy loves you," I say giving her a hug and then tucking her under the bed.

When I'm sure Adela is hidden I begin to check various areas in the room. The first place I check is my closet, but there is no one in there. I check the wardrobe where Richard keeps his clothes, but there is no one in there. I decide that the room is safe after checking every last place an adult man could hide, and then go to the bathroom to see if Richard is there.

I get to the bathroom door and I feel my heart rate intensify. You know when you get those feelings that something bad is about to happen? Those feelings where everything is about to change and you're not ready for it? That's what I'm feeling as I turn this knob and push open the bathroom door.

As I walk throughout the bathroom I don't see anything out of the ordinary. I was expecting the man to be there with a gun to my husband's head or a knife to his throat. All I see is an empty bathroom as I walk through the large room.

"Why the hell did we get such a big master bathroom?" I whisper to myself as my heartbeat is still picking up. "Who needs this?!"

I walk to the shower and put my hand on the curtain. I take a deep breath and pull it back. Nothing is there, though. I take a breath of relief as I close the curtain and walk towards the closet where we keep the towels. I open this one a lot less hesitant, and when I do my husband comes falling out of the closet.

I scream like I've never screamed before as I see a knife in his chest, his eyes wide open, and a line of blood falling from the corner of his mouth. He falls into me and I fall to my knees as I allow the body to sink to the floor.

"No!" I scream. "NO NO NO NO!" I scream louder as I pound on the floor with tears rolling down my face.

"MOMMY!" screams Adela as I hear her tiny feet running towards the bathroom.

"Adela! No! Don't come in-"

But before I can finish that sentence, Adela walks into the bathroom. She stands in the doorway and looks at me, and then looks at her dead dad on the floor. She's quiet, and not moving, and then her eyes roll into the back of her head she falls face first onto the ground.

I get up from the floor and run over to her. I pick her up, and I run out of the bathroom to get out of the room. When I get to the door in the master bedroom I turn the knob and throw it open, but a hooded figure stands in the doorway. I'm unable to see his face, but I'm able to close the door before he is able to get into the room. I lock the door, and then a sudden realization hits.

In your last moments of life, there are a lot of things that run through your mind if you're not a mother or father. As I hear this man trying to break down the door to my bedroom, I know that I'm about to die. That doesn't mean my daughter has to.

I look around the room for a place to hide Adela. Her body still lies limp from fainting in the bathroom, and I decide that the best place for her would be her daddy's wardrobe. I open it up and throw a few outfits of his off the hangers and onto the floor of the wardrobe and set her in them. I then lie her down on the floor and throw more clothes on top of her, careful not to cover her mouth so she can still breathe. When I get her hidden I run to the bed against the center wall and throw myself under it.

Right as I get under the bed, the door breaks in.

I hold my breath as I hear him moving around the room. I hear doors opening, I hear the bathroom being moved around, I hear the wardrobe gets opened, but it quickly closes afterward. I let out a quiet sigh of relief as I continue to hear the man move around my bedroom, and then it goes quiet.

I sit under the bed and wait for something to happen. I don't hear movement, I don't hear doors open, absolute silences comes from my room.

And then I feel a hand grab the back of my leg.

He drags me out from under the bed, and I begin to fight him as he continues to pull. He's very strong, and he's capable of getting hit and kicked by me and still not let go. I drag my nails into the carpet as he continues to drag my body out from under the bed, and when he finally gets me up I begin swinging my fist in all directions. The punches land but they're no use as he flips me on my back and pulls me up to my feet.

I make a brave face as he gets close to me. I'm looking for any identifiable marks as to who this could be. I hear him chuckle as he flips me around to face the bed again and pulls something out of his pocket. I hear a gun cock, and the barrel touches the back of my head as I take a deep breath.

"Long live the President." are the last words I hear before the gunshot rings and everything goes black.

 **Eumanius Powers**

 **Presidential Maid**

I've always hated working on Saturdays. There is nothing to clean ever in this house, and all I do is stand around and follow the little girl all day to make sure she doesn't make a mess. I guess the only good news is that all three of the first family will be gone today. They have a charity event which means I get paid to sit around and watch my favorite soap on television.

I put my key into the door and unlock it, and walking into the house I smell a disgusting smell. I walk up the stairs and follow the scent as I walk down the hallway and towards the couples room. When I open the door I see Madame President lying on the bed with blood all over the sheets. I see Adela sitting on the floor in the middle of the room just staring at the ground.

I run over to the little girl and pick her up in my arms and run out of the room closing the door. She buries her head into my neck and I run down to her room and sit her on the bed. I pull out my phone and call the police to let them know that the first family is dead, but then I think better of it.

There's only one person to call if something like this happens.

Scrolling through my contacts I land on the name that I know will best handle this situation. I click the call button and it rings three times before I hear the ever familiar voice answer and say "Hello?"

"Ms. Schapp." I say "You need to come to the Presidential Mansion immediately. They're dead." I wasn't quite sure how to say that not blunt, but when I do she hangs up immediately and I know she's on the way.

Adela sits there with her legs crisscrossed as she just stares at the floor of her bedroom.

I've never heard her this quiet before.

 **Welcome to my 10th SYOT! I'm really excited to continue this story after Over the Edge! For those of you who don't know who Amber or Cassidee are, I would recommend reading Over the Edge, but it isn't required to follow along with this.**

 **I'm not quite sure when the deadline is. My last story I got some of the best tributes I've ever gotten, and I don't want to make people rush to get things in, so take your time and I'll decide on that soon.**

 **The form is on my profile, as well as rules to follow. Please follow all of them.**

 **Happy Hunger Games. And let me know what you think of this opener!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	2. The New President

**I'm finally done with finals.**

 **Here is chapter two.**

 **Submit!**

* * *

 _Why did you leave me?_

 _Why'd you have to go_

 _I was counting on forever_

 _Now I'll never know_

* * *

 **Jada Mastiff**

 **CEO of J &A Media**

Life is cruel, isn't it?

It's funny how something that is so fragile holds our everything. We exist in the presence of a whim. A simple chance that we just happened to fall into. We also leave on a whim as well. Because in a moment, everything can change. One minute your twin is alive and everything was a normal day, and the next day you wake up to a phone call saying she's dead.

My heart still stops when I think about those words. Dead is such a permanent verb.

 _This is just a dream, Jada._ I think to myself. _This is just a dream._

I was brought into the world with Amber. We've never been separated since. We've talked every day, we saw each other everyday, we do everything together.

 _Did_ everything together.

"You okay?" ask Katherine. "Well, I mean obviously not okay, but are you feeling good enough to fake strength?"

Katherine arrived at the Capitol a couple of hours after I found out about Amber. When Amber took over the Capitol, and Cassidee was able to come home, all of us just kept in contact with her. After leaving thirteen she moved back to District 1. We've been great friends ever since.

"I don't even know the meaning of the word strength anymore, Kat," I say placing my head against the back passenger window of the car we're in to go to the ceremony. Katherine sits across from me, and places a hand on my knee and gives me a weak smile.

"I won't lie to you and tell you that the pain ever goes away. It doesn't, and it's going to sting like a bitch every day. Eventually, you'll learn to live with it, though, and after a considerable amount of time, it'll still suck."

As weird as this sounds, that was the most comforting thing anyone has told me since Amber was killed two days ago. Everyone keeps rubbing my back and telling me that it's okay. Employees from our office keep bringing me food and telling me that they'll understand if I need time off. But I don't need all of that. I just need to hear the truth. Katherine has never sugar coated anything, even when you wish she would.

"Thanks," I say taking her hand in mine.

The car pulls into the parking lot of the funeral home, and my heart sinks down. Today isn't just the day that I say goodbye to my sister forever, no because that would be too easy. Today is the day that I become a mom. I'm taking my niece Adela because I was asked to be the Godmother. I remember when they asked me I laughed for a good five minutes. I hate children! There is no reason I should be trusted with any of them, ever!

"Nothing will ever happen to us, obviously." I remember Amber saying, "But just in case I want her to have the best."

Now that the best is dead, what happens to this child? And that's not even the only thing, in Panem, when a President dies they name their heir. I always imagined it to be Adela because she was supposed to be big when her mother died, not two. I know it's going to be me, and I don't know if I'm ready for that responsibility yet.

The driver opens up our car door and Katherine and I get out. The media swarms us with questions as we walk through the crowd and towards the building, and Katherine has to push a reporter down because she won't let me past.

"Honestly, she's burying her sister today!" screams Katherine at the lady who bows her head in shame. As she should. They all should.

We get to the door of the building but I can't bring myself to push it open. Katherine comes next to me and puts her arm around my shoulder. She reaches out and pushes the door open and leads me in. The room is bright colors. There are blue flowers everywhere, and bright green and pink walls. Ribbons fall from the ceiling and the chandeliers are bright orange.

"Well this just screams inappropriate," says Katherine looking around the room in disgust. "This is a funeral for crying out. Not a kindergarten classroom."

We walk into the ceremony room and walk past all of the important bigwigs in Panem. All of them here to pay their respects to the late President and all of them here to push their agendas on the new one.

We take a seat on the first row and sitting in two coffins with the lids closed lie my twin sister and brother-in-law. There is a giant portrait of their family standing in front of the coffins. Just incase we forgot what she looked like like she hasn't been blasted all over the room.

Adela stands at the portrait and stares at it. She's in a black dress. She looks sad like she has seen more than a two-year-old should have. And she has, the poor girl has. If the news wasn't talking about the murder of the President, they were talking about the fact her toddler daughter is a new orphan.

"I heard she found them." says someone behind us on the second row. "Poor child hasn't said a word since. Can you imagine being that young and waking up to dead parents?"

The funeral director comes into the room and works his way to the front. He stands behind a podium and clears his throat. People that were talking and conversing with one another quickly find their ways to their seat as he starts the ceremony. All except for Adela, who stands at the portrait still. She reaches out and touches her mother's hand and frowns as it doesn't grab hers back.

I walk up to her and bend down putting on a smile. "Hey sweetheart, come sit with Aunt Jada. They're about to start the ceremony for mommy and daddy." she turns to me and sticks her arms out for me to pick her up. I lift her up and make my way back to the seat next to Katherine. Cassidee is standing in the doorway in the back of the room making sure the paparazzi can't get in. She waves to me as I make my way back to my seat. I nod my head to acknowledge her.

"We are here to celebrate the life of Amber Mastiff. Fourth President of Panem, sister, mother, wife. We are also here to honor the life of Richard Drax. First man of Panem, father, husband. Let us have a moment of silence for the two." says the director as he bows his head.

I somehow have managed to convince myself today that everything is just a terrible dream. That when I wake up this morning I'm not going to be a mom, a siblingless person, or President of Panem. But in the moment where I listen to this speaker give my sister's eulogy, and in the moment where I see her casket go into the ground tears well and fall from my eyes. For the first time, I have to acknowledge that I'm not asleep. That this is my reality, and I'm never waking up from this nightmare.

* * *

 _And we begin to understand_

 _The things in our past_

 _That led us this far_

 _That shows us the path_

 _And we start to learn things we never knew_

 _Like the storms don't always pass_

 _The sky isn't always blue_

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow**

 **District 1 Resident**

Jada asked me to come with her to the reading of her sisters will. It's a big day for this country. It's a big day for everyone really. It's been awkward at the funeral. I want to mourn my friend, but I feel like I need to be there for Jada. She's destroyed on the inside. She's having to learn for the first time that her life can no longer be lived in codependency. She's having to be strong on her own for the first time.

How can I be selfish and not be there for her?

"Thank you for coming to the reading of the will." says an old man with glasses on. The Mercay lineage is not something that is in great heaps anymore. Very few people are sitting in this room right now, but we all know that no matter what your relationship to Amber was, everything is going to Jada and Adela. "Amber has written a copy of her final will and testimony as written in our law book. What this President orders is final on all counts, and may not be repealed."

He adjusts his glasses and clears his throat as he opens up a black binder that sits on his lap. Adela and Jada sit in a giant armchair in the center of the room, and I'm standing behind them tracing the leather of the chair. Cassidee stands against the door again, and there are a few more people I'm not quite sure what they're there for.

"I. Amber Mastiff, being of sound mind and body, leave this as my last will and testament." begins the man as he reads with a loud clear voice. "She wrote a letter that she would like me to read," he says.

 _It's weird being in my twenties and asked to write a will. This whole taking over the world thing requires a lot, huh Jada? You're probably not laughing right now, because if you're reading this I'm gone. But when we were 16 we made a very important vow to each other, and that would be to seek vengeance on a corrupt leader that ruined our family. We decided that we were here to seek justice that was never given to us in the first place._

 _Jada, at 24 years old, I just took the office of Panem. We accomplished our goal._

 _I'm proud of the woman you've become, and I'm so excited to see you again. Because if I learned one thing about us, it's that nothing can keep us separated._

 _Your sister,_

 _Amber_

Jada laughs as she cries listening to the letter, and the man begins to read the will.

"To my daughter Adela, I leave a trust fund that you will be able to access at 18. This was an amount that me and your dad set, and we want you to be a good person. So don't blow it all on makeup and clothes. I wish nothing but the best for you, baby."

"To my friend Cassidee," continues the man, "I leave you your sparkly black dress that I stole when we were eighteen. May the memories of parties and the thoughts of happily ever after leave you remembering me with this black dress. I also leave you my diamond necklace. Wear it with pride, boo."

"To my sister Jada, I leave everything in the Presidential mansion. I give you full ties to whatever you need to sustain yourself, and all that you need to provide for my daughter. I leave you all of my money, all of my clothes and jewelry other than the necklace, and all of my shares at J&A media."

The room is full with buzz now because Amber didn't leave the presidency to Jada. This was something that we all thought was a for sure thing. As the room gets quiet and Jada turns to me looking confused, she reaches up for my hand.

"To Katherine Farrow, my beloved friend. This may come to a shock to many people, but I see so much in you. I respect you for all you've had to go through, and I really see you as the most impressive person I've met. With that being said, I leave the Presidency and all of the privileges that come with it, to Katherine Elaine Farrow of District 1. I ask that you honor my last will with Jada and allow her and Adela to live in the mansion as it's the only home they know."

"I'm sorry...what?" I ask confused.

Jada stands up with Adela in her hands, and for the first time in three days since Amber died, I see the relief on her face. She sticks her hand out and smiles at me. "Congratulations, Ms. President."

Slack-jawed I watch as multiple people swarm me asking questions about what happens next, and when will we make a press release. Cassidee breaks through the crowd and grabs Jada and I and rushes us out of the room. We make it to a room in the corner of the building and I'm all the sudden very lightheaded.

"I'm so glad it wasn't me," says Jada very pleased with Adela's face in the crook of her neck. "I just didn't think I could do that."

"What the hell just happened?" I ask again

"You're President of Panem, Kat," says Cassidee.

 **Well, there you go! Here is chapter two. I'm sorry if this isn't as nice as the other chapter, but there is always a subplot in my stories and not everything can be a thriller you know ;).**

 **Also, Amber took office at 24. She wasn't married and didn't have a kid. She obviously edited the document for Adela, but I doubt she thought to add to the letter because she didn't see herself dying anytime soon.**

 **I have so many plans for this, but I can't do it without you guys! Submit a tribute! Tell a friend to submit! Tell your mom to submit! I don't care. Just give me some good characters.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	3. We'll Never Stop

_Tell me what it's like to merely exist?_

 _No purpose driving you_

 _No calling to assist_

 _It's just you._

 _It's just an existence_

* * *

 **Pine Heart, 23**

 **Victor of the 25th Games**

It's been an unusually cold winter here in District 5. There's been a lot of rain, and a lot of ice that's fallen on the ground. It's caused a lot of accidents on the road, and lots of people to not be able to show up for work. I've been doing what I can, but even a Victor has limits.

The Victor Village is pretty much what you'd imagine it to be, lonely. I was the only person that lived in it up until two years ago when Elena won her games. She was eighteen years old, and like me, no one saw her winning. She was too sweet, to forgiving, and is way too trusting. When she cracked the top 10 I thought for sure that she was a goner at the feast, but she pulled through.

"Pine?" she calls in the foyer of my house.

"I see you're still letting yourself in," I say with a chuckle.

She walks into the kitchen with a bright smile and walks over to me planting her lips on mine. She pulls away and then gives me a snarky look ."You like it when I let myself in. Then you don't have to get up."

She walks over to the stove that I had the soup I was making on it and lifts the spoon to her mouth. She makes a face that lets me know my cooking has not gotten any better and then tries to compose herself very quickly.

"Sweetheart," she says "I'll cook for now on."

"I thought I was so good at it," I say fake frowning, which earns a laugh from her.

I was a wreck after the 25th games. Everything back home reminded me of Curie. Everywhere I went I saw her. I wondered if she had walked the path I was on, ate at the restaurant I was at, bought clothes at the same store. At night when I would sleep was the only time I would get a break from her, but then I would see Eve in my dreams.

Sometimes she was in a good mood, and other times she was burned and scary looking. She had the same mindset in all of my dreams, though, that I'm the reason she is gone. I'm the reason that she is dead. And the sucky part was that I never could deny it because I was.

I pushed her into the fire. I watched in glee as she died because she killed Curie. I never thought I had it in me to kill someone, and that moment it's something that I'll regret for the rest of my life. Because of no matter the intent of why it happened, no good deed goes unpunished. Eve had so much to come home to. She had her freedom to look forward to. The Victory Tour allows you to see into their lives for a brief moment.

I didn't have anything to come home to. My family was in jail, my dad was executed when I cracked the top 8, and I didn't have friends. Who wants to hang out with the kid you voted into the Hunger Games?

Elena was a light in the darkness. I learned very quickly after my first year of mentoring that I couldn't get attached to this kids. They would always come with hope in their eyes and all leave in an impersonal wooden box. Elena, I just couldn't help myself. She was charming. She had a certain wit about her, a certain energy that just drew you in. She saved my life. She brought me out of a funk.

"That joke gets less funny the more you say it." she says coming and joining me at the kitchen table.

"The comments do too, babe," I say giving a sly smirk.

She rolls her eyes and then pauses. I can tell that something is wrong, I could almost feel the switch in her demeanor. I think the reason we are able to understand each other so well is because we are the only two in the district that has ever experienced what we experienced. She didn't kill anyone in her games, it was a pure stroke of luck that the boys from 1 and 2 accidentally wounded each other gravely at the same time. Seeing all that death, though, really brings out the worst in your ideals of humanity.

"I saw her again," she says

Elena had an ally in her time in the games, Patsy, she was from District 3 and was seventeen years old. She made it to the top 4 with Elena, but she was taken out by a mutt.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head and gets up from her chair and then pulls mine back. She sits down in my lap and buries her face into my neck and I wrap my arms around her. I run my hand up and down her back in a comforting motion when the television automatically turns on for an emergency broadcast. We get up from the table when we hear the Capitol anthem to go see what the buzz is about.

"Move over Panem, there is a new President in town. Say hello Katherine Farrow of District 1 and Victor of the 17th Hunger Games."

"Well, this is new." I say

* * *

 _But you'll come back_

 _Each time you leave_

 _Cause darling I'm a nightmare_

 _Dressed like a daydream_

* * *

 **Sailor Atkinson "MaryGrace Ellistar" , 23**

 **Spy for "The Agency"**

Elijah Delgadillo sits in a cafe on the outskirts of District 5. He takes casual sips of his tea as he looks around the room careful to observe every face that is in there. Because Elijah Delgadillo is a man on the run. He's a man that went rogue from the agency, and with the death of Jessica Walters, it makes him our number one target.

It honestly took me awhile to get used to this whole agent thing. It's been 6 years since the 25th games, and honestly, I still don't know what I'm doing fully. I'm useful, however, because people don't know my face. I'm presumed dead. So if someone happens to recognize me from the countless memorials my deadbeat dad televises on TV I just deny it and let people know she's dead. My name is MaryGrace Ellistar now.

If you really want to know what people think of you, go to your own funeral. Listen to their comments and watch their reactions. I had to lie in that coffin dead still for 4 hours in order to pass this whole thing off. Part of me thought that when they buried me they were never going to get me out, as a way to take care of me as the liability I thought I was, but sure enough, the agency came and got me.

My father was so fake. But that was another time and another life. MaryGrace's parents died in a fire, and to be honest, I prefer her life to my own.

I walk into the cafe and look around the room pretending I'm looking for someone. I pout as if my date hasn't arrived yet, and then go and sit at the coffee bar waiting for my nonexistent date. My bate worked, because less that five minutes later Elijah comes and sits next to me with a cheesy playboy smile on his face.

"A girl like you is way to pretty to sit around by herself." he says smiling at me.

I want to roll my eyes because this is the worst come on I've seen in awhile. I'd at least expect some bad boy allure to come off of him, but instead what I have is this. So I give him a small smirk and look in the other direction.

"And what do you know about a pretty girl like me?" I ask

"Well, I'm a handsome man." he begins. "I know quite a few things about pretty girls," he says as he turns my face back to facing his.

Everything in me in this moment makes me want to punch him in his balls, but everything in me is staying focused on this mission. I reach down and start to draw patterns on his knee with my finger. He probably thinks it's just a random design but I'm drawing handcuffs.

"I bet you do," I say with a chuckle

"Excuse me for being abrasive, " he says quickly. "But would you want to get out of here?"

Bingo, we have a winner.

"I thought you'd never ask," I say getting up from the barstool and walking out of the cafe. I grab him by the hand and lead him to the alley that Gretchen and I said we would pick him up at when I sealed the deal. When we get to the checkpoint I turn him around and put his lips to mine, and for the time that this happens I literally want to throw up.

I kiss him for enough time for him to let his guard down, and then I reach into my back pocket and pull out handcuffs. He pauses when he sees them and looks at me curiously.

"I just find this really hot," I say as I give him a pleading look.

He smirks down to the ground and then turns around places his hands behind his back. I try not to laugh as he just made this all the easier` as I cuff his hands. He begins to turn around expecting to kiss me again but is instead met with a sack cloth that goes over his head. He tries to run away but I stick my leg out and he falls onto the hard earth and I get on top of his back to sit on him. I place my knee in the middle of his spine and laugh.

"Dude if you weren't so thirsty you'd be a free man right now." I begin. "You know we can't arrest in public Elijah."

"I've never seen you before! I thought you were just a bar hopper!" he says angrily.

"What girl is that easy? If that's how you've been picking up your women, and it works, I might need to go disinfect my mouth with acid." I lift my communicator watch to my mouth and press the button that allows me to speak. "Kara I got him at the checkpoint."

"Roger that," says Kara as she descends from atop of the cafe that we were at.

* * *

 _Something about you_

 _Makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Something about you_

 _Makes me want to do things that I shouldn't_

* * *

 **Gretchen Creek "Kara Castille", 22**

 **Spy for "The Agency"**

Elijah Delgadillo sits in an interrogation room while Sailor and I sit looking at him through a one-way mirror. She has brushed her teeth at least six times since being back in the agency, and honestly, I don't blame her. Even when he was one of us, Elijah was a sleazy guy. This is going to be a difficult interview because he knows so much about the way we do things. The loyalist to Snow is the most dangerous out of all of the double agent spies we have to intercept. Now, they have nothing to lose.

I walk into the interrogation room with a smile on my face. I sit down in front of Elijah and he gives me an eye-rolling chuckle. "I should have known you were the Kara she was talking to," he says with a stern look. "You always did have a way of making it into the most important of missions."

"Oh please," I say with a genuine laugh. "You're not that important, Elijah. Sorry to break your delicate ego, but I'm not here to coddle you. You needed to be taken down, and we finally found you. You're good, but we all screw up eventually." I say

"What made you find me."

"We were able to reactivate your watch," I say. "You really should have thrown that thing away."

"I can't," he says. "Too many memories."

"Well, your sentimental mindset is what got you caught," I say with a big smile.

He puts his tongue on the side of his cheek and then looks at me with his eyebrows raised. "So what happens next?"

"That's what I'm figuring out," I reply. "You're smart, Elijah. You know all of our tricks, all of our moves, heck you even invented some of them. You were a first generation recruit after all. I guess we can always go with good ole' fashion torture, but you seem to deserve more than that. However, I must admit I'd get a kick pulling your fingernails off one by one."

"That's enough, Kara," says Sailor as she walks into the door. Except right now she isn't Sailor. For her safety, she's MaryGrace right now. He might know my true identity and name, but all of the rogue agents do. She's new, and she's good at the job. She won't last much longer though if her name gets out.

"Ah, I was wondering when the good cop would show up," says Elijah with a smile. "Hey babe, long time no see." he puckers his lips and blows her a kiss which makes her roll her eyes in response.

"I'd rather drink acid then kiss you again." she says.

"You can call me a lot of things unknown agent, but a bad kisser is not one."

"You used too much tongue." She crosses to the other chair on my side of the table and sits down to face him. He is smiling at her and then stares back at me.

"How long have you two been partners?" he ask

"Hmmm, about, I'd say none of your damn business," I respond with a smile.

"You think you're so clever," he says his demeanor has changed, and he looks really angry

"Fine," I say, "Let's cut the crap. Tell us where the rest of the Bureau is at and where the headquarters is."

"We should have let you die in the games," he says as he leans his head back. "You were a waste of an agent. You can't see the boundary lines of doing what is necessary and realizing it isn't always the right thing. Sometimes you have to do bad. Sometimes you have to wipe out the filth before-"

The one-way mirror begins to project the Capitol symbol and the anthem is played. A dark haired woman who is very attractive appears on the screen. On the bottom of the screen are the words "Press Release".

"Hello, Citizens of Panem. My name is Katherine Farrow of District 1. I'm the Victor of the 17th Hunger Games, and now I am your new President."

A gasp fills the crowd as paparazzi snaps endless amounts of pictures and Elijah takes a sharp intake of breath. The woman named Katherine begins taking questions when the screen cuts off because it's not an emergency announcement anymore. Elijah looks at us calmly as he says his next words.

"She'll be dead in a few hours. That's the maximum," he says

"What makes you say that?" I ask confused

"We're everywhere. The Snows belong in power, and we won't rest until they are."

* * *

 _Because in the world full of cowards_

 _Of liars_

 _Of snakes_

 _I'm not afraid to do what I have to make life fall into place_

* * *

 **A Bureau Spy**

For being the presidential mansion, it's a lot easier to break into than what it should be. Especially with a new leader you can never be too careful, this broad is all types of stupid. It's three in the morning, and everyone in this house is sound asleep. There is no overnight staff, and no security guards anywhere in sight.

I walk down the long main hallway where the bedrooms are when I hear a door crack open. I pull out my gun and fire and I hear it make contact with someone and a loud thud that follows. Two women emerge from their rooms flicking the lights on. One of them doesn't look to be older than 14, the other the target we were looking to kill.

A man with dirty blonde hair is on the ground with a bullet in his right shoulder. He is knocked out, and he's bleeding from his head. A picture from the wall is lying next to him on the ground.

"Daddy!" says the girl as she looks at me with a rage that no child should have in their eyes. She runs at me quickly and efficiently. I turn to fire at her, but the President throws the picture at me from where she is. It hits my hand with the gun, and I drop it to the ground. The little girl then kicks me in my knee and I hear a loud snap as I fall in anguish down to the floor.

"Who are you?!" says the child angrily as she gets on top of me and pushes my head into the ground.

"I am everyone," I say. "I am everyone you've ever met, everyone you've ever seen, everyone you've ever bought groceries from." I begin to laugh really hard as they flip me over to look at them, and with a bright smile and laughter still emerging I say, "You can't win. We are everywhere. We lurk in the shadows waiting for the right time to strike. Now that I've failed you've only given them the intel they need to know how to get you next time!" I say with tears running down my face from laughing so hard.

"You are not the President of this country, Katherine Farrow. We won't rest until all of you and your family are dead."

"You have no idea who you're messing with." she says firmly to me.

"Oh, but I do. Good night Katherine Farrow."

I reach down with my teeth and bite a hole in the suit where it holds a nightlock pill. Swallowing it I watch as the world goes black.

 **I should get two more prolog chapters out before the reapings start.**

 **I'm not starting them until I get a full list of tributes though**

 **So submit your tributes to me!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	4. The City

_I'm safe apart_

 _Nothing can touch me_

 _Why do I feel this parties over?_

 _No pain inside_

 _You're like perfection._

 _Why do I feel this good, sober?_

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow**

 **President of Panem**

"Well I've good news for you." says the doctor as he walks into the living room where Alma and Jada sit with me waiting for news on Clyde.

I knew he wasn't going to be able to go to a hospital. Especially after what just happened with the events that just unfolded a mere hour ago. If I'm being honest with you, however, it seems like an eternity. Since the start of this wild ride, Clyde has been my constant. Even before the Bureau or the Agency. Clyde was my person. My rock, my saving grace. He was the one good thing up until Alma that I was able to call mine.

"Is he okay?!" ask Alma with an urgency in her voice that I've never heard from her before. It was aggressive and harsh. Almost like the little girl that I raised for so long isn't a little girl anymore, but a woman. Do I want Alma growing up around this type of stuff? Do I want her to have to always be in the limelight or in danger?

"He's fine." says the doctor plainly. "He passed out from the pain, but overall I expect him to make a full recovery. Expect some mild soreness in his shoulder, and don't let him do much around the house."

"Trust me, _that_ won't be a problem," I say taking a sigh of relief.

The doctor leaves the room and Jada wishes us a nice sleep as she heads back to her wing of the mansion. Amazingly Adela slept through this whole thing, or she just didn't make any noise.

"Mom, what are we going to do?" ask Alma as she frowns looking at me. "They said they wouldn't stop. I don't want to not be able to trust people."

"Sweetheart," I begin, "No matter what you can't trust people. I'm going to give you advice that I learned from my mother a long time ago, even the most trustworthy of anyone can hurt you."

She stares at me with an intense look and I can tell she wants to say something, but she isn't sure where to begin. I know she's going to ask about her grandparents, but to be honest, I wouldn't know where to begin. I haven't talked to my father since the reapings of my games, and my mother since the night the murders happened.

As if reading my mind Alma gives me a soft smile and then reaches out her hand to touch mine. "I just want to meet them," she says. "I know that everything is messy, and it probably is really stupid of me, but there is a part of me that I don't know. I've met dad's parents so many times. I just want to meet yours."

"I'll think about it," I say as she gives me a hug and walks up to her room.

I sit down in an arm chair in the living room and put my face in my hands. I let my hair fall in front of my face when someone clears their throats and says, "Ms. President?". I'm still not used to hearing those words when associated with me. I look up at the man in a dark black suit and a tag that shows me he was cleared to come into the house.

"My name is Robert Antony," he says sticking out his hand. I place my hand in his and give him a weird look. This would probably be a lot less weird if it wasn't four in the morning. "I bet you're confused, but when the break-in happened I was notified immediately."

"And why was that?" I ask confused

"I'm Commander of the Agency to the President of Panem. Or the CAPOP for short. Our purpose is one thing, and that's to make sure you're alive at the end of each day. We scout out potential threats to your reign, and also have guards at your beck and call."

"I'm sorry, but aren't you a little too, uh, Pro-Snow for me to trust you?" I ask blatantly.

"I'm afraid a few of our agents turned away from the mission mam, but I can assure that the two agents I have with me today are two of our best, and they will do everything in their power to help you."

I stare at him with a crinkled brow as he tells me this. "No offense, but I don't need help. I'm doing fine on my own." I say as I begin to walk out of the room. As I'm exiting he grabs my arm and I turn around surprised at the gall of this man.

"Forgive me, mam. Can I ask you a question?"

"If you take your hand off me."

He chuckles and then holds his hands in the air in an act of surrender and then points to the room around us. "Mam, are we the only two people in this room?" he asks me.

What kind of a question is that? Of course, we are the only two in this room. "Yes," I say. "We are."

"No, you're not."

I jump when I hear another female voice, and scream when two girls appear out of basically nothing. One of them was covered in brown textured paint and was lying on the table. The only reason I even noticed she was there was because she smiled when she spoke. She sits up and takes off her bald cap and long blonde hair falls to her mid-back. She smiles and walks over to me sticking out her hand.

"Sailor Atkinson, but you need to call me MaryGrace in public."

The other girl was sitting on the red couch in the corner of the room crisscrossed. She opened her eyes and all I see is bright green surrounded by red. She takes off her bald cap to reveal blonde hair that falls to her shoulders, and smiles brightly as she walks over to me and extends her hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Madame Pres," she says. "My name is Gretchen Creek. I'm the senior agent in your agency, and I look forward to protecting you and your family."

* * *

 _My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _So light them up, up, up_

 _Light them up, up, up_

 _Light them up, up, up_

 _On fire_

* * *

 **Gretchen Creek**

 **Senior Agent**

"I'm confused!" says Katherine as she stares at both me and Sailor shocked. "How long have you guys been there?!"

"About the same time that the doctor arrived." Sailor replies. "Don't worry Madame President, we don't have access to your house without complete permission. We were called here because of the break in, and we've been assigned to you."

Katherine crosses to the couch on the other side of the room and begins to expect it. She's looking for holes or openings that I was able to hide in, but it isn't there. It's just my paint. When she decides that there is no way that we were able to climb into something she sits down and crosses her legs on the couch. She definitely wasn't groomed like a President. The woman is so vulnerable. She's not poised like your typical elegance while altogether making some of her own.

"How do I know you won't be turning on me like some of the other agents in this department?" she asks accusingly. "We're clearly out of our element here. I'm good for punching things, and for sneaking around mostly. I'm completely out of my element here and I don't have time to worry about all the people that I'm letting in my home day to day."

Sailor and I cross over to her and sit on the coffee table that's in front of her couch. Sailor does a light smile and puts her hand on Katherine's shoulder and reassures her.

"The agents that you saw were Snow loyalist. They were branched in our department because they were originally recruited by us. When Snow left power, and Amber stepped into place, we as the Agency switched our allegiance. The Snow loyalist have it twisted." I

"We don't serve a particular person. We serve the President in general. We only have loyalty to the man or woman that is sitting in the mansion." I say. "I know that trusting isn't something that you're known for, but Katherine, I give you my word. You have my complete loyalty."

She nods her head in agreement to what I and Sailor just said and then bites her upper lip. "So where do we go from here?" she asks me.

"I'm glad you asked," says Sailor smiling. "So basically, we want to make sure you're covered in every aspect. We believe that you personally have tremendous fighting skills, but we need you to be our top priority in the field. You'll work with me. My goal is essentially to be your body guard throughout the day. Mr. Antony will work with Clyde and basically, we can all pray they won't do something manish and stupid."

She chuckles at that and smiles as I continue to tell her the plan.

"Lastly, my dear friend Sailor who doesn't look a day over seventeen will attend school with Alma. She'll be able to travel with her and make sure that none of her classmates are the psycho killers. We already had a schedule made for Sailor-"

"I'm not pleased with the fact your daughter is in advanced classes by the way," says Sailor interjecting.

"And they will be together the whole day. We think it's best that we don't tell Alma about Sailor though as much as just letting her kind of be there and work her way in. I feel as if your daughter wouldn't respond well to a chaperone."

"Fair enough," Katherine says as she gets up from the couch. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a meeting with the city council tomorrow and I plan on being at least semi-awake for it. I'll be turning in for the night."

"Good night, Madame," says Sailor. "We'll be here."

She leaves for the living room door and then turns around to look at us one more time.

"By the way, if I find you guys do anything to me or my family, I won't hesitate to make any of you guys suffer three times as worse."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I say with a grin.

She might not be groomed like a President. But she already has the mind set to make her reign worth it.

* * *

 _Our history repeats itself_

 _Day by day the same_

 _Never changing_

 _Never changing_

* * *

 **A Snow Loyalist**

 **Head of the City Council**

This idiot woman has no idea the amount of trouble she's causing for all of us to come down here on a Saturday morning. What could be so important that we have to drop what we're doing and come help her? I knew she was incapable but she's clearly beyond help at this point.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here," says Katherine as she stands up at the front of the table. She is in a bright red romper and her hair is pulled back into a tight bun. She looks elegant as she stands there. Confident in her ideas for what she thinks will make this country better. Sadly, for her, that's the only nice thing I can say.

"I think that it is time for a change in this country," she says

The room goes quiet as she begins to circle around the table and talk to us.

"For the past 31 years, Panem has been ruled under a state of fear. As President, I don't want that to be my legacy I leave behind. For years the districts have been divided, and honestly, it really doesn't do anything other than forcing us into ignorance about our own people. Our own culture." she pauses as she looks at us with a serious face. "I think that it's time for Panem to come together. I think it's time to allow the Districts to come back together and form a great nation that I know this country can be. I think that it is time to end the Hunger Games."

It is so silent in our room that you can hear a pen drop. Who does this girl think she is. It's not even two days in office and all of asudden the main principals that our country was founded on is suddenly trying to be disbanded. I start to chuckle, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but it's simply silly. She looks surprised at my response as I stand up and look at her.

"My dear, let me explain something to you that you're clearly lacking understanding in," I say standing up. "You have great ideas, my dear. Great ideas for another country I'm sorry to say. Let's look at this, shall we? We, the founding families of Panem, control the money of this great country. Without our money, you don't have a country. We like the Hunger Games. We like the Districts. My dear, we like things the way they are. Change is not something that will happen."

"I am the President!" she says attempting to put her foot down.

"But without people to rule you're nothing but a grown woman throwing a silly tantrum. The games stay as is as well as the districts. Case closed."

I grab my briefcase from the floor and begin my walk out the door.

"You can't just do this," she says. "I have authority-"

"You have what we give you. You'd be smart to take what you can, Ms. Farrow."

I walk out of the room and allow the doors to slam behind me.

 **Well, this update is a bit late. I was on vacation with Jenna (betttyy) and we didn't really have a lot of writing time. Some announcements…**

 **The next time you see a post from me THE TRIBUTE LIST WILL BE OUT**

 **The reapings will begin on chapter 6 like I did with Over the Edge**

 **I started a new story called Stories from the Fallen. It's a series of one-shots about my fallen tributes in other SYOTs!**

 **Reviews are great. They make me happy. I love the support you guys are giving me for this story!**

 **I just wanted a fifth.**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	5. The Arena

_Now I'm free_

 _Free falling_

 _Yes I'm Free_

 _Free Falling_

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow**

 **President of Panem**

Well since that meeting went worse than I anticipated here I am at the GameMakers lab. I've always wondered what it's like inside these things. I always imagined a hole in the wall with a bunch of nerds walking around with sandwiches in their hands.

It's entirely the opposite.

What takes me back the most is that these are truly beautiful people. I mean you'd expect such from the Capitol, but some of these ladies and gentlemen in here would put their models to shame. The one that stands out the most to me is Alexandra Rabble, she's the co-head GameMaker along with her twin brother Alexander. Aesthetically pleasing in every way you can tell that she is used to getting what she wants.

I don't trust her. Girls like that always have their gears turning in their heads. I should know, I was one.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," says Alexander as he walks up to greet me with his sister by his side. "There were some last minutes things that we needed to look into."

He ushers me through a huge lab and navigating me through the various elements that are going to make this games a success. I see the different ideas they have for future games, and let me tell you. It's a doozy.

We walk to a giant holographic view of the arena and I go slack jawed staring at it. "This isn't what I think it is...is it?"

"Oh, but it is, Ms. Farrow," says Alexandra excitedly as she walks over to the hologram and begins pushing buttons. She selects an overview of the entire arena and I the first thing I notice is the size. It's considerably smaller than the arena's we've seen in the past. I don't know if it's going to make the games super short or if this will be an average length game.

"Don't let the size fool you." says Alexander smiling vindictively. "It has plenty of room for hiding and different spots. It will in no way be a short event."

Well, I'm sure the council will be happy to hear that.

"It's a space center." says Alexandra. "The stars that you see on the screen are in no way a simulated thing. The tributes that are going into this arena will be flown into outer space. Before Panem took over, in the dark days, countries and civilizations from all over would attempt to do what we're doing."

"What are you doing?"

"We're putting a colony up there. All of the resources these kids need will be up there. The only difference is the kids will need to fight for survival and food. We've obviously stuffed each bag to the full with the supplies that they'd need for a few days, but after that, it's game on." she says with a menacing smile. "I'm really excited for this. This was a map drawn out when you were in the games, Ms. Farrow."

"Well I'm glad that you enjoy what you do," I say. She's freaking me out. Just by her movements and the way she looks at me. This girl is up to something. I'm not sure what quite yet, but she has something up her sleeve. "What about sponsors. How can you send gifts if the tributes are in space?"

"We have a list of what's available this year." begins Alexander. "Unlike years before, the customers can't randomly decide what to send, the list is preselected. We've loaded a number of things into the craft already, and we are launching it into space today." he looks down at his watch and smiles. "Actually, we're just about a takeoff. Would you like to see, Ms. Farrow?"

I nod my head and we begin our walk towards a large hallway that looks to be an add-on of the building. It has a giant window that is literally the entire wall for the hallway. Though the space craft was small compared to normal arenas, that doesn't take away from the enormity of what it is in all actuality.

"I must say, I'm impressed." I say to the twins as they smile broadly.

It's a large circle with what seems to be different columns attached to each other. The different wings are separated in rectangular shapes and they look as though they can come apart. There is a large needle at the top of the craft, and I'm assuming it's where they'll get the signal to broadcast the games.

"In 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...BLAST OFF!" screams Alexandra in glee as the engine roars to life on the craft. Fire shoots from the bottom and the spaceship shoots into the air. We watch it until all we see is a little speck in the sky.

"Well, that was exciting!" says Alexander. "Good work, sis!"

They do this weird handshake and then hug as they twirl around jumping.

"Very good you two." I say with a smile. "I look forward to working with you next year." I say extending my hand. Of course that's just a formality. If my plan works, there won't be a next year.

"Yes mam." they say in unison. "We promise the next games will be a success as well!"

I smile even though I'm severely unsettled they said that at the exact same time and begin my walk out the hallway and towards the exit of the lab.

 **What better way to end the prologues than with the arena! After a long time coming I finally selected the tributes for the 31st games! I had gotten over 55 submissions, and because of that I was unable to pick everyone that submitted. I hope that there are no hard feelings if you weren't picked because it's honestly nothing personal. I felt bad turning some of these guys away because they were all so good!**

 **The list can be found at freefallinghg. Weebly . com if you remove the spaces. Blog reviews are excellent and always appreciated.**

 ****BE SURE TO LOOK AT EVERY DISTRICT. I had to change a lot around tbh*** also some FC didn't work out...they looked hella old but I did my best**

 **Traits is a new thing I did to replace strengths and weaknesses. Everytime I see the blogs made I see some weaknesses that should be strengths and vice versa. This leaves it up to your interpretation.**

 **District 1 reapings up next!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	6. District 1 Reapings

_These things will change_

 _I can see it now_

 _These walls that they put up to hold us back_

 _Will fall down_

* * *

 **Alexandrite Renaldi, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

The alarm clock rings at exactly 6:45 am, just like it does every day. I hit the snooze another four times before I finally decide to get up and start my same routine that I do every morning. My same boring hair, my same boring make-up, my same boring clothes, in this same boring district.

Are you seeing a pattern?

I feel trapped. I guess you could call me spoiled, but I don't want more than what I have. This might sound inconsiderate, but to be honest I think the idea of not having enough would at least add a little bit excitement to life. When you live in District 1 literally everything is handed to you. Our poorest in District 1 is still better off than the richest in District 12.

I've always wondered what it would be like to escape these walls that trap me in. Here I'm just another girl that's going through the day to day that everyone goes through when they're under eighteen in the Districts. Wake up, get dressed, go to the academy, hang out in the square with your friends, and then go home. Wash, rinse and repeat.

"Alexandrite!' screams mom from downstairs. "Chanel is here. You're late...again!"

"Mom! I'm trying!"

"Your alarm went off a number of times sweetheart. You should have-"

"Been better prepared," I say reciting the same speech that I've heard over and over again for years now. "I know my fault, bad tardy Alexandrite. I'm coming!"

A few seconds later there is a knock at my door and my best friend Chanel is standing at the door. She has a huge smile on her face and walks directly to my bed and throws herself down onto it. "You're such a smartass," she says with a chuckle. "I don't think I've ever seen a woman who can roll her eyes as far back as your mom can. It's actually kind of impressive."

I grab my red lipstick off the vanity. It's become a bit of a trademark for me and what I'm known for around the district. "I know," I respond chuckling. "Love Passion to death, but she's a little repetitive huh?"

"I heard that." says my mom with a smile at the door.

"Right on time," I say turning back to face her with a smile. "Tell me, mom, isn't this whole routine getting a little old? I think it's time we try something new. I only go to the academy rather than both from now on, and that way I can sleep in until twelve!" I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Alex, you know why we won't let you enroll full time. It's unrealistic. We don't want you to do something as reckless as the games."

My mother and I don't argue ever. We have an amazing relationship actually, but this is the one thing I will go up in arms about. For as long as I can remember I've wanted to get out of this district. I've always been jealous of places like District 4 and District 6. 6 because they have mountains, and I would literally never stop staring at them, and 4 because well, the ocean. Not to mention the attractive surfer guys.

But in a country like Panem, you don't have many opportunities to really explore yourself. Or anywhere else. The games is that shot for any tribute. You get to leave the District, see the Capitol, all of the best candidates enroll in the academy. They've scouted me for years, but Passion is almost non-existent for me to be able to do it full time.

"I can't lose you too." she says as she has tears well up in her eyes.

My dad knocked my mom up when they were sixteen, that's right folks, I'm a child from out of wedlock. My dad then decided that when he was eighteen he had to enter the games to better our family. He was runner-up in the 14th Hunger Games.

"I'm not dad," I say quickly. People wouldn't see me coming, mom! I just want to prove that I can-"

"Alex, we aren't discussing this!" says my mother firmly. "The answer is no. You aren't allowed to do the academy full time. You're lucky I even let you do it at all!" she says firmly.

"You did such stupid stuff when you were a kid!" I respond haughtily. "You got knocked up for crying out loud! I'm a respectable student, I make good grades, and I never ask for anything. This is my dream mom!" I say

"No.," she says as she turns around and walks away. "Hurry up, you have to go to class."

She slams the door and we hear her as she stomps down the stairs. I roll my eyes and finishing applying my lipstick and then look over at Chanel who has laid there quietly and trying not to move.

"Well, that was awkward," she says trying to move past the subject.

* * *

 _I find it kind of funny_

 _I find it kind of sad_

 _The dreams in which I'm dying_

 _Are the best I've ever had_

* * *

 **Oliver St. James, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

Every name in the book has been thrown at me. Creep, weirdo, school shooter. All because I'm not quite as understood as the other guys here in District 1.

We're a very vain District. We are constantly worried about who's getting the latest trend, what a Capitol celebrity has done, or what is happening on the latest soap opera. I'm just not about things like that. When I grew up I thought I had a problem because of it. I tried to fit in for so long after awhile I just wasn't happy.

It wasn't until I joined the academy that life started making sense. For the first time ever something mainstream was something I took interest in. I was able to go through the training and not look like a complete loser, and I was strong enough to do well.

But I quickly realized that even though I finally found common ground with the people I so desperately wanted to fit in with, that I still didn't fit in.

District 1 holds a little bit of a reputation. Which is cocky, especially for the full-time academy enrollers. They are always bragging and talking about the different simulations they've won, or the different sparrings they've succeeded at.

Because I don't do that, I became the freak.

It wasn't an intentional thing, but people just assume I'm arrogant. I guess I do kind of have this pretty boy vibe going on, and I suppose it can come across as intimidating when I spar and do the simulations, but I don't try to come off as arrogant. I guess I'm just hard to know.

I think the real indicator of why I don't fit in is because I didn't want to do the games for the glory, or even to prove I'm the toughest. To be frank, I wanted more in life than mining diamonds and placing them into rings. I wanted to be more than just average in my district.

 _I wanted to be somebody._

I know that almost sounds kind of contradictory. Wanting to be someone, and then not wanting to do the games for glory. Hear me out, though. We can't do anything here in the Districts. You see what's around you, the diamond shops, the glitzy clothing companies, the name brand waters, and that's all you see.

You're literally trapped in a life with no way out just because of where you were born. Sure there is opportunities for being a model, and if you're really good they let you come to the Capitol, but that hardly ever happens.

The games are my one shot. My one chance to finally make something of myself. To not just be the creepy weird kid, to not just be the silent arrogant douche bag that everyone has labeled me. It's a chance to show them that Oliver St. James isn't a clone of anything. Oliver St., James is simply Oliver St. James.

It's my last year to volunteer, and last year I was so close to getting chosen. I wanted more than anything to volunteer, but I was second place by half a point. I was infuriated. This year I have to be chosen. I feel like my destiny is dangling like a carrot before me, and all I have to do is run fast enough to grab it.

As I lay in bed when I'm older, I don't want to think back on all the times I played it safe. I'm not an idiot. I know the games are statistically more negative for people than positive. I know that it isn't going to be a walk in the park. Shoot, I know that I'm probably not going to be able to get the faces of those I have to kill out of my head.

But I know I'll never forgive myself either way. So I might as well make it the self-loathing something that comes with perks.

"I'll show them," I whisper to myself. "I'll show everyone."

I take a deep breath and begin to strip down to my boxers as I climb into my bed. I bring the blanket all the way up to my chin and curl up in a fetal position as I turn to the side. I close my eyes and begin to imagine what life would be like without the title of freak or weirdo, but the title of Victor.

"I'll show them," I repeat to myself as I drift off into a deep sleep.

When the alarm clock goes off the following morning, I jump up out of bed. It's a big day today. This is either the first day of the rest of my life or the moment I realize I'm exactly what everyone has said about me.

I don't think I'm prepared for the latter

When I finish getting ready I walk out into the living room where I see mom and dad eating breakfast where they normally do every morning. They smile when they see me and mom holds up a plate for me to eat.

"No time, mom." I say "I'm already running late."

"Good luck son!" says dad excitedly. "No matter what know that we are proud of you."

* * *

 _It's a revolution_

 _The time will come_

 _Things will never be the same_

* * *

 **Alexandrite Renaldi, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

It's a tradition in District 1 for the entirety of the academy and the school to get together for the announcement of who will be participating in the games every year. We all sit in our respective groups as they call the two volunteers up to the stage to congratulate them.

I'll be honest, I really want to volunteer. I know, however, that volunteering, when not selected, is very ill advised. So I'll sit and watch another girl take my dreams and probably die in the arena. I'm fine with just about anyone getting into the games. Except for Lucy.

Or as I call her, Loosey. I bet you can guess why.

She's awful. Literally the epitome of the word awful. Everything about her is the walking stereotype for what District 1 has been made to be, and it only disgusts me. Rumor has she dyed her eyeballs. HER EYEBALLS, because brown just wasn't what a District 1 tribute was supposed to be. She's been claiming it's false for years, but I've seen some photos of her with brown eyes.

"Who do you think gets it this year?" ask Chanel as she smiles at an academy boy who hasn't taken his eyes off her since she sat down.

"I'm not sure. Rumor is Oliver St. James is a huge contender, but Paris Stone is right on his tracks. For the girls, it's honestly anyone's match."

It's torturous to keep up with all the rumors of who is going in, and you have to know where to go to get the correct information. I live for this time of year, though. It's fun to see if you're right or wrong, and after the announcement we get the rest of the day off school.

The academy boy continues to undress Chanel with his eyes as she flips her hair and laughs like I said something funny. It's her typical routine. It works every time though so I guess I really can't say anything.

Like I knew he would the boy gets up and comes and introduces himself. He smiles at me politely but makes sure to adjust his eyes back to Chanel as soon as the tact was presented. He looks like he's about to say something, but the poor guy quickly gets tongue-tied.

"Can we help you?" ask Chanel urging him on.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, well, you can? I mean, yes. Yes, you can-"

"Pick me up at 8," she says giggling as she pulls a pen out from her bag and writes a number down on his hand. He smiles at himself and then walks back to where he was sitting where his group of friends all clap him on the back.

"Did you actually give him your number?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, the hopeless ones are always the cutest." she says smiling.

The head trainer of the academy comes up to the microphone and taps on it twice to get everyone's attention. It goes silent in the gymnasium as he begins to pump up the arena full of potential tributes.

"Hello District 1!" he says proudly. "My name is Andros Miller, and I was the first Victor that District 1 has ever seen! It is now time to announce the two that will get the chance to do what I did so many years ago and compete in the thirty-first Hunger Games!" He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pink envelope signifying the girl that will be going into the games this year. He smiles as he looks out into the audience and clears his throat. "This year we've done something a little unorthodox. For the first time ever, we've picked a female tribute that isn't at the academy full time. This girl shows hard work, dedication, and constantly pushes herself for more. We believe that her wit and her intellect in situations will be a strong asset for her in the games. Please give a hand for Alexandrite Renaldi!"

I sit there and begin to clap for the girl that was chosen for the games, and then I realize that there are a number of people looking at me. I turn to Chanel who is jumping up and down with excitement as she screams "Alex, it's you! Holy crap! It's you!"

"Alexandrite, please come up to the front and make your choice!"

"Holy shit," I whisper under my breath as I get up and begin to walk down to the stage. I get to the microphone and I see all the academy girls who were sitting first row, stare daggers at me as I still am not fully processing what just happened. "I...I.."

"You…?" ask Andros prompting me.

"I accept!" I say gladly as he pats me on my back.

"Very good!" he says. "We're very proud of you, and we think you have the potential to pull it off!"

After he announces my name he pulls the blue card out of his pocket and smiles to the audience."This tribute needs no explanation in my opinion. Please welcome, Oliver St. James!"

* * *

 _I find it hard to tell you_

 _I find it hard to take_

 _When people walk in circles_

 _It's a very very_

 _Mad world_

* * *

 **Oliver St. James, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

When the alarm goes off today I can't contain my excitement. I can't remember the last time I had this much kick in my step. Everything seems brighter, and everyone seems happier. I'm happier. This is a whole new Oliver St. James.

I run into the living room dressed and ready to go and see mom and dad smiling broadly. Mom comes and gives me a big hug and smiles as dad then wraps me in a giant bear hug.

"We are so proud of you, son!" he says happily. "Good luck! Go off and win!"

I nod as I run out of the house and head towards the square. People stop and stare at me like normal, but there's something different about it this time. It's not in disgust or anger, but instead, it's in admiration. Girls are smiling at me. Boys are giving me an approving nod.

My whole life I've told myself that it didn't matter what they thought, but it feels so GOOD to finally have them think good.

I arrive at the square and get my finger pricked and then make my way to the 18-year-old boy section. People are patting me on the back as I make my way to the front, and I look over at the 17-year-old girl section and see Alexandrite. She looks beautiful in a red sundress with matching heels. Her hair is in a loose braid, and her makeup is done accordingly.

When the escort walks onto the stage everyone is cheering as she throws her hands up and smiles at everyone. "Hello District 1!" she screams. "My name is Eudoria Cynox. As you know I'm so excited to be here! Let's waste no time, shall we! Let's meet the lady that will be representing District 1 this year!"

The audience roars with excitement as she dances her way to the back of the stage and begins to dig around in the bowl. She smiles as she pulls out a name that she knows won't be entering the games and then walks back to the front of the of the stage.

"Without further ado, please let us give a warm applause to...Chanel Abreeze!"

Before Chanel even gets a chance to move Alexandrite is raising her hand. "I VOLUNTEER!" she shouts loud and proud. There is an audible scream from the audience and I turn around to see a woman with dark brown hair and a face that is almost exactly the same as Alexandrite with tears falling down her face.

Alexandrite makes it to the front of the stage and Eudoria holds out her hands to help her make it up the stairs. "What is your name dear?"

"My name is Alexandrite Renaldi! I'm excited to finally get the chance to represent my great District. I promise to do you guys proud! I promise to make this worthwhile, and I promise to do everything in my power to make sure District 1 finally gets a Victor again!"

The audience claps their hands brightly as the escort begins to interview Alexandrite on various things. When she's finished she walks back to the boy's bowl and pulls out a name, but I'm not going to let her even read it.

"I VOLUNTEER" I shout.

She giggles into the microphone and motions for me to come up. I run up to the stage and look out into the audience smiling.

"What is your name dear?" she ask

"The name is Oliver St. James! I promise to be the best District representative I can possibly be. With all that I have, I promise I'll be back when the games are over."

The audience roars as I finish my statement and Eudoria holds Alexandrite and I's hands in the air and shouts "DISTRICT 1! I GIVE YOU THIS YEARS TRIBUTES! ALEXANDRITE RENALDI AND OLIVER ST. JAMES!"

 **Well, that was our first reaping! I hope I didn't butcher these two. Let me know what you thought, please!**

 **I'll only say this once, but I really consider if someone is reading whether or not I kill tributes. So keep that in mind. I would really appreciate knowing that you're involved.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	7. District 2 Reapings

_Regrets collect like_

 _Here to relive your darkest moments_

 _I can see no way, I can see no way_

 _And all of the ghouls come out to play_

* * *

 **Asha Titus, 18**

 **District 2 Female**

Apollo has done well for himself this simulation. It's a little bit more competitive in the academy this time of year. Everyone is trying to impress the trainers enough to get tapped. In order to get into the games you have to be the best and to be the best, you need to beat everyone else.

I will get tapped.

The simulation they chose was a mock of the 18th games. It was one giant mirror with the reflections of the best and worst versions of the tributes. Most people have been fighting their reflections, but I've befriended both of mine. Both Asha's want to win, and they realize that if I die neither of them does.

"So who do we take out?" ask the worst reflection of me. She is a glitzy girly girl. Definitely not me in the slightest, but I understand that the simulation is only a remake of the original technology used for the games. She is decked in a sundress and a pair of sandals, but even the girly girl I am quite vicious when it comes to killing people. Even if we're just holograms at the moment.

"Apollo is doing well for himself," I say. "I don't know if that's a good sign to let him stay because he's earned a higher placement, or kill him now and lose the threat."

"I see both sides." says the best version of me. Ironically, better Asha still dresses the same as me. She just has a better moral compass. "I think we should let him live. He's done really good, and I just see him as someone we can beat later. Especially if there are three of us fighting one of him."

There isn't a guarantee that they'll still be programed once we reach the final 2. Right now we are in the feast, and since people's lives aren't actually on the line they tend to be a bit restless. I'm one of the last girls left in this game, because all of the boys tried taking out the twelve of us first, and we are currently in the last 8 tributes of the game.

"Excuse me, pleasant bitch." says girly girl Asha, "This is not fun fair positive be people's friends! This is the Hunger Games! I say we take him out now."

I have to say I agree with her. I nod, and we sneak quietly throughout the rocky terrain towards the cornucopia. Before I come out into the open the first thing I do is make sure that all the other seven tributes are accounted for. I see Rubin on the inside of the cornucopia, Anastasia on the other side of the cornucopia and hiding in between big rocks, Apollo is 20 yards to the right of me, and the rest of the tributes are duking it out in the middle of the cornucopia.

"Idiots." whispers the better Asha as I grip my katana and get ready to charge at Apollo. As I creep closer, I pause and think about what's about to happen. Even with the two other Asha's with me, there is a good chance that Apollo could overtake us. Instead of allowing him the time to fight me I lift the sword above my head and hurl it at his back. His hologram goes away and his face appears in the sky on top of the simulated arena. The rest of the tributes pick each other off one by one, as Rubin runs from outside of the cornucopia and stabs the last of the fighting tributes in the middle. Anastasia, like the impulsive idiot she is, runs out guns blazing and then gets stabbed in the process before she even gets close enough to inflict damage on him.

It's now just Rubin and myself.

"Asha!" he screams. "Where are you?!"

I step out into the open and smile as he sees me. His eyes light up as he begins to walk towards me very slowly. "I was hoping you'd show up. I always have wanted to see what you're made of."

"Trust me honey." says the worst reflection of myself. "You don't want none of this!"

She runs at him and almost instantly gets stabbed. She falls away like a shattered mirror and that leaves only better Asha, me, and him. He takes a throwing knife out of his pocket and hurls it at better Asha. She, like her counterpart, falls to the ground in shattered glass.

"Now the real fun can begin." says Rubin with a smile.

He runs at me, and I know if I want to have any chance to win I have to act very quickly. Stepping to the side I swing my katana sideways and it rams into his back. His hologram disappears and I'm left in the arena by myself as my name appears in bright stars on the simulated ceiling. A few seconds later I'm surrounded by all the trainers who nod in approval that I just won.

"Lucky shot," says Rubin. As a sixteen-year-old, he's really done well.

"Nice sucker kills, Titus," says Apollo angrily as he stares me down. "Now I have no shot at going in."

"The games aren't about being fair." I counter. "Had it been me you'd have done the same thing. You do what you need to win."

He rolls his eyes and walks away. I look at my stats on the updated list of rankings after this simulation. There is still one more simulation in place, but looking at their leader board all of the girls were taken out. I smile when I see my name in the number 1 girls slot for the District.

"Well, I guess this year I'm finally going in," I say excitedly to myself.

* * *

 _Take a look at me now_

 _And take a look at my billing_

 _I'm not in it as an extra_

 _I'm in it for the killing_

* * *

 **Ortheus Margo, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

I've always been extraordinary. It's not something that's a secret, it's mere fact to everyone at this point. My father, if you don't know who he is, is Cyprus Margo. That's right, the Cyprus Margo, Victor of the 6th Hunger Games.

My dad has always seen the talent in me. He's always encouraged me to move forward and to challenge myself to be stronger and better. Note that me being better is very likely. I'm already the best at everything we do in the District. I'm unstoppable.

"Son, let's go. 50 more!"

I push up from the ground as I lay in the plant position and continue to move down and up as I continue the push ups I do every day. Today is the announcement of who will enter into the games for the 31st year of the Hunger Games. I know it will be me, the question is who will be my female counterpart.

There are a number of contenders. The top 3, however, from what I hear is Asha Titus, Anastasia Romano, and Lucite McGee. My money is personally on Anastasia because she seems to be more well rounded. The other two have just seemed to be more about luck and winning because they are less of a threat than the others are.

"Are you nervous for when they announce you, son?" ask my dad after I finish my last set for the day.

"Of course not, Dad. I'm strong like you. Powerful, and honestly all together just an amazing person. I know I have what it takes to win this game and to achieve the title of being the Victor. The other tributes just don't stand a chance."

"Atta boy!" says my dad as he claps me on the back. "I'm proud of you, son. I know you'll make your mother and me proud. You've done amazing and I've just seen you flourish into a real threat. You're going to win."

"I'm going to win!" I cheer as I throw my arm up in the air.

My dad makes a face when I do that and wrinkles his nose. "First prize is a shower. Hit that water son."

I run back upstairs to the main level of our house and run to the bathroom. I turn the knob on boiling hot, just like I like it, and wash quickly with just enough time to throw a new pair of workout clothes on before heading to the academy.

I walk out of the house and head down to the square where the parade for the commencing of the tributes will be held. It's always a big ordeal here in District 2. Out of all of the games we've had 12 of the last 31 victors. That's more than all of the other Districts. District 1 is kind of close behind us, but it's not really a threat. They're more focused on being pretty and looking good for the Capitol than actually winning the games.

When I get to the square the people are crowding the stage where they will get to see their first look at the newly announced tributes for the games. Everyone is decked out in District pride. Dressed in greek gladiator costumes. It's a real show.

"Hello, citizens of 2!" screams the head trainer standing on the podium. "We're so excited to announce the tributes for the 31st Hunger Games! We're so excited to have you here at our parade to celebrate the announcement of our tributes! We've had so many awesome candidates to go through and we have finally narrowed our selection down to two! Without further ado let's get started."

This was my favorite part of my childhood. Watching the candidate's names appear on the screen behind the stage. They decorate it in all of the cool effects and make it look like both tributes have already won. When I was a kid I always told myself that my face would appear on that screen. I always dreamed of it happening.

"Now for the boys!" says the trainer. "We would normally start with the girls, but they had so much competition this year that I like to build suspense." He does a fake evil laugh that doesn't even get a light chuckle and then clears his throat to continue. "With the boys, however, there really wasn't any other choice than what we picked. I would like to take a second and thank the 18-year-old males that have been with us from the beginning. You all knew the odds of you actually getting in the games, but you stuck with us in a true District 2 fashion! Please step to the right of the stage and get your job assignments."

He clears his throat in excitement and then claps his hands together. "Now for the tribute who will be representing our great District in the 31st Games….Ortheus Margo!"

Just like that, my face appears on the screen. Decked out in all the celebratory graphics. The words District 2 Male appear right over my head in bright white letters and I can't help but smile. I walk up to the front and grab the mic from the trainer and smile.

"I'm honored to be the representative for District 2...Dad… I did it!" I say as I throw a fist up in the air and the audience roars.

* * *

 _And every demon wants its pound of flesh_

 _But I like to keep some things to myself_

 _I like to keep my issues strong_

 _It's always darkest before the dawn_

* * *

 **Asha Titus, 18**

 **District 2 Female**

I don't think I ever felt my heartbeat this hard in my life. As I watch Ortheus standing there smiling at the audience. He pumps his fist in the air like he's already won, and I'm still holding my breath waiting for the announcement of the female tribute of the games.

"Now, I bet you're all wondering who the female tribute for these games will be. I'll let you know that we had a very hard time picking the female tribute for this game. It's come down to literally a decimal point, but our top two female candidates are Asha Titus and Anastasia Romano. The female tributes that will be...Asha Titus!"

I can't feel anything in my body when I hear my name. It's not something that I was expecting because I genuinely thought that Anastasia had it! I can't move my feet, so the trainers come and put me on their shoulders and raise up into the air. Ortheus sits on top of the other trainers as he continues to pump his fist in the air.

"Congratulations!" he says as he sticks his hand out for me to shake. The trainers lead us into the justice building, and when they put us down Ortheus looks at me and says, "Never touch me again." He wipes his hand off on his jeans and then looks at me. "It'll be the last thing you ever do," he says.

"You're so charming," I say with a fake smile.

"This is the Hunger Games, sweetheart." he says "I have no time for you to get in my way. So do your best to just stay alive until the top 10 and then die peacefully."

"Here I thought we were going to a tea party. I thought I'd bake scones, maybe some cupcakes, and we would just sit around a campfire and sing a kumbaya song." I say with a straight face that earns a chuckle from the trainers.

"Okay so here is how it's going to go tomorrow," he says ushering us down at a table that is in the middle of the room. "I don't want my tributes to look prissy, and this district isn't going to allow you two to be such. Asha no dresses, I want a strict pant suit and light make-up. You need to look fierce not like you were just picking dandelions. Ortheus your shirt better not be cut lower than my wives because no one wants to see your muscles here, kid. Save it for the Capitol."

"Yes sir." we say in unison as he continues to go on a list of rules and regulations we have to follow.

"Lastly we are a united front. If you can't take that as the tributes of this district I will gladly pull you and offer the title of tribute up to the next two that earned it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now go celebrate. Get a good night's rest, and make some memories. For at least one of you it is your last night home here in District 2."

He gets up from the table we are at and leaves the room. Ortheus stares back at me and chuckles which make me uneasy.

"Is there a problem?" I ask him

"Yes," he says. "You know they're putting all their money on me, right?" he responds like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "My dad is a Victor, how cool would it be for them to have a father-son pair. You're just here out of necessity."

I stand up and get close to his face and smile. "We'll see who was right when I'm back home in a couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy hell Ortheus." I say as turn around and leave the room.

"You know, I'm sensing an attraction that you have for me. Might want to get that worked out before the games!" he calls after me. I raise my middle finger in the air as I exit the building, and take a sharp inhale as the once nice day here in District 2 is now storming.

"Well," I say to myself as I step off the porch and begin my short walk home. "What's a little bit of water?"

As I walk I begin to take in the surrounding area around me. If I truly am going to have my last few days in the arena, I want everything here to be remembered. The uneven cobblestone roads, to the flasher that basically lives in the pub. This place might be so far up the Capitol's ass I'm surprised it doesn't have skid marks everywhere, but it's home. It's all I've known.

There's a nervousness brewing inside of me when I think about the games. It's not an "oh my gosh can I do this?!" kind of nervous, but more of a "wow, this is everything I worked for." Let's say I do win the games...what comes after that? This is something that I never thought of once I was training. What comes after all of your sleepless nights of training, and your eventual victory in your sport?

I can't answer that question. Honestly, I know that I'll find something. I will get home. I will get the title of Victor. I will make District 2 proud.

"You're a fighter, Asha," I whisper to myself. "Time to get swinging."

* * *

 _Step on the thin ice lightly_

 _And check out the show twice nightly_

 _Oh cause I'm, I'm on the stage tonight_

 _And if the price is right_

* * *

 **Ortheus Margo, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

"Hey," I say trying to wake the naked girl sleeping next to me in my bed. "Wake up. I have things to do."

She lifts her head up and opens her eyes. She smiles at me when she sees that I'm awake. What was her name again? Athena? Romania?

"Last night was amazing," she says as she turns over on her back and laughs. "I had so much fun. Maybe we can do it again when you get back from the games," she says sounding a little too hopeful. It's kind of a turn off if I'm being honest.

"Meh, doubtful," I say. "Thanks for the relief, though. See you on the flip side, Romania."

"It's Hecate." she says rolling her eyes as she gets up and looks for her clothes on the floor.

"Yeah, whatever," I say as I go to the shower and turn on the water. She walks into the bathroom fully clothed in the outfit she was wearing last night. It doesn't look nearly as good on her now as it did with a couple of shots in me.

"Do I just leave?"

"I mean, that's what normal people do after a one night stand," I say stepping in the shower.

"Won't your parents be mad?" she ask me.

"Nah," I say. "They're used to it. Later Persephone"

"It's Hecate," she says again as she leaves my room.

After the shower, I walk over to my closet and throw the door open. I grab a pair of dark faded jeans and a red flannel shirt and button it up almost all the way. I have to leave at least two buttons undone, because, well, it's me.

I leave the house and walk towards the square where there is already a large crowd forming. I hate waiting in lines, but luckily this year, since I'm a tribute they usher me to the front and send me to my designated section.

I stand in the 18-year-old boy section for what seems like forever when the District escort finally comes out. He's wearing a dark orange suit and a pair of black shoes. His hair is fire engine red, and his face has more make-up on it than the girl I picked up last night.

"Welcome to the District 2 Reaping!" says the escort. "I'm so excited to be here! As most of you know, my name is Atallo and this is my favorite part of the whole year," he says as he moves his arms around excitedly as he talks. "I don't want to wait any longer!" he says with a dramatic voice. "It's time to start the reapings, please join with me as I go and pick the lucky young girl who will represent this fine District in the-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" screams Asha from the 18-year-old girl section. She is sporting a light gray pantsuit with her hair pulled back in a tight bun, just like she was told to. She walks up to the front and smiles at the audience and then looks at the escort and sticks her hand out for the mic.

"My name is Asha Titus, and there really isn't a point in even bringing the boy tribute up here. I'll take it from here." the audience "oohs" and "ahhs" as they turn around and look at me.

I don't even let the escort respond to Asha before I begin walking up the stairs to the stage. When I get up to the front and look at Asha the escort stares at me confused. "And who are you?" he asks me.

"The victor of these games Atallo." I say with an arrogant smile. "My name is Ortheus Margo."

With that note, I turn and walk off the stage and into the justice building. I go straight to my goodbye room and lock the door. There's no need for a goodbye. I'll see everyone again soon.

 **Okay, so if I'm honest...I LOVE the blog reviews. I love that people are going to look at the thing that took me three hours to make. I'm glad people like the tributes, well, mostly. Really appreicate it though!**

 **ONE THING I CANNOT STAND THOUGH IS RACIAL STEREOTYPE!**

 **Not all District 1 girls are going to be blonde hair blue eyes, in fact. I submit girls that look the exact opposite of that on purpose to break those down. I love tributes like Arabia, Alexandrite, and Elodie who don't look the same from what you're used to seeing.**

 **NOT ALL OF DISTRICT 11 IS GOING TO BE BLACK.**

 **Lemme know what you think of these two.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	8. District 3 Reapings

****Trigger warning in Micah's second POV. Memory of attempted suicide as well as mentions of one in his first.****

* * *

 _I am not a man_

 _I feel more like_

 _emptiness, solitude_

 _I am not a man_

 _I feel more like_

 _chemicals coming through_

* * *

 **Cortana Ramslee, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

Misconceptions is the world's greatest flaw. Almost fatal if you ask me. They're unpredictable, and most of the time, they can end up being dangerous. People often times make an ass out of themselves with their misconceptions. Me on the other hand, I use them to my advantage.

Power doesn't come from the amount of authority you get from other people. Authority is fickle, and respect is wavering. Power comes from knowledge. It comes from knowing who you're dealing with on the inside and out. What makes them tick? What drives them crazy? What is their biggest fear?

Then you utilize it. That's the ringer. Some people aren't strong enough to use the information that they get. Me? I thrive on it.

The research lab is is packed full of the last year students who are desperate to get into the science program. Of course they won't all get in. There are around fifty students in every given year, and it's a competitive roller coaster ride to get to even this point. Each year the institute cuts 10 kids. I started with a class of 120.

They let 15 final year students in every year. My class was especially competitive. Add to the fact that I'm a woman, and out of the fifty of us there is only 9 other girls, it's been a real joy kicking the confident douche bags out.

"Who do you think is going to make it in?" ask Elroy to George as they sit at the table behind me. I have no doubt in my mind that George will make it into the program. George is really the only person, other than me, that is competent in this room. I have a respect for him in the sense that when I destroy him in labs and exams I try not to feel to superior. Elroy on the other hand, it's a miracle he even made it to this point.

Most people think the same about me though. Who would have thought that sweet, shy, and smiley Cortana had the ability to make it to the last fifty in the best program the district has to offer? Remember what I said about misconceptions? You have to learn to use them to your advantage.

"I'm not sure," replies George. "I don't see many girls getting in."

I'm not even turned around and I know he's staring at me. Little does he know, I beat him on the last exam by five point margin. Not that I'd ever announce that. It's the principle of the matter. Girls in district 3 have ALWAYS had to work harder than boys. Even though we get the same education, same training, same EVERYTHING. We have to prove ourselves in this field. It's the only way for us to move up in a district like 3.

The Dean for the institute walks into the room holding a list. He has a very stern look on his face, like he's about to crush everyone's dreams and nobody gets in. Even though I know it's almost impossible for me not to get in, I catch myself holding my breath. It's a lot to take in when your future is hanging from the thread.

"We had a lot of competition this year," says Dean Spark as he paces through the aisles back and forth. "You kids really brought your A-Game." he turns to us and smiles, and we all freeze. I'm pretty sure hell is about to freeze over because never have I EVER seen this man smile before. "You've really made me proud." he drops his smile. "And because of that, we have extended the program to sixteen rather than fifteen students. Here in my hand, I hold the list of every student that applied for our institute if your name is highlighted congratulations. If your name isn't, well, it isn't us. It's you."

He walks to the back of the room and sticks the pin into the board. He walks out, and after what seems like an eternity a boy in the back table gets up and looks at the board. You can tell he doesn't want to look at the names.

"Do you want me to just call out the names? Or do you want to see them yourself?" he ask.

"Call them out." says someone from the front of the room. He is facing the board and hasn't turned around. Even when Dean Spark was in the room.

"Ranked number one...Cortana Ramslee? Is this serious? It can't be right."

There is an audible gasp in the room. I don't want to say that I feel superior, but let's be honest. I am. I don't want to sound cocky, but I had these idiots fooled from the moment I entered this institute. Having them think I'm barely scraping by was something I prided myself on. It's all the more flattering when I get to shove it in these boys faces who made fun of me all these years.

"Actually," I say getting up from my seat. "It is right. I worked my ass off in this institute. While the rest of you guys were having a pissing contest year after year, I buckled down and actually learned something. Expectations are your enemy. Flexibility is your friend. I learned that the moment I stepped into a man's world. Maybe if you weren't so petty, and did what you did Patty I wouldn't have seen the need to let you think I was an idiot, and this wouldn't be such a blindside!" I shudder as I flash back to Patty, the poor girl that got her face blown off in our third year. It could never be proven, but rumor has it the boys took her out because she was too good at the jobs presented to her. I wasn't going to be a Patty for them.

I walk out the room slinging my backpack onto my back and close the door behind me. Walking down the halls and knowing that I get to come back here for the rest of my life is great. Knowing that I helped my family in their time of need is fantastic. I'm a hero to women and them.

I take a deep breath when I reach the door. "In two days I'll be back." I say as I push the door and walk outside on this crystal blue day.

* * *

 _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

 _I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I_

 _Don't have much money but boy, if I did_

 _I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

* * *

 **Micah Cobalt, 15**

 **District 3 Male**

"Dude man up and just do it." says Cord as he chuckles at the lockers we are standing at.

That's easy for him to say. I can't just do it. Just doing it is...is impossible! Elena Bright is not the "dude just do it" kind of girl. She is _the_ girl. She's smart, pretty, and completely out of my league. Asking her out on a date will be the equivalent to me going into a kill match with one of the Victors from the Hunger Games.

If she's a shark I'm a guppy.

"I can't just ask her, man." I respond leaning against my locker and grinning like an idiot. "She's...she's perfect."

Put me in a room of people and I'm the life of a party. Send me to a party, and I'm the first to hit the dance floor. Have me ask a girl out and I'm a pile of inanimate mush just trying to be impressive. "I mean look at her!" I say to Cord as I indicate to where she stands with my arm. "If I was common man walking around, she's Zeus throwing thunder at my feet and making me dance." I pause and make a face after I realize the comparison I just made in my head. "Wait that didn't come out right. What I meant to say-"

"What you meant to say is that she's so beautiful you're so average. We get it. Same story every time, but honestly dude. I'm tired of it." he pauses and then gets a grin on his face as he turns to face me. He clears his throat and takes in a deep breath.

"ELENA CAN YOU COME OVER HERE?!" he shouts into the air. She turns away from her group of friend and then makes eye contact with me. She smile as she walks over, and Cord taps me on the back and walks away. "Good luck." he whispers as he is moving down the hall.

"Hey, Micah!" she says. "What's up?"

"I-I-" I begin. "Did you know that I like peanut butter. Like a lot?"

Peanut butter?! What the hell is your problem, Micah. You're literal buttcheeks. Any hope you had of asking this girl out is close to zero now.

"Oh really?" she says with a chuckle. "Yeah, I must agree. Peanut butter is kind of great."

Wait, she totally fed into that. Micah, play it cool. Don't scare her off. I stand up straight, no longer leaning on the lockers and smile. "I mean, we could eat it together if you want. Peanut butter that is. Wait, you probably knew what I meant, but yeah. Let's eat peanut butter together." I say probably a little to eager. I clear my throat and try to lean against the locker again, but I trip. "I mean, if you want." I try to say with a cool attitude as I brush my hair out of my face.

She laughs as she tucks her long golden blonde hair behind her ear. "Micah I'd like that a lot." she says.

My eyebrows raise. "Really?" I ask. "You have no idea how happy-"

My words fail me as across the hall I see a tall woman with brown hair a lot like mine, She let it fall in waves down her back, and she is wearing a red shirt.

 _She's dead._ I tell myself to help me stay calm. _There is literally no way that that's her._

My heart rate slows the woman turns around and she looks to be a teacher for the school. I take a deep breath and then turn back to Elena who gives me a weird look.

"Talking isn't your strong suit huh, dude?"

"Only when it's to a girl as pretty as you." I say "Tomorrow? At five after the reapings? I'll bring the peanut butter." I say with a wink.

"It's a date." she says with a smile as she turns around and goes back to her group of friends. They begin to jump up and down with excitement as returns with the news of our great peanut butter date.

"How'd it go?!" ask Cord, who literally comes out of nowhere, and slams me into the locker.

"We have a date for tomorrow," I say still unable to believe it.

"ATTA BOY!" screams Cord. "MOVE OUT THE WAY PEOPLE. MICAH GOTTA DATE AND BOYS ABOUT TO GET HYPE!" he continues as we exit the school building and head home for the weekend.

* * *

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

* * *

 **Cortana Ramslee, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

Every year, of this month, of these strand of days, my mom makes a casserole every night for the Cobalt family. Which I honestly don't have a problem with. What I do have a problem with is that every year, of this month, of these strand of days I'm having to bring the casseroles to them.

My mom was best friends with Ms. Cobalt. They went through all sorts of things together, they were friends since the sandbox. She committed suicide a couple of years ago. I think Annalise, who was is my age, handled it a little better than her brother Micah. He's a good kid. Good head on his shoulders, funny, but the whole thing really messed him up. He always talks to me when I drop these off like he's talking to an old friend.

I knock on the door and a few seconds later Micah stands at the door. He looks like he's a little sad, but he seems to be staying strong. I know it's approaching the anniversary of his Mother's death. Hence the casserole.

"Hey Cortana!" he says instantly getting slightly more peppy upon seeing me. "How're you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm doing good, Micah." I say holding out the casserole. "My mother made you this...uhm. To be honest I'm actually not sure what this is, but you don't have to cook today, so yay!" I say with a sarcastic enthusiasm. He chuckles to himself and steps aside so I can enter the room.

"Come on in," he says.

I walk into the house, and every single time I'm blown away with how clean it is. I see Annalise around school. She didn't make the program like me, but she's always so organized. I can't believe their house is the same way too.

"So how was classes today?" I ask him as I walk into the kitchen and set the casserole down onto the counter.

"They were pretty good." he responds as I hear him sit on the couch and turn the tv on. "I got a date for tomorrow!" he says. I can tell he was holding that in, but just couldn't wait anymore. I turn and leave the kitchen with a smile and a chuckle. I find a spot on the opposite sofa from him and plop down.

"Oh yeah?" I ask. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Elena Bright!" he responds almost too excited.

She's a pretty girl. She's always been popular as well. Good on the kid for scoring a moderately decent girl. I'm just glad it wasn't some nasty hoe that seems to be popular in the "I'm not so smart" school. "She's a good kid." I say. "You've received my approval." I say with a joking voice.

His bubbly demeanor has returned for a split second, but almost as soon as it comes, it leaves. I look at him a little saddened and then do my best to be comforting. It's not something I'm used to doing.

"I know this is probably not my place to ask, but how have you been since your mom..well..you know."

A few minutes of silence goes by as his face sinks. No longer able to hide the pain he's been feeling this week a tear rolls down his face. "It's just kind of hard, you know? The last time I saw my mom we got into a huge fight over something stupid. I didn't even get a chance to tell her I love her one last time before she died." multiple tears are rolling down his face, and I'm immediately uncomfortable. I can't remember the last time I cried. So seeing someone else do it is hard. "I was the one who found her body.."

I actually didn't know that. That explains a lot actually, why he's so dependent on his sister. Why he's so scared of her or their dad walking out. He's a more complex person than I originally gave him credit for.

"I'm so sorry, Micah." and for once I actually mean it.

"It's not your fault. It's not like you convinced her to kill herself." he says as he rubs his nose and sniffles. After a few more seconds he looks up and smiles. "Besides. I have a hot date tomorrow after the reapings! If that doesn't cheer a guy up I don't know what will!" he says happily.

I laugh as I stand up from the sofa I was sitting on and head for the door. Before I exit their home, I turn and look at Micah. "Well, I'll be bringing another casserole. Same time tomorrow." I say with a nod.

"Tell Ms. Alexa thanks." he says as I exit the door.

"Will do." I respond

* * *

 _I'm still trying to wake up from_

 _From this nightmare, from this nightmare_

 _Where everything is in it's right place_

 _But you're not there, no you're not there_

* * *

 **Micah Cobalt, 15**

 **District 3 Male**

 _I wake up hearing a noise in the kitchen. It's the middle of the night, and everyone should be asleep. Tomorrow is mom's funeral, and I had just gotten to a point where I dozed off when the noise happened. It sounded like a thud._

 _I get up from my bed and walk over to the door of my bedroom and tip-toe out of my room. I head down our long hallway and into the living room where the light is on in our kitchen. Stumbling through the living room I end up in the kitchen with my dad lying face first on the floor in a pile of blood. I scream as my sister comes running down the hall and upon seeing the state he's in springs into action. She ties his wrist closed with a pair of towels on the counter and orders me to call a PeaceKeepers._

I awake with a start and covered in sweat. That's a night that haunts me every time around this year. It's always been a family secret that dad tried to kill himself. The PeaceKeepers never actually did come, and it was a miracle that he stopped bleeding.

"You okay, Sport?" ask Dad as he stops in front of my bedroom door and sees my covered in sweat. You'd have never guessed that this man was once suicidal.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just a bad dream."

He nods and then smiles. "Well, it was only a dream." No dad, it was reality two years ago. "Go ahead and start getting ready for the reapings! It's your sister's last one." he says as he continues down the hallway and into the master bedroom.

I take a deep breath and walk over to my closet and search for clothes to wear. I honestly haven't thought about the reapings, because all I've been able to think about is my date with Elena. It's been a beacon of hope in this trying week for me.

I decide to settle with a plaid blue and white button down and a pair of khaki pants. I throw a a pair of white tennis shoes on and then head to the living room where Annalise is already waiting for me. She's become my mother figure. She has her life all planned out. She's engaged, and they're getting married a month from now. I just hope she doesn't stay around for me. She feels she has this responsibility almost to make sure I'm okay all the time.

We leave the house and begin the long walk to the square. We talk about casual things, and when we finally get to the check in line we separate and go to our respective places. After I get pricked I find the 15 year old boy section and look for Cord. He standing at the very edge of the section talking to the girls that are on the other side.

"Hey," I say as I slide next to him. He sees me and gives me a highfive and then looks at the girls he was talking to.

"Sorry ladies, you'll have to settle for me. This fella here is off the market!" he says laughing as the escort walks onto the stage and taps the microphone.

"Hello, District 3,.." she says with a big smile. "This the reapings of the 31st games, and I bet you can imagine how excited I am to be the escort for District 3."

She's probably lying. All the escorts want Career districts.

"Let's get started." she says as she walks to the back and pulls out a girl's name from a bowl. She walks back and clears her throat and begins to open the envelope. "The female tribute for the 31st Hunger Games is...Cortana Ramslee!"

My jaw drops and there is a small yelp that I hear coming from the 18 year old girl section. She doesn't move as the PeaceKeepers go and grab her to carry her to the front. When she gets to the front of the stage she just stands there with her jaw open. She takes a deep breaths as the escort ask her a ton of questions, but none of them seem to be making impacts.

"Okay, well, let's move on then!" she says excitedly. She walks over to the boys bowl and pulls a name from it. When she gets back to the stage she opens it and smiles as she reads out the boys name.

"Micah Cobalt"

What the actual hell.

"NO!" screams my sister as she runs for the stage.

The PeaceKeepers pull her back as I walk by and she reaches out her hand for me as she cries. When I get to the top of the stage I stand next to Cortana who still has the same slack-jawed facial expression. I reach out and grab her hand, and that seems to snap her into reality.

"You're going to be oka," I say

"You too," she whispers as she squeezes my hand.

Of course, we both know that we won't both be okay. In order for one of us to be okay. Someone has to die.

"DISTRICT 3 I GIVE YOU YOUR TRIBUTES! CORTANA RAMSLEE AND MICAH COBALT"

 **Well I always try to have at least one District where they were connected in someway. This just seemed fun. What did you think of these two? Like them? Predictions?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	9. District 4 Reapings

_According to you_

 _I'm stupid_

 _I'm useless_

 _I can't do anything right_

 _According to you_

 _I'm difficult_

 _Hard to please_

 _Forever changing my mind_

* * *

 **Arabia Hakim, 16**

 **District 4 Tribute**

If life were a giant puzzle, and the people surrounding you were the pieces to making the perfect picture, my family and I would be the odd pieces out. My father jokes how we were never made for District 4, but my theory is, my family wasn't made for Panem in general.

My family is Islamic. If you were to ask people what that meant around here I don't think anyone would be able to tell you what that means. Panem did a terrific job at taking the different cultures that made people who they were in the Dark Days and completely annihilate them. If I'm being honest, my family really doesn't know everything about Islam. We know we are supposed to pray five times a day and face something called "Mecca", but in a world where Mecca is no more, where do you pray?

Don't get me wrong, even though I know virtually none of my heritage, I'm so proud of who my family is. I'm proud that my parents thought it important enough to teach me and my sisters about the ways of our ancestors. I'm proud that we have something different to strive for in life other than the typical District 4 citizen.

But in a place like Four, you're nothing without a title.

I'm constantly surrounded by light skinned people with perfect complexions and clear green and blue eyes. People who have light hair, and it only gets lighter when they're out in the sun. They're truly beautiful people. And as much as I hate to admit this, I want to be like them.

"Arabia," calls my father from the living room, "maweid alssala!"

Time to pray is basically the only thing my family knows in arabic, and the only reason we found what it meant was because of my great grandfather. He was a very intelligent man. Back in the Dark Days, he was a big time surgeon at the best hospital in the country before ours. He noticed how things were starting to fall apart for that country, and he wanted to make sure the legacy of our family history continued. He wrote it down in a book, but unfortunately it got damaged throughout the years.

My dad's dad, however, knew that phrase. So it's what he would always say to get my dad and his siblings to come and pray. We've had to bend the rules a bit with how we do it due to the whole religions being banned thing. The girl from 10 in the 25th Hunger Games sealed that rule pretty solidly. But what we do in our home is our business.

"Coming!" I say.

I get out of my bed and walk downstairs to the living room. Raqqa and Ninevah are already there kneeling on the floor, and my parents left a spot open for me next to my dad. As I go and kneel, we say our prayers, and then we go and eat breakfast as a family.

"Today is a big day isn't it, Arabia?" asks dad as he takes the first bite of his breakfast. My dad has always been a happy man. Firm in his beliefs and strong in his will, but happy nonetheless.

"Sure is," I say.

It's almost unheard of in our District to have a sixteen year old even be considered for the Games. We have a new head trainer this year, however, and she's had it with the girls in four who rely on their looks to win. We've had 3 female victors in the past 31 years, and they all got there by flirting and playing males. The head trainer told all the recruits this year that's not how she plays it.

"I want a girl, no, I want a _woman_ who is going to march into that arena and show these boys she's not one to mess with," she said with such power and authority. "I want a woman who is going to be an empowering symbol to our district, and overall really change the course of the female tributes from our District."

To my surprise, I squeezed through the cracks every round, and now sitting in the final four tributes to be selected, I have the chance to go into the Games. I know it's weird, a person like me, that wants to go into the games, but if you can imagine I'm pretty, well, different. This District has never understood me. It's always belittled me in every way. This is my chance to show them I'm just as good as the flirts, or the surfer boys. That I'm strong and courageous. That I'm everything my family taught me to be, as well as a strong female.

I will win these games, not for glory, or honor, or even fame. I will win these Games to prove that I can, and to show the people in my District that I'm capable, and differences aren't exactly all weaknesses.

"You better get going, sweetheart," says dad as he opens up the paper our District distributes called the " _The Wave"_. "You don't want to be late for the panel meeting. It's not good for the reputation."

"Yes, sir,' I say getting up and carrying my plate to the sink. I walk out of the kitchen and head towards the front door. I take a deep breath before I step out and let the air fill every part of my lungs. "Allah help me," I whisper as I take the first step out of my home.

* * *

 _I'm sailing away set an open course for the virgin sea_

 _I've got to be free free to face the life that's ahead of me_

 _On board I'm the captain so climb aboard_

 _We'll search for tomorrow on every shore_

 _And I'll try oh Lord I'll try to carry on_

* * *

 **Delta Brooks, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

I've always felt a call from water. Something about it beckons me, and wants me to embrace it full heartedly, but that's the thing. Water is unforgiving. It's rough and wild, it does whatever it wants, it _takes_ whatever it wants. It's ironic that the one thing that beckons me is the one thing I won't run to.

I describe myself as a sail. Constantly going wherever the wind will take me. I always wanted to see everything. Not just the world, but everything. I don't necessarily mean traveling outside of the District. There is so much around here that I've never even seen. Every day I'm able to find something that I have never seen before.

I stand at the edge of the ocean and frown at its unforgiving touch. I haven't been in the ocean in years, and I don't plan on doing it anytime soon.

"Water water everywhere and not a drop to drink."

I turn around and see Kai standing behind me with the same smile on her face. She flips her sandy blonde hair and chuckles as I roll my eyes and turn back towards the ocean. She comes and joins me and places her hand into mine.

"We can jump right now, Delta," she says. "Right now just jump into the water. Splash around, it can be like old times."

I nod my head in disagreement and back away from the water, quickly letting go of her hand. She turns to me and looks disappointed and then sits by the shoreline and pats the sand next to her telling me to come and sit down. I come back to the shoreline and sit next to her as she leans her head against my shoulder and I grab her hand once more. She traces the outline of my finger with her thumb.

"I really want to go into the water, Delta." she says more forcefully this time.

"I've told you that I'm not interested," I say more forcefully.

"You're such a big talker," she says angrily letting go of my hand. "Always wanting to go on a big adventure but never wanting to do something worthwhile. You're a poser, Delta!"

"Don't call me that!" I scream back.

People that are on the beach with us begin looking in our direction. She always does this, though. Why is it so bad for me to be adventurous where I want to be. I just want to do what I want?

"Hey, kid?" ask a man standing a few feet away from us. "Who are you talking too?"

"Do you not see her-" I begin to ask but when I turn around Kai is gone.

"Hey aren't you the male volunteer for the Hunger Games this year?" ask the man as he walks closer to me trying to get a better look.

"Yes, that's me," I say proudly. Training has always been my biggest stress reliever. Always allowing me to move around and do crazy stuff. There's something about being able to punch something that really gets you pumped and ready to do anything. It's like a greek god effect.

"Don't let yourself get to amped up, kid." says the guy as he walks away towards his wife.

I look at the water and shiver one last time before I realize how long I've been sitting here and watching. Kai really got the better of me this time. I turn towards the giant clock tower at our square and see that I have 10 minutes to make it across town to find out who the female tribute for the games is.

"Sorry to disappear like that," says Kai following me as I run towards the academy.

"Yeah, where'd you run off too?" I say slowing dow,n and turning my face to her. She is covered in water and dripping all over the place. I laugh upon seeing her. "You went for a swim, huh?"

"You know me," she says. "Can't stay away from the water."

We continue running and when we finally make it to the academy training building, and we get there 10 minutes late.

"Mr. Brooks." says Dean Trainer Marquesas, "Nice of you to join us. Hurry in."

"Yes sir," I say running into the academy building. I see four girls sitting in front of the new head trainer. 2 of the girls are the normal looking tributes that we see from four, while two are completely different from any of the two volunteers I've ever seen.

"Mr. Brooks, take a seat. You're late. I have half a mind to pick the next male tribute I had selected."

"Doing last minute training, Ms. Barstoo," I say. "I just lost track of time."

* * *

 _But according to him  
I'm beautiful  
Incredible  
He can't get me out of his head_

* * *

 **Arabia Hakim, 16**

 **District 4 Female**

Delta Brooks walks into the room lazy and careless as ever. How this boy got selected before someone like me is out of my grasp of comprehension. But he did, and now sitting here, he doesn't have to freak out about having his dream come true.

"Now ladies, I think what I'd like to do is talk to each of you individually. Virtually your ability to perform in the games is about the same. No one is a better choice than the other if we are just including your athleticism. However, what I'd like to consider is your drive, and what motivates you." she says looking at each of us. "I will start with Ms. Hakim. The rest of you see your way out," says Ms. Barstool as she ushers the rest of the potentials out of the room.

When the rest of the tributes are gone, she motions for me to take the seat right in front of her. I'm not normally a girl that allows her nerves to get the best of her. However, with this trainer holding my literal whole life in her hands, I can't seem to get a grasp on things.

"Now, Ms. Hakim, you seem like a bright girl," says Ms. Barstool. "You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, and know what you want from life. However, I can't overlook what seems to be a hesitant vibe I get from you. You have a certain quality about you that strikes me a little interesting that you're wanting to go into the games. Tell me something." she says getting up and closing the door. "If I were to say, maweid alssala, would you know what that means?"

My heart stops, and I hope it doesn't show on my face. There is no real law to religion in Panem, but it's a huge hinderance to a lot of things in your life. You won't get hired at certain jobs, you get fined if they find out you're practicing, they also make it illegal for more than two families suspected of practicing to be together at the same time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say clearing my throat and fixing my face to look unphased. Ms. Barstool smiles slightly and writes a note down on her paper.

"I make it a point to really know my candidates, Ms. Hakim. Though you're a fairly good liar, there's a little work you need to do as far as controlling your facial expressions. I think it's great that in a place where so many people try to tell you how to live you've found something else to live for. However, my problem is that will that hold you back? Is that something that's going to get in the way of your time in the games? Once you step into that arena you either leave with your pulse still going or in a casket."

I take in everything she just said, and try to figure out how best to answer this. There is a certain answer they're looking for in a tribute, but weighing out the answer they want to hear and the truth is two separate things.

"Look," I say. "For the longest time in this district my family has been ridiculed and labeled by the color of my skin. Because they can afford to put me through the academy, and because we aren't the in the lower class I've always been bullied and put down. If I were to get in this game I would give it everything I have. I'm ready to prove to not only other people like me, but also people that told me I couldn't. That I wasn't worth it, that I wasn't someone worth putting the time in. I'm strong, determined, and more than capable. If my culture prevents me from getting in this game, it'll be like everything else. I have two years left. I will always still fight for it."

"That's the fire I'm looking for, Arabia," says Ms. Barstool as she gets up from her desk and walks over to the window. "I've had my eyes on you from the moment I got here. There was something about you that stuck out to me. In the chaos of surfer wannabes, and kids training because it's the cool thing to do, I saw a warrior in you."

She faces me and smiles.

"Looking out this window I see a world of opportunities for you. You can be anything you want to be. You can do anything you want to do, because you're tenacious in spirit and strong at heart. If you do get in these games, I have to tell you that you need to work on your social activity. You're not the most approachable, and once the games hit it's all about trust." she says.

She comes and sits down at the desk and scribbles a few more notes down on a piece of paper and then looks up at me.

"If you're selected to partake in the games I will be wearing a bright pink scarf tomorrow. The other girls that are in the running are all assigned a color. If you volunteer when your color is not being worn you will get no help from us as a District. Understood?"

"Perfectly," I respond

"Good, you may leave now," she says flipping the page and standing up to open the door for me. "Look sad," she instructs as she is opening the door. I put on a sad face that lets them know our interview didn't go well and walk down the hall towards the door.

* * *

 _I can't go anywhere, I can't do anything_

 _No I can't close my eyes without you in my dreams_

 _You won't leave me alone, even though I know you're gone_

 _I look around for someone new, but baby I see you_

* * *

 **Delta Brooks, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

I stand and look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Today is everything I've ever worked for. Everything I've ever wanted. All those long days of training, all those long sleepless nights, all those things I missed out on to get to this point fade into the background. Because right now it's just me and the games.

"You look handsome." says Kai as she appears behind me and puts her head on my back shoulder. "Flannels has always been your thing, and those jeans make your butt look nice." she says as she ruffles my hair.

"Could you not?" I ask giggling. "I need to look presentable today, look cool."

"You always do." she says. She quickly looks at the clock on my bedside table and freaks out. "Dude, it's almost time! You're literally the worst when it comes to being on time!"

We run down the stairs and out into the street. Luckily, the square is not that far from my house. We make it there and I quickly check in sliding into the seventeen-year-old boy section. The escort comes out a few minutes later and she is giddy as we've ever seen her.

"Hello District 4!" she says smiling. "I just got done talking to your trainers about the tributes this year and they said the ones that were selected are REALLY promising! Maybe we can bring home a Victor?! Oh and I'm supposed to mention a bright pink scarf." she says a little confused. "Anyways, let's get the girls."

She walks to the back of the stage and grabs the girl envelope and smiles. "The young lady entering the games this year is...Bay Jordan!"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

There is a gasp as Arabia walks up to the front of the stage and stands there proud and tall. "My name is Arabia Hakim, and I'm so excited to show you what I can do!"

"Now for the boys!"

I look over to Kai in the seventeen-year-old girls section. She looks at me concerned. Arabia was the one person that I was hoping _didn't_ make the games this year. She's intense.

"The male entering the games this year is...Baraby Bronson!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I was so distracted by Arabia I almost missed the chance to volunteer.

"DISTRICT 4 YOUR TRIBUTES ARABIA HAKIM AND...wait, what was your name, I'm sorry." she says as I get to the front of the stage.

"Delta Brooks."

"DELTA BROOKS!" she screams

The audience claps as we are forced to take a bow and then head into the justice building. I'm expecting a few people to come and say goodbye to me, but not a lot. When I'm sitting in the goodbye room the first person to come in is Kai. She smiles at me and wraps me in a big hug when the door closes.

"I'm so proud of you-" she begins but then starts coughing. I pull away to see if she's okay, but she falls to her knees and begins cough more intensely.

"KAI!" I scream as I get down on the floor to help her.

She looks up at me still coughing, and the next thing I know she spits water in my face, still coughing. I watch as my beautiful girlfriend changes from lively and charismatic to everything about her looking, well, wet. Her hair starts to lose the volume that it had, and her color drains from her face.

"Kai!" I scream. "What's going on?!"

Finally, she stops coughing and then lies on the ground. When I try to run to the door she appears in front of me. This time not smiling and energetic, but angry and decrepit looking.

"What are you doing?! Why can you do this?!"

"You killed me, Delta." she says sadly. "I'm lost at sea, my body is drifting all around, and you just left me there!" she says starting to get angry. "You ran away and watched as that boat sank and left me. You told me you could handle it! You told me you could do it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I say.

"You'll remember soon enough, Delta," she says. "We'll be together soon."

With that she disappears before my eyes and I fall to my knees gasping for breath. The PeaceKeeper guarding my room opens the door suspiciously.

"Uh, not sure who you're screaming for, but your parents are here to see you." he says

"S-send them in." I say.

 **Well this is District 4. Sorry this took longer than I wanted to update this. I had a busy break.**

 **For those confused: Delta and Kai were dating for 3 years prior to the games. The year before the 31st games, the 30th for those who need a bit of help, there was a really bad boating accident, and Delta left in fear. It's also where his fear of water comes from. He doesn't remember the incident, and Kai is a figment of his imagination. Her body was never recovered.**

 **Also, for Arabia..I'm not Islamic, so I did my best. It's a completely different religion than what I'm apart of so I just didn't know if I did it okay. I apologize if I insulted anyone. Also, phrase in Arabic courtesy of google translate.**

 **Let me know what you think of these two. (ALSO 153 REVIEWS?! WHAT THE HECK)**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	10. District 5 Reapings

_Whatever you do_

 _I'll do it too_

 _Show me everything_

 _And tell me how_

 _You know me something_

 _And yet nothing to me_

* * *

 **Gaia Hummel, 16**

 **District 5 Female**

The meadow is full of wild flowers of various red, blues, and purples. All illuminating the nature of the world we live on so beautifully. The ground hasn't been touched by human consumption. The soil is still good for plants and other natural needs.

I take a deep breath in and really take in the surroundings that I see. It's a beautiful thing nature. It's such a fickle and dangerous thing. So often we try and take advantage of her, but she is all too quick to put us back into our places.

There is a giant hill not too far from where I am and I have the sudden urge to run down it. Smiling widely, I begin my trot over to the hill watching as the sun begins to set. I brace myself to roll down the hill when a rabbit comes and stands next to me. Its cheeks are bouncing up and down. Almost like it's trying to tell me something. I bend down to pet it, and when it opens its mouth- an alarm?

I open my eyes to reveal that I'm just in my bedroom. The extravagant meadow that I had been in was all a thing of my imagination. I turn over to my side and let my hair fall over onto the pillow. It's just another day here in District 5.

There's really not a lot to do. We are one big city, but not like the Capitol. Loads of factories are on every corner. In fact, I'm willing to bet that there are more factories than actual homes in our District.

"Hello District 5 and welcome to another weather forecast with Gaia," I say getting up and walking to the shower. "Today you can expect some smog, with a light chance of more smog, followed by a cold front of even more smog."

Stripping down I get into the shower and quickly wash my hair and body not wanting to waste any of the resources that our District has.

You can call me a lot. A green freak, a tree hugger, an adult baby wearing the earth's diaper. I really don't care. The truth is this district is a landmine of greed and Capitol industrialization. The way we've treated the environment in our District is not going unpunished. Water is being poisoned, people are getting sick, some parts of the District you need to wear an air filter to block out the smog.

It's a serious problem.

After drying off I go downstairs and start my favorite part of the day, tending to my in-home garden. I have always enjoyed this because I feel like I'm doing something to keep the earth alive in a District that is hell bent on destroying it. I want to make a difference, and I don't want to take anything we've gotten here for granted.

"Hello, plants," I say.

No, they don't talk back to me. That'd be weird. I very well know that these are plants. Like I've been trying to explain, though, they're living. They're alive. If we don't take care of them they will surely die out, and that'd be shameful.

"Your hair is messy." says mom as she strolls into the kitchen with her hair in a proper bun. She works in a factory just like everyone else in the District, except my mother is an executive.

"I'm not too worried about it mother," I say flipping it to the side.

"And I wish you'd put those dirty things outside."

"We've been over this mom," I say. "We need to keep these inside because of all the pollution outside. Pollution from your factory."

"Well, whatever," she says. "I'm going to work. I expect you to come in on time today."

"I will when I'm ready," I say with a sarcastic smile. She rolls her eyes and walks off and out the door slamming it loudly behind her. Mother has always been dramatic, and it's served her well in the field that she is in, but today is a really stressful day for her.

They're introducing a new waste disposal method that will release more smog into the atmosphere. Killing the rest of what very little green life my District has left. I'll be there on time today, but what she doesn't know is I won't be there to work.

Good girls don't make history. It's time for someone to take a stand, and time for someone to do something about the rapid amounts of pollution. We've got one planet, and if Panem wants to take it out District by District that's their fault. I for one, will not go down without a fight.

I pull out my list of things I had to do today.

 _Shower._ Check.

 _Water Plants._ Check.

 _Take out the recycling._ Check

 _Smuggle a fertilizer bomb into mom's factory today._ Working on it.

* * *

 _Rising up, back on the street_

 _Did my time, took my chances_

 _Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

 _Just a man and his will to survive_

* * *

 **Lenovo Cane, 18**

 **District 5 Male**

My alarm clock goes off and I slam on the off button. What a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and-

My thoughts are interrupted as someone rings my doorbell. I look at my alarm clock horrified. Who rings a doorbell at noon?!

"This is infuriating!" I say loudly as I throw the blankets off me in my bed. "I could have been sleeping still!"

I stomp down the stairs of the lavish house my parents own. My father owns five factories throughout the District. That's right folks, not one, two, or even three. Five. We're richer than the Mayor is. That says a lot...greedy bastard.

My mom is a seamstress. We obviously don't need the money, but she likes to "pull her own wait" so I mean, whatever. It's her life.

I get to the front door of my home and peep in the hole that allows me to see outside before actually opening the door. A young boy looks highly concerned with a box standing on my porch and as I'm watching him see if he is worth my time he reaches up and rings the doorbell again.

"Oh _hell_ no," I say as I throw the door open and make him jump back. "Who the hell do you think you are kid!? Ringing the doorbell at this hour!"

"Uh," he says. "My name is Richard."

"Listen here, Brick," I say getting his name wrong on purpose. This child is very rude and it's disappointing. "You can't just go parading around a neighborhood and ringing people's doorbells. That is not only disrespectful but absolutely infuriating! _You_ are lucky I was already awake, otherwise, we'd have some serious freaking problems."

"You were awake?" he says giving me an up and down glance quickly.

"That's it!" I say grabbing him by the shirt collar and bringing him into the house.

"I don't really think that this is appro-"

"Shut up!" I say as I lead him into the kitchen and throw him in a chair at our table. He looks around the house as I walk over to the refrigerator and getting some milk to go with my cereal.

"You have a nice house." says Richard nodding in approval.

"We aren't here for compliments, Robert!" I shout giving him an ugly look. I walk over to the pantry and grab the box of cereal and then reach to the higher shelf to grab a bowl. To my dismay, there are no clean bowls and I throw my head back and groan. "Can this day get any more depressing!" I say going to the silverware drawer and looking for a spoon. Also to my dismay, there was none of that. "Alright, Lenovo, you can do this," I say as I put the box to my mouth and pour a spoonful in my mouth. I then open the milk and pour a mouthful of that into my mouth and chew and swallow. I repeat the process a few more times and then walk over to the table to sit down.

"Now, Raymond," I say

"Richard," he says

"Woah, sir, you can speak when given permission," I say as I hold my hand up dismissively. "You're in my house. Don't be rude."

"Yeah, like about that," says Richard. "Why am I in your house?" he says nonchalantly.

"Holy crap, Robby," I say face planting into the table. "You just don't know how to follow instructions do you?!" I clear my throat and compose myself as I pull my face up from the table. "My dear, Rodney, there seems to be a problem. You see, I'm a man of simple things. Sleep, food, and relaxation are a few of the things that keep me going. When you interrupt that cycle of things, it really ruins the mood of my mojo. Are you picking up what I'm throwing down?"

"But isn't bringing me into your house, like, breaking your mojo too?" he ask me confused as he reaches into a box and pulls out a chocolate bar. He unwraps it and begins to eat it. "I'm like, no expert, but I'm pretty sure that if you're still asleep at noon, that's like, lazy?" he says

"Rocco, you're like seven types of stupid," I say as I bring my hands to my temples and massage them. "For your incompetence, you will be my servant for two days. You may leave when the reapings are done. Start cleaning my dishes immediately, and for lunch, I want a parmesan chicken." I say as I get up and begin to walk out of the kitchen.

"Uh, I think I'm going to have to pass on that one?" says Richard with a confused voice. "I still have to sell these for my class? And I have to convince someone to pay double because I just ate one?" he says. Why does he put a question at the end of everything?

"Oh my gosh, you're a special snowflake," I say as I drop my jaw. "Look, I'll buy your candy bars. Get to cleaning. I expect this done within the hour."

"I mean, am I getting paid?" ask Richard questioningly

"Randall, do I look made of money to you!?" I say angrily.

"I mean you have a nice house?" he says looking around.

I storm out of the kitchen with my hands in the air. "I expect this all done within the hour!" I shout again.

* * *

 _I can see there's so much to learn_

 _It's all so close and yet so far_

 _I see myself as people see me_

 _I just know there's something bigger out there_

* * *

 **Gaia Hummel, 16**

 **District 5 Female**

The factory is almost modeled like a hotel. Well, minus the room and board, and also in the sense that the top of the factory is decorated lavishly. Everything looks fancy and new for when a Capitol worker comes into the District, and on the bottom, it's like a sweatshop.

Even though I'm a low employee on the totem pole, I have access to all the main offices due to my mom being who she is. It shouldn't be hard to plant the bomb in the target spot, the janitor's closet on the third floor.

It was easy enough to make a bomb. As an avid reader, there is a whole other world when you go to the library. And if you know where to look in said library, it makes it a whole lot easier to find things that people wouldn't normally want you to find. The truth is, Panem did it's absolute best to censor the Districts after they took over, but the problem with that is there will always be people who don't accept censorship.

There's a whole floorboard of books that could be taken as "rebel propaganda", and I know it sounds weird that there is a floorboard full of books, but I found it completely by accident. Call me lucky, or call me clumsy. Either or it provided me with the ideas that I'm doing today.

Now, I'm also not heartless, and I know that I can't set the bomb off with people still inside. So I decided to pull fire alarms. At least I think I did? I need to check my to-do list again. I'm always struggling to remember stuff.

I use my keycard to open the elevator and I press the third-floor button on the wall panel. The bomb is located on the inside of my right arm jacket, and it's rather small. I hope that the bomb itself can carry over and be effective.

"Hello, Gaia." says a male voice from behind me. I don't know why that made me nervous, but it made me jump. I need to calm down if I want to do this. I'm going to get caught otherwise.

"Hello," I say turning around trying to act natural. It's Mr. Gleech the floor manager.

"Just wondering why you're not on the floor?" he asks me curiously. "Not feeling well."  
I say quickly. "I was looking for my mom, and I heard she was on the third floor."

"Well, okay," says Mr. Gleech as he turns and begins his walk down the elevator. "Go ahead and go home after you find her then. I don't need everyone else getting sick." the metal doors close in front of him, and I'm all alone again.

I walk to the closet where the bomb will be placed and I set it behind a giant stack of toilet paper on the shelves. I set the time for ten minutes from now, and then I hit the green button that activates it. I set my watch for 10 minutes, and I immediately run out of the room and pull the fire alarm.

One by one I see people leaving their offices and swearing as they go towards the stairs. I file into the mess of people and begin the walk down the stairs. They are slowly walking, knowing that in a very short time the building could go at any time.

I look down at my watch and see that we have 6 minutes left to make it out the front door. When the entirety of the top floor arrives, floor five, I know that we are in the clear. I look around and see that just about the whole office of executives are here, including mom, so I think I did my job right.

I look down at my watch and see that the timer has 30 seconds left. I take a deep breath knowing that something is about to happen that will change this District forever, and hopefully open the eyes of everyone here.

I watch as the timer ticks down to the 0 and then squeeze my eyes shut, but an explosion never comes. I look around confused and then look down at my watch to make sure that there was no time left.

 _What the hell is going on?_

People start to make their way back towards the building, and I want to stop them just incase the bombing was delayed, but I also don't want to come forth as the person who tried to blow up the building. They begin walking in, and then I hear a loud noise.

I watch as the entirety of the third floor is blown out. People that were already on the inside of the building are running out screaming, and I watch as the third floor begins to crash in on itself. My eyes are wide as the building comes crashing to the ground.

"I did it," I whisper. "I finally did it."

* * *

 _It's the eye of the tiger_

 _It's the thrill of the fight_

 _Rising up to the challenge of our rivals_

* * *

 **Lenovo Cane, 18**

 **District 5 Male**

Richard has actually proven to be a fairly decent servant. Everything I've said to do he has done with flying colors. All of my house chores are done from yesterday, and all of them are already done today. Not to mention these chocolate bars are amazing.

"Raul!" I scream from the bed of my bedroom. He comes running into the room in a tuxedo from my dad's closet. Mom nor he came home last night. When I called angrily, they said they left a note, and right as I hung up Richard comes with the note in hand! His punishment was the tuxedo because he looks _quite_ silly.

"Yes, Grand Master Lenovo," he says with a sarcastic tone. "I like, don't want to be here anymore? I'm going home to get ready for the reapings?" he says still putting a question with every sentence he speaks.

I hold my finger up to him, "Don't you dare Ricardo!" I say angrily. "You have to pick _my_ reaping outfit out. Then you may leave."

He rolls his eyes and picks a pair of jeans and a plaid button-down out of my closet. He throws it at me and then walks out of my room. He slams the door and I hear the front door open and close a few moments later.

"What a nice boy," I say as I get up and begin changing my clothes. Once I do that I begin to make my way down the stairs and towards the square for the reapings. IT's my last one. I can't believe how excited I am for this to be over with. I'll officially be an adult. Just picture it.

I get to the check in line and get my finger pricked. I wince as it's painful, and then find my way to the 18-year-old boy section. "Squad," I say as I snap my fingers and they assemble. I'm not quite sure what their names are any more I've changed them so many times. However, they listen to literally everything I say so I'm not complaining.

"If you see a twelve-year-old get reaped. You volunteer. I hate crying." I say as I turn to the front of the audience and see the escort is already beginning to talk. First of all, rude for interrupting me as I gave my loyal squad instructions. Second of all, what on earth is on her head?! Hair or cotton candy?!

"We'll start with the ladies first!" says the escort excitedly. Cotton Candy Head walks back to the girl's bowl and begins to dig out the envelope. After digging for an unneeded amount of time she pulls a name out from the middle of the bowl.

"Gaia Hummel" she reads once she gets back to the microphone and unwraps the envelope. A girl from the 16-year-old section walks from her place in the crowd. She looks scared, and her knees are wobbly as she mounts the steps of the stage. She looks unclean, and I feel pretty bad for the boy that has to be District partners with her.

"Tell us a little about yourself, Gaia." says the escort as she puts the microphone in front of her face. She just stares at it. Unable to talk. "Alright, well. Moving onto the males."

She again walks to the back of the stage, but instead of digging in the bowl like last time, she just plucks a name from the very top of the bowl. She walks back to the front of the stage and smiles as she unwraps the envelope and clears her throat before she reads the name on the card.

"Lenovo Cane," she says clear in the microphone.

"Like absolute hell!" I scream as I turn around and try to run through the crowd. PeaceKeepers meet me halfway through the crowd and grabs me by the arm. They lead me up to the stage and then set me down with me standing there looking at the escort in a heat of rage.

"Listen Cotton Candy Head, I don't plan on going into these games. So you dig your little hand back into the bowl and find another tribute. Right now!" I say

"I actually can't do that," she says as she begins to fumble with her hair. "You really think it looks like cotton candy though? That's what I was going for!" she says smiling.

"This is unacceptable!" I scream stomping my foot. "Rory! Come and volunteer now!" I scream into the microphone.

"MY NAME IS RICHARD!" he screams back angry.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" I shout back angry.

"Okay!" says the escort taking the microphone away. "Let's wrap this reaping up then, shall we?" she says. "DISTRICT 5 MEET YOUR TRIBUTES! LENOVO CANE AND GAIA HUMMEL!"

"I STILL REFUSE TO GO!" I scream as the District do the obligatory clap for the tributes.

 **Haha, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I've been sick, and I've been getting back into work now the school is back in session. So if this sucks...I apologize.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	11. District 6 Reapings

_When you say that it's gonna be,_

 _It always turns out to be a different way,_

 _I try to believe you,_

 _Not today, today, today, today, today_

* * *

 **Samira Rider, 16**

 **District 6 Female**

"DAMNIT!" I shout as the thread machine used in the tire factory knicks my finger. "That hurt like hell!"

"Samira! Are you okay?!" ask the worker that sits next to me every day.

"Do I look okay?!" I respond.

The look on their face says that I've hurt them, but I didn't mean to. I don't know why I am like this, but that's just me. I want to apologize to him, to tell him I'm sorry, to tell him that I know I'm a jerk. To be frank, I'm not sure how.

I've never really been the girl that fits in. I'm not like dances with their grandma's underwear around her head weird, but I'm hot headed. Oh boy, I'm hot-headed! I'm also snarky as I'll get out with an acid tongue. I'm bitter because I feel I was unjustly dealt a rough hand while so many undeserving people around me have so much. I'm sad, because of the fact, as much as I try, and as much as I long for it. I'll never be like them.

That's the killer in this.

I've always wanted to have someone. Maybe not in a romantic sense, I mean, that'd be great too. But I mean friendship wise..it would be nice to be able to talk to someone. To let them know my problems. To allow someone in.

I can't do that. I've never been able to do that.

"I...I'm sorry," I say quickly. "I shouldn't have responded that way."

He shrugs his shoulders and then smiles at me. "It's okay," he says. "You were in pain."

He takes my hand and begins to inspect it and I instantly flinch back. He puts his hands up in the air over his head as if to show he's non-threatening and then I reluctantly give him my hand back. He begins to looks over it and then frowns.

"Oh no." he says.

"What!?" I say nervously.

"It's the worst...I...we have to chop it off."

"WHAT!?" I scream ripping my hand back and hiding it from him. He begins to laugh. Laugh so hard that he falls to the ground. I look at him confused and then realize he's kidding as I roll my eyes and turn back to the machine I was working on. I press the start button and begin to monitor the movement of the threading.

"You know we've worked together here for four years and this is the most we've ever talked." says my work neighbor.

I continue to watch over the machine as he talks about various things in his life. He tells me about his parents, about his sister and her good for nothing boyfriend. She's apparently knocked up but their parents don't know anything about it. I find that hard to believe, though. My parents know everything.

"What about you?" he asks me.

"Hm?" I respond.

"Oh so you do have a voice?" he ask me questioningly. "I just assumed you magically became a mute. Tell me about yourself Samira. You've always so...quiet and serious. What's behind that mask that you put up."

"I'm sorry did I fall into a storybook where I'm the heroine and you're the funny sidekick that pulls me out of my small little world. Do you open up my eyes and show me that even though I've had struggles in my life it's all okay because now I have a new open mind?" I ask clicking the stop button on my machine. "Look, I'm flattered I really am, but let's be honest. I'm no good. This friendship has one ending and it's not a pretty one. I appreciate what you're trying to do. I really do. I just...it's easier for you this way. Trust me."

He smiles at me! This guy is so arrogant that even after all that he smiles at me! Who even is he!?

"Challenge accepted." he says as he turns his machine back on and oversees his thread.

"That wasn't a-"

"No, challenge accepted," he says smiling.

I roll my eyes and continue to do my work that I'm paid to do. It takes me a moment, but I realize that what I've been wanting all this time is a friend. Now that one is knocking at my door...I'm chasing them away. Why do I do this to myself?

* * *

 _I'm always screaming my lungs out 'til my head starts spinning  
Playing my songs is the way I cope with life  
Won't keep my voice down  
Know the words I speak are the thoughts I think out loud_

* * *

 **Maxwell "Max" Hurley, 17**

 **District 6 Male**

"Bye Samira!" I say as I punch out of my factory position. I set my time card back into the cardholder on the wall and smile at her as she does the same. I've been her shadow pretty much all day. I meant it when I said challenge accepted.

To no surprise, at all, she doesn't say anything as she begins to walk down the long hallway towards the exit. I follow her, initially having to jog she walks so fast, and end up in front of the door.

"Excuse me," she says trying to push past me. I continue to block the door, however, so she throws her head back and lets out a groan. "What!" she says. "What could you possibly want?!"

"Let's hang out," I say plainly.

She gives me a weird look that tells me, A, she doesn't understand the question. Or, B, she doesn't know how to respond to the question. Either way, this is doing exactly what I wanted from the girl. It's getting her thinking and allowing her to see I'm not going to give up.

"No.,." she says as she again tries to push past me.

"Unfortunately mam," I begin, "I don't understand your answer. Look, this isn't a date. You've worked with me for years and I haven't done something even remotely weird-"

"You said we had to chop my hand off,"

"Sarcasm is dead to you isn't it?" I respond quickly.

She rolls her eyes and pushes past me walking through the door. As she's walking down the front steps I continue to follow her. She walks like she doesn't see me and then after about three blocks she finally stops and turns to me.

"You're going to continue to do this until I give in right? Like, it's either I give in and hang out with you today or you continue to do this until I do?"

"Sounds about righ," I say nodding quickly.

She lets out an annoyed sigh and then rolls her eyes and shrugs. "Okay," she says. "Where are we going?"

"Wait seriously?"

"You're annoying and I don't have it in me to continue this pursuit. So yes, hurry, before I change my mind."

"Come on!" I say as I gesture for her to follow.

We walk down the street, past the main square, past the tall buildings in our district and I lead her to the outskirts of our District. There is an old abandoned warehouse that is my favorite place in the entire world that I'm pretty excited to share with her.

"Is this where you kill me?" she asks questioningly. "Because I don't think I'm ready to die quite yet, and-"

"Samira, do me a favor? Shut up for a minute." I say as I go to the broken window that I covered with a piece of old wood. I move it to the side and jump in holding my hand out for her to grab on. She stands in front of the window and looks scared.

"Do you trust me?" I ask

"I don't even know your name," she responds.

"Well, I'm Max," I say smiling. "Now do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

I nod my head no as she rolls her eyes and then jumps into the warehouse window. The sun is shining through the glass windows so it's easy to see around the warehouse. It's filled with multiple old wheels which I'm sure we could still use with some patching up.

"Alright, almost there," I say as I lead us up to a wall with a rope attached. I stop at the wall and turn around and smile at her.

"You brought me to a wall?" she asks skeptically.

"No, but I brought you to the place after you scale it." I grab onto the rope and begin to climb up.

* * *

 _I don't know how I'll feel,  
Tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day_

* * *

 **Samira Rider, 16**

 **District 6 Female**

It took me a long time to shimmy up that rope. Over the course of my climbing, I realized a number of things. The first of which is I'm absolutely terrified of heights. The second of which is that I don't know what it is about me that makes this boy want to know me...but I'm glad he does. I might not show it, but I'm glad to get the chance to actually have a friend.

Standing on top of this building is amazing. I can see the whole District from up here. It's beautiful imagining everyone in their homes right now settling down for dinner. Talking with their families about their days. The things that I've never gotten to do.

"This is beautiful," I say looking around and taking it all in.

"Yeah, this is where I come when things get hard," he says. "I've always imagined the people like tiny ants that are crawling around. Each thinking they have a purpose, but just kind of casually moving through the hill working for the Queen."

"That was a little depressing," I remark.

"But it's true." he says.

I've never seen people that way. They've always been pleasant from my idea of them. Maybe it's because I don't know many, or maybe it's because I've never really gotten along with anyone so I've made ideas in my head. However, I still have hope that I can live up to more than just being a worker for the Capitol.

"I don't think so," I respond to him. "Maybe it's from lack of experience, but I genuinely think people have a purpose. I think that we are all here for that said purpose, and we can't die until we finish said purpose."

I've never shared that with anyone before. I must be really captivated by this scene, or maybe Max and I are supposed to be friends. I look off into the distance and imagine Max and I talking about our days and how much we hate our jobs. Laughing as we walk to the bakery and get a cupcake that we stole.

"What do you think yours is?" he asks me.

I pause because this is something I really haven't thought about. I always thought that if I had a purpose it would just pop out one day. I don't even really know myself and I'm expected to know my purpose? Though I don't think those two things are mutually exclusive I think they are beneficiaries of each other.

"I don't know," I say. "I think that life is almost like a puzzle if you will. Each person is working on a different section, and if you looked at mine..you wouldn't see much put together. I believe that a purpose is something you're supposed to find, I think. I actually just came up with a lot of this in my head, but I think that I'm looking for mine still."

He doesn't look at me as I give my explanation, but I can tell he's listening. He runs his fingers through his hair and clears his throat as he gets up and begins to walk along the edge of the building. I tense as I watch him but he smiles my way as if reading my mind.

"I do this literally all the time," he says reassuring me. "But I don't know my purpose either. But I know I'm made for something great."

"How can you be sure?" I ask him.

I've always been jealous of people who are confident. Those pretty girls in my District who have everything their hearts desire, those pretty boys in my district that have it all. Max probably would fall into the pretty boy category, but if that's the case I don't see why he's hanging out with me.

"Because I wake up, and I feel the earth calling to me." he says proudly.

I chuckle, and then continue to do so until it turns into a giant laugh. "That's literally the stupidest thing I've ever hear!" I say in between giggle fits. I wipe my eyes and stare back at him. "The earth cannot call to you when you're trapped in the box that is our District."

"Box or no box, I'm going to be somebody, Samira," he says rebelliously. "Mark my words." he faces me and then waves as he falls back off the building. I scream as I run to the edge to see him on a floor balcony just a few feet down. There is and pillows there.

"What the hell you psychopath!" I scream. "I thought you just offed yourself right in front of me."

"People that have expectations of themselves don't kill themselves." he says confidently "Now, are you going to come down and talk some more or just stay up there the whole time?"

"Do you live here?"

"Only when I'm stressed out," he says as I mount the edge of the building shakily. I take a deep breath and let my feet slide off the edge of the roof.

* * *

 _I like to keep things honest  
I'm a safe bet like your life's staked on it, for real  
I'd hate to keep you all wondering  
I'm constant like the seasons, I will never be forgotten man_

* * *

 **Maxwell "Max" Hurley, 17**

 **District 6 Male**

The sun shines down and my eyes flutter open. Samira lies next to me under one of the many blankets I had on the secret balcony room I have. I guess we fell asleep talking last night.

I would never have guessed the girl had such a depth to her. Something about her way of seeing things has really opened my eyes to who she is. I like it. Not in a romantic sense, but I can see us being good friends.

"Samira," I say, but before I'm able to say it again to wake her up the bells to let everyone know the reapings are in 30 minutes sound. Her eyes shoot open upon hearing them and then she looks around and sees where she is at.

"Oh my gosh. My parents are going to kill me," she says as she rolls out of bed and throws the blanket down. She begins to run off the balcony and then turns around and comes back. "I don't know how to get out of here," she says.

I laugh and slide off the mattress. I head over to a ladder on the wall and we slowly make our way through the not fully lit warehouse. When we arrive at the front of it, the bell rings again letting us know we have 20 minutes left.

"We're going to be late." she says nervously.

"No, we won't," I say taking off running.

It takes her a minute to catch up, but we are soon sprinting our way into the town square. We are the only two in line once we finally reach where they are checking kids in, and the Peacekeepers give us a disappointed look.

"Cutting it a bit close, no?" they ask as they prick our fingers.

"I thought we were making a fashionable entrance," I say to which Samira gets a good chuckle.

The escort is already on stage reading the treaty and the agreement the Capitol made for the districts as Samira and I take our respective places.

"Well, we shall waste no more time then," she says as she walks back to the ladies bowl and digs around in the envelopes. She settles on one that is at the very bottom of the bowl and smiles as she traces her hand over it. Almost like she's feeling if she has a winner.

"The female tribute from District 6 is...Samira Rider!"

I stare at the stage slack-jawed as my new friend walks towards the stage looking stone cold. At least she is thinking ahead about sponsors and not freaking out right now. That will suit her well.

"Hello dear!" says the escort. "Tell us about yourself!"

"Or not." says Samira coldly as she flips her hair to the side.

The escort looks shocked at her response and the audience chuckles. That's a winning attitude kid. The escort clearly to shocked to say anything walks back to the stage again and digs for another name. This time settling for a name that's perfectly in the middle.

"Maxwell Hurley," she says clearly not in the mood for dramatics.

"What the absolute mother fu-"

"We don't use language like that on television!" screams the escort at Samira from the stage.

I walk towards the stage and I hope the audience can't see my knees shaking. As I stand in front of the escort and Samira she looks at me with a concerning look.

"You okay?" she asks me.

"I can't feel my body," I respond.

"Tell us about yourself?" ask the escort.

"Uh," I say not sure what to say. "I'll go with what she said and leave it at 'or not'"

"The nerve of you disrespectful ass children!" says the escort.

"We don't use language like that on television," says Samira scolding

"DISTRICT 6 YOUR BRATTY TRIBUTES SAMIRA AND MAX!"

 **This chapter sucked. I'm so sorry. I've been sick and this was just really hard to write.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me. Sorry for the lateness.**

 **I've noticed a sigificant decrease in reviews also...I'm sorry if I'm disappointing y'all.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	12. District 7 Reapings

_Mother  
Can you keep them in the dark for life  
Can you hide them from the waiting world  
Oh mother_

* * *

 **Lennox Knolls, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

Since you're probably wondering about myself, I'll just go ahead and get something out of the way. Yes, I'm the daughter of the junkie whore, yes, I look almost exactly like her. No, I won't have any more conversation about it. It's a bit sensitive to me, and honestly, just pisses me off more than needed.

It's hard when your parents are notorious for things. The idea that a child can do better than their parents is currently foreign in the minds of the people in my District. It's like half of the district expects me to be this cracked out whore, and the other doesn't really expect anything of me.

But I'm just Lennox.

I chop things, and I try my hardest to be everything she wasn't. As you can imagine, there are really only three positions in District 7. There are the lumberjacks, aka what I am. There are the office workers, which is what I'm trying to work my way up to. Then there's the...uhm...blacklight district, which is what my mother dabbles in every now and then.

But this is beginning to feel a lot like a job interview. It's reaping day today, and I don't have a lot of time to tell it, but I do have a story for you. It all started yesterday morning when mom and I went to our jobs at the lumber mill. It seemed like everything was going to be a pretty normal day. I had my job secured, and after a few months of covering while mom was on detox, I had hers as well.

"Good morning, workers." says the loudspeakers that the floor managers use to announce things to us. "It's going to be a great day here at the LumberFanatic Lumber Mill! We've gone a whole 999 days without an accident! That's one more day away from breaking our all-time record….so don't screw it up!"

That was the announcement pretty much every day. Except for the fact about the record. They're big on those here. The last accident happened over 2 years ago and let's just say that the accident chopped a little more than lumber. No, I mean the leg snapped right off. I was almost surprised at how little blood there was at first. Poor Phil...besides the point, I'm rambling.

Mom and I mounted our machine, and the morning actually was a better than an average work day. Mom wasn't asking me annoying questions, and I wasn't being stared at as blatantly as normal.

"Alright, workers!" says the cheery voice on the announcements. "It's time for lunch! You have thirty minutes. Make them count!"

That's when the trouble started. Something should have tipped me off that mom was acting strangely. Maybe it was the way she wasn't asking me strange questions. Or maybe it was the way that a man was talking to us instead of running the other way. Their wives usually have their men on lock from my mother and me, but I was naive to think that my mother wouldn't do something stupid after she's been sober for so long.

"I'll be back, Lenny." says mom as she walks off towards the bathroom in a quick fashion. I didn't think anything of it. I just ate my sandwich. I'd been looking forward to the turkey and cheese all day. Cheese! What a luxury I didn't often get.

"Okay," I had said. "Don't fall in." In an attempt to make a joke. As she shuffled away.

25 minutes later the voice came over the announcements letting us know that it was time for us to get back to work, and I was worried. My mom was nowhere in sight, and I can't imagine her having to use the bathroom that bad.

I got up from the table and walked over to the bathroom, and to this second of time, I wish I hadn't. There's something that just ruins relationships beyond repair. Walking into the bathroom and hearing the all too familiar sounds of my mother sprung out is one of had promised this was the last time.

That's the story. I probably should have warned you that it wasn't a very good one. I guess I could have added some dramatic flare how someone ruined the 999 day count of not hurting themselves, but they didn't. My mom stayed in the bathroom after I moved her to a stall, and I finished the shift. That brings us to this morning.

"Lenny, I've said I'm sorry." says mom. I know that she is. She truly does feel bad when she relapses, but I have a hard time forgiving people who self-sabotage.

"And I told you that I honestly don't care," I reply taking a bite of the mushy oatmeal in a bowl. "We were doing so good," I said. "People were getting better about the stares. I haven't been offered to be a whore or get drugs from people in months, mom. Months! I'm already a social pariah, and it's not even because of anything I've done!"

"Mind your mother." says my mom angry and trying to get her disciplinary voice on.

"Act like one," I say as I slam the chair back and walk towards the door.

"You can't just leave like this, Lennox! Get in here right now!"

"No," I say coldly as I open the door. "Don't worry. I'm sure the morphine will make you forget in a second." I say slamming the door.

* * *

 _I'm a problem, I'm the killer, I'm the cure, I guess_

 _I'm the end, I'm the beginning, the apocalypse_

 _I am something from nothing, I heard 'em say_

 _Rags to the riches, your best mistake_

* * *

 **Dailen Clervani, 18**

 **District 7 Male**

This sword is probably the best work I've ever done. I'm normally not one to toot my own horn, but, toot toot.

I've worked in this black smithery since I was 13 years old. It's held some really good times and really bad times. Examples of a good time would be the first time I got my first kiss, which was right at the help counter. We had to hide because if my dad caught us we'd have been in heaps of trouble. A bad time would have to be the time my mom got burned pretty bad.

Believe it or not, my mother was the one who got me into this business. She was always a strong woman. Never faltering in anything she did, and always succeeding. _Always_ succeeding. My father worked the front desk at the blacksmith, and eventually was on the floor, but that's when problems started.

"Hurry up, Dailen! I need that in soon!" screams the floor manager

My dad has always been a little bit of a clutz, and unfortunately, my mother's burn scar on her arm is proof of that. The whole thing is a giant misunderstanding if you ask me, but I've been told it's none of my business.

"Hurry up, Dailen!" screams the floor manager again. "What the hell do I pay you for anyways!?" he screams from his booth where he sits up and does literally nothing. I've seen this man go up at least 9 waist sizes since I've been here.

I look up to the booth and smile at him, then go back to pounding the hot metal. I always take my time on these things. Not because I'm not good, or that I'm lazy, but because I would rather not have burn marks all over me. I do a good job. I don't take _forever,_ but I'm young, and would eventually like to get married and girls around here are pretty shallow.

I finish the sword and dunk it in the water to let it cool off. The hot steam rushes up to my face, and again, I smile. It's one of my favorite feelings in the world. After I make sure the sword is properly cool I bring it out of the water and place it on the stand of finished products. That was the last piece we needed to finish before sending it off to the Capitol.

"Took you long enough," says the floor manager as he gets off his booth. "Tell me why I'm always waiting on you, Clervani?"

"Tell me why I came into work on a day everyone is supposed to have off?" I ask with a giant smile on my face.

"Fine, good luck at the reaping. See you at work tomorrow."

I walk out of the blacksmith and let the sun shine down on my face. The good thing about the reaping day is my family always springs a little extra on awesome food for us. Today, my father is making pancakes.

I'm the only one that works in the family right now, after the incident with mom, it's kind of scarred dad to the point where he doesn't come to the smith anymore.

When I arrive at home I see my brother, Callum, already digging into a big plate of pancakes, and I sit down at the table with just enough time to get a big plate placed in front of me. "You have good timing." says my father as he sits down with his own plate.

"He also has B.O.," says my brother as he plugs his nose. "It's called a shower?"

"It's called I've been working all morning so you can have pancakes today?" I say sarcastically as I lift my armpit and stick it towards him. He screams as he falls out of his chair laughing.

"My sons are nasty." says my father as he frowns, but I see him smiling as he takes a bite of his food. "Are you two ready for the reapings? Callum doesn't be scared. I know it's your first one."

"Yeah, bud," I say. "I've been in them for 6 years now and I've yet to get called."

"I'm not scared," he says. "I'll just jar some of your nasty smell and throw it at them," he says. "If that doesn't kill them I don't know what will." at that my father lets out a hearty laugh. I roll my eyes and shove the last of my pancakes in my mouth and swallow.

"Point taken, I'll shower right now," I say as I walk up the stairs.

I walk into the bathroom and begin taking off my work clothes and turn on the shower. I wait until the steam is floating in the air and I get in and let the hot water bounce off of me. I quickly soap up and rinse off, and by the time I am in my room the bells indicating the thirty-minute mark are going off.

I throw on a pair of jeans and a red and white flannel followed by a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Dailen! It's time!" screams Callum from the other room.

"I'm coming!" I say as I hurry out of my room and head towards the living room.

* * *

 _Mother  
Tell your children not to walk my way  
Tell your children not to hear my words  
What they mean  
What they say  
Mother_

* * *

 **Lennox Knolls, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

The reapings are always on a cloudy and ugly day. I swear it's like the weather knows exactly when it's going to be someone's worst nightmare, and then dresses appropriately for the occasion.

"Hello District 7," says the escort as she flaunts on stage. She's wearing a goose dress, and I wish that was something that was a new fashion, but it's legitimately a goose dress. She's wearing a bright white hat to match the dress with a veil falling down the front of her face. She sports a pair of black heels, and a pair of black sunshades to match. Her makeup is pretty modest for a Capitol citizen, with red lipstick and wing eyeliner. Something tells me she's going to be one of those people that like to think they're more down to earth than they actually are.

"Now, I'm excited to be here! I've always looked at District 7 like it was a separate home to me, and even though it's my first year here I know we will get along swell!"

So point to me. I'm always right about these things, and I really hope that the tributes chosen pushes her buttons because she seems fun to annoy.

"We are here today because the Districts rebelled and now we have Hunger Games, blah, blah, blah," she says crumpling her cue cards and throwing them away. "You guys don't need that, do you? Now let's get onto the reason we are all here. To figure out which very lucky boy and girl get to represent their District in the Hunger Games."

I'm not so sure I'd call the tributes lucky. Every year we send people in that have a relatively decent shot compared to the other outer districts and a relative no shot against the careers. Our highest placement in a while came 6 years ago during the 25th games. The girl from here got 3rd.

"Let's change things up a bit and start with males, shall we?" she ask as she goes to the back of the stage and digs her arm around in the bowl. She settles on a name that is in the middle of the jar and then pulls it out of the bowl.

Walking back up to the stage it's almost hard not to laugh at the woman. Her goose shakes as she moves and it's almost as if a real thing is waddling towards you.

"Now the lucky male that will be going to represent your-I mean our District is...Dailen Clervani!"

I look around to see who the unlucky guy is as an 18-year-old steps out of the crowd. He walks to the front and looks a little sad, but when he gets up to the stage he puts on a big smile. It's not a fake on either, it seems genuine.

"Dailen can you tell me about yourself?" ask the escort with a big grin, "It's not often we see a tribute that is smiling on stage. You guys always see it as some sort of awful experience."

"You know, sometimes you get dealt a crappy hand. You can't just sit there and let it ruin your whole life, but you have to roll with it. This very well could be one of the final days of my life, and I don't want to think about the negative stuff. I just want to tough it out and do the best I can."

"That's so nice." says the escort as she wipes fake tears from her eyes. "Let's move onto the girls!"

She moves over to the back of the stage again and ends up at the girl's bowl. She reaches in and grabs an envelope on the very top of the jar and then opens up the envelope to and reads out the name on the card.

"Lennox Knolls!"

 _Lennox who?_

I hear a woman in the background screaming which I'm sure is my mother, but I have no sympathy for her. I might be all she has, but she shows little or no concern for me at all. I have always put her first, and right now I can't put her emotional needs before my own. I need to figure out how the hell to deal with this.

But I'm lost in a sea of conflicting emotions.

I realize I'm taking too long to come on and the Peacekeepers come and grab me by the arm. They take me up to the stage to meet with Dailen and our escort and she smiles at me. I don't see that smile as genuine in the slightest, but I will accept the fact that she's trying to be sincere in a time like this.

"No, Lennox, please tell me how you're feeling?"

"I-I" I begin and then close my mouth. "I don't know," I say. "I can honestly say I have no earthly idea."

"District 7 I give you your tributes! Dailen the optimist and Lennox the confused!"

* * *

 _All I know, it's too late for me to change your mind_

 _I'll let go, let you decide_

 _What you wanna believe_

 _What you wanna believe_

* * *

 **Dailen Clervani, 18**

 **District 7 Male**

Being reaped is a really bad experience, and I hope I didn't come across as cocky to the people I'll be competing against but also the Capitol and the people that will be watching. I want nothing more than to be able to just smile in any given situation because smiling shows that you aren't broken. Smiling allows people to approach you, and smiling is the reason I can get through so much of my life.

"You have a visitor." says the Peacekeeper as I sit on the red couch in the justice building.

My mom walks into a room with a long sleeved shirt that she wears all the time now. Since the accident, she hasn't been too keen on anything revealing of her arms. When the door closes behind her she runs up to me and holds me close for a long time.

"Mom, you have to go back," I say to her as I pull away and look at her intensely.

"I'll not go back, Day," she says sternly. "This doesn't change that situation..what he...what he did."

"Mom, it was an accident and you know it was."

Like I said earlier, my dad is a little clutz. My parents were constantly fighting before they finally decided to split. Well, until my mom decided to split. They had gotten into quite possibly the biggest fight I had ever seen them get into right before they went to work at the blacksmith.

My dad was trying to avoid talking to her at all cost that day. He was a bit new and he was just training on the machine and the tools used to make the swords. He got scared at one of the noises that were made, and jumped back. It caused my mom to trip and to whack her arm against a hot furnace. There's a pretty significant burn scar that goes from her shoulder all the way down to her wrist on her left arm.

"He did it on purpose. You know how your father was back then, Dailen. He might have changed, but before...he was bad."

"We all have skeletons in our past mom. Now that I'm leaving, and dad hasn't stepped foot in a blacksmith since the accident, Callum is going to have to drop out of school so he can provide. You never wanted that. I never wanted that."

"Callum can always stay with me. You could have too."

"We won't just leave, Dad," I respond. "Don't forget that you ended the family mom. You're the one who walked out. It's not like we had any say, and dad surely fought for you."

"He fought to little to late. I can't Dailen...I just...I can't." she says as she turns and walks out of the room. Before the door closes she turns to me and looks at me. "Promise me you'll fight."

"I'll promise you a win," I say

She leaves and closes the door behind her.

My dad comes in shortly after, but he doesn't have a lot to say. Lots of tears from him and Callum. After they left no one else really came to see me. I waited until there was a knock at my door and Lennox and our escort stand in the doorway ready to head to the train.

* * *

 _2 weeks later_

* * *

 _Let the waters rise_

 _I will stand as the oceans roar_

 _Let the earth shake beneath me_

 _Let the mountains fall_

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow**

 **President of Panem**

The alarm is blaring in the mansion and Gretchen is nowhere to be found. I know that Sailor and Alma made it out alright through the secret tunnels, and I haven't heard a single thing from Clyde since the ambush has started.

I hear glass shattering and people running around screaming. They all wear a mask and dance around as they look for me and my family. I duck behind a panel and watch as three masked assailants run past me and towards my bedroom. I watch as they kick open the door and gleefully squeal as they run around and look for me in there.

I run out of my hiding place and make a dash for the secret bookcase room. When I get to the office there is no one in there, and I begin to throw things in front of the door. When I get to the bookshelf I begin pulling out the books in the order they unlock the shelf in. When the door finally opens I hear a click of a gun and feel a cylinder shape against the back of my head.

"Ms. Farrow, we seem to have you in a pickle."

 **These two were a lot easier to write than the other ones. I also told you I would check in with Katherine after District 6, but I didn't want to dedicate a whole chapter to it. I start school again tomorrow, but I'm only taking two more classes (my last two until I'm officially at my uni), and I'll be a bit busy. So I don't know how many updates I'll do.**

 **Let me know what you think of these guys. I really like them.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	13. District 8 Reapings

_Hey heart on the road again  
Moving on forward  
Sticks and stones won't break our bones  
We're in a car on the highway  
It's a magical feeling that no one's got a hold  
You're a catalyst to your happiness you know  
_

* * *

 **Whitney Kaull, 14**

 **District 8 Female**

This class is the biggest snore fest I've ever had the misfortune of sitting through. We have only a handful of perfect weather days in District 8 and today is one of them. But I just _had_ to go to school today.

It's not that I don't like school. I like the people I meet. I like the adventure of learning that I wouldn't normally get elsewhere, but I hate the lectures. Oh, my goodness gracious I hate the lectures. I can name all 30 victors in a row already. I don't know why we need a whole class over the games and go in depth analysis over each one.

"Now class, who can tell me the winner of the 25th Hunger Games?" ask Ms. Crabtree as she circles around the room. I roll my eyes in frustration and put my head down. My hair falls in waves around my desk. It isn't long before Ms. Crabtree comes and taps on my desk.

"Ms. Kaull, since you seem so bored with this class you clearly must know the answer correct? Who is the Victor of the 25th games?"

"Pine Heart," I say with my head still down.

"And what District is Mr. Heart from?"

Oh crap.

"Uh, 3?" I ask hopefully.

"Wrong!" says Ms. Crabtree all too delighted for my mistake. "If you were listening in class instead of daydreaming maybe you wouldn't be so confused Ms. Kaull. If this was a pop quiz you'd be down 5 points off your mark."

"It happens," I say with my head still down. I can imagine how her face is looking when I said that and I chuckle slightly to myself. It's not that I like being rebellious. I just like being invested in things. In no way do I ever wake up and think about how I can be sassy, and to be honest I really wouldn't even call myself a sassy person. Nonchalant maybe?

"You'll never amount to anything with that attitude. How do you expect to get a decent job at the factory? I can't imagine you'd want to live like your mother does."

Excuse me? That is so wildly beyond inappropriate to mention in private, let alone the whole class. I'm getting really fed up with Crabtree.

"Listen, Crabtree," I begin as I pick my head up and look at her. "What my mother does is absolutely none of your concern. If she wants to do odd jobs around the District instead of working the dull and boring everyday life in the factory that's literally on her. If I want to drop out of school and do the same that's up to me. Your job is not to tell me how to live my life but to let me know that I have options. I would appreciate you to be less concerned about my mother's choices and more concerned about what you're teaching the rest of the students." I say as I grab my backpack and stand up. "As for me, my choice is to go outside and explore the District today. It's to pretty to sit in here and suck up an ugly attitude. Have a nice afternoon."

I walk towards the door and get an applause from the students as I leave. Ms. Crabtree stands in the same spot with her mouth wide open in shock. I'm pretty quiet in all my classes, and pretty outgoing in the hallways. I'm sure my comments surprised her, but they weren't there to be disrespectful. It's just something that had to be said.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you walk out of there alone?" ask Amanda my best friend as she comes storming down the hallway. "Oh my gosh, I wish I had a picture of Crabtree's face! She was like that painting that's in the mayor's office."

The picture she is referring to is a painting of some old white guy who looks like he just bit into an apple and tasted an orange instead. His face slacks low, and there's a bit of horror in his eyes.

"Where are we off to today, Whit?" ask Amanda excitedly

"Well Mandy," I say. "I was thinking we could go to The Fort."

"I LOVE THE FORT!" says Amanda excited as she jumps up and down. "Geez, it couldn't have been a more perfect day to go to that place either."

"I completely agree my little Mandy," I say as I open the door for her and swing my arm out. "Maybe Malcolm will grow a pair and come out of the classroom too." Malcolm is my other best friend, but he's a bit more studious than Amanda and I. He's always making awesome marks, and I'm about 3000 percent sure he wants to make out with Amanda's face.

"I cannot believe I just did that!" screams a male voice as he comes running down the hall. "Whit, you're such a bad-"

"No cussing!" says Amanda already knowing it's Malcolm coming down the hall. "That's trashy." she turns to me and smiles. "But yes, you truly are a badass."

* * *

 _We're a thousand miles from comfort,  
We have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me,  
There's no place I rather be_

* * *

 **Ishmael Fosters, 17**

 **District 8 Male**

"Here ya go kid," says Ms. Jenkins as he piles on the last of my tesserae for the month. "You've sure been here a lot. You nervous for the reapings tomorrow?"

"My streak has been pretty good so far," I say with a smile and a wink. "What happens is going happen. There's really no stopping it. For now, though, I gotta watch out for the family."

Joy is defined as something that allows happiness to be present even in the midst of suffering. As a person in the lowest part of District 8, and as a person who has had to take care of his family from a young age, I need something like joy.

Things with me are not always brilliant. Things with me are not always shining in the sunlight with the wind kissing my face in a dainty way. Sometimes I'm in the eye of a hurricane, but I refuse to allow people to think anything other than good things.

The little things in life are always going to be there. Sure, you can complain about the weather, your status, your life in general, but what does it change? I want nothing more than to get hella money and just give it all to my parents as a thank you for what they do, but I probably will never get that luxury. So I do what I can. If that means taking little extra chances at a reaping with literally thousands of other kids, that's alright then.

"Well, I wish you all the luck for the reapings, son." says Mr. Jenkins as he opens the door for me to leave the tesserae station.

"Thank you," I say throwing the bags of grain and oils over my shoulder.

Walking down the street of District 8 you can see all kinds of things. There's rich people, poor people, people you'd rather not run into in a dark alley. But they all have a story. Everyone that breathes has a way that they got to where they are. And I like hearing those things. To say that I'm a people person is a drastic understatement.

I want to know more about people.

When I get home my mom sits in the living room area with a book. When she sees me walking in she smiles and closes it. "Hello, Ishmael," she says. Then she notices the grain and oils on my shoulders and she frowns. "I wish you didn't have to do that honey."

I set the grain and oils down on the coffee table and walk over to my mom and wrap her in a hug. It's really not my parent's fault that we are in this mess. Most of the people that live around us are severe drug addicts, but my dad is disabled. That's obviously not a go to hire here in District 8, so we suffer a little bit.

But if I'm being honest I don't think I would change anything about that. My family is a close-knit family, and I honestly wouldn't trade that for all the money in the world. Where we are poor others are rich, but where we are rich others are poor.

"I know you don't mom, but I'm not angry about it. You shouldn't be either. It's something we have had to do as a family. It's worked out great so far. I don't see why everyone is freaking out this year."

"You're supposed to only have 6 slips in there. You have 26 now."

"And I'll have 30 next year, and after that, we won't be able to use this luxury. So let's use it while we can, and try saving up some money so Mercy doesn't have to do this when I'm 19."

"You're right," she says as she wipes a tear from her eyes. "I just don't know what we'd do without you. With your dad out of work, and me barely pulling seamstress jobs...you really hold us together. You're so strong for your age and-"

"Mom, I get it," I say blushing. "I appreciate you too," I say with a kiss on the cheek. "Let's cook dinner."

We walk into the kitchen and begin to separate the grain from oils in the bags and divide them into rations for the upcoming weeks.

"Geez, you think for what we have to put into this thing they'd give us better grain at least," I say earning a chuckle from my mother.

"But that would mean the Capitol actually working for our Districts." she says "This new president seems to have good intentions but she seems way over her head. That was too big of a transition after such a big tragedy in our country."

"Well, I'm sure President Farrow will do her best to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Oh, it's not the president I'm worried about." says mom. "I'm worried about the people in this God forsaken district."

* * *

 _This is your heart it's alive  
It's pumping blood  
And it's your heart it's alive  
It's pumping blood  
And the whole wide world is whistling  
And it's whistling_

* * *

 **Whitney Kaull, 14**

 **District 8 Female**

The fort is a small little cabin that is on the outermost part of the District. Back in the early days of the Districts, the Peacekeepers would use it as a secret brothel, but the mayor cracked down on them and now it's just kind of there.

The teens of the District have taken claim to it. We aren't technically supposed to be there, but if we are there we aren't on the streets causing trouble for the Peacekeepers. So they look the other way. People also use it as a make out spot. Those are the times the fort sucks.

"Well what's the plan?" ask Malcolm

I shrug my shoulders and throw myself onto the ground in front of the cabin. I look up at the sky and let the sunshine bounce off my skin. Amanda joins me, and Malcolm follows Amanda. We look at the clouds as they travel overhead and I notice that one looks like a skull.

"That's creepy as hell," I say pointing at the cloud.

"Yeah, that's not a very promising omen." says Amanda.

Amanda has always been very superstitious. I don't really believe in all that mumbo-jumbo myself, but I do try and take things in.

"This is not a good sign the day before the reaping," says Amanda. "Skulls typically mean death, and death means not around. That's not something you want to be at 14 years old."

We sit in silence and watch as more clouds tower over our heads. Why it seems that most all the other clouds are drifting away the skull seems to be staying with us. I sit up finally and look at the other two. "Let's play hide n' seek," I say. "Nose goes!"

They both touch their nose, but Malcolm touches him a little too late, and now we have our tagger.

"Guys, you know I hate being out here alone," he whines as he kicks his foot on the ground. "Can't we just sit here again and watch the clouds go by?"

"Hmmm," I say. "No! Count to 50!" I scream as Amanda and I get up and run to our favorite places to hide. Favorite because Malcolm can never seem to find us, and we get to have girl talk from our separate places.

I run to the area with lots of trees, and Amanda follows. As we dive through the huge amount of pine trees, I finally find the little hole in the hollowed tree where I've basically laid claim to. Amanda kept running a little far beyond to a tree just like mine, and I climb into the hollowed out hole. Inside of the tree is a hole and it is connected to a tunnel that leads under the ground and ends up at a watering hole where Amanda and I are across from each other from her respective tree. We think that the tunnel system that we found was used to escape the Districts back in the early years of Panem.

When I pop up out of the hole I wait for Amanda to appear, but she never does. I sit there and wait and after five minutes I'm beginning to feel worried.

A loud scream fills the area and I jump. I know that scream anywhere. I begin to crawl through the tunnel to get out of the tree, and the scream sounds a few more times before I'm about to get out of the tree. When I run towards Amanda it suddenly gets quiet and I slow my running down so I can hear what's going on.

As I get closer to her I hear a quiet whimper coming from behind her hiding tree. When I get closer to the tree I realize the sound is Amanda. I run over to her, and see her sitting with her knees against her chest, and her face in her knees. She is rocking back and forth against the bark of the tree and I run over to see what's wrong.

"What happened?!" I say as I run over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"The-the-the-" she begins, but when she realizes she can't talk she just points her fingers over next to a giant bush. I get up from where she is and walk over to the bush. When I get to the other side of the bush I see a man with long brown hair. He is young, the maybe early 20s, and he has a rock shaped dent in his forehead.

"I- he- I he was trying to do bad things, and I just...I didn't know what to do," says Amanda sadly.

"This isn't your fault," I say as I run over to her and grab her by the arm. We get up and walk back towards Malcolm who, as much as the boy tries, had absolutely no shot at finding us in the woods.

"What the heck happened?" ask Malcolm upon seeing Amanda. "Is she hurt?!"

"No, but she almost was," I say as we begin to walk back towards the populated part of the District.

"Where are we going now?" ask Malcolm.

"To find a Peacekeeper. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 _Do you ever feel_

 _Like a plastic bag_

 _Drifting through the wind_

 _Wanting to start again?_

* * *

 **Ishmael Fosters, 17**

 **District 8 Male**

"In a sad turn of events, a young girl was almost brutally attacked in the woods yesterday." says the District 8 news channel my father watches so intensely every day. "The young woman was playing a game with her friends when a man in his early 20s attacked the girl. She was quick enough to grab a rock and stop the man from hurting her any farther. The children then reported to the authorities what happened. The young man passed away in the hospital earlier this morning."

"Wow." says, dad, as he turns the TV off and looks at the family as we sit around the living room. "That's ridiculous."

"That poor little girl," says mom. "Having to go through that. She'll have to live with that for the rest of her life."

"You two better get to the reapings, though," says Dad. "You have a big day ahead of you."

"Yes, dad," says Mercy. This is her third reaping. She was so scared her first one, and now it's not even a big deal for her. I'm really proud to be her brother.

We walk down the street and when we get to the square there is a long line to get checked in. When we get to the front we've already been standing in the line 30 minutes. The Peacekeeper picks up our fingers and pricks us. I wince at the pain but smile at Mercy so she doesn't get upset.

When we go to our respective sections our escort comes out and reads the treaty of why we have to go into the Hunger Games and how we are such a bad people, you know, all the good stuff.. Once she's done reading the treaty she smiles at us and throws her arms up in the air.

"I'm so excited to be here today! Let's get started and find out the girl that will be representing this great District in the Hunger Games!"

She walks to the back of the stage and digs her hand into the bowl. She pulls one from the bottom of the bowl after going elbow deep into the envelopes. She pulls the name that satisfies her and walks back to the front of the stage.

"And the lucky young girl that will be representing the District is…" she says unwrapping the name. "Whitney Kaull!"

A young girl from the fourteen-year-old section walks up to the stage. Her face is a mix of shock and disappointment as she stands up at the front with tears falling silently from her eyes.

"Oh don't be upset dear!" says the escort. "You've just as much of a chance to win as anyone else."

We both know that's not true. I can't help but feel sad for the girl. That could have easily been Mercy.

"Now we will learn of the lucky gentleman who will be joining Whitney." says the escort as she walks back to the stage and picks a name from the boy's section on the top of the bowl. She walks back to the front and clears her throat.

"The young man that will be serving his District proudly is…." she says as she opens the envelope, "Ishmael Fosters!"

 _Holy crap!_

I stand there confused as the crowd parts and slowly starts to move me forward. Before I have a chance to get to the stage Mercy runs up and grabs ahold of my arm and cries. "No Ish, you can't!" she screams. "You really can't!"

"I have to," I say as I take her arms off from me. "Please don't make this harder for me than it already is," I say holding back tears as I make it to the top of the stage.

"Do you have anything you want to say, Ishmael?"

I nod my head as I look down at the fourteen-year-old girl who stands next to me. She smiles a soft smile at me and stretches her hand out. I take it and she squeezes it soothingly. "We'll be okay," she whispers to me.

We both know that wouldn't be true.

"District 8 I give your tributes! Whitney and Ishmael!"

 **Well, I hope you liked these two! I hope to get District 9 out soon because I'm trying to beat Jenna in posting the reapings :D**

 **What did you think of these two? Predictions?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	14. District 9 Reapings

**Trigger Warning:**

 **Warren is pretty brutal**

 **If sensitive to violence of children,**

 **Skip his pov,**

 **However, I question if this is the right fandom for you…**

 **Cause you know, Hunger Games?**

* * *

 _Stranger in white_

 _In a car_

 _Going somewhere_

 _Going far_

* * *

 **Sybil Thyne, 18**

 **District 9 Female**

"That really looks like it's going to hurt," says Roseli as the needle gets closer to my skin. To be honest, it probably will, but I'm oddly okay with it.

I've worked in this tattoo shop for years now. It's almost like a second home to me, and though I do love getting tattoos I have to limit myself often because as my mother would say "I'm not an inkpad" and I just really don't care for that conversation again.

"Maybe," I say shrugging my shoulders. "Bring it down, Rocko."

He brings the needle to the outer part of my right wrist. It stings as the needle pierces the bone, but there is something exciting about this pain. Painting a picture to express yourself that will last forever is something that's so..deep? There's something about the fact that people believe in something enough to get it etched into their skin forever. That's why I love doing my job.

"Almost done," he says, "I was surprised at how little this one was."

"Don't mistake the little tat for the big picture, Rock," I say with a smile.

This tattoo means a lot to me because it's something I want to describe my life forever. It's the word "joy". I want to be the person who just really grabs life by the balls. We have too little time on this planet to just sit around and wait for life to happen. As cheesy as this sounds, I don't want to learn to endure the storms of life. I want to learn to dance through them.

Joy for me isn't consistently being happy with everything life is throwing at you, but it's understanding that your life is but a mere series of events. Though sometimes the events may seem tragic, the ultimate ending of life isn't.

Well for most people.

"All done," says Rocko as he lifts the needle up. "What's this make this one, Syb, 12th?"

"And you wouldn't even be able to tell because they're all hidden," I say with a smirk looking down at my new ink.

"Well, except that one." says Roseli pointing at my newest edition.

"Linda can live," I say as I get up from the chair and shake Rocko's hand. I put my finger on the palm of his hand and tickle his palm and he yanks his hand back.

"Oh my gosh!" he yells and then starts to laugh. "Man I hate it when you do that."

I laugh and walk out of the store with Roseli close behind. We make our usual stops at the fruit cart, stopping and talking to random people, and by the time we get to our street it's already getting dark.

"Let me know how it goes with Linda." says Roseli with a smirk as she walks towards her house.

"Let me know how it goes with Linda." I jest back at her which gets sharp spin on her heels and a stare down.

"Don't you dare start this again, Sybil," she says

"Don't you dare start this again, Sybil," I respond holding back laughter.

She rolls her eyes and walks away from me frustrated, but I know the minute she'll get into her house she will be laughing. It's how it always works with us.

I stroll up to the front porch of our house and place the key in the door and walk in. Mom is standing over the stove, and dad is watching some soap on Capitol TV, We don't have lots of money, but we have enough to get by and to be comfortable.

"Sybil dinner's almost ready." says mom turning around in a sing-songy voice. When she sees my wrist, which I had no intention of trying to hide, her entire demeanor changes. "WHAT IN GOD'S GREEN EARTH IS THAT ON YOUR WRIST?"

"You didn't know I had a word shaped birthmark?" I ask jokingly trying to ease the tension. "I mean, come on mom, you birthed me after all."

"Let me see it." says dad as he sticks his hand out. I walk over to where he is and place my wrist in his hand. He looks at the tattoo for a good minute and then shrugs and puts my wrist down. "I don't know, Linda," he says. "I kind of like it."

"Lars, you cannot encourage this behavior!"

"She's 18. Let her make her own choices woman." says dad as I sit down on the couch next to him to catch up on the soaps.

"Yeah, woman, I'm 18. Let me make my own choices."

"I'm about to let you make your own dinner."

Woah, don't be crazy." says me and my dad in unison.

* * *

 _See a war, I wanna fight it  
See a match, I wanna strike it  
Every fire I've ignited  
Faded to grey_

* * *

 **Warren Church, 15**

 **District 9 Male**

"You are unstoppable," I tell myself as I pull my hand back and throw the dart at the board across the room. I smile as it hits not quite the center, but close enough, and move on to the next one. "You are the strongest," I say release that dart, and then throw a dart at the other two boards right next to it. "You're better than your stupid siblings," I say as I finally release the last of the darts and it lands right in the middle of the eye of my eldest sister's picture.

Yes, I was throwing darts at my sibling's pictures. Yes, I enjoyed it. Yes, I feel no remorse for the hatred I feel towards them. There is 6 Church children total, and my parents have done an incredible job of making us despise one another. Not that they really tried to do so. My parents are just one track minded people. Never really able to focus on more than one of us at a time.

It enlisted a competitive spirit in my siblings and I. Constantly battling out for the affections of my parents and the love of people whose love was fickle as the weather.

But then something glorious happened. I realized I just didn't care.

 _Didn't care._

It was like a boulder was lifted from my shoulders and I realized that I am not what I wanted to be. I realized that I wanted one thing. I realized that I wanted to be able to do something that no one in 9 granted themselves the capability to do at all.

I wanted power.

To be powerful is not enough, though. I wanted to remain in power. I'm not scared of anybody or anything. I'm not bowing to anyone. I run everything I do. The control of my life is literally in my hands and I will not sit here and have it taken away by these brats who share my DNA.

I crack my knuckles and walk out of my room. When I get into the kitchen I walk to the fridge and open up the milk carton and take a drink of it. MY mother walks in and sees what I was doing and gawks.

"Uh, since when are we allowed to do that?" ask mom surprised at my behavior.

"Since when do I care? " I ask defiantly. "Why don't you do something?"

"Why don't you respect your mother?" she asks me back.

"Eh, I just...don't want to," I say as I drop the carton on the floor and walk out of the kitchen for her to clean it up.

I head back to my room where I see the golden child, Amelia, looking in my room and staring at the dart boards. She's a spoiled little 9 years old and I hate her more than I hate the rest of my siblings. The minute she opened up her mouth and spoke I wanted to punch her in the throat. I hate her more than I hate anything in my life, and the number one rule of my room do not go in it.

"Amelia." I say as I block her exit from the room. "You broke a rule."

"No, Warren!" she says angry. "Nathan threw my doll in your room and I want it back!" she says desperately searching the ground for her so called doll. After a moment she finds it and smiles as she attempts to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my princes's castle?" she says sarcastically in that stupid sweet voice. "Please move,"

"No," I say. "Make me."

She tries to make me move but I refuse to budge and finally I shove her to the ground and take the doll from her hand. She screams as she falls to the ground and then gets back up and tries to squeeze through my legs. MY mother comes behind me and tries to get me to move, but Amelia is not getting out my room unpunished.

"This isn't happening, Warren." says, mom. "Let her out now!"

"Why so she can continue to be your perfect little princess?"

"MOMMY!" screams Amelia.

I look at her and push her down again, but this time she grabs ahold of my hand and bites it. I scream in pain because I wasn't expecting that, and this monster has some strong teeth. I look at her and quickly backhand her and step aside.

"Next time I catch you in here you're not getting away with just a smack."

* * *

 _How it must feel to racing wherever you please_

 _Flying as free as a bird with its tail in the breeze_

 _Even the fish in the sea must be longing to fly_

 _When they catch sight of a stranger in white racing by_

* * *

 **Sybil Thyne, 18**

 **District 9 Female**

It's a slow day at the shop today. Believe it or not, not a lot of people believe in getting tattoos in our District. How we manage to keep the store afloat sometimes is beyond me.

I draw on the piece of paper before me and add to the dream tattoo I want that will one day be on my back. It's pretty big, and I expect that the whole thing will fill my back one day. I also suspect I won't stop until there is no longer room on my back.

"You know, we've worked together for several years and you're still a mystery to me," says Rocko as he is cleaning the workspace. "You have such a fire for your work and your life, and that's so admirable in a place like Panem," he says. "I'm just worried that one day your fire will run out."

"That's a lot of assumptions for someone who doesn't know me very well," I say with a quick glance over my shoulder and smirk. "I can promise that I'm golden until the end."

"Even if you _could_ promise that," he begins, "I believe myself to be someone of good reading abilities. People as my specialty to be exact. There's something about you Sybil that worries me. I feel like behind that smile and fire there's a scared little girl. Someone that doesn't want life to come at them the way that they suspect it too. Someone who doesn't know what to expect. I think the unknown frightens you, Sybil."

"I'm sorry when did this turn into therapy hour?"

"We've not a slow day here we've had literally nothing to do for awhile. Just trying to start a conversation."

"You're pretty bad at it, Rocko," I say facing him.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"You should be."

There's a long silence that goes between us where we aren't quite sure what to say next. Rocko has been more of an acquaintance for the years I work here. So him forming all these opinions actually is not only rude but _completely_ out of left field. It's almost the equivalent of telling someone you've sat next to on the bus a couple of times facts about their life.

I don't know what bothers me more about it. The fact that he commented, or the fact that some of these are right. I annoy people and put on a show to hide what I'm feeling. It's not that I'm scared of emotions, but I'm scared of people's reactions to my emotions.

If they knew how I really was...would they still care about me?

It's not that I'm a bad person. I think I'm actually a fairly decent person, good if I dare say so, but I'm emotional. I'm hardheaded and obnoxious. I get mad for no reason, and then expect the person to understand exactly why I'm mad. I fail to see boundaries that others set, and more often than not, I'm just an average person in almost every way.

Why _would_ someone like me if I took down this mask I put up.

I focus so hard on joy because more than anything when I look back on my life in whatever afterlife may come, I want to be proud of it. I want to see a fighter. A warrior.

"Are you crying?" ask Rocko as he looks at me concerned.

"I'm not," I say as I hurry out of the room and towards the bathroom of the shop. I close the door and lock it again as Rocko comes and knocks on the door. Tears are flowing down my cheeks as he tries to soothe me through the wooden board.

"Syb?" he ask me. "I didn't mean to insult you this bad."

"I'm not insulted!" I say more angry and unconvincing.

"Okay!" he says. "You're not insulted. But I can tell you're upset."

"I'm fine, Rocko," I say plainly. "I just need a minute."

I'll be fine. I just need a minute.

* * *

 _Caught up in a moment  
Can you see inside?  
'Cause I've got a jet black heart  
And there's a hurricane underneath it_

* * *

 **Warren Church, 15**

 **District 9 Male**

There's a certain amount of euphoria as you think about the Hunger Games. Normal people who aren't in touch with their emotions would deny it, but there is a certain...pizazz about going into the games. There's something exciting about proving your strength. To look someone in the eyes and know that you're taking their life away, but you're making yours go on.

I've always fantasized what would happen if I went into the games.

The experience that I lack in weaponry I have in brutality and the knowledge that I would fight and win against any person who comes to me. I wouldn't do it for the "glory of my district" or whatever the hell else those frauds are saying these days. I would do it for me.

For the kill. For the idea that I got to stand over someone and take their life. To smile about it after I do it. To literally bathe in blood.

Volunteering has always been out of the question, though. Sponsors don't come to outer district volunteers. But, if I was chosen, oh how I'd relish in that.

"Good morning Panem, and welcome to the reapings for District 9!" says our escort as he walks onto the stage. "I'm excited to be here, and I hope that we can have a blast together today! Remember we have to do this because your ancestors were bad people. Therefore, you all must be punished." he says with a bright smile. "Let's be real," he says dropping his act. "You have pretty much no shot at winning being an outer district, and I wanted District 2. We both aren't happy, let's just move on from this point, shall we? Ladies first."

He walks to the back of the stage and pulls an envelope from the very top of the bowl. Not even trying to dig around or make any movement. From what I can see...it was the first envelope in the whole bowl. Usually, those would go unpicked. People always want a dramatic effect.

"The female that will be going into the blood- I mean the games is…" he says as he pretends to open the envelope enthusiastically. "Sybil Thyne."

A squeal is heard from the 18-year-old section, and something inside of me begins to chuckle. Boys around me look at me with distaste and that makes me laugh harder. The girl looks pathetic as she shakes walking up the stairs and towards the escort. He reaches to shake her hand but she looks at him enamored and scared.

"Tell us about yourself." he says trying to be nice.

"I-i- what?" she says confused.

I begin laughing harder at her facial expressions.

"Okay, moving right along," he says as he walks back to the male bowl and pulls a name from the middle of the bowl and does a light gasp as he is shocked with himself. He rolls his eyes and walks back up to the front of the stage while unwrapping the envelope.

"Warren Church."

I sit there shocked and slack-jawed. The boys around me are looking at me smiling, and then I just start laughing. Laughing so hard that tears are streaming down my face as I look at the people around me. Laughing so hard because I finally get to do something that I love. Laughing because I'm going to kill someone, and instead of getting in trouble, I'll be celebrated for it.

"This is too good!" I say as I walk up to the stage with glee. "My name is Warren Church," I say looking out into the audience. I reach out my hand and stroke Sybil's hair as she stands next to me. She flinches and I notice the tattoo that says "joy" on her wrist. "I hope that tattoo means you have plenty of joy," I remark. "Because when I'm through with you, that's probably all you'll have left."

"Okay, you're annoying." says the escort rolling his eyes. "District 9 I give you your tributes...the kids who will probably die in the bloodbath."

 **Well, these two were complete opposites, no?**

 **I have such a huge foreshadow of every tribute in my reaping chapters, and no one has ever gotten it. I feel like one of those authors your teacher made you question why the curtain was blue about in high school. You can guess what it is, but I won't confirm or deny until I've crowned my victor. I won't be doing it again after this story either.**

 **Side note: I have a fictionpress under the same penname, and I was curious if anyone would be interested in reading a story I have called "The Bell"?**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	15. District 10 Reapings

**Here's to sweet irony.**

 **Jenna, we are now tied on Reapings**

 **Here's to me beating you.**

* * *

 _You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

* * *

 **Dove Henderson, 12**

 **District 10 Female**

The earth makes sounds that are highlighted with vivid color. You look at the world around you and you see the white door of your closet, or the brown dresser right next to the opening of your room. But I see the color of a windy day, I see the sound of a baby's laugh, I see the sound of danger.

My name is Dove Henderson, and I have synesthesia.

It's a not so rare, but not some common, condition where you see the colors of the sounds you hear and the numbers and letters you see. My favorite number is 10 because it's pink, and my favorite sound to see is a baby's laugh because it's bright yellow.

It can be overwhelming at times, and more often than not, I catch myself looking at people whose sounds catch my interest with the color. The other day there was a lady that had a unique teal color to her voice. It was one of the prettiest shades I've ever seen. I said hello to her just to see it more times.

I know this sounds weird, but I almost look at this like my fail safe. It's a compass for safe passing. If someone has a red voice I typically stay away from them. The darker the hue of the red the more dangers I imagine them to be. I've never seen someone who is sweet have a red hue to their voice. It's always been, skeevy people.

District 10 isn't exactly the shining example of medical advances. For a long time, I thought there was something wrong with me. I thought that because my condition I was so weird, and when I read a book that was supposed to have black letters they came out in a rainbow font, or because when I was learning to add or subtract the numbers would always be a different color, I would cry endlessly trying to figure out why no one understood this but me.

It all changed one day a Capitolite came into my parents store.

My parents are exotic bird sellers. Hence, the name Dove. My brothers name is Eagle, and my younger sister's name is Canary. We're just a dashing bird family. Anyways, they sell exotic birds to the Capitol, they were also the people that drew up the idea of a Mockingjay for the Capitol. They never actually achieved the experiment, but we get money from that, so I suppose that's a step in the right direction, right?

Capitolites from all over would come to my parent's shop in hopes of getting the newest and coolest birds. Since traveling to the Districts wasn't an easy feat or a cheap one, there has always been food on the table for us because of the money these people have.

I was reading a book, one of the first books I ever read a matter of fact and was screaming about the rainbow colored font. A woman walked in and just so happened to overhear me, and from there explained to my parents that I'm not crazy.

I don't remember her name, or even remember her face, but somewhere out there in the Capitol, there is a woman with a green Parakeet named Banjo that I am forever grateful too.

Most people rely on sight or even verbal communication for their main sense, and in a way, I guess I use both of those, but I consider my hearing my best asset. If you want to know a judge of character, see the color they talk in.

Hating my condition isn't worth it anymore. Life is too short for worrying about things you can't control.

Instead of crying about the hand life dealt you, put on a poker face and see if you can bluff your way around it. My entire life I hated everything about myself. It took 11 years for me to realize that I have a gift that most people can't ever understand.

It's special.

I'm special.

* * *

 _It's nine in the afternoon_

 _Your eyes are the size of the moon_

 _You could cause you can so you do_

 _Feeling so good, just the way that we do_

 _It's nine in the afternoon_

* * *

 **Kyle Timmons, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

This party is off the hook!

Everyone from the school is in this place and we are dancing the night away. I know these other richer Districts think that they have it going on, and they probably do in most aspects, but no other District can throw a party like District 10.

There's something about our spirit that just puts everyone in the mood to have a good time. Whether it be the moonshine we pass around like it's salvations water or the fact that the girls come out in daisy dukes when we throw these shenanigans, we just love to have a good time.

Tanya is next to me and has been staring at the guy over by one of the haystacks all night. Tanya, being my girlfriend, is the absolute love of my life. So much better than my last girlfriend Sheila, but I mean, Sheila was nice. In a total lost her marbles kind of way.

My friends don't think that Tanya is someone that I should be dating because she was caught in the janitor's closet of school with another boy. She said he was having a seizure and I believe her. However, my friends are less convinced and see her as a trollop.

I don't let people talk about my woman that way, though.

"Babes," says Tanya in her sweet voice. "I'm going to go...over there," she says as she walks over to the haystack where the guy is. He smiles at her and stands up as they walk out of the party. I wonder what that is about.

"KYLE!" screams my best friend Bill. "Your song is coming on!"

"Aw HELL YEA!" I scream as I run out into the middle of the dance floor.

I instantly have everyone form a dance circle, and as always, I am the first person in the middle dancing and throwing my body around. I get the crowd hyped enough that when I switch out with the next dancer they're ready to go without any hesitation.

After the song ends I turn around and still see that Tanya isn't back with that guy yet.

"Hey, Bill," I say as I see him there. "Have you seen Tanya?"

"Last I saw her she was with you?" he says as one of the girls at the party sits down on his lap. "As you can see my friend I'm a little busy here." He turns back to the girl and smiles at her. "Now where were we?"

I walk away from my friend and walk over to the haystack that Tanya was last seen at. I look around for her and that guy, but they are nowhere to be seen. I decide to walk out towards the field and see if they're there, but I get distracted by the size of the moon tonight.

"It's beautiful, ain't it?" I hear a voice from behind me.

I turn around and see a pretty blonde girl with a red flannel and daisy dukes on. She's rocking a mighty fine pair of boots too, I have to admit. The girl has swagger.

"Yeah, it sure is," I say as I look back up at the sky.

She comes and stands next to me and points up at the sky.

"That big spoon looking thing is the big dipper. It's one of my favorite constellations to go and look for. Rumor has it, that back in the dark days, people that were slaves would use it to guide them at night. I think it makes it that much cooler."

"My name is Kyle," I say holding out my hand.

"Claire." she says taking it with a smile.

"Pleasure mam."

I suddenly remember why I came out of the party in the first place, and also feel a smidge guilty about being alone with a girl that isn't Tanya. I begin to look around again and see a small glimmer of light in the forest that is outside of the fence.

"Excuse me," I say as I walk towards the fence and see the light grow stronger and stronger.

When I get to the forest edge I begin to hear noises that sound like kisses. When I walk further into the woods I see Tanya with the boy from the haystack. She has her top off, and the boy is down to his boxers. I clear my throat as I see them and she pulls apart instantly.

"Kyle!" she says. "This isn't what it looks like. He...uh...I was giving him mouth to mouth!"

"You lying horn dog," I say bluntly to her. "Tanya, you are a disgusting girl friend. A mighty fine looking woman, and a great kisser, I'm sure you can attest, right man?" I say with a wink and a nudge towards him. "But an awful person. I wish you two the best." I say as I exit the forest and back towards the fence.

"Kyle!" she says. "Don't leave."

I take her hand off of mine and jump the fence and walk back towards to where I met Claire. She was sitting down in the same spot we were sitting and still looking up at the moon.

"Back so soon?"

"Do you want to dance?" I ask her point blank.

She looks at me up and down and then smiles.

"Took you long enough to ask," she says sticking her hand out as I grab it, and help her up to her feet.

* * *

 _You can own the earth and still_

 _All you own is earth until_

 _You can paint with all the colors_

 _Of the wind_

* * *

 **Dove Henderson, 12**

 **District 10 Female**

Today is wilderness explorer day. Having such a vast amount of wildlife in District 10, it's so much fun to run around and see all the different sounds that can appear in the forest.

I don't have many friends in this District, but my one friend Ally is so interested in my condition. Wilderness explorer days are her favorite because she just gets to hear all the colors I see things in.

"Recap!" she says excitedly. "Cows are?"

"Black," I say

"Horses?"

"A weird yet very pretty auburn color." I say "But that is all we covered last time. Come on, I want to show you my favorite spot!"

It's only over the river and through the woods. You hope over some boulders and then boom. There you are. It's a tiny stream where a bunch of different fish is, and not that many predators to take them out. The fish do a little song when they communicate, though, and it makes the prettiest sound wave I've ever seen.

I forget that Ally isn'

T as familiar with this turf as I am. So when I hop over everything in the area with ease it takes her a minute to figure out where to get her footing.

"Wait, Dove!" she says patiently as she climbs over the last boulders.

She runs over to me as I sit down on the mushy grass. The stream is flowing very quickly and the fish are singing such a beautifully decorated song today. She sits next to me as I stare at the water in awe.

"What does it look like?" she asks me.

"Well, they all have different pitches," I say. "Each of the different pitches makes a different sound, and they all blend together really nicely."

I point to the fish that is farthest away from me and smile. "That fish has a dark purple hue that comes out when it makes the noise." I point to the one that is closest to us, "That one has a tan looking color that's fun to see the blend with the others."

I move down the line quickly describing what the different fish are and what they do.

"Dove, you're so lucky," she says. "I can draw, but I can only imagine what you see. Every time I try and draw though I get stuck on what you could potentially see and then just freeze."

"Well, it's just color." I say.

"It's easy for you to say." she says joking.

"Hey, Ally." I say

"Yes?"

"I know that it's not easy being my friend," I say. "I know people make fun of you as much as they make fun of me because of it. I just want to say thanks. Because you really make living in this District worth it."

"Thanks, Dove," she says smiling. "You do too."

We sit there and I lie down in the grass and look up at the sky. Sometimes, if the fish are loud enough, the soundwaves dance through the sky. Today is one of those days as I watch the soundwaves dance I see Ally has gotten her sketch book out and has begun to draw.

I stay still and let her finish the sketch as she continues to draw. 30 minutes later she clears her throat and I know she's done.

I sit up and look at the drawing she made. It's me lying in the grass and watching the soundwaves dance around me from the stream. It's not exactly as I see it, but it's surely close.

"That's amazing, Ally!"

She smiles and flips to the next page and starts to draw a really accurate picture of the fish. Ally will certainly have a career as an artist when she's older.

"Promise me that even when we are old with families we will still take days like this to just relax," says Ally

"I promise," I say back.

* * *

 _Back to the streets where we began_

 _Feeling as good as lovers can you know_

 _We're feeling so good_

 _Making up things we shouldn't read_

 _Feels like the end of history as we know_

 _It's just the end of the world_

* * *

 **Kyle Timmons, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

Claire and I fell asleep in the field.

Not too worried about my parent's opinions of the matter. They're used to me staying out all night, but I am concerned about how I looked to everyone else if I didn't come back into the party after Claire and I left after the dance.

It was nice to just lie there and be. There was no pressure, there was no physical pressure, just two people making a genuine connection. It was nice.

"Reapings are today," she says as she stretches and stands up from the ground. "You nervous?"

"Naw, there's so many people in that bowl. What are the odds right?"

"May they be ever in your favor," she says with a wink. "I had a great time last night."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

We walk to the square and we get in line for the reaping. We get our finger pricked and walk to our designated areas for our reaping zone. She walks to the eighteen-year-old section, and I quietly do a "yes" under my breath because I pulled an older woman.

"Hello District 10!" screams the escort into the microphone. "I'm so excited to be here today! Let's get started shall we?" She walks back to the female bowl and pulls a name out of the direct middle and walks back to the microphone.

"The female that will be representing the District of 10 is...Dove Henderson!"

The audience sighs as twelve year old walk up to the stage. She whispers something to herself, and when the escort puts their microphone to her mouth we hear, "I saw red when you spoke. I knew it."

"Okay, moving on!" says the escort cheery.

She walks back to the male section and pulls a boys name out of the middle of the bowl also. Walking back to the front of the stage she opens up the envelope and reads "Kyle Timmons".

My heart drops as the moment my name escapes her lips the world starts to go black. The world turns and with a loud thud, I fall backward.

"Kyle?" ask the escort.

 **Well, there you have it. These two were fun! Very original tributes IMO, and I know Dove got a little condition heavy, but I promise I just needed the grounds for it all for the rest of her development.**

 **Speaking of Dove, Readers Castellan wrote a story called "The Resurrection Games: Dove's Tale". It's a reboot of one of my tributes who died in the 70th games Glass Glade and Reader rewrote Dove as a Victor. It's just really pleasing to my eyes. So go read! She's also writing one for Dante in the same story**

 **Opinions? Predictions.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	16. District 11 Reapings

**Trigger warning:**

 **Mentions of child abuse, and violence.**

 **If sensitive skip second POV.**

* * *

 _You're a rich girl, and you've gone too far  
'Cause you know it don't matter anyway  
You can rely on the old man's money  
You can rely on the old man's money  
It's a bitch girl but it's gone too far  
'Cause you know it don't matter anyway  
Say money but it won't get you too far,  
Get you too far_

* * *

 **Elodie Sash, 13**

 **District 11 Female**

"Mom, can you bring me something to eat?" I call from my bedroom. I'm a very hungry girl with lots of work to do, and I haven't time to make something myself. This book is too good.

"Elodie, I'm busy. No." says mother from the other room.

I almost laugh.

Furrowing my brow I look at the door with an amused expression. I turn over onto my back and let a high pitch scream erupt throughout the whole house. Mother runs into the room to see what's happened, and when she walks in and sees me on the bed I smile.

"Oh good," I say. "You're up. I'd like a turkey sandwich, please. Hold the tomato, light on the lettuce, heavy on the mayo." I say as I flip back over to my stomach and open the book back to where I last was.

"Elodie, I told you no." says mother from the door.

"And I told you I want a turkey sandwich!" I say glaring at her from my bed. "Had you not sent Merida home early we wouldn't be in this situation right now. Would we mother?"

"Fine, I'll make it for you in a second." she says.

"I'd prefer right now," I say back. "Cut the crust please," I say as I get up and close the door.

I hear mom shuffle down the stairs and walk towards the kitchen. I smile to myself for the battle was won, but the war is far from over. I've been trying to get mom to get Merida here as a live in for forever. It's the best of both worlds. I never have to do anything boring, like chores, again and Merida has a nice paying job and a wonderful house to live in.

Damn, it's easy being me.

A few minutes later mom knocks on the door holding a sandwich on white bread. I smile as I take the sandwich and close the door again and walk over to my bed. I open up the book, and it's just getting good. It's the part where the hero goes and takes on the villain to save the princesses life-

A knock at my door interrupts my thought process and I'm forced to get out of bed to open the door. Staring angrily at the door I open it to see my mother standing there again.

"Elodie, my boss is here, he needs you again."

"I would rather eat glass than listen to this man try to teach me what to do in the state of crisis."

"Elodie, he needs to appeal to the younger children.

"I'm sorry mother, but he isn't doing a very good job now is he?" I say very frustratedly. I don't get to read my book. This was the best part and I just was not wanting to have to listen to Mr. Eldape gripe on and on about how something can happen any minute.

Let's be real, if something awful did happen, I'd be one of the first saved anyway. Mom has one of those big fancy elected positions in the District, and because of that, she has the big bucks. Daddy is a huge professor that teaches seminars about how to make your life better or something so he rolls in the dough too.

"Sweetie, do you like the life mommy and daddy provide for you?" asks mom annoyed

"I'd like it better if I could get back to my book," I respond in the same annoyed tone. She rolls her eyes and looks at me pleading.

"Elodie, please, I really need you to bite the bullet on this one."

"Oh my gosh, fine!" I say as I throw my hands up in the air and walk towards the living room in a huffy anger. "Why must I always be the one to make the sacrifices?!" I whisper to my mother as we are walking the halls to get to the family room. "First it was Merida, now I have to talk to- Mr. Eldape!" I say with a smile as I walk into the living room. "Such a pleasure to see you again! And so soon." I say widening my eyes and giving my mother "the look".

"Yes, I wanted to run something by you, Ellie," he says happily. "I want the safety to appeal to all the ages."

"Yes, because nothing says appealing to a 13-year-old like making a successful fire drill happen!" I say with fake enthusiasm. Though he doesn't seem to notice at all.

"THAT'S WHAT WE ARE TRYING TO DO!" says Mr. Eldape so excited. I roll my eyes as I sink back into the sofa. This is going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

 _But I'm only human_

 _I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _I crash and I break down_

* * *

 **Danny Calison, 14**

 **District 11 Male**

I was born in the dark.

I've never believed in a happily ever after. Mostly because I've never seen happy. I was born into sadness, born into the brokenness of a drunk that got left behind for another woman, and born into never being able to live.

Denise wouldn't let that.

I call my mother by her real name, because, well, she isn't a very good mom. Since I was 9 the beatings happened. Dad got diagnosed with a severe brain cancer, and he didn't want his kids to see him go out like that. Him and my mom were never married, so he just left.

But he survived.

I've never understood how parents could just leave their family. Like I didn't come from him. Like he didn't sit with my mom as she was pregnant with me for so long, or he didn't see the day I was born. How someone can just take those emotions and leave is something that I'll never wish on anyone.

He knew what she was doing. He didn't care though. I was a stain upon his name. I was a piece of gum that was chewed up and spit out by my father. I never knew what it was like to be loved because him or my mother never allowed me to feel anything but anguish and pain.

But I won't let them get in my way anymore. My happiness is something that comes before everything now. I've planned tonight for years. Everything has to be completely correct for me to get away with this.

And I will get away with this.

All the lashes. All the beatings. All the times my mother looked me in the eye and hit me over and over again. Each time landing in a new spot. Maybe sometimes hitting a place that hasn't fully healed from the last time.

Tonight is the night for vindication. Tonight is my happily ever after.

Gripping the butter knife from the kitchen I walk through the hallway of my house. Denise normally blacks out around this time of night, and it's okay for me to leave my room. Denise sits slumped over on the couch. A pool of vomit lies on the side of her mouth as she snores loudly filling the whole house.

I walk over to her and slap her in the face hard. She looks up at my confused, and then hatred fills her eyes. "Barry! How dare you lay hands on me!"

"I'm not Barry, Denise," I say to her. "I'm your so called "son", Danny."

"Oh, it's you." she says angrily. "You want to act all crazy, let me show you where you get it from!" she says getting up and gripping the belt she beat me with earlier that night.

"Go to hell." I say as I take the knife and jump up stabbing her in the head. The knife, however, is dull and it only leaves a slash mark at the top of her head. Blood falls down her eyes as she falls to the side gripping her face. She's screaming, but the belt that she had was just sitting there on the floor.

There's poetic justice seeing the bully get bullied. As I pick the belt up and feel the power it provides in my hand, I flash back to all the times I was beaten, sometimes almost to death, and now I know how intoxicating this feeling can be.

I lift my arm and bring the belt down on Denise's stomach. She screams in pain as she lurches into the fetal position. I hit her a few more times, and then get on top of her and wrap the belt around her neck and tighten it.

"Why….are...you...doing..this?!" she says gasping for breath as blood is still falling from the wound on her brow.

"I wouldn't expect you to know, Denise." I say. "You never saw me. I was born in the dark." I say tightening the belt and delivering the last few moments of her life. I hope they are painful, and I hope it's as much of a struggle as she is letting on.

"Enjoy hell, "mommy"." I say as I watch the life fade from her eyes.

This is the happiest I can ever remember being.

I look at the clock and see that it is 3 in the morning. I take the corpse of Denise by the arms and drag her body to the outside and down a long street that leads to the alley. I make it to the dumpster and heave her inside and close the lid. Looking at the dumpster I smile.

"This is the start of a happily ever after," I say smiling and walking down the street back towards my home.

* * *

 _And don't you know, don't you know  
That it's wrong to take what is given you  
So far gone, on your own  
You can get along if you try to be strong  
But you'll never be strong  
'Cause you're a rich girl_

* * *

 **Elodie Sash, 13**

 **District 11 Female**

"I knew he was the killer!" I scream as everyone in the room looks at me crazy. "What have you never seen a girl get excited about a book?" I ask dismissively as I get up and walk out of the library with my face still in the book.

As I walk out of the library someone runs into me and makes me drop my book. "WOW!" I scream. "Would you like to watch where you're going, idiot!?" I say looking up and seeing the most beautiful human boy I have ever seen. "I mean, hey." I say with a smile.

"Oh dude!" says the boy. "My bad." he bends down and grabs the book off the ground and smiles at me. "Here you go, kid!"

Kid?!

I frown as he hands me back the book and then walks off to the library where he meets up with a girl that is a lot older than me. All the money a person can ask for and I still can't get a boyfriend.

I walk back to my house down the long road, and continue having my nose locked in the book. When I get to my front porch I walk inside and drop my book bag and jacket on the floor. I take off my shoes and socks as I walk and watch as Merida runs behind me to clean up.

"Your mother hired me full time, Ms. Elodie. I live here now."

"Well, I'm glad to know she's done something right!" I say as I walk upstairs and close the bedroom door. "Merida I want my food up in twenty minutes!" I scream from my bedroom. I flop down on my bed and smile as the detective in the story is so close to figuring out who the killer is. The author did a really good job in letting us see the kill as it happened, and then later revealed the relationship to the victim. If you were really reading though you would have seen the foreshadowing and subtle hints that they left. All great authors do that.

A few minutes later and Merida has brought up a grilled cheese and tomato soup for me to eat.

"Thank you, help," I say as she sets it down on my bed next to me as I have yet to look up from my book.

"Is there anything else I can do for, Ms. Elodie?"

"Give Pepperoni a bath," I say as I flip the page and pick up one slice of the grilled cheese and place it into my mouth.

"Yes, Ms. Elodie." she says as she leaves and closes the door.

I set my book down and look at the place that Merida was last standing. Am I being to rude to her? She is really always going out of her way for me, and she does have a good heart. Maybe I should stop bossing her around?

Who am I kidding? Where's the fun in that! Why else do you pay people to do things for you if not to be rude about it later?

A knock at my door gets my attention away from my conscious and back onto real life. Mom walks into the room and sits down on my bed.

"Honey, Merida is about to go on off time." says mom very soothingly.

"What the hell is off time? She's a servant. They can have off time when they're dead!"

"Honey, she needs a break. She'll be back on the clock when you wake up for breakfast tomorrow."

"Mom, you single handedly make my day and then ruin my life all at the same time. I hope you're pleased with yourself."

She frowns to herself and walks to my bedroom door. Before she's able to leave though I clear my throat and look at the plate and bowl of empty soup on my bed. She rolls her eyes as she comes over to my bed and picks it up and leaves the room with it.

"Good night, Elodie." says mom. "I love you."

"Yeah yeah. Good night. Tell Daddy I love him." I say as she looks sad and turns my light off.

I walk over to the closet and grab my pajamas out of the closet and nestle myself into bed. I don't bother to set my alarm because Merida always wakes me up anyways. I wrap myself in my blanket as if it is a cocoon and smile as I look up at my ceiling with all the glow in the dark stars on them.

"Good night, life." I say smiling. "I love you."

* * *

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _Just a little human_

* * *

 **Danny Calison, 14**

 **District 11 Male**

The reapings are always a somber topic in our District. I never have seen anyone from District 11 make it significantly far in the games. So as I stand in this row of other 14-year-old boys they all look a little dazed and sad.

Nothing can bring me down today. Not even getting reaped...at least I don't think. I have done something that I never thought I would do in my life ever.

 _I woke up without Denise._

"Welcome citizens of District 11. It is I, the greatly revered and devilishly handsome, ALFONSO!" our escort says as he walks onto the stage.

"Someone kill me." says a boy next to me and everyone stifles a chuckle.

"Today we will get to meet the lucky little children that will be representing the District in a battle of great honor and courage, and most importantly, will provide FAME AND FORTUNE!" he says dramatically as he raises his hands up in the air. "Why is no one clapping at that? I worked on that all damn week!" he says as he stomps his foot angry.

"Let's just move on then." he says. "Let's find out who our lucky young girl will be." his voice is now in that dramatic announcer voice he had on at the beginning of the reapings.

He walks to the back of the stage and grabs a name from the bowl. He digs his hand slightly in the middle, but not really in the middle? He's doing something weird with his hand is what I'm trying to get at. He smiles as he finds the perfect name and brings it back to the front of the stage.

"The little girl that will be embarking on this daring and EXCITING journey...is….ELODIE SASH!"

A yelp breaks out from the younger girl section, and everyone in the audience melts in sorrow as a 13-year-old girl walks out of her line. "I KNEW IT WOULD BE A YOUNG GIRL!" screams Alfonso as he jumps up and down in excitement.

The girl arrives to the stage and looks like she'll wake up from a dream at any minute. Her face is slowly showing signs of crying, but she's doing very well at holding herself together as our escort basically cheers for her death. He holds the mic up to her face and she glares at him. "I'll literally shove that where the sun don't shine if you don't get out of my face."

He throws his hand up in a surrender looking fashion as he walks up to the boys bowl and digs his hand deep into the bowl. He comes back with a smile on his face as he looks at the envelope and then looks back at the audience.

"I would just like to thank you all for being here today." he says as he wipes a fake tear. "It mean sos much to me to be able to get support from all of my fans." he begins to open the envelope and then gets excited again.

"Please welcome to the stage, the daring, the crazy, the hopefully older than 13 so I have a chance at a victor, DANNY CALISON!"

My heart skips a beat as I realize he just said my name. The boys in front of my begin to separate and I take a deep breath and try to control myself. As I walk up to the stage my heartbeat begins to slow, and I realize that even under these circumstances...I'm still happy.

He holds the microphone up to my face and I take it in my hand.

"For even people who were born in the dark can always step into the light," I say boldly. "I will see you guys soon."

"DISTRICT 11 YOUR TRIBUTES! DANNY CALISON AND ELODIE SASH!...and ALFONSO!" he throws something from his pockets and smoke appears on the stage as he runs off and towards the justice building.

"What a cow." says Elodie as she walks slowly side by side with me.

 **I would first like to start off with gratitude. I have almost 300 reviews and I have yet to finish the reaping. The amount of dedication my readers have for this story is beyond me and it blows my mind. It means a lot to know people want to read your work.**

 **I liked these two. I chopped this chapter out in about 45 minutes because they were so easy to write. Don't be so quick to judge by one scene though. Every character here is so good, and I wouldn't have accepted them without some chance of developement.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	17. District 12 Reapings

**With this chapter concludes the reapings**

 **I'm so excited to get through this because,**

 **I REALLY HATE REAPING CHAPTERS**

 **But, enough about me.**

 **Meet Ember and Xoren out last two!**

 **Trigger warning: Kind of sexual in Ember's POV...**

* * *

 _Could dress up_

 _To get love_

 _But guess what?_

 _I'm never gonna be that girl_

 _Living in a barbie world_

* * *

 **Ember Poxal, 18**

 **District 12 Female**

I never chose this life for myself. Honestly, this life chose me. Bare with me, because I know that's cheesier than the baker's bread I've never gotten my hands on, but it's true. No one wakes up one day and decides: "I'm gonna be a hooker." No, it's more complex to that. There's always more to a story than the cover. Which is why I do my best to make mine as ambiguous as possible.

I used to have dreams you know. I wanted something more in life than just being one of the Poxal triplets. We aren't even actually triplets, but for the right price anything can happen, am I right?

We're selective with our customers. A key that opens any lock is celebrated, but a lock that opens for any key is broken. You'll never catch a homeless person living in a castle, and that's where most of men and women in our profession go wrong. Our body is our merchandise after all, and our wage is the paycheck. We might not be the best off, but because the Peacekeepers know we aren't giving it up to any person with a scrap of food they're our main customers.

The operation is simple. Cali and Regis distract, and I go around the room and take things people wouldn't notice they're missing. Very rarely do we have to make this a triplet endeavor. However, I go off on my own little...uh, "excursions" and work on the side for myself.

Like I said before, I did have dreams before this. I wanted to be a writer. No seriously, hold the laughter and giggles, and spare the jokes about writing erotica because that's stupid. I had dreams of the Capitol inviting me on book tours and dreams of the Capitol buying my book making me a number one best seller.

Broken dreams taste sour, though, so now I just do what I can to get the money and go.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Poxal Triplets," says Mr. Ronnaldo. "Long time no sees girls, tell me, when are you gonna see good old Mr. Ronnaldo again?"

"When Mr. Ronnaldo books us of course," says Cali. She's always been the best at charming. Regis is the best at seduction, I'm just kind of in the middle and I think that's okay.

"Well, we might have to make that offer happen soon," says Mr. Ronnaldo winking at us. "I'll see you, girls, later."

He walks down the street and turns into the baker's shop. What a scandalous mayor we have.

"We are so not going back to him," says Regis as soon as he's out of earshot. "It's flabby, and he makes us do that weird thing with the-"

"We don't need a reminder," says Cali as she twirls her hair. "We all remember all too well."

We laugh as we round the corner into the Seam and begin our usual rounds of sneaking things off the shelves when people aren't looking. A piece of bread here, a cup of soup there. Doesn't make for much, but as a whole, we are pretty well fed.

"Well, now that we've had dinner, what's the plan tonight."

"We have a 'business meeting' with the couple on Elder's Road, we have an appointment with The Bradley's right after, and just enough time for Ember to sneak into Ronnaldo's house and swipe some carrots for mom." says Cali smiling.

"I hate going in there," I say bluntly. "It smells like onions and whiskey."

"You're his favorite, so if you get caught he's less likely to press charges on you."

"He's going to make me do the thing," I whine as we continue to walk towards our house to get ready for the evening's endeavors.

"Not if you don't get caught. Plus, his wife is there, you can't be that loud," says Cali.

"Wait, are we even talking about the same thing?" says Regis

"Probably not," I say. "He seems a tad perverted, and like not in the good and humorous way? More like 'what the hell how did you even think of that' kind of way."

We laugh as we enter our home and head straight to our bedrooms and begin to change and get ready. Mom limps in and smiles at us. "My beautiful girls," she says. "I'm so proud of you for working hard and helping the mayor every night. It was a real blessing that he saw you three eligible to clean his house as much as you get too. It's a real help."

"We know, mom," we say smiling back. Trying to hide the secret shame that lies underneath our fake smiles. "We're blessed too."

* * *

 _I never promised you anything I couldn't do_

 _We tried to bury it and rise above_

 _We tried to bury it and rise above_

* * *

 **Xoren Cinnabar, 14**

 **District 12 Male**

"Xoren, tell me how you're coping." says the orphanage therapist that literally has no earthly idea what she's talking about. How can anyone know what's going on? I've been coming to this stupid therapist for years, and nothing has changed.

My parents are still killed. There's no bringing them back. It's the Capitol's fault.

Yvila is a lot more experienced in the 'saying what you need to so you don't continue to have to come to this' thing, but that's because she's all together, all the time. She's more rounded in my opinion. It's like mom passed on all the good genes to her in utero, and I just got stuck with everything else.

"I don't know what's going to be different this time," I say as I tilt my head back and sigh. "I still blame the Capitol for what happened. My parents weren't traitors. They did everything by the books in this country, and I will not rest until I can prove that they are innocent."

"You're being a little hostile today," she says as she writes down on the clipboard. "Tell me, the directors of the center say that you've opened up a palm reading business? I pride you on making your stride and trying to get money for when you age out, but a palm reading? Isn't your sister a baker?"

"Yvila has her own ways of doing things. Mine just happens to be a lot quicker to get the money I need. Say what you want, but people in this District will do anything for a bit of hope."

"Is that something you think is okay to do? Give people a false sense of hope? Ask the therapist

"What makes you think that I don't see things?" I begin. "I could be a psychic with unknown powers that exude any understanding that you'll ever encounter. Your puny mortal mind could be no match for my superior third eye that sees into the future."

"Oh yeah?" ask my therapist with a chuckle. "Tell me, what does mine say then?"

Let's be real for a second. This woman is pretty much an open book when it comes to understanding who she is. She's happy, but it isn't the happy that is genuine. Underneath her smile lies a scared woman. I'm guessing her husband hits her, or he's a drunk. Either way, the marriage isn't a happy one. Her kids are probably not the best behaved because she seems like the type that encourages them to "express themselves" in whatever way possible. I'm imagining her in an affair. That would make sense with her honestly.

"Alright," I say holding out my hand to her. "Let me see,"

She hands me her hand and I close my eyes and begin to run my own palm over her hand. I smile as I get the reading and then high five her hand. She jumps back in shock over our hands touching, but I continue to do my "ritual".

"I see a man," I say to her. "You're seeing a man, but he doesn't have a ring on his finger. He's not your husband, is he?"

"I-I-what?" she says shocked. Point one for Xoren.

"I also see another man, this one has a ring on his finger. He has a bottle in his hand." her hands begin to sweat. "He also has a fist in the other one, but that could just be a coincidence?" I feel her tense a bit, "No, no, not a coincidence. Your husband isn't a nice man is he?"

"He...he works very hard." she says quickly.

"I also see children. Genders are unknown at this point, but they seem very conflicted in life choices. Free thinkers, one seems to be very good?"

"Yes, my daughter is very good," she says very quietly. Almost silent.

"Your son?" I say thinking that's the only option. "He's making some hard choices even as we speak."

She pulls her hand away and slams it to her side. "That's enough," she says. "I think it's best that you leave."

"Oh come on," I say, "We were just getting to know each other."

"Xoren, leave." she says sternly.

I get up from my chair and walk towards the door of her office. I open it up and before I exit I turn back. She is wiping tears from her eyes as she goes to dig for something in her desk. I see her pull out a glass and another large bottle with golden liquid in it before I close the door behind me.

"How was it?" asks Yvila as she looks at me smiling as I open up the door.

"Meh," I say. "Same old, same old."

* * *

 _know the other girlies wanna wear expensive things  
Like diamond rings  
But I don't wanna be the puppet that you're playing on a string  
This queen don't need a king_

* * *

 **Ember Poxal, 18**

 **District 12 Female**

I cannot stand the fact they're actually making me go and steal carrots from this man's house. I have no earthly idea why we don't just steal them in the seam, but apparently, they're too valuable to rip off of someone that can't afford them.

"It's a quick in and out operation, sis." says Cali.

"Yeah, you go in, get the carrot, and come out," says Regis. "Just don't be stupid."

I roll my eyes and kick my hells off on the ground. I look both ways in the giant yard that the mayor has before I make a beeline sprint for the house. There's a window that I and my sisters learned are _always_ unlocked. I think it's how his secret lovers get in and out of the house without his wife knowing.

When I get to the window I take a deep breath and hold it in as I push the window open. I throw my leg over and step up into the house. I do a tuck and roll under a table and look both ways down the hallway. The halls are dark, and they it doesn't seem like anyone is awake. I just have to figure out where the kitchen is now.

I carefully come out from under the table and begin my walk down the hall. I turn the corner a couple of times and end up staring at a giant living room. There is a piano on the left wall followed by lavish couches and many other decors throughout the house.

"So this is how you live while the rest of us are in rags," I whisper as I continue down the way that looks right.

As I continue walking I end up at a giant hall, it has two doors, one of them is bound to lead to the kitchen. I open up the door on the left and cross my fingers that no one is behind it as I walk into the door.

To my complete horror, there is a lamp on, and Mr. Ronnaldo is sitting at his office desk. He looks at me confused when the door opens, and then hurries up and ushers me inside.

"Ember, what the hell are you doing here?"

Thinking on my feet, I realize what this is going to have to turn into for me to get away with this. This is going to suck.

"You said see you soon earlier," I say with a wink and smile. "I just assumed you meant tonight? Was I wrong? I can go home. I just thought that being such a busy mayor it must get stressful. Maybe you needed someone to help you relieve some stress."

He looks me up and down and then smiles as he gets up and crosses the room. He pulls my face close and kisses me, and then crosses over to the other side of the room to lock the door. He turns back and smiles at me.

"Oh no, there won't be a need to go home," he says. "We can have a party right here," he says with a smirk on as he begins to take off his trousers.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and I lay on the couch in his study. He stands on the balcony of his office smoking a cigarette, and I'm dying to get out of this house. I've been in here too long, and Cali and Regis are probably looking for me by now. I just don't want them to come inside and then we have to redo this all over again. I do not have another round in me.

"That was something," he says from the balcony. He stands in nothing but his boxers and a pair of dress socks leaning against the rail. He ushers for me to come closer to him, and I cringe on the inside before I put on a fake smile and get up to go to the pervy old man.

"I suppose you want payment?" he asks me as he reaches down into his sock and begins to pull out a few coins.

"Actually, I was hoping for some carrots?" I say cautiously

"Carrots?" he asks me surprised.

"Don't ask," I say. "It's a long story."

He holds his finger up and nods as he walks to the other side of the room and walks out the door. He closes it behind him, and less than 30 seconds later another young man opens the door. He is wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt and when he sees me his eyes scrunch up. I quickly turn around and face the balcony so he can't see my face.

He's an attractive boy, around 19 years old. I know who he is, every girl in this District knows who he is. He's the mayor's son. Buckley Ronnaldo.

"Well this is a surprise," he says chuckling to himself. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh my gosh," I say mortified as I jump over the edge of the balcony and land on the soft grass in the mayor's backyard. Thankfully the balcony is on the first story, and thankfully I still had my dress on.

When I arrive at the spot where my sisters were waiting for me they look appalled. "What the hell, Ember!" they say. "We thought you died."

"I'm literally going to kill myself," I say 9 shades of red darker than normal. "

"So, no carrots?" ask Cali sadly.

* * *

 _Reaching, reaching for, reaching for my resistance  
Nobody, nobody, nobody sees it at a distance  
And I am catchin' up and I am seein' red  
How about I throw my way and raise it overhead?_

* * *

 **Xoren Cinnabar, 14**

 **District 12 Male**

Reaping days are just days that I don't get money to live. I hate that everyone has to take off on these days. It's not like every family is losing someone, and sometimes, people don't even lose anyone. More often than not it's one of the orphans that get reaped. The rich have fewer names in there.

I close my eyes and breathe in the surrounding scene. It seems as if everyone in this District is so far up the Capitol's butt they don't understand the repercussions of just sitting around and doing nothing. I've wished so many times that I could get up. That I could scream for rebellion. That I could beg the Districts to rise up and attack full throttle. That, unfortunately, is not in the cards.

I'm not meant for something that great. But I know someday, something amazing will happen, and the Districts will unite, and the Capitol will fall. I just hope that I'm around for it.

"Hello District 12!" says the escort happily. "Welcome to the 31st reapings for the Annual Hunger Games! It's an exciting time of year, and everything is going to be _sooooo_ enthralling this year!"

I don't trust anyone that adds that many o's to a sentence.

"Let us start with the females, shall we?" She struts back to the female reaping bowl almost as if she is walking a runway. She sticks her hand all the way into the bottom of the bowl and pulls a name out.

She walks back to the front of the stage and opens up the envelope.

"Ember Poxal" she reads into the microphone.

Well, well, well. One of the Poxal sisters. I don't know her personally, but I have heard of her. Everyone has heard of her. She's the more resilient one. Her sisters do a really good job of taking the blunt for her. She never really has to do the "services" that they provide. Well, at least that's the rumor at the orphanage.

She walks out of the 18-year-old section and struts to the front. She flips her hair and smiles to the camera which I think is a semi-bold move. She greets the escort with a cheerful smile, but if you were looking close enough you see a look of sorrow and hopelessness on her face. She quickly bounces back with a smile, however.

The escort then walks back to the stage and goes to the boy's bowl. They put their hand on the very top of the bowl and pluck the first name that comes to them. He walks back up to the front of the stage and before he even opens the card I get a bad feeling.

There are some moments in life that you just know will change everything. There are some moments in life you just can't explain, but you just knew they were going to happen. Though I might not be psychic, when he read the name "Xoren Cinnabar" into the microphone, I wasn't surprised.

I try and walk up to the stage as confidently and as suave as Ember did, but my legs inevitably fail me as I walk with my legs wiggling. Yvlia screams as I stand on the stage next to the girl.

"I volunteer!" she screams. "I volunteer for, Ember!"

Ember looks hopeful as she stares at the escort in happiness when the escort shakes their head. "The time for volunteers has long passed for the girls, sweetheart." they then put on a smile and raise Ember and mine's hands up. "DISTRICT 12, I GIVE YOU YOUR TRIBUTES! EMBER POXAL AND XOREN CINNABAR!"

 **We are finally done. This is so hard because we are getting closer and closer to the bloodbath. Though I'm happy for that. I'm still nervous because all of these characters are** _ **SO**_ **good. This is going to be hard, because I thought I had everything planned, and lol, I have** _ **nothing**_ **planned anymore.**

 **Predicted Placements now that we've met everyone?**

 **Opinions on these two?**

 **Who is your favorite tribute?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	18. Train Rides

**For the record, I kicked Jenna's butt**

 **Here are the train rides, decided to do even odds**

 **The next chapter will be training day 1 and it will be even**

 **Training day two will be opposite odds**

 **Private sessions will be opposite evens.**

 **Boom boom bang, everyone gets a POV : D**

* * *

 _There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark_

 _You should know you're beautiful_

 _Just the way you are_

 _You don't have to change a thing, the world can change its heart_

* * *

 **Alexandrite Renaldi, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

The train is a lot bigger than I imagined it to be.

Its lush furnishings are literally towered from the top of the living room cart to the bottom of the floor. From diamond chandeliers to fur carpets of animal furs I've never seen, this train has it all.

Oliver hasn't said two words since we've boarded. Glitz, our mentor, told us that we need to wait in the living compartment for him to come back out. He's been gone for thirty minutes and I honestly can't imagine what's taking so long.

As if reading my thoughts, the District mentor walks into the compartment and sits down on the sofa that lies in the center of the room. He ushers for me and Oliver to sit in the love seats that are across from the sofa, and when we move over there he puts his feet on the coffee table that sits in the middle.

"Well, hello," he says as he begins to play with his nails. "I won't sit here and pretend that like either of you. I won't pretend that I think you'll be the winner because odds are without extreme luck and a cunning strategy, you won't be. I will, however, do my best to get you where you need to be." He looks up at me and points his finger. "You have a lot of work to do. I'm disappointed that they chose someone that wasn't full time, but I'm also more disappointed that you took the place of a girl that isn't going to die in the bloodbath."

"Excuse me?" I say to him defensively.

"I didn't stutter. You probably think I'm being mean, but that's not mean, honey, it's honesty. You-" he says pointing his finger to Oliver. "Go to your compartment and wait there until I come to join you. I need to talk to our friend here."

Oliver nods his head and gets up from the seat next to me and leaves the room. Glitz takes his feet down from the coffee table and looks at me sternly.

"Do you even have a strategy?" he ask me.

"Yes, I have a strategy," I say back letting my sarcastic temper get the better of me. "What the hell kind of a stupid question is that?"

"You're coming across kind of hostile," he says holding up his hand. "I'm going to need you to calm down and not get butthurt with everything I say, Princess. The truth is you'll have to work twice as hard to work with the careers. Especially since that boy" he says pointing to the compartments, "in there knows that you're not a full-time trainee."

"I want people to think I'm average," I say quickly wanting him to shut up. "My whole life I've been seen as average. I've never been the prettiest, I've never been the smartest, I've never been the most popular, but I swear on everything on this damn cart that I'm the most ruthless. They won't see someone like me coming!"

He claps his hands. "Now that we got that show out of the way, tell me why that strategy's effective. What do you plan on doing to get from point A to Victor's seat?"

"I'm going to get a median score in training, I'm going to stay out of the way of the other girls, and I'm going to lock on to the boy from District 2."

"What if he's not interested."

"Trust me, he'll be interested," I say.

To be honest I haven't even seen this boy. If he's interested it makes my life a lot easier. If he's not then I might need to break out of the pack and join a small outer District alliance. No one really strong, just people that I can outrun in a situation of peril.

"Do you have anything else?" I ask kind of annoyed.

"You seem to have answered everything for me. I don't know how effective your strategy will be, but I see you are determined, and the fire will serve you well. Just remember, you don't have the luxury of letting your guard down. People like Oliver are waiting for you to mess up. You have to see through it. I may seem like I don't believe in you, but remember I'm not here to tell you you're a special snowflake and hold your hand. I'm here to prepare you."

"Well thanks for preparing me," I say getting up from my seat. "You'll see when I win these games and come back."

"I guess I will," he says.

* * *

 _Everybody's got a dark side_

 _Can you love me?_

 _Can you love mine?_

* * *

 **Micah Cobalt, 15**

 **District 3 Male**

"Oh my gosh," I say shoving my face with any sort of food you can imagine. "I've never seen this much food in my life! My family isn't bad as far as money as all, but nothing I've ever eaten comes even close to as good as this!"

Mashed potatoes, green beans, steak. I didn't even know you could get a steak in the Districts. Who knew all I had to do was get reaped for the Hunger Games?

"Oh my gosh," I say "I was reaped for the Hunger Games."

I look over at Cortana who just stopped eating to stare back at me. She's been eating just as much as I have, but with not as much vigor. She sets her fork down and looks down at her plate. Our escort has wanted nothing to do with us after the reapings. They've retired to their room and said do not bother them until we arrive at the Capitol.

"Are you as scared as I am?" I ask her.

"Yes." she says still not looking up from her plate.

"Do you think you can win?" I ask her.

"No." she responds plainly again.

"Do you think I can win?"

She pauses and then finally looks up from her plate. Her face says the answer before she can get it out."No," she says.

This isn't fair. Cortana and I had lives before we had to come into these games. Granted, it wasn't always a happy one, but I had a peanut butter date with the girl of my dreams! I never really thought about how when people say that life is short, it actually is short. I never imagined my life ending at 15 years old, but then again, who imagines their lives ending at 15?

"It sucks that I go through all of this and I _still_ don't get to go out with Elena Bright."

Cortana chuckles, and it's the first time that I've seen her smile since we got reaped. I'm not sure what I plan on doing in the arena, or how I plan on surviving let alone, but I know I want to stick with Cortana.

Too bad about that peanut butter date." she says as she picks her fork up again and begins to eat her food. "I heard those are always the best kind," she says as she begins to laugh harder. She drops her fork again as her laugh fills the whole cart, and in between breaths she looks at me. "Seriously dude?! Peanut butter? What was jelly out of town?"

"I was nervous!" I say laughing as well. "She's hot!"

"Wanna know what's not hot…" she says, "PEANUT BUTTER!"

She falls out of her chair laughing and a few snorts arise. I watch her as she hunches in the fetal position laughing and tears are running down her cheeks as she does. After a minute or so the sounds of snorts disappear and in turn, are replaced with sounds of sorrow. Confused, I get out of my chair and go sit next to her on the floor as she is crying in a ball.

"I'm sorry," she says sniffling. "I haven't cried yet. Not even in my goodbye room. This just isn't fair." she says sitting up. "I beat all those stupid boys in that school. I worked my ass off and accomplished so much, only to have so much taken away." she looks up at the ceiling and lets out a giant scream. "Oh my gosh that feels so good. Do it, Micah."

We both look up and let out a giant, glass shattering, to high pitch for a couple of older teenagers, scream that fills the cart. We let it drown out, and both end at the same time. Cortana sits up and takes a deep breath. "I feel better."

"What in the absolute hell is going on in here?!"

Our escort storms into the cart and stands in the doorway of the hall. She is in rollers and a purple silk robe.

"We were just letting out steam." says Cortana.

"Can't you do it quietly?"

Cortana scrunches up her eyebrows and looks back at the escort in fury. "Can you not be such a bitch? I don't remember it being said that you have to fight for your life in a couple of days."

"What did you just call me?" says our escort in shock and anger

"A bitch," she says just as fiery. "Now move along to your room. Your depressing state is getting in the way of my own."

The escort walks out of the room in a huff and I can't help but laugh the second she gets out of the room. Cortana looks at me and then puts her head in her hands. "The nerve of some people!"

"Do you wanna be allies?" I ask not quite sure how to go about asking that.

She sticks her hand out and smiles at me. "Allies."

* * *

 _I want fabulous_

 _That is my simple request_

 _All things fabulous_

 _Bigger and better is best_

* * *

 **Gaia Hummel, 16**

 **District 5 Female**

I consider myself to be a calm and relaxed person. I make choices that are a bit out there, but I at least make them under a good thought process and long planning periods.

I _wish_ I could say the same of my District partner. He makes me so mad. I've met so many stuck up, annoying, know it all people in my life. Lenovo takes the whole cake. All I've heard since we got on the train was all about how his parents would buy him out of this. That he is their light and that he has no plans on being in here once the arena comes around.

"I think the replacement for me will be good. He better be. It's about time District 5 gets another Victor." he says as Pine and I just eat our lunch quietly. Elena rolls her eyes as she takes another bite of her soup and I can't help but giggle.

"Excuse you?" he says looking at me. "What's funny? This is a very serious matter here, Gia. I haven't time for your games." He then turns his face to look at our mentors. "And by the way, P-" he pauses trying to remember his name and looks genuinely concerned.

"Pine?" ask Elena with a sarcastic voice. "His name is Pine," she says aggressively.

"Right, Pine," he says glaring at Elena. "I keep telling you guys that my parents can't make the switch if this train is moving if you continue to move. Please tell the driver that it's time to stop so they can meet us. I'm sure they will be here any-"

"For the love of all things!" screams Elena. "Kid, you're going into the Hunger Games! You're probably going to die in the Hunger Games! You will be in for a rude awakening, in the blasted Hunger Games!"

Lenovo pauses and stares at her. For once I can't tell anything the boy is thinking as he looks at her up and down. He frowns all of a sudden and then very clearly says, "That's rude of you to say, Eleanor."

Pine drops his fork and starts to laugh as he leaves the cart. He plays it off like he's choking and needs a minute, but Elena and I know what is going on. The second-hand embarrassment I feel for this kid is ridiculous.

"My name is Elena." she says very coldly.

"You know, we seem to be a little confused," says Lenovo standing up at the table. "Let's start over and reintroduce ourselves, and some rules. I'll go first."

"Of course you will," I mutter to myself.

"Watch it, GiGi," he says warning. "Anyways, my name is Lenovo, I'm filthy rich and I have no business being on this train going to the Capitol. Next please," he says ushering to Elena.

"My name is-"

"Evvie, we know. Continue."

"My name is Elena, and I'm about to shove this fork directly through your eye if you-"

"Okay, let's all settle down now," says Pine as he comes and he touches Elena's shoulders gently. "I think we should all retire to our rooms. Lenovo, I will be in there to talk strategy in a minute after I say goodnight to Elena."

"Hurry up, Paul," says Lenovo as he gets up and walks out of the cart. Elena and Pine look at each other and she begins to whisper very angrily to him as he assures her to calm down. After about five minutes of them going back and forth, he kisses her on the forehead and then walks to the carts to go have his one on one with Lenovo.

"I'm just going to throw this out there," says Elena. "We are clearly banking on you to pull this out. I don't even think this kid understands the gravity of what's going on, let alone have the tact to make it past the bloodbath." she takes a sip of her wine as begins her next sentence. "But you, you have a fire kid. I see it. I'm not quite sure what's making it shine, but we have time to get there."

"So what's the first step?" I ask kind of eager.

"The first step is deciding strategy. Do you want to remain true to yourself and get no sponsors, or be who they want and get all of them?"

"I don't know…" I say kind of surprised that this is her first question.

"Well, you better figure it out, kid. Time is ticking, and we've not much time to figure things out."

* * *

 _If I die young_

 _Bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

* * *

 **Dailen Clervani, 18**

 **District 7 Male**

It's hard to imagine that just this morning I was talking to my baby brother about not being scared to be reaped. "Six years I've been eligible and I've yet to be called." Fate is a cruel thing you know. You try so hard to stay positive and optimistic in situations like this, but this dread is so far beyond anything I've ever felt.

"You doing okay?" ask Lennox as she sits on the other side of the living cart. I had been staring at the moon all night I didn't even realize that she was still in the room. She gets up from the sofa and walks over to the window seal that I'm sitting on and sits on the other side. "This whole day has been kind of crazy, huh?"

"Not every day you get the honor of being chosen for the slaughter," I say as I adjust my attention back to the moon. It's a full moon, and it looks huge. The light from it is shining so brightly you can see the surrounding areas light up. There's a lot more trees on the outskirts of District 7. Who'd have thought?

"Come on, now," says Lennox. "What happened to the happy-go-lucky guy?" she asks me kind of teasing me. "I know he's somewhere in there."

"He's taking an emotional break." I retort. "Even the most optimistic sometimes need to pout."

"Well, I'm kind of relieved," she says bluntly. "At first I thought this was probably the worst thing that could ever happen to me. And some could still argue that it might be," she says.

"But?"

"But, I come from a pretty crappy background dude. I'll spare you the details of what it is because I'm sure you're not interested. I also don't exactly like diving into it, but this is a nice change. I always thought I hit rock bottom back in 7, but oh the hell was I wrong." she says chuckling. "At least I know the only way from here is up."

"I can't tell if I should get you help, or agree with you in this moment," I say laughing.

"Oh there it is!" she says smiling.

"There it is," I say. "So Lennox, we have a long time on this train. We might as well get to know each other."

"I'm an open book, dude."

"Tell me what was so bad that you consider this to be a blessing?" I ask.

"Well, I'm the daughter of a cracked out whore with a crap ton of daddy issues. I can't tell you the last time I had a second not worrying about my mom relapsing, and right before the reapings, she did. So I didn't have a lot going for me before this anyways. At least if I win I can send her to a promising rehab center?" she says hopefully. "What about you, spill the family drama tea," she says sitting cross-legged on the wooden window pane.

"Well, I'm a son of two parents who doesn't talk to each other over a misunderstanding. Dad accidentally bumped into mom and it scarred her, literally, and she thinks that he did it on purpose. Little brother is a pain in the butt, but he's my pain in the butt and I would take a bullet for him any day...uh...I always wanted a dog but was never able to get one."

"Puppy love runs deep." she says as she touches her heart and pretends to wipe a tear.

"Hey!" I say laughing. "We can't all have moms on drugs."

"True, I hit that jackpot on that one," she says continuing to laugh. She frowns after a moment, though and then looks out the window. "It's weird. I haven't thought about her since we left. I wonder what she's doing right now."

"She's probably getting help," I say trying to reassure her.

"Doubt it. Sorrow is an addict's best temptress," she says coldly. "I feel kind of selfish, but I'm...I feel like I can be myself for the first time in a long time. My home was always walking on eggshells, but now..well..now I'm just Lennox Knolls."

We sit there in silence, and the next thing I know I wake up with my head against the banister. Lennox leans against the other side of the wall with her eyes closed completely knocked out. I smile as I get up from my side of the window and pick her up. I walk her to her cart and lay her in bed. I throw one of the spare blankets in the closet on top of her and leave her room. She doesn't stir once.

I'm glad she talked to me tonight. There was something about her that was refreshing, and in some senses, she reminds me a lot of home. There's a lot I don't understand about this situation, but one thing I've always learned is that there is always a silver lining in the midst of gray clouds.

"You still have hope, Dailen," I whisper to myself as I walk into my room that's right across the hall.

* * *

 _Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

 _Won't somebody come take me home?_

 _It's a damn cold night_

 _Trying to figure out this life_

 _Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new_

 _I don't know who you are, but I'm_

 _I'm with you_

* * *

 **Sybil Thyne, 18**

 **District 9 Female**

All morning we've been studying the other tributes and what they are doing. The only Victor from 9 we've ever had was a 13-year old that died right after the finale. They were unable to revive her, so our training comes from our escort hoping they know what they're doing.

"I don't know how I feel about that girl from 2.," says our escort clicking their teeth. "She seems very assured, but at the same time, those are always the tributes that fail in these situations."

Warren has been absolutely no help in this process at all. He's very quiet, and often times I catch him staring at me with a weird look on his face. It's a weird mix of a psychotic break and longing. I'm not quite sure what unsettles me more.

"I think she looks like a threat," I say. "They all look like the can be a threat."

"That's because you're being a chicken," says Warren opening his mouth for the first time. "I'm not scared of anyone of these tributes. I know that if it came down to it, I could easily slit their throats and win. The careers have absolutely nothing on me."

"What makes you so sure of that?" ask our escort clearly annoyed that he doesn't take this more serious.

Warren smiles as he takes a butter knife from the empty placemat that was in between me and him and stabs a piece of fruit in the middle of the table. "You see, the careers are like these fruits. The look solid, they look delicious, sure fire to be satisfying," he says as he takes another piece of fruit and stabs it in the middle of the table again. "I'm this butter knife. Dull, pretty blunt, but still effective. You see, I'm not scared to kill." he says. "I'm actually rather excited for the thrill of it all." he looks at me and smiles. "I have imagined so many ways to take you out. You're weak, Sybil. You'll be lucky if you make it past the first 30 seconds of the games."

My jaw is dropped. Suddenly Warren wants to get all chatty, and not only is he chatty but he's an asshole chatty. I clear my throat and take another bite of my food. I refuse to allow him to get the better of me.

"I take that back," he says. "You'll be lucky to make it past the first 15 seconds."

"Okay," says our escort. "Let's move on to District 3 again, shall we?" they ask as the press the fast forward button.

Warren continues to stare at me. He stabs his food and doesn't look down on his plate before he puts the bite in his mouth. He doesn't look at the bite at all. Instead, he looks directly at me. With each bite, his eyes get smugger, and even have somewhat of a twinkle in them.

After another hour of studying the tributes, our escort excuses us for the day and we are able to go back to the carts in our room. I get up quickly from the table, anxious to get away from Warren, and all but sprint back to my room.

I thought that I was supposed to be the one that was annoying, not someone like him.

I'm not even in my room for 2 minutes before there is a knock at my door. Before I'm able to open it, Warren walks into the room and walks directly to a loveseat in the corner.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

He doesn't answer. Instead, he just sits there and stares at me with the smug grin on his face he's had the whole morning. I sigh and sit down on my bed and return the stare to him. After awhile though I begin to feel uncomfortable and look away.

"See, you're weak," he says laughing as he gets up from the chair. "You'll be fun to kill in the bloodbath."

He walks out of my room and closes the door behind him. I hear him stomp to his door, and I also hear his door close. I jump up from my bed and sprint to the door to lock it before anyone can come back in.

I cross back to the bed and I throw myself down and curl up in a ball. Tears stream down my face as I quietly cry about my circumstance.

"Out of all the people...it just had to be _him."_ I say "It just had to be him."

* * *

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

* * *

 **Danny Calison, 14**

 **District 11 Male**

This is such odd sensation.

I should be petrified, I should be broken down, I should be shaking. I'm none of the above, though. Today is the day that I arrive in the Capitol, which entirely unbelievable. I start training tomorrow for the most dangerous thing I will probably ever do in my life.

Yet I'm still happy.

It's like there was a dark cloud that was shining over me constantly. It would rain, and it would be relentless, but all of the sudden the sun came out. I try not to linger on Denise to much because I don't want to give her the honor of remembering her, but something clicked inside me that day.

There was something about having that belt and tying it around her neck that made me giddy with anticipation. Something about seeing her last breath escape her gives me butterflies of excitement that I never thought you could feel with something like that.

What's even weirder is that I want to do it _again._

Yes, that's right. I want to kill. I want to stand over someone with the light in their eyes fading away. I want to look someone in the eye and deny them the right to make it another day. I want to go into the Hunger Games and have the biggest killstreak ever.

And it's all because of Denise and her raggedy ass that I get to know this feeling.

You see I always thought there was something missing, and as I grew older the feeling only intensified. At first, I thought that I was just missing a father figure, but it was so much more than that. I was missing a part of who I am.

Those who lived in the dark so long don't like being brought into the light. You don't always know what you'll see.

"Are we sure there are no books on here?" ask Elodie for the fourth time today. "I'm feeling antsy, I need something to calm me down."

If only I could take the edge off for her.

"We will be arriving in the Capitol in less than an hour. The penthouse you'll be in has all of the books you could ever desire." Our escort says. "Danny, you've been awfully quiet. How're you feeling today, boy?"

"I'm feeling great, Alfonso," I say back immediately.

"Good, now that I've pretended like I care I'm going to my cart for the next hour and trying to get dazzled up for the cameras. My fans await!"

He runs out of the car in a hurry leaving Elodie sitting at the kitchen table looking beyond upset. She puffs her cheeks out and throws her head down on the table and begins to let out a series of loud groans.

"We seriously got stuck with the most idiotic escort I've ever seen!" she says

I wonder what would happen if I were to kill her right now. If I were to just come up behind her and choke her from behind. I wonder if I would get in trouble, or in turn get rewarded for my diligence to persevere and do what we were sent here to do anyways.

"All I want to do is read something that will take me out of this damn hell-hole and experience the world that is different from my own!" she screams with her head still down on the table.

It's not like she actually has a shot at this. Girls like Elodie make it through the bloodbath maybe, but they aren't the type to make it all the way to the end. She will die maybe on day 2, and probably from something stupid like dehydration. What a waste.

I get up from my seat and walk over to the table, I grab the knife that is sitting on the placemat next to the foolish 13-year-old and raise it above my head. I smile as I prepare to bring my arm down and-

"Children time to get to the launch! Oh my goodness, there are so many people! Look!" screams Alfonso.

Elodie picks up her head and then jumps a little at seeing me so close to where she was at the table. She gets up from her chair and hurries to the window to see everyone.

That's fine. She can get up now. That just leaves more fun for me to plan what is to come. Watch you back Elodie.

 **Well, here is my train rides! I hope you liked them. Next chapter will be training days. (I personally don't see the parade being a thing until at LEAST the 50th. Maybe as like an OMG WE BEEN DOING THIS FOR 50 YEARS LETS DO SOMETHING). You'll hear from the even Districts next chapter.**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Fave Pair?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	19. Training Day 1

_All roads they lead to shame_

 _All drowning in the blame_

 _All reflections look the same_

 _In the shine of the midnight revolver_

* * *

 **Asha Titus, 18**

 **District 2 Female**

Waking up in the training center is the most surreal thing you can imagine for someone like me. I've waited my whole life to be here. It's finally my time to shine in these games.

I don't want to be overconfident. There's something about overconfidence that is a bit dishonorable, and it never does well in the games. No, but I'm comfortable. I know that's a weird word choice too, but being comfortable in a situation like this, but I think makes all the difference. You make stupid moves when you're worried about who's stabbing the next knife in your neck.

Ortheus and I sit at the breakfast table as we eat breakfast. 2 eggs hard boiled, a glass of water, and a protein shake for later. Although anytime with Ortheus is unpleasant. I'm grateful for right now, because for once he's being quiet, and I can process the things that have been happening since the games have officially started.

Firstly, I didn't like paparazzi nearly as much as I thought I was going to. And if I'm being frank, I didn't have much of a liking for them to begin with. All they ever do is make things up. I've not even met the girl from 1, but there are already rumors in the tabloids that she's pregnant with Ortheus' baby. If this is the true nature of the Capitolites, then it's disgusting.

The second, I don't see the careers as much of a threat this year. Arabia, I think her name is, is someone that I definitely have to look out for. I also think that Alexandrite - a stupid name for starters - is someone that's going to be a rough one to get by. I think she's the type to play dumb, but I think she might be really clever.

Oliver, the boy from 1, and Delta, who has a girl's name in my humble opinion, don't look to be much either. As far as threats go, Ortheus is probably the biggest one as a male, and he's a joke. He's way too cocky.

Lastly, there are outer District kids that scare me a lot more than the careers. The girl from 12 is someone that sticks out significantly to me. Also the boys from 10 and 7. I've rewatched the reapings multiple times, and I'm almost 98% sure that the boy from 10's fainting act was strategic.

Taking the last bite of my breakfast, I take my plate to the sink and rinse it off before I head to the elevator. Ortheus finished eating before me and didn't bother to wait for me. As I pressed the button, the door opens to reveal the girl from 12 and the girl from 10. She's very young looking compared to both the District 12 girl and myself. I clear my throat as I step on the elevator.

"Good morning," I say.

"Good morning." says the girl brightly. She looks amused at me while I talk, but I decide not to push it. The girl from 12 just continues to stand ahead. When we reach the bottom floor, I can't get off the elevator fast enough. All but running into the training center as I step off, I run directly into a lady that is walking to the front desk.

"Watch where you're going kid!" she says angrily as she looks my way.

She's a different lady than the one that was there yesterday, and it surprised me that her tone was so rude as she spoke to me.

"I'm-wow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't mean anything. You brats never do. Don't you have games to go die in?"

My eyes widen as she continues to be rude to me for something completely unintentional. I've never felt this disrespected in my life, and that's saying something.

"That's really rude," I say.

"I don't care."

"You talk a big game for someone who probably can't fight. If this girl is from District 2, odds are she can kill you in at least 7 or 8 different ways with the things that are in your hands. Maybe you should go back to the desk you work at, and stay there."

I turn to see the girl from 12 arguing with the lady. Not only have my eyes widened, but my jaw has dropped as well. This is the same girl that didn't even acknowledge me in the elevator, and she's the same girl that just stood up for me.

The lady huffs as she walks away in a hurry, sitting down at her desk. I turn to the girl from 12 and look at her, confused.

"You didn't have to do that," I say. "Thank you."

"I don't like people who are assholes for no reason," she says. "I saw what happened. It wasn't on you."

She walks past me with a nod and goes into the training room.

* * *

 _All hide beneath a skin_

 _A hope so paper thin_

 _I'm at the door again_

 _And the shine of the midnight revolver_

* * *

 **Maxwell Hurley, 17**

 **District 6 Male**

Samira has been the biggest blessing that has been given to me throughout these games, so far she remains that way. I'm sitting in the middle of the training room not quite sure where to go. The instructor has just given us "the rules", which basically states "don't kill anyone until the games and you're golden".

I find that a little bit disheartening.

The guys here are huge. The only one that I'm bigger or the same size as is the District 1 boy, but I have been watching him lift weights for the past 10 minutes, and the kid is a tank. Not to mention the fact that I've seen the District 2 boy, and the District 4 boy playing with a sword. I'm not comforted by their accuracy.

"Where are we off to first?" ask Samira. She's been a lot more open with me since the night before the reaping. I'm honestly glad that it happened the way it did. A little upset about our rotten luck, but she's a solid friend.

"I think we should check out the survival stations," I say. "I don't know a lot about that, and I don't see us using a weapon efficiently."

"We should at least train with a weapon."

"Good call," I say. "I'll work on the fire, you work on a weapon, when we both get a semi decent idea at what we're doing, we'll switch."

She nods. As she walks over to the offensive section of the gym, and I take a deep breath and walk over the survival stations. The little girls from 10 and 11 are there already, and they seem to be getting along great. When I arrive they instantly tense up, but I smile gently at them.

"We thought you were a career." says the girl from 10.

"Naw, I'm from 6."

"Blue." she says to herself as she looks back down at her stack of woods and continues to build it up.

"Don't freak out." says the girl from 11. "She said the same thing to me, only mine was yellow."

"Interesting," I say as I start to build a teepee shape with my sticks. The instructor nods at me, and smiles. This is probably the busiest he's going to be. "So, what's District 11 like?" I ask, looking at the blonde.

"Oh it's great!" she says. "My mom is big in the government and my dad is a big time professor, so we're well off. I get pretty much all the luxuries of someone from District 1, and I don't have to work in the field."

"So great for you, and not so great for everyone else?" I ask chuckling. She seems to be a bit unaware of her circumstances, and I think she's really nervous with how she's babbling.

"Yeah," she says. "I guess so."

We continue talking as we try and light our fire without flint, and somewhere between our conversation, Samira comes and joins us. "Blow darts are so my thing. I've yet to hit the center of the target, but I totally hit the outermost ring, and I think if I can do a poison combo thing, I could really kick ass."

"That's true." says the girl from 10. "You don't need to be accurate with poison. Just get it in their bloodstream." I also hear her mutter the word 'green'.

After another twenty minutes, I finally get a fire going. All of us cheer. We all high-five and then a sudden awkward realization of the fact that we are going into an arena to kill each other in a couple of days settles in on us. The little girl from 10 is the first to speak.

"I have a gift for trusting people, and something is telling me that you two are really trustworthy," she says. "You're maybe not _as_ trustworthy, but you're my age and I think I'm going to need that," she adds to the girl from 11. "I want to ally with strong people, and I know I don't look like much, but I'm stronger than I look. I can climb really well, and I cook and I-"

"I think an alliance with you two sounds swell," I say looking at Samira. "That is if you're okay with it."

She shrugs her shoulders. "If I'm quiet, it's not that I don't like you. Just who I am," she says quickly, which gives me a chuckle.

"I'm Max," I say. "This is my friend Samira."

"Dove." says the little girl from 10.

"Elodie." says the girl from 11.

* * *

 _Just a bullet away_

 _Just a bullet away_

 _From leaving you_

 _Just a bullet away_

* * *

 **Arabia Hakim, 16**

 **District 4 Female**

The girl from District 1 has already annoyed me. She's so flirtatious with the boy from 2. She's not like most of the District 1 girls, she's short and curvy, but the boy from District 2 seems to be eating it up. All it takes a few ego strokes and these career boys are like putty in your hands.

"So, are we going to stick together this year?" Delta asks the group. "Or is it going to be like two years ago where there was no pack?"

"I think it's definitely safer as a pack." says the girl from 2. "I'm Asha by the way."

How is it that we've been sitting together for over 45 minutes and no one has thought to introduce themselves? One by one, we go down the line introducing ourselves, ending on me.

"My name is Arabia, and I'm from District 4-"

As if my words were a trigger, we hear a gunshot fill the room of the training center. The sound of breaking glass sounds above us raining crystal drops down on us. Running into the room and descending from the ceilings are masked men. They wear casual business suits as well as a mask with a smile on it. The woman in the back is holding a sign that says "Down With Farrow".

"Hello tributes," says one man as he steps forward. The trainers have formed a line around us, and they are attempting to herd us in like cattle. The little boy from 12 is frozen with fear as he stands right next to one of the masked men, as well as the girl from 9. Once the little boy sees the trainers roping us in, however, he runs towards the circle barely escaping the grasp of the masked men.

The girl from 9 was not so lucky as they grab her and put her into a choke hold.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we are here?" ask the masked man.

"A bit of an understatement." says Ortheus as he steps forward in the group.

"Where are my manners?" says the masked man. "Introductions require handshakes." He throws his arms up, and one by one the trainers start falling down to the floor with a bullet in their head. There are snipers on the ceiling, and I'm beginning to feel a bit uneasy.

"As you can probably imagine, we aren't here on the friendliest of terms." says the man. "We have a bit of an issue, and unfortunately for you, we see you as the solution." He begins to pace the floor and faces us as we are still uneasy about the situation. "We have to kill you all," he says sadly. A bullet fires and the girl from 9 falls to the ground in the same fashion that the trainers did. A yelp escapes from the lips of the girls from 10 and 11, and the rest of us flinch as her body lay limp on the floor.

They aim their bullets at us, and right as I'm sure my life is about to end, the girl from District 8 steps forward.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks them.

"We want the President to know that she's not in charge. That she's not important. That she isn't our President. Our loyalties are to the Snows, not this...this trash." he spits out the word. "Katherine Farrow is a disgrace and a stain against everything this great nation has worked for. I will not sit by unnoticed. I will make a change-"

One by one the masked men began to fall in the same fashion that everyone prior has, with a bullet in their head. The man takes off running as his comrades fall, only to get hit right as he tries to exit the door. He falls to the ground backward, his face totally erased by the impact of the bullet.

"Hey, that's the lady from the elevator!" says Asha surprised as she tenses up seeing her with a gun.

"Sorry kid," says the woman. "We don't have a lot of time before they send backup. Let's get moving, now!"

We all hustle down the hallway. The careers take the outermost edges because we know how to fight. When we reach a certain area of the training center, the lady that shot the man whips out a card and scans it on a reader.

"My people took out the snipers, and are currently looking for anyone who could have possibly gotten away. You kids will be safe in here for now."

"How ironic that we're safe when in a few days we'll be fighting for our lives." says the girl from 12 sarcastically. "Mighty nice of you," she adds.

"Boss's orders." says the lady with her hands up. "Go in."

We run into the room and close the door. We are all silent. Everyone scared to make even the slightest of moves.

* * *

 _Redemption purify_

 _Will nothing satisfy_

 _The scars just multiply_

 _In the shine of the midnight revolver_

* * *

 **Ishmael Fosters, 17**

 **District 8 Male**

The minutes tick on as we stand frozen inside of the closet that the lady from the front desk put us in. Each of us knows that the comfort of the person next to us is enough for this moment, but in a few days, it will mean nothing.

Because on our own right now, we are vulnerable. On our own in the arena, we are champions.

Whitney stands next to me with her face hard and fierce. For someone so young and joyful she has a certain ferocity about her that intrigues me.

A gunshot in the lobby sends the whole closet into a tailspin. Each of us inches further back into the closet to avoid being the closest to the door. A few more shots are fired as we all press into each other, and then silence. We hear the clicking of high heels, and then the closet door opens to reveal the President of Panem herself.

"Well, that was not the first day of training we had planned for you," says Katherine Farrow. "Is everyone in here alright?"

"Everyone in _here_ is fine." says the girl from 7. "It's the one that got caught up in all of this in the training room that you should be worried about."

I had almost forgotten the girl from 9 that was shot in the head before the team that had attacked us was taken out. I frown as I didn't even know her name, but I liked the tattoo on her wrist. She was always smiling and having a good time when I would see her with her escort. At least, a good of a time as you can in this environment.

"Oh my gosh, there's only 23 of you in here," says Katherine as her face shifts into one of deep concern. "No, no, no. They aren't going to like this at all." She turns around and starts to sprint away from the closet, and surprisingly fast in high heels, I might add.

The girl from District 1 is the first to run out and follow her, and slowly one by one we all followed. I took up the rear and watched as we weave in between all of the giant hallways in the training academy. The clicking of Katherine's heels overtake the sound sneakers we are all in, and then she suddenly stops in her tracks.

"I'm the President," she says boldly. "Why the hell am I running from these nimrods? This is so freaking twisted." she turns around and sees the entirety of the games standing behind her and she jumps upon seeing us. "You know what?" she says. "Follow me."

She leads us back to the front of the training center where she walks out onto the steps. Reporters swarm her, yelling all sorts of questions as she holds up her hands and quiets them down.

"Citizens of Panem." she begins, "We have experienced a great loss today. An attack on the very thing that we find near and dear, our idea of safety. Let it be known that on today Panem did not shrink back in fear. Your President did not shrink back in fear. Your tributes did not shrink back in fear!" she yells to the audience who is eating up every moment. "They fought valiantly and courageously. So much so that one has passed in this battle."

The audience gasps as she holds up her hands to quiet them down again.

She looks at the pack of tributes standing behind her and then quickly nods.

"Sybil Thyne will not be forgotten. She was a great girl, an accomplished tattoo artist, and a valiant tribute."

"How does she know all that?" I whisper to Whitney from the middle of the group.

"She's the president. I guess it's her job?" says Whitney.

"But because of Sybil's sacrifice, we are one tribute short. I personally will be traveling back to District 9 where I will reap the lucky tribute who will take her place and compete in this year's Annual Hunger Games!"

The audience cheers and the rest of us are left reeling at the news. A new tribute with non-televised reaping is such an advantage in this game. They have an entire train ride to create a persona, to make themselves strong, or at least appear so. We have no idea who is about to walk into this competition.

"I will fly out immediately to make this selection. May the odds be ever in your favor District 9."

Katherine walks back into the academy as the reporters continue to swarm us for interviews and questions. We all shrink back into the academy doors, except for the boy from 5 who is loving the attention the reporters are giving him.

"Well, you gotta hand it to her," says Whitney as she walks back into the doors. "Girl knows how to work for a crowd."

* * *

 _Twisting in apocalypse_

 _Death upon the fingertips_

 _Frigid metal touches lips_

 _In shine of the midnight revolver_

* * *

 **Ember Poxal, 18**

 **District 12 Female**

I didn't have it in me to continue training today. I don't think anyone really did. Immediately after Katherine walked back into the doors of the training academy, it was a beeline to who could get to the elevator first. Of course, I was one of the last ones on the elevator, and getting into my bed was something that couldn't have come fast enough.

There's something about almost getting murdered that really makes you think. I have survived my whole life. I've never liked my profession. I've never liked how I had no choice in who I was to become and it was thrust upon me. I never liked walking the streets as a lady of the night.

But alas, that was the life that fell into me.

This game is a chance to change everything. Of course, I don't relish in the idea of taking someone's life, but I'm also not stupid. The Victor not only keeps their life, but they get money. My parents being crippled...we could really use that. My sisters could leave the business. We could finally just be normal girls.

"I finally have a big soft bed, and I can't even sleep in it," I say to myself as I throw the comforter off and grab the robe from the chair that was next to my bed. I throw it on and walk out of the room. There's no one in the living room or the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen and make a cup of hot chocolate. I might not have this at home, but if I make it back alive, you better believe I _will_ have it. Sipping the warm drink I decide to go up to the roof where I could see the Capitol. I had wanted to go the night before, but I didn't want to see anyone else who had the same idea as me.

I press the button and step onto the elevator as it dings and opens on my floor. Stepping onto it I press the button and watch the doors close in front of me. 30 seconds later the doors open and I'm looking at the roof of the training academy.

There is a small garden that is immediate to my left, and a couple of tanning chairs on the other side of that. I walk out into the brisk air and see the girl from District 2 standing at the edge of the building with a contemplative face on.

"Do you often just stare at people and not say anything?" she asks me without turning around.

I shrug my shoulders and walk over to her. She's looking out into the great city, and I have to admit that it's beautiful. I'd expect nothing less from a city that thrives on beauty and admiration from each other.

She points at a building that is across from us that is maybe 5 stories shorter than the one we are currently standing on.

"That's where the snipers had to be," she says. "It's a perfect angle to get right into the training room. We were sitting ducks had the Capitol not stepped in and helped us."

"The Capitol is sending us to our deaths anyways," I say as I take another sip of my hot chocolate. "Whether it was today, or three days from now, I die without ever seeing home again."

"I probably will too." she whispers.

I raise one of my eyebrows at her and try to stifle a laugh. "Forgive me," I say, "But aren't you a career? Scratch that, you're not just a career. You're from _the_ career District! There's no way I just heard that come out of your mouth."

"Today made me realize a lot of things," she says to me looking right into my eyes. "One of which is the very idea of my mortality. I've played with life by volunteering from this."

"So that's it?" I say, "You just give up?"

"No," she says turning away from the buildings and sinking down into the gravel of the roof. "Make no mistake, I'm here to win, but I take this a lot more seriously than I did."

I sink down into the gravel as well and hand her my mug of hot chocolate. "This game is going to be especially hard," I say as she takes a sip of the drink. "Whether we like it or not, every single one of us is a survivor of a terror plan. We're bonded through that. I don't know if I'm going to be able to look someone in the eye and just tell them it doesn't matter."

"Yeah," she says as she hands me my cup back. "Locked in a closet together for one minute, fighting tooth and nail to get to the end the next."

"My name is Ember," I say sticking my hand out.

"Asha," she says taking my hand into her own. "And I know I already said this, but thanks for sticking up to that lady for me in the academy this morning."

"It's nothing," I say taking another sip of my drink. "I don't suppose this is a no kill situation?" I ask with a half smile. "I don't kill you, you don't kill me?" I say.

"How about we just be allies instead?" ask Asha looking me in the face.

"Oh my gosh, you're serious," I say as I stare at her completely shocked.

"I can't trust my career pack," she says. "I know I can trust you. Are you in?" she ask me sticking out a pinky.

"A pinky promise?" I say looking at her amused.

"Take the damn pinky," she says as I hook my finger into hers. "I'll stay with the pack, but at the bloodbath, be ready to take off."

I nod as we just face forward after that looking at the garden next to the elevator. We sit there for a long time because when we finally realize it's getting late, the sun was rising. A voice appears on the loud speakers and makes both of us jump.

"Tributes, due to the District 9 Female being absent, there will be no training today. Enjoy a relaxing day." the voice clicks off as I stare at Asha who has barely moved since we agreed to align.

"Well, I'm off to bed," I say grabbing the mug from the ground next to me and walking towards the elevator.

"Good night," she says

"Good night."

 **Well, this was a fun chapter. I had a lot of ideas for this story, and this was one that I toyed with for** _ **so**_ **long, and after a confirming PM from someone, I just knew that I couldn't resist and had to do it!**

 **25th Place- Sybil Thyne, District 9 Female, Killed by a terrorist: So I promise I won't make this a habit in future SYOT's, but I just needed something of a bang to happen in the story. I needed to make sense of the subplot that we saw a little bit off in District 7 and show how Katherine got to the point she was at. This seemed like the best way to show tensions were rising. In the end, it came down to who was the hardest to write for. The reason the train rides took so long was because of Sybil's POV. I felt like everything I wrote was either predictable, or try hard, and it was really hard for me to figure out where to go with her. In the end, I chose her based off of writing ability. Someone has subbed a D9 Female in, and I'm quite happy with the replacement but thank you, Cloe, for sending Sybil. May she rest in peace.**

 _ **Alliance Update:**_

 **Cute SMOL Bean Alliance: Samira, Max, Dove, Elodie**

 **Hella Queens Fierce asf: Asha, Ember**

 **The Brat Pack (Who doesn't know it's missing a member): Alex, Oliver, Ortheus, Arabia, and Delta**

 **What did you think?**

 **Did you like this chapter?**

 **Was it awful?**

 **What did you think of our alliances?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	20. District 9 Re-Reapings

_Sleep is for the weak_

 _Time off is a bore_

 _I work all day_

 _I enjoy the chore_

* * *

 **Ellis Rowden, 17**

 **District 9 Female**

The District's emergency broadcast system was fired up last night to tell us the news. Facing the reapings once was a monster, facing it twice in the same year is terrifying. So yet again, tomorrow everyone has the day off. The girls of all ages will sit there nervously in the square as the President herself goes to call forth the "lucky girl".

"Sweetie?" says my mother as she walks into the living room. I sit with my feet propped up reading the newspaper in my Dad's chair. "Why are you up? The reaping isn't for another three hours?"

"Sleeping is for the weak, Mom," I say with a smile as I flip the page. I just got through the the reaping announcement for 9. They've calculated the ages of the girls by the number of tesserae they've taken out and compared it to their odds of being reaped. I have a 1-35 shot of being reaped if this was accurate math, but something rubs me the wrong way about it.

"It's a shame what happened to the other little girl. What was her name again?" ask Mom as she reaches for her favorite mug in the kitchen cabinets. My family has always been right on the line between poor and not so poor, but one thing I'm extremely grateful for that we've always had is coffee.

"Sybil," I say as I read about the movie ratings in the Capitol.

"Yes, Sybil. What a shame. Didn't even get a chance to fight." says my Mom

"If you ask me that's the best way to go out," says Dad walking into the room. I jump because I didn't notice him there as he comes and looks at me in his chair. He clears his throat and I know I better move to the couch before he gets upset. Getting situated in my new seat, Mom brings me out a cup of coffee and I smile.

"My hero!"

"You know one morning you could put it on for the whole family," says Dad teasing me. "You always wait for your mother."

"I'm never here for coffee in the morning, Dad."

"Oh right, that's your sister." he says chuckling and reclining in his chair.

My whole family works. It's not something that you can really avoid being in a lower District if I'm honest. Though while my parents work because they have to, I work because I want too. I cannot stand just sitting around all day and doing nothing. Though I have a chance to get reaped, I'm more upset about having to take the day off work than anything. I don't hate on people that enjoy down time, my whole family actually really enjoys it, but let's just say if I didn't have to sleep...I wouldn't.

"Do you think they'd let me work a shift in the field today after the reapings?" I ask my parents as my mom comes and joins us in the living room. Her robe is halfway undone as she sits down next to me on the sofa, and when I ask this question her eyes roll back into the back of her head. "Sweetheart, we really think you should just stay here today. You're going to work yourself to death. I know you hate not doing anything, but this is ridiculous. So no, stay home. Read a book, watch a Capitol TV soap that you dad just had to get a TV for! Something relaxing."

"Mom that is relaxing to me," I say as I throw my head back into the back of the couch. "They stick me in my own section where I don't have to talk to anyone, they allow me to work at my own pace, and I still finish two sections before most people finish one."

"That's why we are forcing you to take the day off," says Dad. "Enjoy your time."

As if.

I get up from the couch and walk back to the room that me and my sister share. She's still out cold in slumber as I walk in and go to the closet. Flicking on the light, I walk inside the closet and close the door so not to wake her. I need to figure out what I'm wearing for the Reapings.

I have a total of two nice outfits that I wear on occasions such as these, and I guess because I wore the plaid dress with the white blouse for the first reaping, I might as well wear my funeral dress for the next one that we're having this year.

"I need to steam it," I whisper as I walk to the bathroom and turn the shower on. I turn on the hot water and begin to undress as to begin my morning routine. It's the same thing every day, and everyday it gets shorter and shorter in time.

I stand under the water for as long as I can without feeling like I'm wasting time and begin to scrub my body with soap. I do the same with my hair, and before I know it the dress has barely had a chance to get any of the wrinkles out when I turn off the water.

"Well, this sucks," I say.

I quickly dry off and walk back to my room where I get into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and walking into the living room I get a iron from the closet, which we are only supposed to use in case of emergencies due to it being used by the dinosaurs, and begin to iron the dress.

After I iron the dress, which normally isn't part of my routine, I go back into the bathroom and brush my teeth. My sister who is just waking up walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. With a giant yawn, she looks at me disgusted.

"What the hell are you doing already being halfway ready?"

"Sleep is for the weak, Amy."

Amy is 18 and this was supposed to be the year of her last reaping, but I guess today is actually her last reaping? She's already gone on several tirades about how this is an injustice, and by the time I'm done brushing my teeth she's just barely getting into the shower after complaining about it again.

The bells sound as she is singing into the shampoo bottle and I walk out of the bathroom as mom comes running up into the bathroom.

"Amy! The reapings are in 30 minutes."

"Chill Mom I just won't do my hair," says Amy

"Oh my gosh, I hate two extremes and I'm not sure which one bothers me more!" says mom as I chuckle and go to get my shoes on.

When Amy is out of the shower and her wet hair is in a ponytail, and mind you she's wearing my white blouse with a red skirt, we have about 10 minutes before the reapings are about to start.

"Let's rock and roll, kid," says Amy as she walks straight for the door sliding on her shoes as she walks. I hustle after her and we make it to the check in right before the penalty time begins.

"Cutting it close there, Amy." says her boyfriend, a young peacekeeper that just got transferred here.

"Hi, babe!" she says as she quickly looks around to make sure no one is looking and plants a quick peck on his lips. He smiles at her as she walks to the 18-year-old girl section.

"Ellis."

"Brandon," I say as I walk to the 17-year-old girl section. When I get situated in the back Katherine Farrow walks out onto the stage and smiles at the District.

"I won't pretend that what is happening right now if fun, or even fair. To the family of Sybil Thyne, I thank you for their sacrifice, and to the family of the new girl, we are about to reap we thank you for your sacrifice. It's a great tragedy that something like the Hunger Games is still happening, but unfortunately, in a Country of traditions old habits die hard."

"She's really laying on the Hunger Games hate. What the hell?" ask a girl next to me to her friend. "Isn't this supposed to be the President?"

"Without further ado, let's find out the young lady that will be joining me on this long train ride back to the Capitol," she says as she reaches over into the bowl and pulls out an envelope from the very middle. "The girl that will be joining me is...Ellis Rowden."

My heart stops because, for a second, I thought she said, Ellis Rowden.

"Ellis? Where are you?"

A path begins to clear as one by one the girls begin to make a path for me to get to the front of the stage. I take a breath and begin to take the first step when Brandon comes behind me and grabs my arm. "I'm doing this to make it quick for you. Trust me, I've seen the kids that drag this out if you fall apart you want this done on the inside of the goodbye room."

I nod as I just let him drag me to the front of the stage where the President sticks her hand out to greet me.

"I'm so sorry," she says with a smile to the audience playing up this persona. The microphone is on the stand away from her. "I know that this sucks, and you have every reason to hate me. Good luck, Ellis." She looks up to the crowd after I shake her hand and then walks back to the stage "District 9! I give you your tribute for the 31st games! Ellis Row-"

A gunfire erupts in the crowd and Katherine falls instantly to the floor. There is no blood, and instantly the secret service swarms me and her. "I'm fine," she says shocked. "Just get us out of here."

 **I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been taking forever because I don't want to get to the bloodbath. I'm personally kind of scared to at this point. I'm attached to all these characters and I have no idea who I'm killing anymore…**

 **Shout out times, though,**

 **For those who don't know, I'm an aspiring novelist. I am currently writing a story on Fictionpress that I hope you guys can check out. The link to my account is on my profile, just click it and you'll end up on my page. I'd really appreciate anything be it a PM or a review. I love writing this story, and I hope you can tell that when reading it. It's called The Kiridian Chronicles: Raina. Let me know what you think, please.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	21. Training Day 2

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

 _Is just a grain of sand_

 _What you've been out there searching for forever_

 _Is in your hands_

* * *

 **Ellis Rowden, 17**

 **District 9 Female**

Katherine sits on the couch as the doctors on staff address the gun wound she got in her leg. She is biting a towel as they don't have any anesthetics as they stitched her up. "You're very lucky the bullet passed through and didn't end up lodged in here. I would have had to knock you out myself."

"I've been operated on before while being awake," says Katherine. "Things like these always tend to find me," she says as he finishes up the last stitch. She smiles a sarcastic smile and then looks up at the ceiling of the train cart. "You have a pretty sick sense of humor," she says.

I chuckle and she looks up. We drift down the railroad and everything seems to be going good during this part of my trip. For someone who is absolutely shocked about being here, I don't think it's really sunk in yet.

"Are you ready for training?" she says

"I think I'm still trying to process even being here right now," I say to her as I cross my arms in a defensive manner. "It doesn't feel real. Almost like I'm going to wake up from a bad nightmare in a matter of minutes."

"I know how you feel," she says

"No, you don't," I say back at her. And I mean it. Even if she did go into the games, she was a career. She trained her whole life for a moment like that, and not to freaking mention she won.

"I wasn't the selected volunteer," she says bluntly. "In fact, they told me I would never be chosen for the games. I was 'too much of a wild card and not enough strategy.'"

I should hate this woman. Everything she stands for is something that I can't stand. She's a walking memorabilia of the games. She is a walking proof that careers that win these games can have glitz and glamor and everything their selfish little hearts desire. But she was also just shot in the leg, and something about her seems genuine.

"I mean, a large amount of my winning had to do with having a really stupid career group in the same year, but I volunteered to run away from my life at home. I figured at best I win the games and become a celebrity. At worst, I die and don't have to face my demons back home. Dying in the games would have been a lot easier if I'm honest."

"You're just a stunning work of sunshine."

"So much crap has happened," she says looking at me. "I somehow always ended up in the middle. Even when I had no intention to be, I always was-"

The train comes to a screeching halt, and both Katherine and I look to where the captain's platform is on the front of the train. We both get up and walk, or in Katherine's case limps, and when we make it to the front of the cart the Captain is swearing like a sailor as he hits his hat on the control board.

"Damn engines! I told them Avox losers to check on it!" he says angrily. "Why can't they ever do anything right?!"

"Calm down," says Katherine instantly. "I'll call for a hovercraft. You're fine."

"But Miss, you aren't slightly scared this could be another ambush?"

She was already walking out of the door when the captain asked that. She turns her head to the side and glances over her shoulder at the man sitting in the chair behind the control panel. Absolute idiot if you ask me. You don't want to make someone with power nervous ever. That just makes them make irrational choices.

"Of course I'm nervous," she says. "I've just gotten shot in one of the more peaceful districts," she says as she walks out of the room. I quickly follow her as she limps down the hallway and down to the main living cart and crashes down to the cart. She puts her hands over her face and lets out an angry yell. "This is stupid!" she says

"So am I not getting a training?.."

Katherine perks her head up stares at me with shock. "I completely forgot about your training," she says as she looks at me. She scrunches her eyebrows, and then nods, and stands up and walks over to the kitchen. She picks up a knife and looks back at me.

"Get ready," she says, "I don't take it easy."

"What do you-" I'm interrupted by the knife being thrown directly at me. I step to the side quickly and stare at the President in complete horror.

"Good you have agility." she says.

"What would have happened if I didn't?!" I ask

"Doesn't matter, you do. Pick it up and throw it back."

"Seriously?"

"You want to be trained or not?"

I walk over to the knife and grab it from the place in the wall she stuck it to. I pull it and hurl it back into her direction.

* * *

 _You know I'm here for the party_

 _And I ain't leaving til' they throw me out_

 _Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some_

 _You know I'm here-_

 _I'm here for the party!_

* * *

 **Kyle Timmons, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

"Very good." says the trainer as he dodges my strike with the sword, "Now remember not to throw all your weight into one jab. You're a bigger tribute and can easily have a smaller tribute take advantage of your weight."

He's been very helpful, but my head just isn't in it. Dove hasn't talked to me since we arrived on the train. Often times she looks sad when she looks at me, and I don't know if that's because she is an ally, or she's targeting me, but either way I'm not too keen on it. I spent the entire day watching Capitol soap operas, and now I really just want to know if Katerina and Jake end up together.

"Damn tv dramas," I whisper to myself.

Looking around this room it's hard to imagine the tributes being dead one by one in a matter of days. If working with the animal's taught me anything, it's that you need to keep the healthy and young ones alive. The Hunger Games is just wasted youth on kids like us. A place that's so full of life. Some with bright futures, some with not so bright futures-

"Are you, like, going to keep going or can I have a turn?" ask a male voice from behind me. I turn around and see the boy from 5 standing behind me clutching a little baby sword that is way to small for him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be in your way."

"Then move," he says as he widens his eyeballs and then walks past me towards the trainer. Surprisingly this kid moves fairly well. He seems like a little bit of a sissy boy, but he has a pretty good rhythm going as he lunges and dodges the trainers blows. After about 15 minutes he stops and wipes the sweat from his brow. I realized that I've sat back and watched him the whole time, and he turns to face me.

"Is there an issue?" he ask me. "You're being very weird just staring at me the way you are. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude?"

"I-I- sorry."

"What's your name, 10?"

"Kyle," I say extending my hand. He looks down at my hand to the boy from 5. He widens his eyes and looks down at the hand that is in front of him like it has a new found disease and if he touches it he's sure to die.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" he ask me confused

"Shake it?"

He sticks to fingers out and grips my index fingers and moves my arm up and down. He quickly wipes his hand on his shorts and clears his throat. I try not to be insulted with what just happened, but to be honest the kid makes it a little difficult.

"Look, Kyle," he says. "I need an ally, well actually, I need allies. I want you to be a part of my allies."

"I-"

I'm honestly dumbfounded. I didn't expect anyone to actually want me in an alliance, let alone someone like this kid. Back home in 10, this is a person I would _never_ talk to. He seems a little too prissy and entitled. But I get along with pretty much everyone back home anyways...so maybe this could work. Plus at least I know if I need to outrun him he'd probably be scared of sweating.

"Well, don't just sit there staring at me like a buffoon. Tell me!"

"Sure!" I say more just fearing for the insults that he'll say yes than actually wanting to say yes.

"Very good," he says, "First thing's first. We need to scout. I want nothing to do with the younger tributes.

"Uh, okay." I say

* * *

 _She decided then,_

 _He'd never get away with doing this again_

 _Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time_

* * *

 **Elodie Sash, 13**

 **District 11 Female**

I hate pretty much everyone in this group. Like completely hate, 100% want to fight someone if I wasn't a 13-year-old, 98 pounds, little girl. However, there is one person that I hate the most, and that is the boy from District 5.

How _stupid_ can this boy be? He constantly puts himself at odds with everyone. Not only that, but he's making open alliances with people and they're loud as I'll get out. I've noticed a few things since we got back into training today. One of which being that there are certain tributes that keep looking at each other.

5-boy is constantly staring at the careers trying to get their attention, and the careers are looking at everyone but him. Okay, so I lied, I only noticed the 5-boy. I'm considering calling him nemesis. He reminds me of the bad guy in every story I've ever read.

"I want nothing to do with the younger tributes," I say mocking him as I work on the blowdarts. They're very close to the sword station that Nemesis and District 10 are at.

"Did someone just mock me?" says the boy from 5 as he spins around. His eyes are big and wide like the thought of anyone talking bad about him is a shocker. I'm willing to bet often times people make fun of this chump.

"Yes," I say as I wave and smile a sarcastic smile. "I just thought I'd do an impression of you. You're just so high above everyone here that I thought I could try to be you."

"Stupid girl, you can't possibly be me," he says. "You're a girl."

Yes, because that's the thing that's keeping me from becoming him. Not the fact that he's everything I can't stand. "You're a special kind of stupid," I say as I get up and walk away from him. I see Dove, Samira, and Maxwell at the lunch table taking a break and head over there.

"Excuse me?" he says angrily. "At first I thought you were just a creepy nice girl, now I see your true colors and they're as ugly as the shirt you have on!"

"You've the same freaking one, moron." I respond as the distance between us increases.

"Kiper! Get her!"

"Who is Kiper?" ask the boy from 10.

I sit down at the table with my alliance as they enjoy a turkey sandwich. Samira is just listening to the words that come out of Dove's and Max's mouth. I've noticed she's not much of a talker, but I've also noticed that if there is a decision that needs to be made Samira makes it.

"Trouble?" ask Dove as she turns around and looks at the boy from 5 stomping around on the ground and stabbing a dummy with a sword.

"Hardly, trouble would insinuate that I was nervous or even cared about the event that just took place," I say searching for where the sandwiches are. Samira lifts her finger and points to the buffet against the wall and I see a do-it-yourself sandwich station. I smile as I get up and walk towards the station. I pull two pieces of bread out of the bag and start to apply the condiments I want when Nemesis walks over and takes the mayo knife right out of my hands.

"Sorry, you don't mind. Do you?" he says with snark as he cold shoulders me.

"Actually, I do," I say as I turn him around and rip the knife out of his hand. "You can go away until I finish actually. I'm using the whole table."

"You can't do that," he says

"Fine, I'm using all the oxygen in this section. There's not enough to support you. Go away."

He looks at me like he's contemplating the validity of the statement and then frowns. "That's not true," he says as he picks up a new knife and begins to make his own sandwich. "Look, I'm going to be candid with you."

"Oh, that seems to be a big word for you. I'm impressed you used it correctly!" I say with fake enthusiasm.

"But," he says emphasising the word. "There is only room for one head honcho, and sadly for you, that position is already taken."

"Yeah, by me," I say with authority. "Look, I'm no stranger to people like you," I say with venom dripping from my voice. "Our types just don't get along. I've not the energy for this diva-war thing that is inevitable with your attitude and demeanor, though. So I'm going to give you the chance to pack your crap up and walk away. Many have tried to beat me, all have fallen. You'll be no different."

He looks at me with a slack jaw as he finishes making his sandwich. He clears his throat and turns on his heels. "This isn't the end."

"Your funeral," I say. "Literally."

* * *

 _So you keep on inventing shadows_

 _Where there are none_

 _You don't even see the sun_

 _Can you see the sun?_

* * *

 **Delta Brooks, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

"I don't trust any of these people, Delta," says Kai as she looks around at the group. I've realized a few things since I've been reaped. One thing, that I probably shouldn't reply to Kai when others are around. She seems to be a little antsy already, and if people can start to see her I can't imagine her ever being okay.

Plus she was really scary when I last got her upset in the goodbye room.

"Especially the District 1 and 2 girls. They strike me as unworthy of trust. Kind of like you were when you let me drown, but not as bad because you at least have some redeemable qualities."

"What are you looking at, dude?" ask Ortheus staring at me. "I swear every time I look at you, you're staring at a wall. Are you stupid? Is there a few screws loose in the head?"

"Lay off, Ortheus," says Arabia. "You're not cool because you bully someone."

"You're not cool because you're high and mighty," he says. "Tell me, do anyone of you has experience leading?"

"More so than you do," says Asha as she steps up and stands face to face with him. "You don't scare us Ortheus. We aren't the academy droids that followed you around like you were the walking reincarnation of Odipeous."

"Who?" ask Alexandrite questioningly.

"Odipeous was the first victor from District 2.," says Ortheus. "And I'm not the reincarnation. I'm way better than he ever was."

Asha sticks her head back and laughs a hard laugh. Alexandrite walks over to where Ortheus is and puts her arm on his shoulder. "I'm sure you were, cutie," she says glaring a mean stare at Asha.

"Oh snap, Delts!" says Kai excitedly. "I knew you couldn't trust her! She's a freaking psycho slut!" she says laughing as she falls to her knees with tears streaming down her face. I glance down at the floor and Ortheus snaps his fingers.

"Dude, this whole argument was about me being nice to you, and you still haven't changed anything about what I made fun of you for."

"The point is he doesn't have to," says Arabia. "If he wants to stare off, he can stare off."

"Whatever, it's creepy as hell," says Ortheus as he turns around and puts his arm around Alexandrite's waist. "Come on, let's go." he says "You can watch me throw spears at stuff."

"I'd love too." she says shooting a glance at Asha with a sly smirk.

After Alexandrite and Ortheus leave it's just Oliver, Asha, Arabia, Kai, and myself standing around in the circle. Kai has since composed herself and has wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was a good laugh," she said. "I needed that."

"Something needs to be done about those two," I say

"I agree," says Oliver. "I think she's using him more as a shield, and I see her making a clean sweep if she can out survive him."

"Depends on the arena," I say

"I personally think they both suck," says Asha. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Asha walks away from the group and when I turn my head I catch a glimpse of the District 12 girl going in there as well. I look at Arabia, who hasn't seemed to have noticed, or if she has doesn't think it's significant, but then I look at Kai and she is squinting her eyes.

"That's sketchy," she says. "I know they're walking into a bathroom, but since when don't we all wait to go one at a time."

"Maybe she really had to go," I whisper back.

"What was that Delta?" ask Arabia.

"Uh, nothing," I say. "I'm going to go throw a trident around," I say as I walk past the group and head over to the trident stations.

 **Shorter update than I anticipated, but I felt bad my updating has slowed...I've been SOOOO busy with my school, but long story short everything worked out.**

 **I'd really appreciate if you went over to FictionPress and looked up my new original I've been working on. I've recently had to slow down on it because I've gotten too excited about it, but I think it'll be great! Would really appreciate the views/critiques! (Link is in my profile)**

 _ **Alliance Update**_

 **Hella Queens Fierce Af: Ember/Asha**

 **Brat Pack Minus One: Alexandrite/Oliver/Ortheus/Arabia/Delta**

 **SMOL BEAN CUTIES: Max/Samira/Dove/Elodie**

 **What the hell just happened, but Caleb likes it so what the hell ever: Lenovo, Kyle**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	22. Private Sessions

**I don't do regular training/private sessions.**

 **I know this story has taken a bit of an unconventional approach**

 **And I haven't forgotten a lot of what you probably think I have, and it will be tied back into the story.**

 **However, I have seven tributes left to do a POV after this chapter, and interviews are next, so I figured you'd like to see more of those than these. So just sit back and hopefully enjoy the ride.**

 **Thank you for reading this.**

* * *

 _All I know is that yesterday_

 _Everything has changed_

* * *

 **Whitney Kaull, 14**

 **District 8 Female**

"Alexandrite Renaldi!"

Private sessions are one of the most stressful things I've ever encountered. The actions that take place in the next fifteen minutes can be the difference between life or death in the arena. No pressure or anything.

"You look a little intense." says a male voice from next to me. Ishmael is the first to see the boy from 5 talking to us. "Maybe you should breathe a little easier? Your stress is making me stressed, and that's not good for my face."

"Sorry?" says Ishmael looking at me a bit confused. "I mean, I know that I don't really think I should apologize for being nervous? But I'm sorry…?"

"Oh my gosh, you're worse than Rico with this question thing!" says the boy from 5 as he throws his hands up in the air. "Listen, I have a proposition for you two, one that will make the games significantly easier for you in every way until I decide it's time to end it."

"You want an alliance," I say to him looking sure of myself.

"You totally stole my thunder," he says a little annoyed. "But yes, an alliance is being placed on the table. You see, I have the boy from District 10 on my side, as well as a sure-fire plan to take all of the careers out. You just need to trust me and let's move forward. Almost assured top 4."

I look to Ishmael and frown. The thing is, this kid seems to be a lot more put together than I am in the current situation of our Hunger Games experience. I haven't even thought of an arena strategy that I'm extremely fond of, let alone come up with a plan that can take out the careers? That's huge.

I can't tell if this kid is blowing steam up my butt, or genuinely an organized person, but for some reason, I don't want to take the risk of being on his bad side. Someone like him seems like they'll be petty, and even if his plan fails, I see him having a backup. Maybe even a back up to his back up.

I look to Ishmael and see that he is not thinking about this as hard as I am which is a bit frustrating. I feel like he doesn't take a lot of this serious. I know, I, am not the pinnacle of maturity and knowledge. But I also don't want to die at 14.

"I'm in," I said very rushedly and surprised with myself.

Ishmael looks at me wide eyed and almost annoyed. "We aren't even going to talk about it first? Whit, this is my life too!"

"The bigger our group is, the greater our chances of survival." I say looking at the boy from 5. "And talking about this right now really isn't the most politically correct thing to do right now, Ishmael."

"Screw politeness," he says. "Can you give us a minute?" he asks the boy from 5. He rolls his eyes and nods but gets up and goes to sit with the boy from 10. They begin to talk, and then it quickly starts to look a bit dysfunctional. Once he is far enough away for us not to be overheard, Ishmael looks at me with a look of frustration. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" I ask defensively.

"Since when are you the only one who can make decisions in this alliance? Or did you forget that I was here too? Fighting for my life?" he asks angrily. "That was so impulsive, Whitney! I would have liked at least a little say in it."

"He looks like the type to get angry over little things that set him off," I say quickly. "The last thing we need is to be looking out for the careers _and_ a spiteful boy from District 5. If you have a plan to take the careers out then by all means, please, let's hear it?" I ask him waiting for him to respond. A few seconds go by, and he doesn't say anything. "Good, that's what I thought," I say. "I didn't do it to be mean, or to cut you out. At the moment, it felt like a sure answer. Something tells me he doesn't take waiting lightly."

I smile towards the boy from 10 and 5 and wave slightly. Ishmael sighs in defeat and throws his head back against the wall and closes his eyes. "This whole situation isn't fair," he says. "I feel like everything is going to quickly, and if you blink all the sudden, you're dead."

"I know," I say back to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I say as I grab his hand and put it on my own. "You're like my older brother, man. This whole experience you've been great. I just feel like you can't make mistakes with people like him."

"I understand," says Ishmael. "I trust you."

We sit in quiet for a while as we wait for the next name to be called. A few minutes later the girl from District 1 walks out of the room with a saunter and a smile that's so huge you'd think she just got engaged in the room.

"Oliver St. James!" calls the head trainer over the intercom. "Your private session is now."

The boy from District 1 gets up and walks into the room with a big smile on his face. Something tells me there's more to the story with Mr. St. James.

* * *

 _It's the eye of the tiger_

 _It's the thrill of the fight_

 _Rising up to the challenge of our rivals!_

* * *

 **Oliver St. James, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

"Hello, Oliver." says the head GameMaker as she stares at me from atop of his giant podium. The panel sits in a series of twelve chairs along the rostrum. They have a large packet attached to a clipboard, and a pen in hand. This is my shot to show them everything I can do.

"Tell me, Oliver." says one of the GameMakers sitting in the row. "Are you nervous?"

"Not at all," I say with a smile. "I'm feeling very prepared for this moment," I say. "This is everything I've worked for a long time, and I just don't have it in me to fail at this point. Everything so far has worked out great."

"Your District partner seems a bit...unpolished." says one of the GameMakers on the opposite end of the row. "What do you think it says about the volunteer system in District 1?"

"I think," I say, "That it means they put all their eggs in one basket."

"Oh?" says the Head GameMaker surprised by my answer.

"Yeah, me," I say confidently. "Alexandrite is a sweet girl, but I honestly don't see her excelling in this games for very much longer after the bloodbath. Same for most of the careers honestly. The only two I'm worried about is the girls from 4 and 2. The rest seem like they're going to take care of themselves."

"Very well, Mr. St. James. Tell me, what do you want to show us today?"

"It's easier just to show you," I say with a confident voice as I begin to walk towards the hand to hand combat area. There is a trainer already waiting for me there, and when I nod at him to start, he comes full throttle towards me. The first time he swings, he catches me off guard, and the fist makes an impact with my jaw. My head begins to spin for a minute, but it only lights a fire under my butt.

I turn and quickly send a jab straight into the middle of his face. There is a crack, and I know I probably just broke this guy's nose. Instead of being upset about it, though, the trainer begins to swing harder, and much faster. I dodge several of his moves before I start to see a pattern with him, and when he swings the last swing, I grab him by the arm and send him face planting into the ground with a hard pull. He winces as I put his arm behind his back, and pull out an imaginary knife and show them that I would slit his throat after.

I get off the trainer and extend my hand to help him up. He took it and smiled at me. "Good show," he says as he extends his hand again for a handshake. I take it and then walk back into the center of the room.

"Very well," says the Head GameMaker, "Now what else do you have in store for us?"

I walk over to the agility course that they have on the wall and begin to run through it quickly. I dodge the various obstacles along the wall with ease, and I duck through a lot of the primary variables and take a few short cuts. I finish scaling the course in about 2 minutes and 45 seconds.

I then make my way over to the throwing knives section and begin to throw the knives at various dummies along the course. I look at the GameMaker and call the shots as I release the blade and each of them land close, or directly, onto the spot that I called. I look back at the GameMakers and see that they're impressed with my skills, and I walk back to the center of the room.

"Your District partner mentioned that there were no set rules in the pack this year, Mr. St. James," says the Head GameMaker. "If you were to elect a leader for the position of head of the careers who would you pick to be the leader?"

"Easy." I say, "Myself."

They nod and begin to scribble down various notes onto their packet for me, and then smile when they look up. "Very well, Mr. St. James." says the Head GameMaker. "Thank you for your time."

I walk out of the room with the most confidence I think I've ever felt. I walk back into the room where all the tributes are currently waiting and smile at my teammates as I walk towards the elevator to go back to my suite. When I get to the elevator, I push the up button, and the doors open immediately. I walk onto and smile.

"Well, Oliver," I say to myself. "You killed it. Now it's time to kill 23 more."

* * *

 _I won the war, I won the war_

 _Broken bodies and broken bones_

 _I won the war, and now I go home_

 _Broken bodies and broken bones_

* * *

 **Warren Church, 15**

 **District 9 Male**

"You got stuck on the train track?!" shrieks our escort. "And with the President herself! What a treat!" she says

"Yeah," says the new Sybil as she sits at the dining room table taking everything in. "Katherine was able to score me from the train and send it to the GameMakers by this weird rectangle thing. She was able to work with certain weapons, and why we were waiting for the hovercraft, we went outside to work on some survival stuff."

"Do you happen to know your score already?" ask our escort in an all-too-excited type of voice.

"No, she wouldn't tell me anything." says new Sybil as she looks at the kitchen and slack jaws. "I've never seen so much food in my life," she says as she walks over and grabs a handful of grapes and begins to eat them one by one.

I for one think the entirety of this whole situation is absurd. Old Sybil had to go off and get shot in the head, and I mean, life happens. Here we have this new girl who I know nothing about, who I haven't had a chance to interact with at all because she walked in a total of 5 minutes ago, and she seems nice like old Sybil which is just really annoying.

"I can't wait to kill you in the bloodbath," I say to her as the escort, and she continues to chit-chat. She pauses eating grapes and begins to cough one up because she appears to be choking. When she finally stops coughing, she clears her throat and looks over to me with shock.

"Excuse me?" she asks me.

"I didn't stutter," I say standing up from the loveseat I've been sitting in. "I don't know why the Capitol sent you here just to watch you die when you could have been living at home and enjoying life, but here you are. I was going to kill the old Sybil in the bloodbath anyways. I guess the new one will have to do."

"Actually." she says getting a serious face on and sitting the grapes on top of the table, to which our escort freaks out and grabs a napkin to put on, "my name is Ellis."

"Sweetheart, your name is not worth learning. So come on over and see your fake training score since you didn't even train, and just enjoy the last few days you have left."

"Or," she says with a bit of fight in her voice. "I can come sit on the couch and see the score that I _earned,_ and enjoy the rest of my life when I see you die in the arena."

"Not likely."

"We'll see," she says with a confident voice as she walks over to the couch and sits down on the opposite end from me. Our escort turns on the TV and squeals in excitement as the Head GameMaker Alexandra Rabble appears on the tv screen.

"Hello, Panem," she says smiling. "Lots of you know that I am fronting the games as Head GameMaker this year, but what you don't know is that my twin brother Alexander is also running the GameMaking through engineering the arena and all the twist we had. I've gotten most of the credit due to dealing with the publicity of it all, but there wouldn't be games this year without Alexander."

The audience roars and I roll my eyes. These idiots would clap if you told them you killed their dog with a lawnmower. The only reason I will appease these people is that I want them to send me a cool weapon in the arena.

My arms get chills as I start to imagine the feel of a new weapon in my hand, as I imagine stabbing new Sybil in the gut and then pulling it out and doing it again and again. A smile creeps upon my face, and I feel the best that I've felt in the entire process of being in the Capitol.

"WARREN!" screams our escort. "WARREN IT'S ALMOST OUR DISTRICT!"

"Next from District 9, we have our new tribute, Ellis Rowden. She's 17 years old, and not a lot else is known about her, but I'll give the Capitol reporters a couple of days to get to the bottom of her! Anyways, the young girl from District 9 scored a mark of a 6! Wow! For someone who didn't have that much training she sure did exceptionally!"

"Did she say a 6?!" says new Sybil getting excited. "That's so much higher than I expected!"

"Congrats, Ellis!" says our escort grinning widely. "That's a very impressive score for an Outer District. Maybe you can pull some sponsors with that!"

"I hope so!" she says giddily and staring at the tv screen waiting for my score.

"Up next we have Warren Church. One of the younger tributes in the games this year at 15 years old. He has a bunch of siblings back home in 9!" says Alexandra smiling. "I bet he misses them a lot!"

"Yeah, not so much," I mutter under my breath.

"Warren has a score of...a 7! Great score Warren!"

"Seven!" screams our escort. "I have a shot this year!"

 **Well, this chapter is short, but like I said there were only nine tributes we haven't heard from, and I didn't want to double up before the games started. What did you think of this chapter?**

 **The last seven tributes we need to hear from are Ortheus, Cortana, Lenovo (I think you all know why I saved him for this point in time), Samira, Lennox, Dove, and Xoren. We'll see getting ready for the interviews, two interview povs, after the interviews, the night before launch, and the actual launch itself.**

 **Training Scores via Alexandra Rabble**

Alexandrite Renaldi- 8

Oliver St. James- 10

Asha Titus- 9

Ortheus Margo- 10

Cortana Ramslee- 5

Micah Cobalt- 5

Arabia Hakim- 10

Delta Brooks- 9

Gaia Hummel- 4

Lenovo Cane- 5

Samira Rider- 4

Maxwell Hurley- 4

Lennox Knolls- 6

Dailen Clervani-7

Whitney Kaull- 4

Ishmael Fosters- 5

Ellis Rowden- 6

Warren Church- 7

Dove Henderson- 2

Kyle Timmons- 4

Elodie Sash- 3

Danny Calison- 6

Ember Poxal- 5

Xoren Cinnabar- 4

 **That's the scores. What do you think?**

 **Also, a big thank you to those who read and messaged me about my original story The Kiridian Chronicles! Means so much to have some support from you guys. (Side note, I broke 400 reviews, and we aren't even at the bloodbath yet? What the heck guys. *tears* you rock!)**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	23. Interviews and Launch

_If I were you, I'd want to me too_

 _I'd want to be me too,_

 _I'd want to be me too_

 _If I were you, I'd want to be me too_

* * *

 **Ortheus Margo, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

The interviews are the stupidest part of the whole process. I don't need the audience to throw me a party to know I'm awesome. I don't need the Capitol to send me sponsorships to win these games. Believe me. I already have that on lock.

I bet that they know that I have that on lock too. I scored a 10 in training for crying out loud!

"Ortheus what is your angle?" ask my advisor as she sits across from me on the sofa in the living room. Her hair is a light shade of purple, and her skin is very pale. She'd be crazy hot if her voice didn't sound like nails scratching on a chalkboard.

"You mean other than being the best tribute in this games?"

"Yes, other than that. You might know that, and the other tributes might know that, but the Capitol doesn't exactly know that. The boy from District 1 also got a 10 in training. Not to mention the girl from 4 getting the same score! You'll have to set yourself apart in the eyes of the Capitol to be set apart at all. Otherwise, you'll just fade into the background and probably die when they send the boy from 1 or even your District partner the sponsor gifts."

"Well then, tell me," I say motioning with my hand to try and remember her name.

"Octaviana." she replies.

"Right, I'm going to call you Tavia. Now tell me Tavia, what do you think my angle should be?"

Her eyes widen a little as I ask my question. She clears her throat and then looks at me up and down. "That's not for me to answer, Ortheus. You know yourself a lot better than I know you."

I get up and cross to the sofa that Tavia is sitting on. She tenses a little bit as I touch her shoulder. "I could be sexy," I say as I take a piece of her hair and put it behind her ear. Goosebumps appear on her arms as she tries not to let me see I've gotten to her. I sit back against my side of sofa still stretching my arm to play with the back of her hair.

"I can be confident," I respond very plainly. "I can even be a douche," I say as I take my hand back and see the disappointment on her face. "That's my angle. I am going to give the audience what they want to see. I'll know at the moment."

"There's no possible way you'll know what the audience wants." she says snarkily.

"I knew what you wanted," I respond very matter of fact.

"Don't be silly."

"No?" I ask as I scoot closer to her again and lean in close to her face. "You've been staring at me the whole time. Is this not what you wanted? For us to be close? Maybe even kiss?" I say as I bring my face closer to hers. She looks like she's fighting a major craving as she leaves her face in front of mine, and then all at once, her face crashes into my own. I kiss her back for a minute, and then pull away and clear my throat. "See?" I say as I get up and go to the other sofa.

"That wasn't kind, Ortheus." she says bitterly.

"Sweetheart, I'm a career. Since when are we ever kind?"

"Your District partner was very sweet," says Tavia as she pulls her hair back into a high ponytail. "She said I was very helpful and reassuring."

"Yeah, well Asha is a kiss ass," I say plainly. "She will say pretty much anything to get ahead, and that's so why she won't win."

"What makes you think you will?" Tavia exclaims getting a little heated.

"Tavia," I say as I get up and cross to the exit where Asha and my rooms are. "I was chosen to come into this game for a reason. People like me are pretty decent at reading people. Not to mention the fact that I'm deadly as hell with a sword or even a small knife. These other tributes are simply the pawns you sacrifice in the chess game to protect your king. I'm that king." With those final words, I exit the room and enter my own bedroom. I start to pull out the clothes that my stylist got me for the interviews. It's a simple black tux, with a black v-neck under it.

I walk into the shower and turn on the water and let the water start to heat up. When I'm about to get in, there's a knock at my door. I grab my robe and walk to the door to open it and see Tavia standing in my doorway awkwardly.

"I thought you'd come," I say with a cocky smile. "Come on in."

She comes in looking ashamed but excited all at the same time. Who am I to deny a lady of her needs?

* * *

 _And in this moment everything changed_

 _In this time life began to fade_

 _For a moment I could see clearly a new reality_

* * *

 **Cortana Ramslee, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

Can I just say that one of my biggest pet peeves is dresses? Having to stand in front of the whole nation wearing a dress, and not just a dress, a dress and _heels?_ Yeah, I'm not feeling this today. The District 2 boy has just walked out to start his interview. He's being very cocky and almost trying a little too hard to be appealing in my opinion. Or maybe it's the fact that I've had to watch him walk around and flirt with that horrid girl from 1 the whole time I'm just sick of him.

And her. Gosh, I hate her.

"Cortana, I'm a little bit nervous." says Micah as he stands behind me. The poor kid is shaking, and I have a fear that his interview could go dastardly if left unattended.

"Hey," I say squatting down to be at his level. "You're funny as hell, sweet, and confident. You asked out Elena Bright! Elena freaking Bright! And she said yes. You can talk to an interviewer for a few minutes about who you are. Give a shout out to Elena! Maybe when you get home, she'll be waiting for you with some peanut butter." I say nudging him in the arm.

There's an awkward silence that ensues right after I say that. Because even though I was trying to cheer Micah up, but I just told him that by him going home to see Elena I have to die. He knows that. I know that, and even though I love this kid, I have no plans on dying in this arena.

"Thanks." he says more out of obligation than actually meaning it.

"Anytime," I say as I turn and face the front again.

"Ladies and gentlemen have we got a treat for you! Coming all the way from District 3, the brave, the incredible, she scored a 5 in her training marks...CORTANA RAMSLEE!"

My heart stops for a total of three seconds. I counted. I had no time to prepare for the end of Ortheus' interview. I didn't even hear his buzzer to tell us his interview ended. My heart is beating so fast when a manager backstage comes and shoves me out onto the stage. The lights shine down on my face, and I'm slack-jawed for a moment. I can't hear anything, but I can see Jada Mastiff motioning for me to follow her down to the couches.

"Cortana?" she asks me. "Cortana?"

"Oh, my gosh, hi," I say, and the audience cracks a chuckle at my response.

"Are you doing okay, girl?" ask Jada as I clear my throat and straighten my posture.

"To be honest," I say. "I've completely forgotten how to breathe at this point. This is a lot of pressure!" the crowd continues to laugh, and I just keep rolling with it so I can leave at least a semi-adequate impression.

"Ha! Been there, bought that t-shirt," says Jada. "So tell me, Cortana. What's the strangest thing you've encountered in the Capitol since being here?"

"Everyone has colorful hair," I say. I quickly cover my mouth with my hand, and the people in the audience continue to laugh, so I guess I didn't insult people too much. "Back in District 3 you pretty much have the standard blonde, brunette, black, and maybe the occasional red. Here I see like every color ever invented, and it threw me for a loop! The other day I saw a hair due that was made entirely of the color of the rainbow. When she flipped her hair glitter appears!"

"That sounds like it clogs the shower drain," says Jada.

"Oh, my I didn't even think about that!" I say. "I was more worried about her pillowcase, or her brush! Can we imagine the amount of glitter in that brush? I can't imagine it's good for the locks if you know what I mean."

The audience hasn't stopped laughing since I started talking, and I'm immensely grateful for this verbal diarrhea that happened out of nowhere.

"So do you have a special boy back home?" ask Jada as composes herself from my last comment.

"Uh, no. The boys in my District are stupid." I say being quite honest.

"Here's the plan then. Win, go on tour, find you a Capitol man!"

The audience hoots and hollers and throws flowers at the stage. Maybe I'm a little more desireable that I initially expected myself to be.

"I don't know," I say. "I'm not like the girls here. My hair has to stay red. Otherwise, it'll probably die."

"THAT'S OKAY!" screams a male voice from the audience. That comment catches me off guard, and I begin to start laughing myself. After a few moments of pure laughter, the buzzer telling Jada my times up sounds and she sends me towards the other end of the stage.

"GIVE IT UP FOR CORTANA!" she screams as the audience screams praises at me as I walk off the stage. When I get behind the curtain, I fall to my knees and start shaking. The adrenaline was pumping so hard in my I didn't realize that I was shaking so hard, I hope the rest of the country didn't see it!

"You did excellently." says the girl from 2 as she stands on the sidelines and watches Micah walk out. "You were almost at a career level performance. That was actually really impressive."

I smile a huge beaming smile. I might have a shot at this after all.

* * *

 _Because I look in the mirror_

 _What do I see?_

 _A person looking back at me_

 _The person who deserves everything_

* * *

 **Lenovo Cane, 18**

 **District 5 Male**

I have been waiting for this the minute my name was drawn from the reaping bowl. I mean, of course, I had to get over the initial terror of dying, but I think I've done very well for myself. Right about the time I stepped off the train and into the Capitol, I realized that this was a severe ordeal. I needed to pull out all the stops if I wanted to get out alive. Let's be honest. The world needs Lenovo.

I've managed to get myself a decent alliance, I didn't _completely_ suck in the training marks, so I guess that's a positive, and I have a beefy District 10 boy who's serving as my sacrificial lamb if ever needed.

My mentor thought I was crazy for selecting the tributes I did for an alliance. I picked Kyle, though, because he seemed easily manipulated. Which after explaining my master plan for the bloodbath he has proven that to be true. After choosing Kyle and him accepting, I knew I needed to find someone who would be glue. I watched, and my original choice was the girl from 9, but the dummy had to go and eat a bullet, so that left Whitney. She has a particular youth to her that would be charming in a peasant sort of way, and I know she could relate to Kyle well. Ishmael is here because I knew Whitney wouldn't come without him.

I've tried to keep my manipulation under wraps. I've sought to let my vanity and superiority take over and let that be the only thing these tributes see, but let's be honest it wasn't like it was hard to put that mask on anyway. I love myself, some people say too much, but hey. If you got it, flaunt it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this next tribute is one I've been looking forward to hearing from this whole evening. Please welcome Lenovo Cane of District 5!"

"That's me!" I say excitedly as I straighten out my jacket and strut onto the stage. The audience roars as I walk to the end of the stage and pose for them. They want a ditzy boy from 5, and they'll get one.

"Alright, alright, settle down now," says Jada as she laughs and motions for me to take my seat. "I can't wait to hear your answers to my questions."

"Okay!" I say as I walk to the chair across from Jada and cross my left leg over my right. I lean back and smile to the audience and throw my head back in a dramatic way. "The floor is all yours, Jada!"

"Tell me about the Lenovo Cane." she says. "You've been very present in the media since the beginning. It seems anytime there's a camera you're in front of it."

"What can I say?" I respond with an imaginary hair flip. "The camera loves me."

Jada and the audience chuckles, but she clears her throat quickly and changes her expression to a serious one. "Yes, but one of the times that stuck out to me was when Sybil, may she rest in peace, was murdered by the group of terrorist in the training center. You seemed very put together, but at the same time somber."

"Well, to be honest, Jada," I say adjusting my tie on my neck. "Sybil and I were not close, but that didn't change the fact that I wanted to be. I had an idea for an alliance very early on, and she was on the list from the beginning. At the time I guess I was so emotional because I felt like my game was ending before it even started. I had to readjust and work with what was left quickly."

"So does that mean Ellis is in your alliance now?" ask Jada probing

"Who?" I ask genuinely confused, which makes the audience chuckle even more.

"The girl from 9 that replaced Sybil."

"Oh, no. Ellie will not be making an appearance in the Lenovo Cane alliance. No way, no how, no shot."

"Well that's very definitive." says Jada surprised.

"Well, so is death," I say plainly. I add this last part to let them know just a little bit of my actual intelligence. "Mark my words, I have no intention to die. This game is just as much mental as it is brute strength. I might not look like much, but my gears are always turning."

"I bet they are, Lenovo!" says Jada almost mocking me. Idiot. She'll see. We have yet to go to the arena.

The buzzer rings and Jada looks genuinely sad as I have to get up and walk to the other side of the stage to exit. "GIVE IT UP FOR LENOVO!"

And they did.

* * *

 _In a moment everything can change_

 _Feel the weight on your shoulders_

 _For a minute...all the world can wait_

 _Let go of yesterday!_

* * *

 **Samira Rider, 16**

 **District 6 Female**

I can't sleep. There's something about waking up tomorrow and knowing you're going to die that ruins any chance you had at a good night sleep. The interviews only sealed my fate as far as getting sponsors go. I'm awkward, and sadly, I know that about myself. I was dead before my feet even hit the floor of the Capitol.

We are required to be up at 4:00 am for departure, which is about in two or so hours. I've flipped this pillow over more times than I can count, I've even flipped the mattress over and readjusted the sheets to make myself feel more comfortable, but I've come to the conclusion that no matter how relaxed my body is my mind won't allow sleep.

I just can't turn off my thoughts.

I'm 16. I had so much more that I could have done with my life. I could have done something spectacular. I could have had so many more friends. I could have been somebody other than the weird girl that needs to help her family survive. I could have been beautiful.

I sit up and throw my feet out over the covers. Grabbing a blue silk robe, I wrap myself inside of it and go out of my bedroom and into the living area in the suite. I look around and see that light in the kitchen is already on, and when I round the corner to see who's there, Max is sitting on the table.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked

"Not a wink yet," I say as I walk over and start to turn on the coffee maker. "I haven't even gotten to the point where you can almost drift off. I've just been laying down with my eyes closed."

"Well, I thought that you'd be like that," says Maxwell as he stands up and smiles. "So I did a thing with the water you just put in for our coffees. Nothing bad, but you might want to get to the couch before you drink it."

"Max, you didn't!" I say excitedly. "You mean I'll get some rest?!"

"You might wake up groggy," he says as the coffee pot rings and he goes to get the tea packets from the pantry. "But we'll have some rest before the games. That's what counts right?"

"Right," I say reaching out as he hands me the tea bag and I begin to dip it in hot water inside the coffee pot. I grab a mug that sits next to the clean dish rack and pour some water into it.

I walk over to the couch and take a seat as I take a long sip of what's in my cup. Max sits next to me, but instead of sitting casually, he sprawls out on the couch. "You take the inside, I'll take the outside," he says getting situated. I move my legs to the inside of the sofa and begin to feel the effects of the tea almost instantly.

"Dang, Max, how much of that stuff did you put-" but my words were cut off by sleep.

* * *

"SCANDALOUS!" screams our escort as they walk out into the room. "I never thought I would see two of my tributes sleeping on the same couch!"

My eyes open barely at all as I see the outline of her face. "Come on children! We have to get to the lobby of the training center for the launch!"

She throws our clothes at us, and we get up slowly as we start to change. Not even bothering to leave the living room. We both know we are too tired to see even try and look at each other. When we are changed, I go to the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth. When I finish brushing my teeth I put my hair in a tight bun and walk out into the lobby. Max is already ready to go and looks a little more awake than me. Our escort smiles and claps her hands.

"Well, children. It's been an honor getting to serve with you this last week. When you go into that arena knock them dead...literally."

She ushers us into the elevator and we see pretty much all the other tributes and their mentors or escorts on the lift. We step on, but we knew the second the doors closed we probably should have waited. When we got to the bottom of the lift we see that Districts 1 through 5 has already been down there. Alexandra and Alexander Rabble stand at the front of the group at the greetings desk. Alexandra is in a stunning yellow sundress with a white lab coat. Alexander is also wearing yellow, but a sweater with a pair of jeans. He also sports a white lab coat.

"Tributes," she says once everyone settles in. "We are so excited that the day we've been working for so long is finally here!" she says smiling.

"Are you now?" ask the girl from 12 under her breath with an eye roll. "This is so exciting!" she mocks under her breath to the girl from 8 who lets out a chuckle. She is quickly silenced by her escort.

"You're in for a long journey," says Alexander. "So we will be sedating you until you arrive at the arena. For those of you who didn't sleep last night...you're welcome."

"Wait, what?" ask the girl from 1 confused, but before we can ask any more questions more people with white lab coats appear from inside the training room. They carry a syringe with them that they start injecting into us. There is a machine that is following each scientist that I quickly see is for when we fall over. The machine takes us to the room for whatever place we are going.

"I'll see you in a bit," says Max with a smile as he gets pricked by the scientist. "Good luck." and he falls over. I hold my arm out for my scientist that pricks me and then leads me over to the machine that will be carrying me to the place they need me to go.

"Just sit right there," he says, and the world goes black.

* * *

 _Our time is running out_

 _And our time is running out_

 _You can't push it underground_

 _We can't stop it screaming out_

* * *

 **Lennox Knolls, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

My eyes begin to flicker open as the sedative that the Capitol injected with me wears off. I told myself that I would never inject myself with anything, and there I was with a needle forcefully being shoved into my arm. As my vision starts to adjust I notice that there's a glass wall in front of me. There is also white walls surrounding me in a very tight space. Am I already in the launch shoot?

"Ms. Knolls, you're not supposed to be awake yet." says a voice over the intercom. "Please stand by."

The pod that I am in fills with gas, and I begin to feel sleepy again. My eyes drift shut as I start to panic about where I am.

* * *

I wake up to a needle poking me yet again, and the same voice that talked to me when I woke up the first time.

"Hello tributes, please do you best to not panic with the information I'm about to tell you. You're in for one of the most historic Hunger Games that there has ever been, and I am so excited to reveal the secrets of this arena with those of you who live long enough as the days go by." How touching. "First thing to mention is you are no longer on earth, but you are in space."

Talk about ripping a bandage off.

I begin to look around frantically, but the way my pod is positioned, I can't see anything but what's in front of me, which is a white wall. The pod begins to move, though, and suddenly I'm facing a window. Sure enough, I'm staring out at a black sky filled with tons of white dots.

"What the hell..?" I ask myself staring in awe.

"You will be competing on PANEM-Stargazer for the remainder of this arena. The arena is already preloaded with the sponsor gifts that you're able to achieve as well as any water or food supplies needed. Tributes are not allowed to set up camp by these sources, as that would make for boring games, and we've spent far too much money this year to make it lack-luster." says the voice. "Once the timer starts you will be given a pack, in the pack is a map of the arena, a room key that opens all doors, and a card that's purpose will be revealed at a later date. Do you have any questions, tributes?"

If someone did ask a question, I sure didn't hear anything.

"Great, you will not be transferred to the launch zone."

The pod once again moves, and this time I'm able to see the different pods containing the tributes. We are traveling on a designed track, and the little I'm able to see around me is amazing. All the different buttons and lights and the various hallways you can go on is so intricate. The GameMakers really outdid themselves this year.

We arrive at an area where a giant steel door opens. One by one, each of our pods enters the room, and the doors close behind us as we all file in. "Pressure not stable." says a computerized voice. "Activating oxygen in tribute pods." There is another steel door in front of us that is huge, and I imagine it to be opening soon.

I hear gas begin to leak into my pod, and the watch as the giant steel door in front of us opens. There is a glass window, and my jaw drops with the sight that we have from where we are. There are so many stars all around us, and the moon looks so much closer from where we are than on earth. Granted we probably are a lot closer.

Looking away from the moon I see a giant steel structure that's shaped like a multi-leveled circular object, it's spinning on an axis, and on top of the structure is a giant antenna. It has three different floors attached the structure, and on one side of the middle of the ship, it says _PANEM-Stargazer._

"Now taking off to the Stargazer." says the computerized voice.

The glass wall in front of us opens up, and one by one our pods quickly turn into a rocket ship and take off. We are flying to different areas of the middle floor of the Stargazer. I look out my window and begin to cry. If I'm going to die in an intense battle for my life, at least it's somewhere beautiful.

My pod gets sucked into one of the delivery ports on the side of the ship. "Pod for District 7, Lennox Knolls, captured." says the computerized voice. "Transferring to launch site." My pod begins to move again, and I'm moving down a long, dull, white hallway. When I get to the end of the hall, there is a giant beam of light that my pod drifts too. As I drift towards the light, my pod begins to stand right side up, and I start to move upward. I arrive on top of a platform that is shaped like a large square. The glass walls to my pod open, and I begin to look around confused. "Tributes, please step onto your starting plate." says the voice.

I cautiously step out and see that the large square is connected to 6 large bridges that are also connected to large doors. That is the only way out of the arena as far as I can tell. The cornucopia is in the center of the square platform. It's silver, and supplies are scattered around it, but not as much as you have seen in prior years. My pod closes the door behind me, and I jump. It starts to descend back to wherever we were before, but in its place, another machine comes and sticks a navy blue backpack out towards me. I grab it and put it on my shoulders and look around for Dailen. I see where Dailen is and he's six people down from my right. He points to the giant door on the left, and I nod.

"Tributes, the timer starts now!"

 **We are at the bloodbath! Wow! Thanks, everyone who has stuck with me this long, and been patient. This is my FAVORITE part of the whole story. Please know, I show no bias when killing my bloodbaths. You'll see. But also please remember, if your tribute dies next chapter...it's absolutely nothing against you at all. Just arcs.**

 **Sidenote: I've had a few people ask me about songs. Some of the songs that I have on our story is lyrics I wrote...so yeah.**

 **What did you think of the little bit of the arena that you saw? Was it bad? Was it okay? Could you picture it? I hope it doesn't suck…**

 **Anyways, if we can get this story to 425 reviews by tomorrow, I'll post my bloodbath tomorrow :D**

 **Thanks for supporting me, and always…**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	24. Bloodbath

**Well, here we are. This should be altogether exciting and shocking.**

 **I'm sorry if anyone takes a death personally.**

 **I promise you it's not.**

 **Let's get started.**

* * *

 _Somethings gotta give_

 _Cause life just isn't fair_

 _Always come in second place_

 _Always pain, but no one cares_

* * *

 **Delta Brooks, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

Well, I'm finally here. It's the event that I've been waiting for my whole life. The game that has kept me on my toes all these years and been the driving force of all my dreams. It's the Hunger Games.

60

59

58

57

56

55

"Delta, you're not going to get out of here alive." says Kai as she stands next to me on my platform. "You should just walk off now."

"I will not walk off, Kai," I say angrily. "You're supposed to be my best friend. How are you going to say that you're there for me when you try to kill me all the time?"

"Like you left me stranded?" she ask me accusingly. "Like you left me drowning on the inside of a capsized boat, Delta? I prayed and prayed that you'd find the strength to flip the ship, or even swim under to help me with the belt, but you just left." she says

"I tried! I stayed there for 30 minutes trying to find you, Kai!" the girl from 6 clears her throat and looks at me confused.

"Everything okay, dude?" she asks me.

"You've no clue," I say.

30

29

28

27

26

25

"NOW KYLE!" screams the boy from District 5.

I turn my head quickly scanning for the boy from District 10. "On the right next to Ortheus," says Kai as she nudges her head. I look three platforms down and see the boy from 10 with shoe off, and him and Ortheus fighting.

"Don't you dare throw that thing!" says Ortheus pointing at his shoe. "That's a real chicken shit way to do things!"

"Don't tell him what to do!" screams the boy from 5. "Kill him, Kyle! Throw the shoe!"

Ortheus goes to take off his own shoe, but by the time he gets it off, the boy from 10 is already throwing his own shoe at Otheus' platform. Ortheus' blows in a giant pile of ash, and smoke erupts from the place the boy from 2 was once standing so confidently.

"TRIBUTES!" says a female voice over the intercom of the ship. "THIS IS ALEXANDRA RABBLE. WE ARE DISCONTINUING THE COUNTDOWN AND HAVE DISMANTLED THE BOMBS. GO!" she screams.

"You were supposed to jump off," says Kai as she looks angry at me. "You were meant to die, Delta. It was your turn."

"I'm not dying here!" I scream at her. The rest of the tributes are making a run for the supplies as I just stand on my platform arguing with Kai. She gets up in my face and her face starts to morph like what I saw her do when we were in the goodbye room after the reapings. She sticks her finger in my chest and I take a step back. My feet teeter on the edge of the platform, and behind me lies the giant cliff that are pods just traveled up and dropped us off here.

"You can still jump." says Kai pointing at the edge of the arena. "You can still make a break for it, Delta. We can be together again. I can see you. We can go sailing again." she says with a smile on her face. "We can be friends again."

"No, I can't do this, Kai!" I say

Her smile quickly fades away and it turns into a much angrier scowl. She takes her hands and wraps them around my neck and begins to squeeze. I start to panic as my body feels the lack of oxygen from her iron type grip on my neck. I fall to my knees as she continues to squeeze and the world is getting fuzzier. The other tributes have since paused what they are doing, and all 22 tributes still alive are watching her kill me.

I don't expect them to help me; this is the Hunger Games after all.

Kai continues to squeeze until my eyes can barely make out what's in front of me. She finally lets go and I fall on my hands and knees gasping for breath and trying to regain strength. "Enjoy hell, Delta." I hear her say, and then feel a blunt force impact me on my head. I fall backwards, and realize that I'm falling off the cliff of the pods traveled moments ago. I take one last deep breath and then-

* * *

 _It's times like these where your strength gets tested_

 _Adaptability is crucial_

 _And panic is not an option_

* * *

 **Alexandrite Renaldi, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

My whole strategy for the arena has been destroyed in a matter of moments. One minute Ortheus was there, and the next he's gone. Now we all just watched a dramatic episode of "I'm crazy so let me choke myself and then throw myself off the ledge", this bloodbath is not very brutal at the moment.

"Did he just…" ask Arabia staring at the now empty pedestal.

"Yes," I reply.

A single tear drips down her face as she quickly wipes. She begins to move her mouth and whisper something, and then turns back to the cornucopia. Literally no one has moved since Delta just threw himself off the ledge. Oliver is the first to react by taking a sword he got ahold of before Delta killed himself and shoves into the girl from 5's head. She falls to the ground, and then quickly everyone remembers where they are and absolute chaos ensues.

People are running left and right and they're all dodging in and out of the way of Oliver's sword. I run after him to try to get his attention and he nearly stabs me out of reflex. I hold my hands up in shock, and he looks at me apologetically. The tributes are still running around grabbing things, but a few of them have gotten smart and started running towards the doors.

"We need to get the boy from 5," I say bitterly.

"Agreed." he says as we scan the room. We don't see the boy from 5, but we do see plenty of other tributes who are grabbing a lot more than they can carry. I see the girl from seven picking up her fourth backpack, and then run at her full speed. She turns to see me right as I'm getting ready to tackle her, but by the time she attempts to drop the backpacks it's too late.

As I sit on top of her with her face squinting with fear, I realize that I don't have a weapon with me. I use my knees and pin her arms down under me, and now that she knows I'm less threatening she begins to fight. I reach for one of the packs she has with her, and she starts to wiggle under me attempting to get free. I punch her in her nose and she yelps in pain, but continues to keep moving. I open up the first bag, and in it there is a giant machete. I take it and slam it down into her chest. She exhales the last breath she took before her head slouches over, and the life in her eyes fade. I turn around and see the only tributes left on the giant platform is Arabia and Oliver.

"Where the hell is Asha?" ask Oliver angrily.

"Maybe she was scared now that Ortheus is gone and ran off?" suggests Arabia. "Or maybe she fell off the side of the cliff or something."

"Her and Ortheus hated each other. If Asha is gone, she planned to be gone all along." I say. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that girl. She was too sneaky for my liking.

"So what do we do now?" asks Arabia as she looks from me and Oliver. You can tell from her face she is a little nervous. She wasn't expecting our pack to be so low so quickly, not to mention the District loyalty between me and Oliver. She knows her place on the totem pole.

"We hunt," says Oliver. "We only got one kill during the bloodbath thanks to your psycho District partner. It's time to take this thing back into our hands."

"And if we see Asha?" I ask

"We kill her."

Good.

* * *

 _Run fast for your mother_

 _Fast for your father_

 _Run for your children, for your sister, and brother_

 _Keep all your loving, and longing behind_

 _You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

* * *

 **Dove Henderson, 12**

 **District 10 Female**

Time seems to go in slow motion when you're running for your life. I've read in countless stories, or even heard from some of the cattle ranchers that have had to fight some wild wolves, that when your life is in jeopardy you see everything so quickly.

It's quite the opposite. Max, Elodie, Samira, and I have been on the run for a long time, but I still feel like the distance we've put between us and the cornucopia is almost nothing compared to what we should be. I don't know if it's the confinement of the arena itself that makes me feel this way, or if it's the fact that now these people can kill me and it's entirely legal.

We've stopped after turning left several times. We aren't sure where we are, but Samira has her map out and is looking at it. She begins to mess with various settings on the map, and then smiles broadly as she's figured something out.

"Look!" she says excitedly. On the map is a single blinking dot with "6F" on it. "That's me! It's telling me where I am!"

It only shows Samira however. Max, Elodie, and myself are nowhere included with her map. She points to where we are and then leads to an elevator that's two turns right, and one turn left down these long hallways.

"I think we should get to that elevator. It opens up a lot of possibilities," says Samira with a smile. "Plus, I'm getting tired of fearing for my life behind every turn we make."

"Agreed." says Max as we begin our walk down the current hallway we are at. The halls are white, with silver lining on the bottoms and tops, and almost all the hallways have some sort of doors. Curiosity peaks in me as I walk over to one, and press the green open button on the side panel next to the steel door. The door opens, and then a light flicks on in the room. There is food everywhere, and even water jugs.

"Guys!" I say excitedly. "I found something! I found something!"

The rush to the room and their jaws drop open. "Holy crap!" screams Elodie as she runs inside and opens her pack. She begins stuffing sandwiches wrapped in baggies into her bag. She then grabs two water jugs for everyone, and starts tossing it to us. We quickly follow suit and begin to stock up on food and water. I grab multiple dried out fruits and meats, and even a few backup water bottles before my pack can't take anything anymore.

"Lucky find, Dove."

"Let's dash." says Max as he gets up and throws his pack over his shoulder.

We walk out of the room with our bags full of newly found treasure from the chamber full of food. We make our ways down the other hallways, but this time we check every door we find. We see everything from what looks like a control room, to a room for sleeping, to even what looks like it could be a night club.

"I wonder where they got this design," says Elodie as she looks at the nightclub room with disgust. "It's tacky as hell."

We finally arrive at the elevator that Samira was talking about. We push the button to go up and continuously look over our shoulder to make sure that no one comes from behind us. When the elevator dings the doors open and the pair from 1 and the girl from 1 stare at us in shock.

"Run." says Samira urgently as we turn around and sprint for it. Elodie throws her backpack on the floor, and sprints as fast as she can towards the other end of the arena. We all turn towards the right and when we get to a hallway I dash to one of the doors and run in. Elodie follows me, and Samira throws herself inside as the doors close. Maxwell is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Max?!" screams Samira as she opens up the door and runs out into the hallway.

When she steps out we hear him scream, "HIDE!" and she jumps back inside. The door closes, and she falls against it and sobs. After that, we listen to a cannon sound over the intercom.

BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM

BOOM

"Guys we need to be moving!" says Elodie as she looks around the room. When I look around, I see a bunch of old cots that are lined against the walls. On the inside of the door, there is a switch that locks it. I quickly press that and sit back down against the door.

"They shouldn't be able to get in now," I say as I take a deep breath. Samira sits against the door next to me crying hard. I wrap my arm around her, and she leans into me as she sobs into my shoulder.

"HEY!" screams the boy from District 1. "Come out and play! Don't be wusses!"

"Go away you big jerk!" screams Elodie. "You're stupid, and you killed our friend!"

"Sweetheart, it's the name of the game." says a female voice, whom I'm assuming is the girl from 1 because the girl from 4 doesn't strike me as being condescending. "We have to do what we have to do to get out of this arena. Don't worry though. He didn't suffer...much." she says adding for dramatic effect.

"You're cringey!" I get up and scream and pound the door. "You're red when you talk! I should have known you'd be a bitch!"

"Come on guys," says the girl from 4. I know it's her because she has a much sweeter tone to her voice. "Let's leave them to mourn. They aren't going to come out anytime soon."

"We're staying in here for the majority right?" ask Elodie looking at me and Samira who is still crying hard.

"Yeah," I say. "We're staying in here."

"What did you mean she's red?" ask Samira as she takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes. "What's that mean?"

"We have a lot to talk about," I respond.

* * *

 _A drop of a hat_

 _A twist of fate_

 _Life is but moments ticking away_

 _A drop in the ocean_

 _A tip in the scale_

 _Neverland is full of children's death tales_

* * *

 **Xoren Cinnabar, 14**

 **District 12 Male**

Do you ever have the feeling you're being followed? Like you're maybe not being physically followed, but someone is tracking you in their mind? So you constantly look over your shoulder in pure paranoia and assume that if you see anyone that it's the end for you?

Welcome to the Hunger Games.

If the boy from 4 hadn't gone bonkers and thrown himself off the ledge, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I had been watching him for the whole time because something about him gave me the creeps.

I continue along the deserted hallway on the third floor. I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary, though I did see the careers walking down the hall I was turning onto. Luckily, they were walking in the opposite direction, so they didn't see me.

Again, I'd be dead.

I've been opening the doors, but all I see in them when I do is things like cots and gardens. How sweet of them to put things in the space station to make us feel homey. _WE ARE IN SPACE._ Who does that? Is it not inhumane enough to send children to their deaths and call it game, but add to it that now we are not even going to die on our planet?

Though if I get out, how cool would this be to tell Ylvia about it? She's probably a nervous wreck watching me from the orphanage back home.

"Don't worry, sis," I say. "I'm doing my best."

I hear a noise that's coming from behind me, and my heart skips a beat. I swing around and prepare my fist for a fight that is probably going to end with my blood scattered all across the floor.

There is no one behind me, and I don't see anything else in the hall.

"Hello?" I call

"Please don't kill me!" says a female voice. She comes out of the door in the hall with her hands up. She is wearing a black hoodie with a giant "9" on it. Her hands are shaking as she walks out. "I've been following you. You seem the least threatening if I'm being honest, and I don't think I was as ready for this as I hyped myself up to be. I'm petrified and I just need someone to talk too."

I stare at her without knowing what to say, and she continues to babble.

"I'm not a talker, I've never been a talker, but I feel so much better than I did five seconds ago now that you know I'm here. I didn't have a chance to find an ally because I came late, and the world was just trying to get me down! So I guess what I'm trying to say is that do you want to be in an alliance with me?"

"I..uh..sure?" I say quickly.

"Great! We should hide! Things are going to get messy soon."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I did a thing. I accidentally activated a mutt."

 **Well, there is our bloodbath! This was so hard, I literally rewrote this so many times, and changed so much stuff. I was so paranoid. Ultimately the tributes that I knew from the beginning would be bloodbaths are the ones who's submitters stopped reading. So I lucked out I guess...**

 **Eulogies**

 **24th Place: Ortheus Margo, District 2 Male, Exploded by Kyle Timmon's shoe:** I hated Ortheus. He was such a douche canoe. Writing him brought me to an ugly place, and in turn it just kind of turned into resentment, and thus Lenovo's "plan" was formed. He wasn't a bad tribute by any means, I hope I allowed him the time that he deserved. Ultimately, he's dead. Shocker.

 **23rd Place: Delta Brooks, District 4 Male, Threw himself off a cliff:** Jenna, love of my life, darling, babe, girlfriend, whatever other thing I can call you. I'm sorry babe! I didn't particularly want to kill Delta, but unfortuneately that's just how the cookie crumbled this time. Love you lots...even though I just killed your tribute.

 **22nd Place: Gaia Hummel, District 5 Female, Stabbed by Oliver St. James:** LCS, I decided that I would kill Gaia when you said that you forgot who you subbed. I knew you would keep reading, and I didn't think you would hate me. Hopefully you don't cause you're awesome and I actually like talking to you...so yeah. Sorry.

 **21st Place: Lennox Knolls, District 7 Female, Stabbed by Alexandrite Renaldi:** I decided to kill Lennox because someone had to die between her and Dailen. I personally saw more potential in Dailen than I did Lennox. So, she died merely to appease the groups.

 **20th Place: Maxwell Hurley, District 6 Male, Unknown credited to Oliver St. James:** Ugh people weren't supposed to like him! I tried to arc him after he got so much like. I actually did. Ask Tracelynn! I did. He was ALWAYS, _always,_ **ALWAYS** supposed to be a building block for Samira. I needed to move her along a little bit so I had to take her crutch out. RIP.

 **Alliance Update:**

 **How the hell are there only three careers left?:** Alexandrite/Oliver/Arabia

 **Hella Queens Fierce AF:** Ember/Asha

 **SMOL BEANS...minus 1…:** Dove/Elodie/Samira

 **Lol Ellis is upset:** Ellis/Xoren

 **Lenovo's Squad:** Kyle/Lenovo/Ishmael/Whitney

 **Nerd-Topia:** Cortana/Micah

 **All by themselves (Yes, I sang that to the song in my head):** Dailen/Danny/Warren

 **If I didn't hear from them this chapter we will soon. No one will die randomly, promise. Also, a warning. Whether we are friends and I talk to you everyday, or we don't talk often but you've been reading my stories. If you aren't reviewing then I'm not sure you're reading. It's not fair to keep tributes that are not being supported by their submitter and killing tributes that have their readers reading. I have arcs done, but arcs can change. So just be aware.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	25. Day 2

**Trigger Warning: Last two pov contains cutting.**

 **Skip for your mental health sake if needed.**

 **I'll summarize for you via PM if you need me too.**

* * *

 _I walk a lonely road_

 _The only road that I have ever known_

 _I don't know where it goes_

 _But it's home to me, and I walk alone_

* * *

 **Dailen Clervani, 18**

 **District 7 Male**

Seeing Lennox's name in the fallen tribute last night was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through alone. We had a plan in motion. She was fast, so she would run and get supplies, I would go and wait for her to get to the edge of the bridge. When that girl from 1 ran at her, it took everything I had not to go and help, but she made me promise.

"If I get stopped at the bloodbath, promise me you won't give your life up for mine, Dailen," she said. "Promise me, my life there isn't a lot to go back home to, you have something."

And so I kept that promise, but I hate myself for it.

I wasn't this guy in seven, it's been a day, and these games are already changing me. From being so optimistic and hardworking, to explicitly hating myself is more than I'm able to put into words. I want nothing more than to just go home, but to do that I have unspeakable crimes to commit.

But there's one that wouldn't be unspeakable.

Alexandrite is a monster. She killed Lennox in cold blood, and I can't let that go unpunished. I want to attack her the same way that she did Lennox. I want to stab her in the chest the same way she did to Lennox. I want to watch the life fade from her eyes, and her head to tilt to the side when she dies. I want to _celebrate_ when the nasty bitch from 1 is dead.

 _Just like she did._

Killing Lennox was the worst thing that Alexandrite could have done. I almost should thank her. Because now, through all the self-loathing and hate, I have a purpose again. It's a noble goal, and I'd be ridding the world of a monster, but to free the world of evil, I, in turn, must do something evil.

The games normalize killing, but the truth is, for the people involved in here it's just as demonized as it was before we got here. I don't want to kill other people. Just Alexandrite. Killing Alexandrite is logical. Killing Alexandrite makes sense. Do I have it in me to kill an innocent, though? Could I kill the little girl from 10? Or even the boy from 8?

I'll let you know when I get there. Until then, I wait.

The room I'm in is on the first floor. I'm pretty sure it's a control room because there are plenty of screens. I can account for every tribute left in the game and where they are due to the cameras all throughout the ship.

When I got into this room, I thought for a second that I was going to get in trouble. It looks far too advanced for any tribute to be able to get ahold of it. I don't know what any of the buttons do, and honestly, I'm a bit scared to push any. I wouldn't want to break the ship.

Though I can see every tribute my eyes fall to one tribute, in particular, Alexandrite and the rest of the careers are currently hunting through the hallways. They're opening several doors and attempting to find the various tributes and where they are hiding. They're closest to the three girls from 6, 10, and 11 on the second floor. Those three are the only three on that floor beside the careers; the rest are on levels 1 and 3.

I am on 1. With the majority of other tributes.

I sit down in the seat that they've provided for whoever finds this room and kick my feet up on the control panel, careful not to push any buttons. Hopefully, this room is well out of the way enough to not be a focal point for tributes. I traveled well out of the way of the cornucopia. I figured if I am going to seek revenge on the girl from 1, I need time to recuperate.

I lean back in the chair, pushing myself further and further until I finally fall out of it on the back. I throw my fist on the ground in frustration, and a tear starts to run down my face. This isn't fair. This isn't anything that I signed up to do. I'm not like the sociopaths in Districts 1, 2, and 4. I have standards for my life. I have a value of human life.

As I wallow in self-pity, I notice there is an electrical circuit that is loose on the ceiling. There is a blue spark that is coming from one of the lights, which I find odd because the lights aren't blue. I stare at it in confusion, because if the Capitol spent this much money on an arena, I'd assume they tested every single wire and electric current they pumped into this thing.

So why now am I seeing this spark?

The lights begin to flicker, and this is enough to make me sit up. I feel the muscles in my neck tighten as I ponder the possibilities of what this could mean for the arena as a whole, but then I think again about it. The District 1 girl deserves to die, and she will get her due justice from me. However, the Capitol is just as much to blame as she is. If it weren't for their sick over hype of the games as a whole, people like Alexandrite wouldn't even exist. If this arena came crashing back into the atmosphere, landing God knows where it would only serve these people right.

I look back up where the spark was and notice it's gone. The lights in the room have stopped flickering, and I look around confused.

"That's odd," I say as I get up and go to the door. "Let's find out what that was," I say to myself.

* * *

 _Shed no tears for me_

 _Light no candle for my sake_

 _This journey I am going on,_

 _Is one we all must make_

* * *

 **Asha Titus, 18**

 **District 2 Female**

Ortheus dying shook me to the core.

Not because I liked the brute, but because he was destined for at least the top 8. Not to mention I'm sure the only reason it was Ortheus and not Alexandrite, Oliver, myself, or any of the others was because of where we appeared on the plates. Ortheus' fate was sealed because he appeared at the wrong plate.

The idea of his mortality has made me realize my own, and now I'm questioning everything. How blind was I to travel in the footsteps of my District, with no realization as to what the consequences could be for my choices? I could get out of the arena, but if I get out of the arena, people have to die.

People like Ember, who I've come to like, have to die. I don't know if I'm ready to make that choice yet. Not from lack of capability, but from a complete lack of desire to do so. By killing these other children, I am saying that by my greed, and my desire for glory, by the sheer fact that I've been taught to use a knife, which my life is worth more than theirs. If anything because of all those traits it's worthless.

"They couldn't throw a tv in here or something?" ask Ember as she runs her hand along the white interior of the ship. "It's the most boring time of my life, and I know my adrenaline should be on a high right now, but let's be honest, I hate this."

I chuckle to myself, but then a noise catches my attention. The sound of footsteps making their way down the hallway adjacent to ours send my head into a spiral. The fight or flight instinct that I've been trained to have takes over, and I instantly make a grab for my tomahawk at the side of my belt.

Ember grabs hold of the staff she managed to swipe at the cornucopia before the bloodbath and takes a defensive stance. Wasn't her first choice of a weapon, but she has done alright with the few tricks I knew to show her.

As the footsteps get closer and closer, many things cross my mind, but when the tribute rounds this corner, I have to decide if it's their time to die. I'm not sure if I can do that quite yet.

I see the brown hair before I see the face of the boy from District 7 as he rounds the corner.

"Have you guys seen a blue spark!?" he asks us with a sense of urgency. "It's been moving from place to place on the ship, and I'm starting to think it's something serious."

"How about you give me one reason why I shouldn't hit you on the head with my staff?" ask Ember angrily "You scared me half to death."

"Oh please, 12," says the boy from 7 with an eye roll. "You wouldn't know how to use that thing if it told you how to itself."

Ember looks frustrated, and I know she's contemplating on whether or not to strike with her staff. She looks at me, and I casually lower my tomahawk, as the boy doesn't seem to be armed himself. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"I think the ship is failing," he says

"What do you mean?"

"There was a blue spark in my hiding spot, and the lights flickered, and before I knew it it, was gone."

"But what does that have to do with the ship failing?" I ask nervously.

"What else could it be?!" he asks us angrily.

"A mutt," says Ember as she looks back and forth. "Nothing about this arena is normal. I doubt they'd be able to transport standard mutts like they do in the regular arenas. I bet whatever you saw is the first of many mutts we will encounter up here."

"I have to find it," he says pushing past us. The idea of the tomahawk and the staff being in our hands apparently not passing through the forefront of his mind. "I need to see where it's going."

"Excuse me?" I say holding up my hands dramatically. I put my tomahawk back in the casing on my thigh. He's clearly not out for a fight. "You're telling me there's a potential mutt on the loose and you're going to go _towards_ it?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" he says with a cheesy smile. Who is this boy?!

"Let's go," says Ember as she shrugs her shoulders and the two begin to walk down the hallway. "Do you have a weapon on you?" she ask the boy from 7 nonchalantly. My jaw is slack as I watch my ally be so carefree in a life or death situation. "Cause, if you're going to try and kill me, I'll warn you, I might not know how to use this thing correctly, but I've had very detailed imaginative daydreams of shoving this bad boy where the sun don't shine."

"Are we seriously following a rival tribute into a mutt trap?" I ask

"Yeah," she says. "He's clearly not in his right mind right now, Asha."

"I'm definitely in my right frame of mind," I say, "But my only kill during this games will be the girl from District 1."

I shrug my shoulders. If he wants to kill Alexandrite, he can't be all bad. "Fine, my name is Asha, and hers is Ember. How long is this alliance going?" I want to make things very clear. It's important for there to be lines in the sand.

"I dunno," says the boy, "I guess you guys could help me take out the wicked witch from 1? My name is Dailen, by the way," he says shaking his head in a sense that said "haha oops, my bad guys!", "nice to meet you."

"I'm Ember, and I'm all for killing the priss." she says looking at me hopefully.

'Fine." I whine as I follow them down the hallway. As we turn the corner, the blue spark is shining at the top of a light fixture. "There it is!" I scream as we run towards it.

I still feel uneasy about this.

* * *

 _You need that killer instinct_

 _To give you the nerve_

 _To grab everything you want in life_

 _But may not deserve_

* * *

 **Lenovo Cane, 18**

 **District 5 Male**

The lights have been flickering on and off for the past 15 minutes now, and I'm beginning to feel uneasy. I don't do that often, but I mean, look at what I'm allied with, a country bumpkin with an incessant need to flirt with everything that moves, an annoying guy from District 8 who is always smiling and trying to tell not funny jokes, and then there's Whitney, and I like her. She's more reserved than the rest of us, but I honestly think that is because of her age.

I need her to be more dependent on me if I'm going to move forward efficiently, but to that, her District partner needs to go.

I need to start planning.

We've been trapped in this room for a day now. The room is the bare minimum. There's a bucket in the corner that we've been using as a bathroom, and eventually, are going to have to find a way to dispose of the waste, there are sleeping bags that we managed to get from the bloodbath, and that's about it. It's just plain silver, metallic, makes you freeze your toes off, dull metal walls. I've been playing with the map in hopes that I would find something about the rooms, or you know a different one, but all it shows me is where I'm at.

I clearly know where I'm at. It's called hell.

I look around at the group. Kyle is in his sleeping bag sleeping, again, and snoring quite loudly might I add. Whitney is picking at her split ends, but I can't imagine she has anymore by how often she does it, and Ishmael is just chatting away to her. I doubt she's even listening anymore at this point.

"Isaac, can you kindly poke Kyle and tell him he's snoring again?"

"It's Ishmael," he responds. "Why can't you do it?"

"Do you see me lounging?" I ask looking at him with an incredulous grin. "I have better things to do than waking a sleeping boy."

"So do I."

I roll my eyes and get inside my sleeping bag. There's a method to my madness, especially when I call someone the wrong names. I simply don't want people to know how observant I am. If they see me as the dumb old rich boy, who is also incredibly handsome and beautiful, it's kind of hard to take you seriously as a threat. My idea single handily killed one of the best tributes in this game, who might have won had I not had my brilliant idea, and all of that planning goes uncredited because I come across as obnoxious.

I'm leading this alliance whether these people see it or not. If they're scared to make me whine, then they do what I want them to do. If they think I'll lose it if I don't get my way, they do what I want to do. My way has been the _only_ way these tributes have known the entire game.

And I don't plan to let that slip away.

"There it is!" screams a female voice from the hallway. Every single one of us flinches in this room. Except for Kyle who continues to snore. Ishmael now reaches his hand over and shoves him in the back to which he wakes up with a snort.

"What!?" he asks dazed and confused.

"Shh." says Whitney quietly as she holds her finger to her lip.

The footsteps increase, and suddenly there is a blue spark that is on our ceiling. The doors opens to our room, and the lights go out right as I get a view of the three tributes that are at our door. One of them being a career.

It's not just our room that has the lights off, but the hallway on the outside too. It's pitch black, and I can't even see in front of my hand. The only thing I can see is the blue spark that is in the ceiling. Kyle is fumbling around in the dark, and my one hope is the girl from District 2 isn't holding a grudge match from us killing her District partner.

"Hello?" says a female voice in the front of the door.

"Yes..?" says Kyle tentatively.

I swing my foot in the direction of him, and he winces in pain. I hear someone step foot into the room, and I instantly reach for my backpack. It takes me a couple of tries, but I finally find it and pull the dagger I got in one of my packs from the bloodbath. I wait quietly for the tributes to creep closer to me, and then I remembered we have a digital map, that shines a light, that lets me see as I blind our attackers.

Let's do this Lenovo.

I reach for my pack again pulling out the map. When I flick it on, I see the girl from 2, the boy from 7, and the girl from 12 walking around the edges of the room. None of them have looked down at us at all. Instead, they are watching the spark. I flash the light around the room and see Ishmael is sitting with Whitney. Something moves behind Ishmael, and I hold back a scream. Instead, I focus closer on Ishmael and see a scaled figure walking behind him.

"Boo," it says as it erupts with blue electricity going everywhere. The room is illuminated with electric currents, and the blue spark at the top of the ceiling strikes like a bolt of lightning in the middle of the room. Standing before the 7 of us is another scaly creature of the same kind as the one behind Ishmael. It also has blue electric currents swirling around it. Whitney and Ishmael scream as they both run towards me, but before Ishmael could get away, the creature reached out its long arm, almost like a tentacle, and grabbed onto Ishmael's shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" he says taunting. "I want to play! Don't you want to play with me?"

"Guys!" screams Ishmael as he squirms in the grip of the tentacle. The three other tributes that came into the room are frozen against the wall, but I notice the girl from 12 giving me eye contact. She glances down at her fingers that are holding up a three. She does a quick countdown with her and then motions at the door. All without lifting her arm.

I nod, and she does the countdown, but this time she does it slowly. I grab ahold of Whitney's arm, and she grips my hand. Ishmael is still screaming, and the other scaly creature is messing with Kyle.

"GUYS, PLEASE HELP!" they both scream as the creatures zap them with their tentacles and then laugh about it. The girl from 12 gets down to one, and in an instant, I grab ahold of Whitney and yank her towards the door with me. She screams for her District partner as the creatures let a full force of electric energy out onto my alliance members.

BOOM

BOOM

We run down the dark hallway, but this time the girl from 2 has her map out. Instead of using it as a light she's looking for a place to go with it.

"WHERE DID MY FRIENDS GO?!" screams one of the creatures from the room. When we round the corner down the hallway, we see the blue spark as it is traveling the ceiling. We turn the corner of a different hall, and the lights flick back on. The blue spark is gone, and we are all awkward glancing at each other in the semicircle we are now standing in.

"So, do we have to like, fight now?" ask the boy from District 7. Fighting is not in my best interest, so I shake my head no.

"We are more useful to you alive than dead." I choke out quickly.

"How so?" asked the girl from 2 with a raised eyebrow.

"I was the one that came up with the plan for Ortheus," I say taking a calculated risk. I'm fully prepared to push Whitney in front of me in the case of a fight. "I'm smart."

"Ok, let's see how smart you are." says the girl from 2. "I want to take Alexandrite out."

"Good," I say, "I have a plan. Right, Whitney?" I turn to my friend, but she is just sitting on the floor looking horrified.

"He's...he's gone," she says with tears falling down her face.

* * *

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

* * *

 **Micah Cobalt, 14**

 **District 3 Male**

Cortana decided to camp out on the third level of the ship. Instead of staying in the room all of today, however, we decided to walk around and see our surroundings. We have been walking for hours, and now we're just sitting against a wall. We figured that most people would want to avoid higher up places, especially because in the lobby there is a railing where each level can come out and look at the ship. Free falling to your death just doesn't sound fun for anyone. How ironic would that be, falling to your death in outer space?

Ever since I've gotten onto this ship, I've had a sense of dread fill me. Every time someone's cannon booms and their pictures appear on the ceilings, the walls, the monitors, pretty much anything with a flat surface, I feel pain for them.

I feel pain for them because they will never know the excitement of adulthood. I feel pain for them because they will never get to experience walking down an aisle, or seeing their bride walking towards them. I feel pain for them because they'll never know what it's like to love a child that is just theirs.

These people deserve an homage. They deserve to be remembered, and if I get out of this arena, they will be.

I take my left arm up and place it on my lap. In a vertical line sits five newly scabbed cuts along the top part of my arm. Each of these cuts has a name. Each of those names is ones that I'll remember forever if I get out of here.

BOOM

BOOM

"Who do you think it is?" I ask I reach over into my backpack and pull out the small pocketknife I got from the bloodbath.

"I have no clue, and I wish you wouldn't do that, Micah," she says sternly. "Knowing our luck you'd cut a vein, and then I would panic trying to save you."

"I wouldn't expect you to save me," I say carving the first unnamed tribute into my arm right under the boy from 6, Maxwell.

"But you know I would try?" she says hopeful.

"Yup," I say as I finish up the second line and place the knife back into the bag. I take my shirt off and wrap it around my arm as I lean against the cold metallic wall. I wonder how Elena is doing, and if she's rooting for me. I wonder if back home everything is going normal, or do people miss me?

"Do you think that everything is going okay back home?"

"I believe that people are getting on with their lives just fine," says Cortana as she attempts to balance a water bottle on the back of her hand. "They can't all miss us dearly, Micah. The people that matter do," she says.

"Awh, how sweet." says a voice that sends chills down my spine. Cortana and I jump and both flip around to see the boy from District 9 staring at us with an intense grin. "Looks like you kids are lost," he says holding up a sword. "Let me help you find your way...to death."

"That was seriously the shittiest line I've ever heard," says Cortana standing up and grabbing the whip she managed to get from one of the packs. "And I don't think we'll be the ones going anywhere."

"Back off 9," says another voice that appears from behind me, as now I'm facing the boy from 9. "I've been following them for hours, they are my kill."

"Or," I say, "We can all just be friends," says Cortana turning sideways. I turn to see the boy from 11 standing. He's small and stature and unthreatening enough, he carries a giant axe though that makes him a little more alarming, almost humorous, though. It looks a bit too big for him.

"You snooze, you lose, 11." says the boy from 9. "These are my kills. Get lost."

"Make me." says the boy from 11 walking forward. He and the boy from 9 walk towards each other and meet in the middle. Cortana and I try to squeeze by and sneak away, but the boy from 9 quickly takes a knife out of his pocket and hurls it at the wall.

"There's more where that came from, stay put," he says with a grin, as the boy from 11 tried to take a cheap shot. The boy from 9 steps to the side and an epic fight begins as they're swinging back and forth. You can tell that they've envisioned fights before, but haven't ever been in one. They're both very clumsy with their footing, and they lunge with their body. The trainers told us not to do that.

Cortana and I move along the wall, and we are about to round the corner when we hear a wince. We turn to see the boy from 11 slicing at the boy from 9's leg with his axe. The boy from 9 jumps over, but blood starts to trickle down his leg. The boy from 11 takes a step back and then hurls his axe at the boy from 9, but before it makes impact the boy from 9 again steps aside.

It happens before I have time even to react. The axe that he threw at the boy from 9 is embedded in my chest, and my whole body feels heavy. I fall to my knees and lean up against the wall as Cortana lets out a scream that a deaf person could hear. Her scream distracts the boy from District 11, and the boy from 9 stabs him in the throat. He falls to the ground clutching at his neck, and then his cannon sounds.

BOOM.

The boy from 9 walks over to Cortana and me, but she begins to scream and wildly swing her whip around. He jumps back a few times, but Cortana is relentless, she's even swatted herself on the legs a few times by the time the boy from 9 is running down the hall away from us.

When he's gone, she runs over to me still hyperventilating and panicking. "Micah, you can't do this," she says in between sobs. "No, no, no, no!" she says as she pounded the floor. "We were supposed to be the last two!" she says as wails escape her mouth.

I use the little energy I feel and reach my finger up to her lips. I hold it there, and she calms down for a little bit. "You need to be strong," I whisper to her. "Be brave. You can do this, Cortana." I say. I take a deep breath, and by how hard it was to inhale, I don't think I have very many left. "You go home, and tell my family I love them," I say as my vision starts to fuzz. I close my eyes and lean against the cold wall. A chill starts filling my body. It starts at my feet and slowly travels up the rest of my body.

When it hits my chest, I know my time is coming quickly. I open my eyes and look at Cortana one more time and smile. "Good luck-"

* * *

 _I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_

 _Calling me back in time_

 _Back to you_

 _In a place far away_

 _Where the water meets the sky_

 _The thought of it makes me smile_

 _You are my tomorrow_

* * *

 **Cortana Ramslee, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

BOOM

"Micah?" I ask as tears continue to fall down my face. My voice is hoarse from screaming, but I can't stop saying his name. "Micah!?" I say again as I nudge him with my hand. "No!" I scream again, but my voice breaks, and so instead of continuing to yell I just sink into the floor and weep.

I weep for the boy that was too nervous to ask a girl out on a peanut butter date. I weep for the boy who's mom took her life. I weep for the boy who I've known my whole life, and never bothered to get to know until it was too late. I weep for the boy who died at 14.

" _You need to be strong. Be brave. You can do this, Cortana_ " is all I hear in my head as I lay on the floor numb. No tears left to cry, no more screaming to be done, the damage is permanent. My friend is dead.

It's not fair that someone as pure and good as Micah had to die. It's not fair that any of us have to die for the entertainment of these selfish people that live in riches while we get rags.

I feel the rage boiling inside of me as I stand up and look around at the camera. "Is this what you want?!" I do my best to scream as I point at Micah. "Because I hope you're happy. He's gone!" I say.

We deserve to be remembered. We deserve to have a voice, and whether or not I'm standing at the end of this game with my head held high, or if I'm dead in a box being shipped back to my parents, I'm going to make noise.

"I understand you now," I whisper to Micah as I reach for his backpack and grab the small pocket knife out of the bag. I go where the fold of my left arm is, and carefully cut a line into my skin. Not deep enough to kill me, but deep enough to scar.

"Ortheus," I say as I move the blade lower on my arm for the next dead tribute.

 **I was in my feels today.**

 **I know a lot of people died this chapter, but like, I wanted to kill 9 in my bloodbath, and I figured that splitting it into two chapters would be good? Promise that, until the feast (if I do one), there will no longer be more than two kills per chapter, if that.**

 **Alliance Update:**

 **Brat Pack:** Alexandrite/Oliver/Arabia

 **#KillAlexandrite #Sheahoe:** Asha/Lenovo/Whitney/Dailen/Ember

 **SMOL Beans….-1:** Samira/Elodie/Dove

 **The cause of literally all of the issues in this chapter...maybe ;):** Ellis/Xoren

 **Loners:** Warren/Cortana

 **Eulogies…**

 **18th/19th Place: Ishmael Fosters, District 8 Male, Killed by mutt:** I killed Ishmael here because, honestly, though he was a good character, I wasn't quite sure where to go with him. Throughout this whole story, I got _such_ good tributes, and it was so hard for me to place who I wanted to die where. I wanted to keep him around, but I couldn't just keep him around unsure of what to do. That's my fault as an author, and for that, I greatly apologize.

 **18th/19th Place: Kyle Timmons, District 10 Male, Killed by mutt:** David, same thing as before, dude. Kyle originally had so many plot lines in my head. He was one of the easiest to write in my opinion as well. The issue with Kyle came from when I started developing the other people's arcs; his didn't line up with them as well. Kyle was fun, and honestly, had this been any other story, he probably would have went deeper. I just hope you don't hate me, dude :(! I appreciate your thoughts and your characters in mine, and other stories. So I hope you stick around.

 **17th Place: Danny Calison, District 11 Male, Killed by Warren Church:** Tracee, I know you get attached to your children, and that's why I decided to give you a little bit of a heads up for killing Danny. I liked Danny a lot. My issue comes from a 14-year-old being a ruthless killer, and the fact he was untrained. He killed his mom, and that was like an "oh snap" moment, and then after that, I just felt kind of creepy writing him. He was a good character, and I tinkered with the idea of making him my main antagonist, but I think we both know you'd rather Cortana go farther than Danny. Thanks for the sub friend.

 **16th Place: Micah Cobalt, District 3 Male, Killed by Danny Calison:** I'm emotionally drained having just finished writing Micah's and Cortana's POV. They are both great characters, and the chemistry between them was beautiful to write for. Micah is dead for the plot, and also because I just didn't realistically see him going much further. Thanks Abby for possibly the cutest tribute I've ever gotten. I will forever remember my storyline for this kid. Jenna, expect a peanut butter date.

 _ **Announcement:**_ So around this time every story of mine I announce the new plans I have coming up. For those of you who remember RedRoses1000, they wrote a brilliant story called _Home of the Brave._ My tribute, Tahan Jacobs, won those games but it was summarized. At the end of the story note, Rose challenged us to write our versions of the story. So I found a way to make it click into my universe, and I'm making it happen. The prologue will be up shortly after I post this chapter. It's an AU, but the prologue will explain everything. I hope you'll submit!

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	26. Day 3

_With the pricking of my thumbs_

 _Something wicked this way comes_

 _All the way from the west to east_

 _Bad intentions fear no feat_

* * *

 **Xoren Cinnabar, 14**

 **District 12 Male**

"So it was a blue spark?" I ask nervously

"Well, not just a blue spark," Ellis says as she cracks open a can of peaches she got from one of the packs in the bloodbath. "It was some different colored sparks. Blue was the last one I saw, but I also saw red, green, purple, and I think yellow?" she says questioning it. She pops a peach into her mouth and smiles. "Nonetheless, we haven't experienced one yet. So I think for a little bit we are in the clear."

Ellis is a bit, twitchy? I'm not sure if it's because she has ADHD or if she just doesn't like sitting still, but in a game where hiding is your best strategy when you're not trained twitchy can be a problem.

"Let's go for a walk." she says.

"Are you crazy? We heard four cannons go off yesterday, Ellis. That's not the sign to get up and walk. These tributes are clearly going and giving it their all right now."

"And are we going to be able to run away from them if we're trapped in a room?" she asks me glancing my way popping the last of the peaches into her mouth.

"Well, no-"

"Great!" she says jumping up from her cot. "It's decided! Do we want to leave the things here or?"

"I think it's best we take our supplies with us," I say. "You never know when a threat is going to approach." Though I'm still not sure when I agreed to leave the area we've been safe in for the past two days now.

We walk down a hallway, but something is off. I can't quite place what it is, but then Ellis speaks up. "The walls are a different color," she says looking around. "They were white a few days ago were they not?"

That's it! The walls that are lining the hallway are now a light shade of red.

Wait a minute...red.

"Ellis we need to get back into the room right now," I say urgently. She looks at me confused, and as I'm about to explain why to her the colors on the walls start to fade. I watch as the red drains from the walls and suddenly standing before us on either side are two women like creatures. They have white dresses on, almost like a toga, and light red skin that goes perfectly with their hair and eyes of the same shade.

"Aw, don't go, we were going to have so much fun," they say in exact unison. "Watch what we can do," they say together as their faces change from the exotic alien creature that they are into the dead tributes that we've seen die over the last few days.

"Run!" I scream as I begin to take off down the hall. Ellis is surprisingly quick as she hustles behind me, ready to round the corner. The mutts don't run, but instead, they walk down the hallway. There is a streak of red on either wall that follows us we dart down either hall.

When we get to the large clearing that has a lobby like feel, the red streak grows bigger, and the two creatures are staring at us intensely. "That's enough running," they say in unison. "It's bad for our hair."

They stick their hand out and smile. Their hand touches my face, and I scream as I feel my body changing before me. I watch as the mutt's skin goes from light red to a pale shade and their hair from red to a golden brown. I look over at Ellis with my peripheral vision, and she no longer looks like herself. Instead, she looks like the creature we've been running from.

The mutt takes her hand off my face, and I look down at my skin. Light red like the shade that they were lines my body. I jump upon seeing the creature as I look at a spitting image of me.

"You won't mind if we borrow this right?" ask the new Xoren staring at me with a devilish grin.

"Hey!" Ellis and I say in unison. "That's not you- woah!" we say looking at each other.

"That's another thing." says the new Ellis looking at me. "You two can only speak in unison. Have fun tributes. I know we will!"

They run and disappear down the hall. Ellis and I try to stop them, but they were nowhere to be seen after we rounded the corner.

"What are we going to do?!" we say together, but I know it was Ellis asking me a question.

"We search for help." we say in perfect unison.

This is going to get old quick.

* * *

 _You're not alone_

 _I'll listen til' the tears run out_

 _You're safe and sound_

 _I swear that I won't let you down_

* * *

 **Arabia Hakim, 16**

 **District 4 Female**

I'm scared.

I don't find myself weak for saying that, but for the first time in my life, I'm scared. I'm afraid of the future, I'm afraid of the alliance that I'm in, and for the first time I'm scaring myself.

Situations like this make it easy to question your every belief. I sit here, and I ponder why I decided to do this, I sit here, and I question my motives, I sit here, and I question the belief in God that I've so firmly clung to my whole life.

Because why would God allow me to do this? There is death all around me. Chaos is unfolding every which way, and the only two people that I have to call my friends are currently planning my death.

Of course, the latter part of that statement is just an assumption, but the numbers are getting low. These two are stupid, they're a lot of things, but they aren't stupid. They know for me to get in here at 16 I had to have something to offer. And I can already see the gears turning in Alexandrite's pretty little head.

How much longer am I needed?

"We should go hunting?" says Oliver as he sits in the corner of the cornucopia polishing his weapon. His katana, or as he calls it "baby," is already a deadly weapon on its own. Pair it with the fact that Oliver is a complete psychopath with it; it's not a good combo. He also has a supreme superiority complex that I didn't see a lot of until the games started. "I don't want you guys to come, though," he says looking at us. "I need some time to think."

He gets up with his katana and stomps off into one of the many bridges and disappears behind the large door. I look over to Alexandrite who is currently filing her nails with a temporary nail file and smile. This is the chance I've been looking for. Time to make some cracks in this alliance.

"Take a picture, Arabia," she says not bothering to look up. "It'll last longer."

"What do you think he needs to think about?"

"I don't know? What do I look like, his brain?" she asks me sarcastically. She now looks up, and I see a bit of fury in her eyes. "This experience is too much for me, so I can't imagine what it would be like for him. This is a lot to take in, Arabia. Maybe he just needs time to think,"

"Alexandrite, you're not a stupid girl," I say very calmly.

"Thank you for your approval of my intelligence." she says rolling her eyes.

"You don't have a shot of beating him if you're final 2. Neither of us does." I say. "If we don't act quickly we're handing him the game."

Her eyes grow sullen, and I know it's thoughts she's been entertaining. Alexandrite is a lot smarter than people want to give her credit for. Behind her beautiful face, and hourglass builds, the girl has a lot of emotional and mental intelligence.

"He's my District partner." she whispers.

"And is that loyalty worth your life?" I ask her, still maintaining my composure. "He would take you out the minute he thought you were a threat. This isn't the academy anymore Alex; this is life or death."

"My parents were so mad at me for volunteering," she mutters. I'm not quite sure what this has to do with us ganging up on Oliver, but I'll let her speak in hopes it goes my way. "When I volunteered my mom was weeping in the crowd. I wasn't fully trained as I only attended the academy part time. Suddenly life started to speed up, and everything I worked for became apparent, but also everything I worked for didn't seem like it was worth working for anymore."

"I know what you mean," I say. "Being 16 and chosen to volunteer isn't an easy thing to deal with when you have 18-year-olds that have waited their whole lives for this moment." I begin. "In a way, you and I are pretty equally matched."

"I know I can't beat Oliver," she says. "He's a beast, but you're right," she says. "This isn't the academy anymore. Time to put on my big girl panties."

"So does that mean you'll help me?" I ask hopefully.

"It means if we plan a plan that works, his ass is grass," she says with a smile. "We'll take this thing to the final 2."

"The last 2," I say extending my hand.

"The final 2." she responds by taking hold of my hand and shaking it.

* * *

 _Maybe you and I were never meant to be complete_

 _Can we just be broken, together?_

 _You can bring your shattered dreams, I'll bring mine_

 _Can healing still be spoken?_

* * *

 **Whitney Kaull, 14**

 **District 8 Female**

I haven't moved since we got to our newest hideout on the first floor. On it is a camera of all the other tributes, and we've just been casually getting to know each other. Well, my new alliance has been getting to know each other.

He was just here.

That's what drives me crazy, is that for one second my friend was alive and pushing through, and then the next he's gone. And I wasn't even given the opportunity to help him. I was rushed out of the room.

"We're running low on food," says Asha as she stands up. "Ember, Dailen, will you guys come with me as a backup in case I run into trouble?"

"Yeah," says Ember as she gets up and grabs her staff from the pile of weapons we have in the center of the room. Dailen has settled with a little ax, which didn't surprise any of us in the least being as he's from 7. When the three of them leave the room, Lenovo looks at me with a new fire in his eyes.

"You need to chill." he says plainly.

"Excuse me?" I ask him confused.

"Whitney," he says as he gets up and walks over to me, he sits down on the floor directly across from me and touches my leg. "I'm going to tell you something that I don't think you want to hear, but I feel you need to know."

He clears his throat in his dramatic Lenovo way and then looks at me with a strange intensity I've never seen on him. "Whitney, only one of us is getting out of this arena."

"I know that-" I begin.

"Do you?" he says. "Tell me did you even know Ishmael before the games started?" he asks me with a sternness in his tone.

"I, uh, no," I say stuttering over my words as I look at him shocked.

"Then I say this with all the kindness I can muster in my heart, but get the hell over it. For you to live, he was going to have to die, and I can't imagine that you wanted to die at 14 do you?"

My jaw is dropped as I stare at him for the words that he's saying so harshly to me, but he doesn't seem to care that he's hurting my feelings. "Do you?!" he ask me more urgently.

"No!" I say getting testy back.

"Then buck up, buttercup," he says. "Get some respect for your friends and family back home and fight to stay alive. Don't just sit here and wallow. You're wasting your life, Whitney."

"You left the only person that gave you a chance in this games!" I say now it was my turn to get angry. "You didn't even try to help! You just let him get fried by some monster! He had a family Lenovo. He had friends back home! And he was your ally! You LEFT him!"

"And I'd do the same to you." he says coldly.

My heart stops as he says this and tears well up in my eyes. "You'd what?" I ask softly.

"Whitney, only one of us is getting out of here. As much as I like you, or Asha, or Ember, or Dailen, only one of us gets out. _One of us."_ he repeats for dramatic effect. "I'm not looking to lay my life down for someone I just met under a week ago. I have things going for me back in my District. I'm fighting for my family and my friend.I think he name was Ricardo, but that's beside the point." he says waving his hand dismissively, but his voice is now relaxed. "I don't tell you this to make me sound heartless. I need you to understand that you have to have a killer instinct to win this game. I want you to do your best, and if the opportunity presents itself, leave me as I did them. Survive. Fight for it." he says "But I refuse to watch you just disappear."

In an odd way, what Lenovo said was helpful. Harsh and awful as it was it holds an absolute truth to what we're facing.

"This whole game isn't fair," I say as I struggle not to cry and keep my eyes from watering.

"Life isn't fair." he says plainly as he leans back and begins to pick at his nails, "but we've got bigger fish to fry, Kaull." he says.

"What's that?" I ask

"We need to get the girl from 2 before the feast," he says. "Otherwise, we are doomed."

"You're right," I say realizing the severity of the mistake that would be taking her that far. "So what's the plan?"

"Gossip is a girl's worst nightmare," says Lenovo with a smile.

* * *

 _Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble_

 _Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

* * *

 **Warren Church, 15**

 **District 9 Male**

That stupid bitch from 3 smacked me in the face with her whip. There is a long gash on my face that goes from my left eye all the way down to the bottom of my cheek. When I win these games, they're going to have done major surgery to get me looking as good as I once did.

I have composed a list of tributes that I want to kill in my head, in the order I want them to die. Some people call that a hit list, but I call it a victor's list because that's what I'm going to be. Killing the boy from 11 was more satisfying than I thought it would be. I thought for sure I was going to get more than one kill during these games, but so far, lady luck hasn't been on my side.

"Hurry!" says two voices in unison. "I think I hear footsteps."

I turn and face the potential attacker with a smirk. Killing number 2 is about to go down in the books for the likes of Warren Church.

I walk towards the sound of the running feet and see two red ladies running down the halls. When they see me at the end of the opposite end, they smile. "You have to help us!" they say in unison. "They stole our appearance."

"Not a chance in hell am I going to help you mutts," I say as I take a knife from my pocket and prepare the sword that I stole from the boy from 11 before the girl from 3 tried to whip me out.

"We're not mutts. We're the tributes from 9 and 12!" they say. "Warren it's me, Ellis!"

"Yeah right. You're not new Sybil." I say as I roll my eyes. "Which one of you brats want to die first, any volunteers?" I ask looking back and forth at them, "No?" That's okay." I say as I point my knife back and forth. "Eenie, meanie, minie, you!" I say throwing my knife at the mutt on the right. It lands directly into her chest, and she screams as she falls over and clutches her wound. I take the surprise time to rush at the girl on the left and tackle her to the ground. She struggles with me, but as I work to get my hands on her throat, I notice the mutt changing.

The mutt begins to fade back into pale skin, with golden brown hair. The boy from 12 is suddenly standing before, and it takes all I have in me not to laugh. "Well, what do you know?" I look down at the one I'm on top of and see the mutt begin to fade into Ellis. "I wanted to kill you in the bloodbath; but top 15 will do," I say as the cannon for the boy from 12 sounds. I wrap my hands around her throat and begin to squeeze, and I watch as she struggles to get a breath.

She's making lots of noises as I squeeze harder and harder, and then she suddenly stops. Her eyes bulging, and her head tilts to the side. I get off of her and look at both of my victims with a smile as I wait for her cannon, but before I hear the cannon fire, New Sybil gasp for breath as she sits up.

Before I have time to respond, she rips the knife out of the boy from 12's chest and shoves it into my neck.

"Next time," she says in between deep breaths, "Wait until the cannon fires." as she scoots away from my quickly gasping for breath.

I feel the blood begin to fill my esophagus as I struggle to breathe. I watch as Ellis just looks at me with a sad look in her eyes, and it infuriates me! Own your kills!

I fall to the side and watch as the world begins to slip away into a distance fuzzy mess. New Sybil stands up and looks at me with distaste. "Rot in hell, Warren," she says as she turns around and walks away. The world goes black as she turns the corner.

BOOM

* * *

 _Like a tidal wave of fear rushing over my head_

 _Suddenly the idea of loneliness is closer than expected_

 _What's to say that we all won't die alone?_

 _Something we all pray won't be our reality_

 _Reality makes it our home_

* * *

 **Dove Henderson, 12**

 **District 12 Female**

"Tributes!" says a voice over the loudspeaker. "It is now time to use the cards that we gave you in the bloodbath! If you would pull those out please?" says the voice.

Samira pulls into her bag and finds the card as Elodie, and I continue to dig through the food that we've been rationing to the point of literal starvation. That's saying something for girls from 11 and 10.

"Tributes you have exactly 10 minutes to make it to a new part of the space station." says the voice. "There are pods that will take you away, and anyone left inside of this station will drift away into space, never to be seen again." says the voice. "This card is your ticket inside the craft. There will be no killing during the process of this move. Follow the lights laid before you."

"Oh, and tributes?" says the voice with a conniving voice. "There's only ten seats in the craft. Good luck," she says with a laugh.

Elodie and I find our cards, and we look up at Samira who is already grabbing her food supply. "We need to run now," I say urgently. "Move! Now!" as we run out of the room and make our way towards the pods that will hopefully still be empty with three seats by the time we get there.

 **I know that this is shorter, but I needed to get this out there because I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to update this week after today. So I hope you guys liked it! Had hella Macbeth vibes from this chapter.**

 **15th Place: Xoren Cinnabar, District 12 Male, Killed by Warren Church-** I liked Xoren. He was an interesting character. The issue with him was his age. I try to stick to canon as much as possible with things we know. I don't mind repeat Districts for Victor or stuff like that, but Finnick was the youngest Victor. I feel like this ending made sense. Sorry to see him go, and thanks for sending him in, Plat!

 **14th Place: Warren Church, District 9 Male, Killed by Ellis Rowden-** I genuinely thought Ellis was going to get her demise at this moment. I believed that Warren was going to get to kill her and then he was going to be a threat cause he was cocky as hell, but then I realized, I have some antagonist and some threats. Celtic, he was fun! He was, just compared to the others I have going in play..he just didn't add to the plot as much as I originally intended him too. I'm sorry if you feel like I failed him.

 **Announcement:** I've only gotten a few tribute submissions for Home of the Brave 2. I hope that you guys are reading, and want to submit! I've only posted the prologue chapter because I want to finish this, or at least get closer before I start updating. I just wanted to give people time to update.

As for my guest reviewer, I say this on here because I assume you to be in this story, you were a little rude in that comment. And I know you know you were out of line because you did it by guest review and not a PM or even with an account. Please mind yourself, I've finished 10 SYOT's and the only one I haven't was with Jenna, and that was due to different writing speeds. I don't start things and not finish them.

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	27. The Feast

_Time to lay claim to the evidence_

 _Fingerprints sold me out_

 _But our footsteps washed away_

 _From the docks downtown_

* * *

 **Samira Rider, 16**

 **District 6 Female**

Dove leads the charge down the hallways as we follow the lighted path along the base of the walls. The white walls have now turned a dark shade of red with a timer countdown on it. Giant white numbers have been counting down from 10 minutes, and now reside at 7 minutes and 48 seconds.

47

46

45

"It has to be around here somewhere!" says Elodie frustrated. "We've been running for forever, and I do not plan to die in space."

"Elodie calm down," says Dove plainly. She's emerged as the leader of our group since Maxwell died. When she told us about her color sounds, it was an interesting thing to hear about. I was also interested to listen to what my voice's shade is when I speak.

"I hear voices." says Elodie sounding nervous as we speed up.

All of the tributes are standing before an unusually small metal shed. The door is closed, and there is a large red ten on top of the door frame. When my alliance steps out into the clearing that everyone is at the timer stops the countdown, and a voice comes throughout the ship again.

"Tributes, hello!" says Alexandra Rabbel. "Such a pleasure to see everyone made it, and we didn't have to send the mutts out! I also want to thank you for following the no killing rule, this is bound to be a dramatic moment!" says Alexandra with an excited voice. "Now, here's how this will work. Inside the pod is ten seats. Once someone sits down and clicks the seatbelt in place, that person is off limits, and you must go for another seat. When all the seats are taken the doors will close, and those remaining on the ship will explode as the tributes that made it in the pod go to a new ship!"

"You said we'd just drift off!" yells the girl from District 1 with an angry tone.

"You _will_ drift off," says Alexandra. "Just in pieces," she says with a small chuckle.

"This isn't fair," says Lenovo as he stomps his foot. He then lowers his eyes to Elodie and uses an imaginary knife to slit his neck. He then looks at her and points.

"Bring it, rich boy." says Elodie with an intensity that I've never seen come out of her.

"Tributes, standard rules apply...now! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!" but before she could even finish her sentence chaos ensued.

* * *

 _Like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_

 _Fall in the grave, I've been digging myself_

 _But there's room for two_

 _Six feet under the stars_

* * *

 **Alexandrite Renaldi, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

This is the biggest load of crap I've ever had to deal with in my life, so, of course, it has to be a life or death situation. I cannot believe the tributes that don't make it on this ship are going to be blown up. Never to be seen again, gone forever in space.

Alexandra screams go, and all of the sudden everyone becomes a monster. Before anyone moves, the first person to make it into the pod is the girl from 12. She buckles her belt, and the count from 10 goes down to 9 on top of the pod. The next person to attempt to make it in the pod is the girl from 11, but she is quickly grabbed by the back of the pony tail by the boy from 5.

"I don't think so," he says.

"Let the hell go!" she screams

"Not a chance." says the boy. 'You end here."

Arabia and I set our sights on Oliver as he is currently trying to sneak his way through the crowd of tributes fighting to get through. Asha has positioned herself at the door and is trying to allow her alliance members into the pod first.

The girl from 11 is surprisingly a scrapper, or maybe the boy from 5 is just a weakling, but they're very tied up.

The girl from 8 runs to the door and Oliver sees that as his chance to jump into the pod. Asha takes her fist and slams it into his stomach as he staggers back. Arabia grabs him by the back of his shirt and flings him into the wall behind her, and storms Asha at the pod, while the girl from 8 runs into the room and buckles a belt. As Arabia and Asha duke it out, I use that time to get a running start.

I begin to run full force towards the pod, and when I reach the entrance where Arabia and Asha are fighting I prepare to dive over Asha, but before I can do that something tiny slams into me. I look over and see the girl from 11 falling on top of me.

"Lenovo you asshole!" she screams as he makes a run for the doors and gets in the pod as Asha steps aside. Arabia has now fallen back, and Oliver is sneaking up behind her.

"ARABIA!" I scream, and she hits the ground just in time to avoid a jab from Oliver's sword. She turns around and kicks his ankle, and a loud crack fills the room. Everyone stops fighting, and for a brief moment, we all pause and look at Oliver who is crashed to the floor.

"Bitch!" he screams at her as we all stare shocked.

"That is why you would never win, Oliver." says Arabia as she lifts her dagger and hurls it in his chest.

BOOM!

"GUYS!" screams the girl from 10. "ONE OF THE SEATS JUST DISAPPEARED! DON'T KILL ANYONE ELSE!"

The girl from 12 ran into the pod, and Asha let her slide right past. The girl from 11 managed to make a break from Lenovo and dived right under Asha's leg. Asha tries to stop her from getting through by squeezing her legs, but the girl from 10 sat in the seat by the door and kicks into Asha's back, and she falls to the ground allowing herself to sit in the seat next to her friend.

This is the time to make my move.

* * *

 _Time to lay claim to the evidence_

 _Fingerprints sold me out, but_

 _My footprints washed away_

 _I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day_

* * *

 **Dailen Clervani, 18**

 **District 7 Male**

Absolute chaos is ensuing, but my eyes aren't in the pod or the number on the front. My eyes are on the girl from District 1 who is trying to slide by and get through Asha.

So far the girl from 10, 11, Ember, and Whitney are in the pod. Lenovo is on the ground holding his private area wincing in pain, the girl from 6 is just standing in the background, and I don't know where the girl from 9 or 3 are.

I watch as Alexandrite dances closer to Asha. She seems distracted by the District 2 girl who is weighing her options of how to fight through the crowd. I see Alexandrite pull a knife from one of the pockets in the cargo pants they gave us in the arena, and she brings her arm up to throw it at Asha.

"NO!" I scream as I take the ax in my hand and send it flying in her direction.

She turns just in the knick of time to hit the floor, and the ax continues to soar into the girl from 6's chest. Her eyes look huge as she sinks to her knees on the ground and falls over.

"SAMIRA!" screams the girl from 10 and 11.

I run over to her, and lift her head into my lap. "I'm so sorry!" I say urgently. "I wasn't aiming for you, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I say as tears start to well up.

She looks at me with a soft grin as she takes a deep breath. "You know," she says slowly. "My whole life I've longed for people to care about me. To want the best for me. How ironic is it I found it in a situation like this." she says as she takes another deep breath. "Thank you for coming over here. It means a lot not to die alone-" and her head tilts to the side.

BOOM

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" I scream at the girl from 1 who is still trying to make her way to pod door. She doesn't even turn around as I cradle the dead girl's head in my lap. I gently set the girl from District 6 on the ground and take the ax out of her chest. I walk over to the girl from District 1 who is currently crawling on her body to try and get ready to make another run for the pod. I grab her by the back of her hair, and she comes up with ease as she screams in pain.

I take the ax and run it across her neck as she gasps one last deep breath before I drop her to the ground again. "You killed my friend carelessly and without a second thought," I say as I kick her in the right shoulder, so she faces me when she's dying. "You deserve this."

Tears well up in her eye as she blinks and lets them roll down her face. She is struggling to breathe, and after a moment of gasping for air, she goes quiet and her cannon sounds.

BOOM

"GUYS! THERE ARE ONLY THREE SEATS LEFT!" screams Asha as I run to the pod and take a seat. As I'm running, the girl from 3 drops from on top of the pod and rolls her body into a seat that is right next to mine. Before I have any time to react, she clicks her seatbelt into the buckle, and it's Asha, Lenovo, the girl from 4, and the girl from 9, striving for a single seat.

Lenovo comes up behind Asha and grabs her by the back of her ponytail. She flies backward, and he runs into the pod. The girl from 4 burst into the pod at the last second trying to stop him from sitting in the seat. Lenovo wrestles out of her way and dives into the seat clicking his belt into the buckle. A bead of water falls on my head, and I look up to the ceiling and see the girl from 9 straddled in between two pillars as I sit down in the seat and buckle my belt. Asha looks at us shocked as the doors begin to close and she tries to throw herself in. The girl from 4 runs to the very back of the pod and throws herself against the wall.

As Asha is climbing into the pod, Lenovo slams his foot into her hands. She falls backward out of the closing doors wincing.

"NO!" she screams. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"ASHA!" screams Ember as she tries to unbuckle her seatbelt, but to no avail. Asha pounds on the door as they fully close and the room is quiet as we stare at each other. The metal door turns into a glass door as we drift off into space and the girl from 9 drops from the ceiling. The space station explodes moments later, and a voice comes over the intercom.

"Hello tributes, congratulations to our top 9!" says Alexandra Rabbel. "I'm so excited to show you what we have in store. Ellis and Arabia, sweethearts, we'll do you a solid, so you don't kill anyone of these tributes in the pod as we pick up speed." Two seats fall from the wall and the girls, with a great look of relief on their face, take their seats. The two girls adjust the seat belts and buckle them into place. "To be fair to the tributes who got a seat, however," says Alexandra. "We're going to play a game. Whoever loses this game out of Arabia or Ellis will ultimately die and not make it to the next part of the games."

"Wait for what?!" ask the girl from 4, who I'm assuming to be Arabia.

"You didn't make it in dear," says Alexandra. "Now, Ellis, pick a number. 1 or 2."

"Uh, 2?" says Ellis confused.

The tension in the room is thick enough to cut through with one of our daggers as we wait for the results of the game. It's a silence that is only broken when the girl from 9 begins to scream, and we see the seat belt tighten around her body. As the belt gets tighter and tighter, and her face continues to grow a dark shade of blue, she finally slumps down. Her lifeless body hanging limp as the girl from 4 is busy trying to catch her breath as she's appeared to have a panic attack.

"Now, congratulations to the top 8!" she says. "I hope you're in the mood for a surprise, tributes," she says. "We have another space station in store, but this time it's on the moon!"

 **So this is shorter, but I mean, I don't really know how to go on for 14+ pages like I normally do when people are trying to get into seats. Plus, in the original draft of this, Arabia got killed by Oliver, and when I wrote it I just couldn't keep it. So I erased it, but I had her written down as dead, so it threw my whole understanding of the seats for a loop. I do hope you enjoyed this though? We saw a lot of death…and in two more chapters we will have a victor.**

 **13th Place: Oliver St. James, District 1 Male, Killed by Arabia Hakim-** Oliver was supposed to be switched with Delta in the bloodbath. As I continued with this story I realized I needed a stable career boy. He was good, and I liked writing him when plot allowed so, and I think he got his moment to shine, but his time was out. Not to mention his submitter never bothered to review or let me know they were reading. So RIP. Thanks for serving your purpose.

 **12th Place: Samira Rider, District 6 Female, Killed by Dailen Clervani-** So I won't lie to you, Samira was my victor when I first got wind of the character. As I continued to develop other characters though, I felt I wasn't doing Samira justice. So I felt this was the right time to let her go. Sorry Sally! I love you friend!

 **11th Place: Alexandrite Renaldi, District 1 Female, Killed by Dailen Clervani-** Confession time, I created Alexandrite. I got a lot of D1 female submissions, but none of them were what I was looking for. I was tossing around an idea for a submission when I thought that I could just write her in my own story. She NEVER _never_ **NEVER** had a chance to win. I don't want people to be confused. She was a plot device.

 **10th Place: Asha Titus, District 2 Female, Exploded with old arena-** Okay, this was actually really hard for me to chose. I couldn't let Asha get any farther in this story without allowing her to win, and I have a victor picked that wasn't her unfortunately. I kept her around for as long as I could, and I hope I did her well!

 **9th Place: Ellis Rowden, District 9 Female, Suffocated by GameMakers-** Emma I want to thank you so much for your last minute submission. It meant a lot that I could count on you to send this in! I hope 9th place isn't to crappy of a placement!

 **Congrats to our top 8: Cortana, Lenovo, Dailen, Whitney, Dove, Elodie, and Ember. Looking forward to seeing the rest of this play out.**

 **Announcement: Still waiting for more submissions for** _ **Home of the Brave 2!**_ **Come on, guys! I'm dying for some tributes.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	28. Rising Action

**My apologies to AmericanPi for forgetting Arabia in the final 8.**

 **She's been added, and the mishap has been corrected.**

* * *

 _Let hope arise,_

 _Let darkness tremble_

 _In eternal light_

* * *

 **Alma Coin, 15**

 **Daughter of President Farrow**

Sailor and I have become fast friends. It took me a few weeks to figure out who she was because I wasn't buying the whole transfer student thing. The immigration border is too tight in the Capitol. They aren't going to let more than needed come in. After I had found out we fought for a good week, and then we were good again.

"Aunt Alma," says Adela as she hands me a flower from inside the field in front of the training building.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I say with a smile as I pick her up and we walk into the building.

She hasn't talked to very many people since the murder of her parents, but I'm one of the lucky few. I apparently am now living in her old toy room, so she would often come into my room early in the mornings wondering where her toy chest was. I had it brought back in; it's a huge room, I can go without a corner of it.

"Are we going to see your mommy today?" ask Adela as Sailor pushes the button on the elevator door.

"We sure are," I say. "Mommy is under a lot of stress because the Hunger Games are almost over, so I thought we'd surprise her with cute toddler time."

"I'm the cute toddler!" says Adela with a smile as the elevator opens.

Standing in the elevator are the Rabbel twins, Alexander and Alexandra, they are talking in a heated conversation, but when we get on the lift, they instantly stop talking. I smile at them and press the button to the basement floor where my mom would be.

"So how have you been?" ask Alexandra, "I can't imagine watching the games this year has been boring?" she says looking at me.

As Alexandra talks, instantly a hot, wet, liquid runs down the side of my shirt. I lift Adela away from me and see that she's very pale and that the source of the fluid is because she peed herself.

"Adela! You haven't done this in months!" I say as I sat her down and inspected my shirt.

"Here," says Sailor as she reaches into her backpack. "I've always learned to come prepared when working with children."

She hands me a red v-neck t-shirt, and I wait for the elevator to hit the basement floor before picking Adela back up.

"Well, that's why I decided not to have children," says Alexandra as she gets off the lift. She waves to Adela as she gets off the lift, and Adela runs behind my legs. She begins to cry, and Sailor and I are beyond confused as to what's happening.

I see Sailor's head spinning with ideas as she continues to think of what just happened. We arrive at the basement floor, but before we can make it off the elevator, she stops me from exiting and presses the emergency stop button on the lift. The elevator doors close, and she looks at me like she just won the jackpot at a slots machine.

"We've been trying to figure out how one person could take out Richard Mastiff, as in the golden glove, professional body builder, turned businessman Richard Mastiff. What if there wasn't just one, but two?"

"Two murders?" I ask confused.

"Yes!" says Sailor as she is getting swept up in excitement. "And we've been looking into people that aren't in the cabinet with access to the President's home, but how weird is it that we didn't get an alert that an unknown face was on the grounds? That means the cameras recognized who was breaking in!" says Sailor. "Then we have Adela having this heart attack in the elevator when she sees the Rabbel twins," she continues, "What if we can't find who killed the Mastiff's because we aren't looking in the right place? What if the Rabbels are the killers?"

"Sailor that's a lot of speculation."

"Adela, sweetheart," says Sailor as she squats down the ground.

Adela walks over to her with a scared look on her face. Sailor reaches into her bag and pulls out a new dress for her to put on, and as she is changing Adela, she asks her questions.

"Sweetheart, where you so scared of those two people?" asks Sailor as she zips up the back of Adela's dress. "Did they do something to you?"

"Please don't let them hurt me like they did mommy." she says with tears welling up.

"What did they do to mommy?"

"They hurt her badly, and she didn't wake up," says Adela sadly. "Now I don't have a mama."

"Believe it now?" asks Sailor as she picks Adela up and releases the emergency lock on the elevator. The doors open and standing before us is Alexander Rabbel with a smile on his face.

"Superb girls," he says. "Now step back into the elevator," he says as she pulls out a gun from his pocket.

* * *

 _I find it kind of funny,_

 _I find it kind of sad_

 _The dreams in which I'm dying_

 _Are the best I've ever had_

* * *

 **Elodie Sash, 13**

 **District 11 Female**

The rocket lands softly on the surface of the moon. I read a book once, that back in the dark days, people trained for years to become a astronaut. Yet, here I am at 13 years old about to walk on the surface of the moon.

The structure our ship connected to sits in the shape of a large circle. There is a dome on top of structure, and I'm assuming that this is where the finale is going to take place. Then again, I also assumed that it would be on the last ship too.

No one has said anything since the strangulation of the girl from 9. She sits in the seat next to the girl from 4 just lying there. Her eyes once so full of life now wide open, and unblinking. I've had a lot of time to think about my time here on earth because of eyes like that.

I'm not happy with who I've become.

"Tributes, welcome to the final stage of the 31st Annual Hunger Games!" says Alexandra with shrill tone in her voice. "The final stage will work like this, you will be broken up into pairs, and pair by pair you will enter the arena and fight to the death. In this death match anything goes. Your pairings have already been selected at random. The following tributes have been matched up."

I hear a page turning over the intercom, and Alexandra clears her throat.

"Pair number one, Lenovo and Elodie."

I freaking knew it.

"Pair number 2, Dove and Whitney. Pair number 3, Dailen and Cortana, Pair Number 4, Arabia and Ember." says Alexandra. "These pairs are final. There will be no swapping. The first pair up is Lenovo and Elodie. Please make your way out of the pod, and follow the lights."

The door opens and the rest of the tributes sit there looking nervous, well, except Arabia, as I get up and walk past them. Lenovo is already halfway down the hallway by the time I reach the beginning.

"Lenovo please wait at the end of the hall." says Alexandra as I make my way to the end. He turns to face me, and I turn to face him and stick out my hand.

"Good luck," I say.

"Thanks," he says taking my hand. "You too."

"Elodie walk down the right corridor. Lenovo walk down the left." We begin to follow the path laid out before us, and when we get to the end of our respective hallways a door opens up in front of us. We go in, and we are standing on opposite sides of what looks like a gladiator arena.

"Tributes, when I say go, you will begin your fight." says Alexandra. "Ready? Set? GO!" she screams. I run to the center of the room where there sits two swords that are in knots in the center of the room. I begin to work at the knots when Lenovo comes towards me at full speed and punches me hard in the face.

I fall backwards and grab ahold of my head as he begins to work frivolously on the knots that trap the sword inside the hilt. I sit up and begin to untie the knots that are on my own sword.

 _Come on Elodie. This is not the time to freak out._

We manage to get our swords out at the same time, and before I can figure out how to even hold this thing, Lenovo slams the sword on top of my own. My sword falls to the ground and I let out a scream as he brings the sword down close to me. I roll out of the way and stand to my feet and begin to run to the other side of the arena. I look behind me and see Lenovo just walking casually towards me with both swords in hand.

"Fuck," I say as I look around the room for anything that can be used as a weapon. After seeing nothing that I can possibly use, I decide that aversion is my best weapon. I begin to walk towards him, and then stop when I'm about 10 feet away from him. He looks at me confused and then smiles.

"You might as well just stop running." he says. "We both know how this ends."

"With you in a body bag." I say hoping that my face isn't revealing the fear I'm feeling in my heart.

He runs at me swinging his swords and I take a step to the right and trip him. He screams as one of the swords cut him on his arm. He turns around with a look of fury in his eyes and I turn to run when I hear a roar behind me, and a blade cutting deep into my back.

I look down and see the sword sticking out of my stomach. I suddenly become very cold as I sink to the ground and fall to the side. Lenovo appears next to me and leans down as I begin to cough up blood.

"You better win." I say to him as I continue to bleed out. "I didn't just lose to a loser. I lost to the victor of the 31st Hunger Games."

"Don't worry." he replies as the world begins to get fuzzy. I see his mouth move, but I can no longer hear the words that are coming out of his mouth. The lights begin to fade from the world around me, and I start to shiver I'm so cold.

"You-"

BOOM.

* * *

 _It's not a cry you hear at night._

 _It's not someone who has seen the light_

 _It's a cold and it's broken_

 _Hallelujah_

* * *

 **Whitney Kaull, 14**

 **District 8 Female**

"Dove and Whitney. Please make your way to the end of the hallway and follow along the lighted path before you."

"Don't we get to know who won?" ask Dove anxiously as she unbuckles her seatbelt and walks towards the exit of the pod.

"No," says Alexandra as I exit and begin the walk down the abandoned hallway. I stop and wait for Dove at the end and turn to her.

"Good luck,"

"Good luck," she says as we walk down the same hallway that just moments before both Elodie and Lenovo traveled before us. One of them is dead, and one of them is alive. My money is on Lenovo, his survival instincts are far greater than what I was seeing from the girl from 11.

When I get to the end of the hallway the door opens, and I'm standing in the opening to a roman styled arena. Dove appears on the opposite side, and in the middle of the field is two tridents. There are giant ropes that are attached to the tridents, and I'm assuming we need to untie them before we can use them.

"Tributes when I say go, you may begin," says Alexandra. "Ready? Set? GO!"

Both Dove and I sprint to the center of the arena and begin to untie the knots in a frenzy. The first few knots I was able to break through quickly, but when it got down to the bottom I was having more trouble. I nervously look over at Dove who is at the same point as me in the ropes. She is now biting the ropes and trying to loosen the bottom of them.

When I finally untie the last knot, so does Dove, and we both grab our tridents and back away quickly from the center of the arena. She begins to circle around me, and I'm left slow spinning as the 12 year old from 10 makes her way around me to look for an opening.

"This is nothing personal." she says as she continues to move.

"I don't take it as such." I say, "I wouldn't expect you to lay your life down for me."

I hear her feet beginning to take up a run, and I lift my trident just in time for hers to smack into mine. She continues to try and jab me with her trident as I continue to deflect blow after blow. I use the back of my trident and hit Dove over the head with it in between her jabs. She staggers to the side and falls over.

I rush over to where she is and lift my sword up and over her. She closes her eyes shut as tears begin to well up. "Just make it quick, okay?" she says.

I lift the trident up and bring it down on top of her head. Her eyes fly open, and her cannon sounds moments later.

BOOM.

"Congrats tribute." says Alexandra over the intercom. "Please make your way to the door your came out of, and you'll notice a new hallway on your right. Enter that hall, and then go into the second door on the left."

I lean down and touch Dove's face as I hold back tears for this 12-year-old girl who didn't deserve to be here. She had her whole life ahead of her, but now, now she's dead. And it's my fault. It's because of me.

"Don't worry, Dove," I whisper to her. "I'll win. I'll win for you."

I stand up and walk towards the exit of the arena and turn around just in time to see Dove's body being picked up by a hovercraft. I turn down the new hallway and then enter the second door to my left. It's a small room with a single couch and a screen. I realize we are allowed to watch the battles as they continue.

"Great," I say. "More death."

* * *

 _Look at the stars_

 _See how they shine for you?_

 _And everything you do,_

 _Yeah, they were all yellow_

* * *

 **Cortana Ramslee, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

Dailen and I walk down the same hallway that the other tributes walked down. Same pattern of him going to the left, and I'm going to the right. When we enter into the the rooms at the end of our own hallway we see the arena that the other tributes have been fighting in.

Where now two more have died.

I make a note to add the two unknown tributes into my arm when Alexandra's voice comes on over the intercom. "Tributes, are you ready? Set? GO!" she screams.

I run to the center where it looks like two giant ropes are connected to a tiny dagger. I begin to work on the knots, and make quick work of it as Dailen continues to struggle. He looks up and sees how fast I've whipped through the knots and right as I grab the dagger he slams into me.

The blade flies a few feet away from me, and I wince as he begins to wrap his hands around my neck. He looks unsure of himself as he starts to squeeze. As he is readjusting, I use my knee to hit him in his private area. He falls to the ground in pain as I manage to shimmy out from under him and grab the dagger from the floor.

"That was a cheap move." he says

"There's no such thing as cheap moves. This is the Hunger Games." I say as I prepare to battle with the dagger in my hand.

Dailen runs backwards suddenly and begins making fast work at the knots. I don't know if I should charge him, because knowing my luck, he would get the knife untied right as I came up to him and stab me.

He finishes untying the knife and then circles around me with a half smile. "I'm actually impressed you're still alive." he says. "At the start of this game I never expected you to be here."

"You and me both, bud," I say.

He looks at me with an intense looks as I flinch at him, and he jumps back. Good, he's fidgety. He begins to run at me, and I brace myself for his attack, but the boy is a lot stronger than he looks. I fall to the ground, with my knife still in my hand, and he sits on top of me. He holds the knife over my face and he begins to bring it down and then stops.

He slumps over and begins to cry.

"I can't do it," he says. "I just can't. This isn't me. I'm not this person."

He leans down while still on top of me, and with a saddened heart I bring the knife into the base of his neck. Blood squirts out and he looks at me with a shocked look.

"Unlike you, I am this person. This is me." I say. I grab the knife and carve the unknown tributes into my skin, and then look over at Dailen. "Dailen." I say as I bring the knife across my flesh. He nods and then his cannon sounds.

BOOM.

* * *

 _I worked so hard_

 _And got so far_

 _In the end it doesn't even matter_

* * *

 **Arabia Hakim, 16**

 **District 4 Female**

Ember stands at the opposite end of the arena to me. When Alexandra yells at us to go, we both sprint to the center of the room where there lies two spears that are tied up, but I have no intention of using them, or letting her use it for that matter.

When she bends down to untie the knots I slam into her and begin to punch her in the face. I continue to punch and punch, until finally she grabs one of my hands and bites my finger. I scream as she knaws on my hand and I fall over. She spits the finger back at me and smiles.

"I'm not going down with a fight, 4."

My hand is pumping out blood like crazy where my index finger on my right hand used to be. The air in this room is burning the wound, but I refuse to let this distraction get to me. I'll mourn for my hand later. Now is the time to defeat my adversary.

"You're going to pay for that," I say quickly as she smiles at me.

"I don't think so." she says as she takes off into a sprint at me. When she gets close enough to tackle me I step the side and grab her by the back of her shirt. I swing her around and throw her against the ground with a loud thud.

She moans as I get on her back and begin to choke her with my hands. It's a lot harder to get a grip on someone's neck when you're missing a finger, and she uses the unfamilar nature of my situation against me, and spins over kicking me off.

I fall and we both sit on the ground breathing heavily. She stands up and cracks her neck and then ushers for me to stand up.

"I thought you were trained for this? You're sucking four. You were never going to win this in the first place." says the girl from 12 as she holds up her fingers pulls them towards her. "Come on!" she says. "Come and get me."

I don't move from my spot as she begins to get more upset.

"COME ON!" she screams. "COME AND GET ME!" she says angry as she lunges at me and I roll to the side.

She lies there on the ground and then suddenly begins to cry. "I hate myself." she says with tears streaming down her face. "I can't do this anymore. I don't deserve this over the other tributes that are still in this game. I am not worthy of this over anyone. I'm a stupid whore from the poorest District in all of Panem."

She runs over to the spears and begins to untie it, and knowing what she's intending to do I run over to stop her. "You can't do that!" I say. "I don't know much about Allah, but I know that killing yourself is against him."

She finally gets the knots untied and then looks aims the spear at herself.

"Ember! You can't do this!" I say as I attempt to grab the spear.

She pushes the dull end of the spear into my stomach, and it knows the wind out of me. I fall backwards and into the ground as she gets up with the spear in her hand and wipes her eyes. I struggle to get breath, or even move as she raises the spear above her.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I've worked too hard to lose. I knew that I couldn't beat your regularly."

She brings the sharp end of down on my chest, and I feel the cold iron pierce my skin. The blood begins to pour out of me, and I feel cold as the blood continues to drain. She throws the spear down on the ground next to me and then walks towards the door that she entered the arena with.

The world grows fuzzy as the lights begin to dim around me, and I feel nothing on the inside as the darkness around me consumes me.

BOOM

* * *

 _There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_

 _There's a little bit of heaven with a wild side_

 _Got a rebel heart of country_

 _Mile wide, there's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_

* * *

 **Sailor Atkinson, 23**

 **Bodyguard of Alma Coin**

"Very good girls," says Alexander Rabbel with gun pointing at our direction. "Now step back into the elevator."

Alma takes a step backward into the elevator, and I follow her lead. Alexander follows us inside, and as the doors are closing Alma takes Adela and hurls her out of the elevator under Alexander's legs. The doors close before Alexander is able to do anything and he curses as I use the distraction to punch him in the face. The gun slides across the floor and Alma grabs ahold of the weapon.

Alexander holds his hands up in the air in the act of surrender as he smiles. "Why were you even back here today?" he asks us.

"We were looking for my mom." says Alma as she doesn't waiver holding the gun towards his face.

"You idiots." he says. "They're on their way to the house right now to kill President Farrow. When the finale of the Hunger Games happen, the end of her life happens!" he says.

Alma pulls the trigger and a bullet hole enters into Alexander's head. He falls backwards and lands with a thud against the elevator door, and we press the door open button. Adela stands in front of the door with her hand over her mouth as she looks down at Alexander with wide eyes.

"Is the bad man gone?" she asks me.

"Yes," I say. "He won't hurt you again."

Alma and I grab his arms and legs and throw him off the elevator lift. Adela runs into Alma's arms and we press the button to go up to the main lobby.

"Where do we go?" Alma asks me.

"We need to go and fight in the mansion," I say. "We have a President to protect."

 **Well, this was an action packed chapter! I have an announcement! For the first time in the History of my time on Fanfiction I will write a story that is over 100k words! I'm super pumped for it!**

 **Eulogies**

 **8th Place: Elodie Sash, District 11 Female, Stabbed by Lenovo Cane-** I loved Elodie. A lot of people ask me why I don't kill off my younger tributes earlier, and to be honest, it's because no one sends them in. Elodie was a strong character with room for development. So I kept her around because why would you kill someone just because they were young? She was originally going to be my runner up, but my Victor changed, and now my should have been Victor will be my runner up. So it changed like the entire placings of everyone. So sorry Elodie. You were great!

 **7th Place: Dove Henderson, District 10 Female, Stabbed by Whitney Kaull-** Damn, I honestly didn't know who I was going to kill out of these two because I loved them both so much. I had to rewrite this chapter so many times to actually be okay with which one of these girls were dying. They were both brilliant, and unfortunately for Dove, a twelve year old has never won the games.

 **6th Place: Dailen Clervani, District 7 Male, Stabbed in the neck by Cortana Ramslee-** Ansley, this was one of the tributes that was super hard for me to kill. He was originally going to get seventh, but then I saw you had three 6th places on your profile and I don't play with that number so I gave you Dailen in 6th to break that streak. He was subbed kind of last second, but he was good, and he was a fun character to play with. I just hope I did him justice.

 **5th Place: Arabia Hakim, District 4 Female, Stabbed by Ember Poxal-** And with that is the last of the careers. Arabia was good, and was always destined to do well in these games. Sadly, for her, we had a last minute switch and she was moved down from 3rd place to 5th place. Thanks Pi for submitting a strong character like you always do.

 **Announcement:** I have 7 male spots open for HOB2 and 1 female spot open. Submit while you can! Check out the prologue chapters. This is different than anything I've ever written!

Also, this chapter might be rough? The grammar editor I use didn't find a lot of errors this time...I know I don't normally get all of them anyways. I know I didn't just have 29. Anways, hope you enjoy.

Keep it classy,

Caleb


	29. A Star is Born

**I've about two more chapters in this story**

 **I think.**

 **Here's to completing another SYOT.**

 **Submit to** _ **Home of the Brave 2**_ **.**

* * *

 _Gonna shout it from the mountaintops_

 _A star is born_

 _It's a time for pulling out the stops_

 _A star is born_

 _Honey, hit us with a hallelu_

 _The kid came shining through_

 _Girl, sing the song_

 _Blow your horn_

 _A star is born_

* * *

 **Whitney Kaull, 14**

 **District 8 Female**

Who would have thought that four outer district tributes would make it to the end? Who would have thought that little 14-year-old Whitney Kaull was robust enough to make it to the end of these games?

Had you told me that a week ago I'd be sitting here I'd have laughed at you? I couldn't believe that Amanda killed someone in the woods the day before the reaping. If I'm honest, I had judged her, I had judged her hard for doing what she did, but now I understand.

Because when you're in a situation like the Hunger Games. When you're in a situation where someone is either going to have their way with you and kill you, or you're going to fight back. You always should choose to fight back. Neither Amanda nor I had any choice in the cards we were dealt.

But we both live with the blood on our hands for years to come.

Dove's face will haunt me for the rest of my life, however long that will be. I still see the way her nose scrunched up, or the way her face relaxed when the trident went into her head. I remember the look of helplessness fall over her when I was standing over her.

And to get out of here, I have to do that with three more people.

"Tributes, it's now time for the finale of our great games! I want to congratulate you for making it this far. You truly are the best of the best. I'd be happy with any one of you becoming the victor of these games."

She clears her throat. "But alas, only one of you can make it out alive. If you would kindly step onto the circle that is in the front of your holding room."

I get up from the couch that I just watched Ember kill the girl from District 4 on and walk to the door of the waiting room they had me in. I stand in the circle in front of my room, and I see the other tributes slowly emerge from their doors too.

"Please wait.' says Alexandra.

The circles begin to lift, and I initially have a panic attack because I almost fell off. As the ring rises to the ceiling, I slowly watch as I disappear through the roof and into a weird room with one exit.

"Tributes, you are now in a giant maze," says Alexandra. "The maze is cut off into certain checkpoints. You each will race to the checkpoint, and the last person at each one will perish. The two tributes that make it to the end of the maze will fight it out in an epic final two battle. Your first checkpoint is a candle memorial of each of the tributes that have perished. Your time starts now."

I run through the opening and begin to turn right. I think I read somewhere that if you keep turning right that you'll eventually hit the center of the maze. I don't know how accurate it is, but when you're running for your life, you'll grasp the little things.

I make the last right, and then feel my heart drop to the floor. Standing before me is a dead end, and suddenly I can't breathe. I cannot get lost in this maze.

I turn around and begin to run when a bell rings, and my heart quickly stops beating.

"One tribute has made the checkpoint." says Alexandra through the intercom.

I continue to run this time turning every which way when the bell rings again, and this time I have to stop dead to control the breathing that isn't coming naturally for me. I feel my body begin to tremble in fear because now there's no one to fight. Now there's no one to attack; it's just me.

I round the corner of the long section I just ran down, and my heart skips a beat. Before me sits the memorial at the end of the long section that I have to run down. I already see the girl from 3 and the boy from 5 there. So it's between me and the from 12. I start to sprint down the passageway, and when I notice that the entrance is closing. I don't know if that means I'm getting close or the girl from 12 is already there. I'm five steps away from making it to the first checkpoint when I see the girl from 12 dive into the clearing. My entrance snaps shut, and standing before me is a steel wall.

"NO!" I scream with tears streaming down my face. "NO NO NO NO!" I scream pounding my fist into the ground. This isn't fair.

Water begins to fill the section of the maze I'm in, and I begin to stand up so I can start swimming, but suddenly I'm floating in the air. The gravity in my area of the maze has been turned off. I watch as the other tributes are staring at me from the other section with their feet firmly planted on the ground. I look around, confused as to how my area is antigravity and theirs is not, and see there is a tiny hole where water is leaking out.

I'm behind a force field.

The water begins to rise past my feet, and I start to panic. I start to move my body in an attempt to get away from the rising water, but it's no use. The water rises past my knees, then my torso, my chest, and eventually ends up at my face. I take one last deep breath before the water consumes me and I'm sitting in the air surrounded by a puddle of water. I hold my breath for what seems like forever, and then I finally have to take a deep breath. I attempt to suck in, but the water quickly fills my lungs. I start to cough, but that only makes it worse. My head starts to get dizzy, and slowly I begin to fade into darkness.

BOOM

* * *

 _star is born_

 _Come on ev'rybody shout out loud_

 _A star is born_

 _Just remember in the darkest hour_

 _Within your heart's the power_

 _For making you_

 _A hero too_

* * *

 **Cortana Ramslee, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

"That was brutal," I say looking up at the sky and seeing the girl from District 8 just fall as the gravity gets turned back on. There is a loud thud, and I turn to look at the boy from 5 who was her ally. He wipes at his eye as she turns to face us.

"Yeah, well, only one of gets out." he says.

I pull the dagger out of my pocket and scratch a line in my arm for the girl that just died. 21 cuts now reside in my right arm. 2 more to go.

"Tributes, it's now time to make it to the next part of the maze," says Alexandra. "Remember that only two of you make it. You're going to the center of the labyrinth. It's decorated with a crown and a throne. The victor will be lifted back in a pod from that throne. Your time starts now."

There are three passageways that are connected to where we are currently. I have a 33.3% of choosing the wrong passage and ending up in an impasse, but the boy from 5 is quick to take off in a run towards the passage in the middle, the girl from 12 takes the one of the left. So that leaves me with the passage on the right.

I run down the passage and make a left and a right. I have no idea how to work mazes, but that's what I did last time, and I beat the boy from 5 to the checkpoint by a good 5 minutes. When I make a turn to the left, I turn around and see a dead end.

"Shit," I say as I double back and begin to run the other direction. I make two turns to the left, and one to the right and somehow end up in the first checkpoint, but this time I am standing in the passage in the center.

"They're all connected," I say with a twinge of fear as I turn and run down the way Ember initially ran. As I round the corners, I hear the girl from 12's footsteps. She is stomping across the passages as she turns many corners, and when I turn left at the passage that I'm currently at, I see her rounding another corner. When I run to follow her I make the same turn she did, but I end up staring at an impasse, and Ember is nowhere in sight.

A bell dings and Alexandra's voice comes on the intercom. "A tribute has made it to the center."

The maze is switching.

I run and begin to dodge in and out of the corners, and after awhile, I don't even know which way is which anymore. I start to lightly jog down a long passage and end up in the center of a clearing with multiple outlets. Shortly after I arrive at the clearing, I see the boy from 5. He runs straight into me.

"Watch where you're going, Factory boy," I say harshly as I stand up.

He doesn't stop, however, and gets right back up and runs in the direction directly across from where he came in. I look down the passage and see Ember standing in front of the throne and take off running as fast as I can. I catch him about halfway down the aisle and tackle him to the ground. He quickly turns around before I can get on top of him and punches me in the face.

I stagger back and try to brace myself, but he's already up and running again. When I get my bearings back, I see him disappearing into the middle of the maze and doors closing.

The maze gets dark, and all the lights start to fade. I place my hand in front of my face, but I couldn't see it. I begin to take a deep breath when I hear something moving behind me. I scream, and then start to run towards the door of the center of the maze.

"LET ME IN! PLEASE!" I scream with tears rolling down my face. I run face first into the door and fall backward. I feel hands with claws wrapping around my shoulders, and I scream as the claws dig into my skin. I feel one of the claws lightly dance across my neck, and then it digs its claw into my skin.

The lights turn on, and I stare at the creature that just slit my throat. It has the body of an eagle, but the face of a tiger. It glides through the air as it runs it's claw gently down my thigh as the world continues to spin.

Then everything goes black.

BOOM

* * *

 _So don't lose hope when you're forlorn_

 _Just keep your eyes upon the skies_

 _Ev'ry night a star is_

 _Right in sight a star is_

 _Burning bright a star is born_

* * *

 **The Victor**

The clearing is a small square. Maybe about a 15' by 15'. The other tribute stands opposite of me as I take a deep breath. I've worked so hard to get here, and finally, finally I've arrived. This moment is not without loss, though, there were many who had to die for me to get here, and for them, I weep.

But I don't plan on losing.

"Tributes, congratulations on making the final 2., when I turn and face upward they," says Alexandra. "The two of you will now fight to the death. No weapons. Just your hands. Good luck to the two of you. May the odds be ever in your favor."

The intercom clicks off, and I rush at my opponent. They take a sidestep and grab me by the back of my shirt and slam me into the ground. I smack my head on the floor, and they are trying to get on top of me.

"NO!" I say as I kick them as hard as I can in their stomach. They fall to the side, and I get up trying to brace myself for another attack. The tribute stands up, and this time rushes at me. I grab ahold of them by their head and slam it into the throne. There is a loud thud, and they let out a moan as they quickly roll away from my grasp. They get up quickly and crack their neck.

"This is going to suck." they say.

"Yeah, it already does," I respond.

We stand there for a long time just staring at each other.

"You know," they said. "I always knew it would be us two in the finals."

"How so?" I ask.

"We both want one thing," they respond. "Survival."

After their comment, they rush at me and use their force and weight against them as I side step and slam my arm into their back. They fall to the ground, and this time I was ready. I stick their arms under my knees, and I begin to squeeze their neck.

They struggle with me as I continue to press, and then I watch as their eyes start to lose the fight in them. I start to feel remorseful, but that instantly gets set aside. This is the person that is standing in the way of me changing my life. Of me getting home.

They stop squirming, and I watch as tears drift from their eyes. Their head cocks to the side, and their cannon sounds.

BOOM.

"PANEM, JOIN ME IN CONGRATULATING THE VICTOR OF THE 31ST HUNGER GAMES! LENOVO CANE OF DISTRICT 5!"

Confetti cannons erupt around me, and I walk to the center of the square. The girl from 12 lies dead just a few feet from me, but I feel relieved. No one thought I had a chance at this coming in, but here I stand in front of everyone. A victor.

"And to think I tried to get Randall to volunteer for me," I say.

"Lenovo please take a seat on the throne."

"I've always wanted one of these," I say as I sit down and place the crown on my head. These games have taught me so much about myself, but I think the one thing that I didn't know I had was a value for life. I regret the killing the tributes I killed, even the ones I indirectly killed, but in the end...I was forced to. Right?

"Lenovo congratulations." says the pod in a computer voice.

The throne turns into a pod, and a glass sphere surrounds me. A gas fills the pod, and I begin to feel dizzy as I watch the pod lift into the air. I take one last look at the place that changed my life forever. I'm no longer Lenovo Cane, the spoiled rich boy from 5. I'm Lenovo Cane, the spoiled rich boy from 5 turned Victor of the 31st Hunger Games.

"That has a nice ring to it," I say with a sly smile as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

 **It feels weird being done with the games of this story. This story was so much fun to write, and I feel like I just started yesterday. The next few chapters we will see what's going on with Katherine, and also Lenovo's victory.**

 **Eulogies**

 **4th Place: Whitney Kaull, District 8 Female, Drowned by Antigravity Mutt-** Aw, I loved Whitney. I know realistically she probably would have died earlier, but like, how could I? She was such a cute character, and I know that Alison worked super hard when she sent her in. Speaking of which, if Alison ever submits to your SYOT be honored, cause girl writes crazy tributes!

 **3rd Place: Cortana Ramslee, District 3 Female, Killed by Mutt Creature-** Damn, Cortana was fierce as hell, and arguably had one of my favorite developments of any character ever, next to Lenovo. Tracelynn I know you loved Cortana, and I loved her too. Something about her just didn't scream victor to me. You know? Since you love survivor, I'll throw it at you like this. Kelley Wentworth is one of my favorite players ever for her stint in Cambodia, and she fell one night short of the finale. Cortana was one of my favorites; she just fell short.

 **2nd Place: Ember Poxal, District 12 Female, Killed by Lenovo Cane-** Holy crap. Tigress. I argued with myself for forever. I talked to Tracelynn about it; I spoke to Jenna about it. I spoke to freaking everyone about who should win my freaking story. It's been between Lenovo and Ember since the bloodbath, and what it came down to in the end were plot and development. I felt a bigger connection with Lenovo. I wrote the Victor's POV with the idea that it was Ember, but somewhere along the lines, Lenovo ended up sneaking his way into the win. Please don't hate me. I did love this tribute.

 **Victor: Lenovo Cane, District 5 Male-** Freaking hell I hate District 5. How could I not give it to this kid, though? Reader, I don't know what the hell you were on when you subbed Lenovo, but damn give me some for when I write my next tribute because it was good. He was so much fun to write for, and I got a real feel for who he was as a character past all the drama and the over-the-top antics that he had. Let's give a round of applause for one of the most underrated submitters I've ever seen, Reader's Castellan on their first victor. Red, you sure earned it.

 **Thanks for staying with me. I had so much fun writing this. Two more chapters, and then we are done! I'll also be focusing on** _ **Home of the Brave 2**_ **from now on. Which reminds me, SUBMIT PEOPLE! I need seven dudes and one female. Let's get it!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	30. The War Isn't Over

_Everything is great_

 _Everything is grand_

 _I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand_

* * *

 **Lenovo Cane, 18**

 **Victor of the 31st Games**

I woke up in a white room that was small and filled with hospital equipment around an hour ago. People have been in and out of the room telling all of the things I want to hear but one. Where the hell is the president to congratulate me?

This is _her_ games after all. The reason that I had to go through all of this was that she wanted to keep them around this year. So how dare she not show up and tell me that I did incredibly. That's not even a pride thing. That's a polite thing to do at this point.

"So much for manners," I mumble as I turn on the tv in my hospital room. I demanded they move one in here after it became apparent that I was spending longer than a few days in here.

"Breaking news:" says the broadcaster on the news. I hate the news. "The president's mansion is currently under attack. Civilians are encouraged to stay inside, and at all cost resist a fugitive entering your home, punishable by death if not obliged. This story is brought to you by Micronesia McGee for Channel 4 news, and we'll bring you updates as this continues."

A knock at my door sends me jumping up in my bed, as a man I have no idea walks in. He holds a hand up and apologizes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," I say quickly. "I'm a Victor."

Truth is I jump almost anytime I hear a foreign sound. The games have really been messing with my head since I got out, and I constantly have to remind myself I'm no longer in them. "Now who are you?" I ask him with an authoritative tone.

"Oh, you'll have to forgive me. I've seem to have lost my manners. My name is Robert Antony. I'm the director of The Agency, a secret organization that protects the president at all cost. The reason I'm here is because you, Lenovo, can be used as leverage to bargain with the president due to your status in the games and where you are. I've been asked to pick you up immediately to bring you somewhere safe."

Something about this doesn't sit right with me. Call it paranoia of just getting out of the games, or complete instinct, but I don't trust this man. Something about him seems iffy.

"Well, that sure looks like it's going to be a problem," I say.

"Why's that?"

"I wouldn't trust you if the only interaction we had was with a 6 foot pole, Mr. Acevedo. I don't even know if that's your real name. You've shown my no credentials, no, don't dig in your pockets now." I say as I watch him try to pull something out. He quickly pulls his hand back out, and I don't see anything in it. "So no, I think I'm quite safe here." I say.

"It's Mr. Antony, Lenovo." he says looking a little angered that I got his name wrong, and that's the first sign of him either not being who he says he is, or he's not doing what he says he is.

"Mr. Cane, you need to cooperate me," he says quickly. "It's of the utmost importance."

"It's of the utmost importance," I say mocking him in a fake deep voice. "Eat it, Andromodon."

"Listen to me, you little brat-" he says rather aggressively.

"BINGO!" I shout. "We have real colors." I press the panic button on the side of my bed repeatedly. "NURSE!" I scream. "NURSE! HELP."

"Screw it, get out of the bed, kid," he says as he grabs ahold of my arm.

"Dude, at least buy me dinner first," I say as I get out of his grip.

"Stop playing around, kid. I don't have time for your crap. Alexandra Rabbel is waiting."

"No," I say defiantly. "Make me. I don't do well with strangers telling me what to do. Or, really, anyone for that matter!"

He makes a move for me and I quickly take the IV out of my arm and stick it in his eye. He screams as he clutches his face and I go for his other eye. He screams in pain as I kick him over, and run out of the room and run down the lobby. The nurses are staring at me with concern, but I just keep running. By the time they try to stop me I'm already out the doors and running towards the street.

"Can't trust anyone anymore," I say as I look around at the empty streets. There are a few people out and about when a girl with blonde hair, and a girl with a child walks up to me.

"Are you Lenovo Cane?"

"Yes," I say hesitantly. "Who wants to know."

"My name is Sailor Graceland-"

"Hey, isn't your father Shores-"

"Yes, but Lenovo, this is a serious time. The Capitol is being ambushed and the Victors from the past games are being rounded up and executed. They want to start a regime. We need to get you out of here-"

"Hey!" screams Antony as he emerges from the hospital. "Sailor I order you to grab him."

"Screw you, Antony," she says as she pulls a gun out of her pocket and aims it at him. "Walk away,"

"Screw that," he says running towards us.

"Alma, Lenovo, run!" she says as she fires the shot that sends a bullet into Antony's head.

* * *

 _Suddenly life isn't what it used to be_

 _Suddenly, everything is topsy turvy turned around_

 _Suddenly, my heart beat means less_

 _And my breaths are scarce_

 _Suddenly_

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow**

 **President of Panem**

The alarm is blaring in the mansion and Gretchen is nowhere to be found. I know that Sailor and Alma made it out alright through the secret tunnels, and I haven't heard a single thing from Clyde since the ambush has started.

I hear glass shattering and people running around screaming. They all wear a mask and dance around as they look for me and my family. I duck behind a panel and watch as three masked assailants run past me and towards my bedroom. I watch as they kick open the door and gleefully squeal as they run around and look for me in there.

I run out of my hiding place and make a dash for the secret bookcase room. When I get to the office there is no one in there, and I begin to throw things in front of the door. When I get to the bookshelf I start pulling out the books in the order they unlock the shelf in. Someone is pounding on the door and screaming, and when the door finally opens I hear a click of a gun and feel a cylinder shape against the back of my head.

"Ms. Farrow, we seem to have you in a pickle."

"Yes," I respond with a whisper as I raise my hands over my head. "You do," I say.

I guess this is it. A gun to the back of the head by a stranger is how Katherine Farrow is going to die. This is where, after everything I've been through with the Snows, Jada and Amber, the games, it all comes down to this moment. I guess I deserve this in a way. I was an awful person.

It's funny. When your life is flashing before your eyes you see everything. Most of what you retain is the memories you aren't proud of, but nonetheless still have. I can still see Leonis, the District 2 male from my games, everytime I close my eyes. He was a dispicable person, but I still killed him. And for that as I sit here with my eyes closed I see him. I see Jason, the boy from 6 that was a prisoner. I see Abel, the scumbag nazi from 5.

There was more of course, but I'd rather not waste my last potential moments of life focusing on things I can't change.

Something good did come out of the games though, my husband, Clyde. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. The best part of me. I hate myself for what I did in the games, but I thank the games everyday for bringing the girl from 1 and the boy from 12 together. Almost like the Princess and the Pauper.

"You thought you were such hot shit, Madame President." says my attacker. "Alexandra Rabbel is the legitimate President of Panem. Or should I say, Alexandra Snow."

"Alexandra?" I say surprised.

"You're so dim. It was right in front of you the whole time. She even has an eagle on her wrist!" says the guard as he laughs. He laughs a hearty chuckle, and finally begins to cough, and then he's silent. I feel a pressure release on the back of my head, and I spin around to see Clyde with a bloody knife in his hand.

"Oh my gosh!" I say as I jump into his arms. "I love you so much."

"Unlock the shelf!" he says urgently. "Hurry!"

I finish the combination on the books and Clyde and I disappear into the bookcase room. We walk to the basement hatch and lift the lever that reveals a secret staircase that leads to the garden stock room that we found Olive in when Andrea and the Patriots helped kidnap her. Walking through the tunnel my heart begins to beat faster.

"Where's Alma?" I ask quickly.

"She should already be there," he says, Clyde, as we make the last turn and knock four times on the door as we planned in our emergency meeting. We hear the latch unlock and my heart skips a beat as my daughter stands before me with a smile.

"Mom! Dad!" she says as she hugs us both.

"Get inside," says Clyde as he continues the hug but ushers us inside. "We have a lot to plan."

"Madame President," says an unfamilar voice as I look up from my hug with my family. Lenovo Cane sits on one of the bunks in my room with a sly smile on his face. "You've caused quite the controversy haven't you?"

"It's Alexandra Rabbel," says Sailor who is standing watch at one of the only openings in the bunker. It is under a flowerbed, but the glass that the soil is on top of allows us to see through it. "Gretchen made contact as well. She's still inside. She's deep in hiding, though. Also, I killed Alexander Rabbel."

"How did she made contact?" I ask curiously. "And good job." I say bitterly. She ushers me to the window and points to the far left corner of the mansion, Alma's room. A single white t-shirt is tied to the balcony. I smile. "Good, she's okay," I say.

"Mom what are we going to do?" ask Alma. "There are so many of them."

"We're going to run," I say plainly. "There's no other way around it."

"Count me in too," says Sailor. "I'm an enemy of the state now."

I look around the room and see who is present. We have Alma, Clyde, Lenovo, Adela, and Sailor. Gretchen is still in the house, and-

"Wait, where's Jada?" I ask nervously.

* * *

 _Let's play a game_

 _Called hunter and prey_

 _I'll be the hunter_

 _You be the prey_

* * *

 **Alexandra "Rabbel" Snow**

 **Rebel Leader**

I sit in the President's office with a glass of scotch in my hand as the raid on the mansion continues. Katherine Farrow is nowhere to be found, and once again I'm left waiting for my idiot brother to get his bearings together and be on time for once.

"I'll give you this, Katherine," I say as I pick up the picture frame she has on her desk of her and her family. "You're a hard woman to kill."

A knock at the door sends a jolt through me as I quickly set the picture frame down on the desk. My secretary comes into the room in a rush looking extremely frazzled and scared.

"Mam," says the secretary as she walks into the room with a hurry. "I have news of your brother."

"Good," I say with a smile. "Where is he. He isn't picking up his phone at all."

"He's dead."

I drop the scotch glass on the floor, and just as the glass shattered I feel my whole life just did. How can someone that you literally shared a womb with just die? I start to hyperventilate as I take deeper and deeper breaths, like mother used to tell me too, but she never taught me how to deal with this.

"By who?" I ask sternly.

"Camera footage shows Alma Coin pulling the trigger. We also found two people hiding in the house."

"Bring them in," I say say as I quickly wipe my cheeks. I hadn't even known I was crying. Jada Mastiff and Gretchen Creek enter my office with disdain in their faces. I smile at them as I see them thrown to the ground on their knees before me.

"Hello, girls," I say as I walk up to them.

"Fuc-" begins Jada as I pull a gun swiftly from my desk and shoot her in the head. Gretchen's eyes get wide as I pull the trigger on her as well and both fall to the floor, dead. I pick the picture of Katherine and her family up off the desk and bring it to my gaze.

"Mark my words, Katherine," I say with distaste staring at the picture. "You hurt me; now I'm going to hurt you."

I hurl the picture at the wall and watch as the glass breaks into hundreds of tiny pieces. Seeing that no one is in the room with me, I fall to the floor and begin to cry. Today was supposed to be a successful day.

Though the battle may have been won, the war is far from over. My phone rings and I look down at the caller ID and see it's a call from Alexander.

"Hello?" I ask over the phone with a tone dripping with venom.

"Alexandra, long time no see," says the voice of Katherine Farrow. "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get. Bring it bitch." The phone clicks off, and I let out a scream so loud I feel the world begin to spin.

 **I know I said that there was one more chapter, but how do you follow up with something like this? I think this is it for Free Falling, and that's entirely scary to say. I loved this story, and it's been my most successful to date. I can't believe I'm anywhere close to 550 reviews. That blows my mind. You guys have made this such a pleasure to write, and an honor as this is my 10th SYOT.**

 **I said at the end of the story that I would tell you guys what my foreshadow was. With the exception of Lenovo, how far the escort stuck their hand in the bowl was _almost_ a direct correlation to where they placed in the games. **

**But now I'm taking a break from this universe, and it's on to my 11th. Home of the Brave 2. I hope that if you haven't submitted that you will. I think I'm going to set the deadline for Next Wednesday. I need seven more male spots filled. Please consider, if you haven't already, submitting to that story.**

 **Geez, it sounds weird signing off on this story for the last time, but I'm excited about new beginnings. Thanks for making this story what it is. Love you guys lots, and for the last time this story:**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


End file.
